CO1 - La Prophétie d'Eckellion
by Nevilli
Summary: Septembre 2048, le Monde Magique est en paix. Les sorciers vivent en harmonie grâce aux vétérans de la légendaire A.D. Dans tout le pays, des enfants doués de pouvoirs magiques s'apprêtent à intégrer Poudlard pour la première fois. Parmi eux, quatre génies que tout oppose : Eric, Nathan, Hester et Milo. Chacun à leur manière, ils deviendront les nouveaux champions du Monde Magique.
1. Une lettre inattendue

**_Note_** _: Je vous l'avais promise, la voici. Ma fanfic principale, celle que j'écris depuis près de 10 ans. Celle qui m'a fait mûrir en tant qu'auteur et en tant que personne. J'ai nommé le Cycle d'Ohenfeld ! Afin de marquer le coup, vous aurez droit à deux chapitres à la fois pour démarrer le premier opus qui la compose : La Prophétie d'Eckellion._

 ** _Projet_** _: Pour reprendre l'idée de Chupee Chan, afin de dynamiser un peu les échanges avec vous, ce n'est pas impossible que de temps en temps, la publication d'un chapitre soit suivie d'un petit quizz visant à vous faire deviner ce qui se passera ensuite. Bien entendu, pour ceux qui auront déjà lu, interdiction de répondre. Mais pour les nouveaux, je m'engage à récompenser le premier qui répond, par un OS décrivant la jeunesse du personnage de son choix. Il se peut aussi que si les reviews sont assez importantes, je fasse de même pour la 25ème review, la 50ème, la 75ème, et la 100ème. Mais n'anticipons pas ^^._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: La plupart des personnages que vous verrez dans cette histoire sont des OC et m'appartiennent donc. En revanche, le Monde de la Magie (lieux, personnages emblématiques, us et coutumes, etc.) sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je les emprunte juste pour donner du relief et de l'authenticité à mon histoire._

 ** _Crédits Image_** _: Nathan Jones, par Ayne Greensleeves (alkanet . deviantart . com)_

 ** _Crédits histoire_** _:_

 _A Kara Lee-Corn Smith,_

 _Serdaigle d'esprit, Gryffondor de cœur._

 _Elle a choisi Gryffondor, et je l'aime tout autant._

 _Mais pas touche à Nathan !_

* * *

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Pomona Chourave_

 _Présidente de la Confrérie des Botanistes,_

 _Chevalier Protecteur des Forêts Magiques,_

 _Ordre de Merlin première classe._

 _Cher Mr. Jones,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une place au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée le 1er septembre, je viendrai vous rendre visite le jour de votre onzième anniversaire pour veiller personnellement à ce que votre insertion dans le monde de la magie se passe pour le mieux._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Jones, à l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Neville Londubat_

 _Directeur-adjoint_

oOoOo

Nathan relut cette lettre plusieurs fois. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, tant ce contenu improbable l'avait rendu muet ; il ne savait comment réagir face à une telle lettre. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette farce ?

«École de Sorcellerie.» Ces mots se formèrent sur la bouche du jeune garçon sans qu'il ne puisse en sortir le moindre son, ses facultés de parole ne semblant pas avoir refait surface. Quelqu'un lui avait fait une farce, il ne voyait que cette explication ; les écoles de sorcellerie, ça n'existait pas…

Il remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et fourra celle-ci entre son matelas et l'armature du lit. Ses parents ne devaient pas la voir, ils s'inquièteraient pour rien. Nathan ne voulait pas les déranger ; surtout que son père allait recevoir une promotion le lendemain, il devait être en forme. Il ne pourrait pas se concentrer convenablement en étant préoccupé par son fils.

« Non, pensa Nathan en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, je ne vais pas les importuner, ils ont déjà eu des soucis à cause de moi, je ne vais pas leur en causer davantage. »

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir. Lui aussi, devait être en forme pour le lendemain ; il ne devait pas être en retard pour l'école.

Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir : tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Et si c'était vrai ? se surprit-il à penser. Cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses.

Tout d'abord, cela expliquerait comment, lorsque Perkins ne cessait de l'embêter, la chaise du garnement avait mystérieusement disparu ; ou lorsque le corrigé d'un contrôle qu'il n'avait pas révisé s'était miraculeusement matérialisé sur sa table pendant qu'il peinait à inventer des réponses. Il y avait aussi la fois où il était en retard pour aller à l'école, il avait couru de toutes ses forces pour y arriver à l'heure et, le temps d'une foulée, s'était retrouvé dans la cour de l'école au milieu de ses camarades !

Nathan n'avait jamais compris comment ces phénomènes avaient pu se produire. Il n'en avait parlé qu'une fois à son père, après mûre réflexion. Mais Terence Jones était quelqu'un de très strict et terre à terre, il avait horreur des mensonges ; il avait sévèrement puni le petit Nathan qui venait d'avoir huit ans.

Pourtant, Nathan cherchait toujours une explication, il avait constamment cette impression d'être différent, de ne pas appartenir au même monde que ses parents et ses amis. Peut-être que l'explication se trouvait dans cette lettre, peut-être que la raison pour laquelle il avait été témoin et – il le savait bien – acteur de ces phénomènes était celle pour laquelle cette école voulait l'intégrer en son sein.

Incapable de rester en place, il se leva et marcha jusqu'au grand miroir fixé sur la porte de son armoire. Il examina attentivement son reflet, comme s'il pût y trouver quelconque détail qui prouvait qu'il était bel et bien un sorcier.

« Nathan le sorcier… » Il se répéta ces trois mots plusieurs fois, il trouvait que cela sonnait bien. « Nathan Jones, étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. » Cette idée lui plaisait.

Cependant, ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir était de Nathan de tous les jours. Plutôt grand pour son âge, de larges épaules, les cheveux mi-long en bataille, couleur châtain clair ; des sourcils épais, un visage carré qui semblait fier et décidé. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. C'était vrai, d'ailleurs… Mais Nathan ne se reconnaissait jamais dans le miroir, cet air décidé qu'on associait souvent à son visage était celui de son père. La seule particularité physique qu'il tenait de sa mère, c'était ses yeux : grands, doux, rêveurs, d'un bleu azur étincelant, ils ne pouvaient pas offrir un plus grand contraste à ce visage trop sérieux.

Nathan baissa la tête, déçu. Il était idiot d'avoir espéré. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas un sorcier, il était simplement Nathan Jones, fils d'un éminent cadre d'entreprise et d'une avocate renommée, il n'avait rien à voir avec la sorcellerie.

Quelque peu abattu, il se réfugia dans son lit et ferma les yeux en essayant de ne plus penser à cette lettre. Il commençait tout juste à s'endormir quand la sonnette retentit au rez-de-chaussée…

oOoOo

Il entendit la voix sèche de son père, et reconnut sa démarche précipitée descendre l'escalier en grommelant.

\- Mais qui diable peut bien venir sonner chez nous à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Mrs Jones.

Nathan l'entendit descendre à son tour l'escalier. Il n'osa pas bouger de son lit, si ses parents voyaient qu'il n'était pas encore endormi, ils allaient être fâchés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

\- Ah ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Le cri de sa mère, et la voix de cet inconnu avait attisé la curiosité de Nathan, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et parcourut le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Il parvint enfin en haut de l'escalier et put le voir clairement…

Pas très grand, assez enveloppé, le visage rond, les cheveux gris en bataille, un homme se tenait sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. C'était l'homme le plus étrange que Nathan eût jamais vu de toute sa vie : il portait une sorte de cape de voyage noire particulièrement poussiéreuse, laquelle cachait partiellement une robe noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, des bottes de cuir boueuses étaient accrochées à ses pieds ; mais le plus frappant dans son habillage, ce fut le chapeau pointu posé de travers sur sa tête.

\- Je me nomme Neville Londubat, répondit l'homme en tendant une main au père de Nathan qui ne la serra pas. Je suis professeur à l'école Poudlard.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur Nathan, il descendit de quelques marches et ne put s'empêcher de lancer au mystérieux inconnu :

\- Vous êtes un sorcier ?

Mr et Mrs Jones sursautèrent et poussèrent un cri perçant ; ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur fils fît son apparition à une heure si tardive. Neville Londubat, en revanche, semblait ravi.

\- Effectivement, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, je suis un sorcier. Et toi, tu dois être le jeune Nathan Jones, si je ne m'abuse…

\- Oui… oui, c'est moi, répondit timidement celui-ci.

Malgré son apparence bienveillante, le professeur Londubat l'intimidait. Il se sentait minuscule face à cet homme qui, pourtant, avait l'air tout à fait normal, son apparence mise à part.

\- Nathan, retourne dans ta chambre ! s'écria Mr Jones en s'interposant entre Mr Londubat et son fils. Et vous, ne vous approchez pas de mon fils !

Le ton de la voix de Mr Jones ne trompait pas, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher ce drôle de visiteur d'approcher son précieux fils… Pourtant, le professeur Londubat ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde.

\- Pourtant c'est votre fils que je viens voir, Mr Jones, dit-il calmement. Et je suis navré de vous dire que vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher d'aller lui parler…

La réaction fut immédiate, Mrs Jones se précipita vers son fils et l'enveloppa de ses bras minces, comme si elle voulait le protéger d'un dangereux malfaiteur.

\- Vous pouvez lui parler d'ici ! rugit Mr Jones, les poings serrés, prêt à se battre. Il vous entend très bien de là où il est !

Mr Londubat était bien plus petit que Mr Jones, et d'une carrure bien moins intimidante. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas effrayé.

\- Je préfèrerais lui parler seul à seul pour l'instant, dit-il avec un sourire timide. Je vous expliquerai tout ensuite.

Mr Jones tenta de répliquer, mais Nathan fut plus rapide que lui :

\- Ça ira, papa, lui dit-il d'un ton confiant, j'ai moi aussi quelques questions à poser au professeur.

Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit et – Nathan le sentit tout de suite – c'était comme si un éclair de compréhension était passé entre ces deux-là. Le jeune garçon pressentait, il en était même certain, que cet homme allait lui apporter toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait.

\- Ou pourrions-nous parler tranquillement ? lui demanda Mr Londubat.

\- Euh, dans ma chambre, répondit aussitôt Nathan, intimidé par tant de précautions. Mais elle n'est pas très bien rangée.

\- Aucune importance, mon garçon, lui répondit le vieil homme en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. Chez les sorciers, le rangement n'est pas d'une importance capitale. Être désordonné est une qualité très répandue dans notre communauté.

Nathan eut un petit rire, il commençait à vraiment bien aimer le professeur Londubat.

\- Alors je pense que je vais bien m'entendre avec les sorciers, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire.

Neville Londubat éclata d'un grand rire joyeux, puis, très vite, il reprit son sérieux.

\- As-tu reçu la lettre ?

\- Oui, répondit aussitôt Nathan.

\- Et sais-tu ce qu'est exactement Poudlard ? demanda le vieux professeur avec un ton des plus sérieux, presque mystérieux – comme celui de deux voleurs qui parlent de leur prochain mauvais coup.

\- Non, répondit Nathan, sur votre lettre, il y avait inscrit Ecole de Sorcellerie, mais…

Il se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que le professeur Londubat l'interrompît. Au contraire, le vieil homme resta de silencieux ; il semblait attendre la suite de la phrase de son jeune interlocuteur. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, il l'encouragea à continuer :

\- Mais ? dit-il en souriant, l'air à la fois curieux et amusé.

Nathan hésita : il avait peur que le professeur donne raison à ce qu'il allait dire, il avait peur que le rêve qui commençait à germer en lui se brise comme du verre jeté contre un mur. Pourtant, il n'existait qu'un moyen d'en être sûr :

\- Mais… répéta-t-il. Cela n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ? La sorcellerie, les sorciers, les magiciens, les mages, rien de tout cela n'existe !

Le sourire de Mr Londubat s'élargit ; apparemment, il s'attendait à cette remarque. Il se redressa, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il comme s'il posait une question à un élève.

\- Eh bien… répondit Nathan la voix mal assurée, les sorciers n'existent pas, c'est prouvé ! On ne les voit pas dans la rue, on n'en croise pas au supermarché, ils n'assistent pas aux matchs de sport dans les stades…

Mr Londubat parut pris de cours par tous ces arguments.

\- Mon garçon ! lança-t-il après un petit moment. Crois-tu vraiment qu'après tout ce que nous avons traversé pendant nos milliers d'années d'existence – les guerres, les chasses aux sorcières etc. – nous n'avons pas appris à nous cacher ? Quand nous décidons de faire un tour dans le monde des moldus, il est évident que nous nous déguisons en moldus !

\- En moldus ?

Nathan n'avait jamais entendu ce mot-là.

\- C'est ainsi que sont appelées les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

\- Comme moi, dit amèrement Nathan.

Le sourire du professeur, qui s'était évanoui, rejaillit avec une telle spontanéité qu'il fit sursauter le jeune garçon.

\- Mon garçon ! répéta Neville Londubat avec plus de force. Si tu n'avais pas de pouvoirs magiques, alors pourquoi crois-tu que je me serais déplacé jusqu'ici pour te voir ?

C'était ce que Nathan espérait que le professeur dise, mais cela semblait tellement fou qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- A… alors… balbutia-t-il. Je... je suis un sorcier ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Mr Londubat avec un petit rire. Non, pas encore ! Tu ne maîtrises pas assez tes dons pour que l'on te considère comme un sorcier ! Il te faudra atteindre sept années d'études à Poudlard pour pouvoir être enfin un sorcier confirmé.

Nathan avait tellement de questions à poser au professeur qu'il les oubliait au fur et à mesure que d'autres lui venaient en tête.

\- Et vous, demanda-t-il enfin, vous êtes un sorcier ?

\- Assurément ! répondit le petit homme fièrement. Je suis professeur à Poudlard depuis plus de trente ans.

\- Et qu'enseignez-vous ? lui demanda Nathan qui brûlait de poser cette question depuis longtemps mais l'avait oublié au milieu de toutes les autres.

\- La botanique, l'art de s'occuper des plantes magiques. Je suis aussi le directeur-adjoint de l'école, et le responsable de la Maison de Gryffondor.

Nathan était toujours captivé par ce que disait le professeur, mais un détail ne lui avait pas échappé… De la _botanique_! On enseignait la botanique dans une l'école de sorcellerie ; Nathan dut faire de gros efforts pour cacher sa déception : il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la main verte et détestait s'occuper du jardin de sa mère.

Mr Londubat dut s'en rendre compte car il reprit aussitôt :

\- Mais il y a bien d'autres matières à Poudlard : Astronomie, Arithmancie, Divination, Etudes des Moldus, Etude des Runes, Histoire de la Magie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Vol sur balais pour les premières années, et bien sûr les plus importantes : la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la Métamorphose, les Potions et l'apprentissage des Sortilèges. Et j'en oublie sûrement. Certaines sont indispensables et d'autres sont en option à partir de la troisième année. En cinquième et septième année ont lieu les BUSE et les ASPIC pour vérifier la progression des élèves et leur capacité à entrer dans la vie active. Chez les sorciers, on devient majeur à dix-sept ans, c'est aussi à cet âge-là que l'on peut utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

Nathan n'avait rien écouté de la fin du discours, mais il était impressionné ; jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'éducation des sorciers fût si précise et si diversifiée.

\- Et quand est-ce que je rentrerai dans cette école ? demanda le jeune garçon, bouillant d'impatience.

\- Dans quelques mois, répondit le sorcier avec un petit sourire, la rentrée des classes se fait le premier septembre de chaque année.

Nathan, regarda tristement le calendrier accroché au-dessus de son bureau ; il restait cinq long mois à attendre avant d'entrer dans cette fabuleuse école.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ? J'ai des pouvoirs magiques depuis la naissance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, admit le professeur avec un hochement de tête, mais nous avons pour règle de n'avertir les enfants de moldus qu'à la date de leur onzième anniversaire.

Nathan hocha la tête, il avait d'autres questions à poser au vieux professeur, mais celui-ci se leva.

\- Il se fait tard, expliqua-t-il, ne laissons pas tes parents attendre plus longtemps, ils doivent en avoir assez d'écouter à ta porte pour savoir si tout va bien…

oOoOo

Des bruits de mouvements brusques et précipités se firent entendre derrière la porte, prouvant la véracité des dires de Mr Londubat. Celui-ci sortit de la pièce en silence et fit semblant de ne pas voir les deux hautes silhouettes se dandiner à côté de la porte, comme des enfants pris sur le fait. Pendant quelques instants, les parents de Nathan semblèrent incapables de prononcer la moindre parole. Ce fut seulement quand Mr Londubat eut descendu l'escalier et s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, que le père de Nathan s'élança pour poursuivre le vieil homme et s'écrier :

\- J'ai tout entendu !

Mr Londubat s'arrêta, et se retourna lentement en direction du père de Nathan, celui-ci fut surpris de voir qu'il souriait.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mon bon monsieur, dit-il d'un ton calme et serein, car si j'avais voulu que cette conversation soit privée, j'aurai jeté un charme d'impassibilité sur la porte.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas emmener mon fils dans votre maison de fous !

Le professeur haussa un sourcil ; de toute évidence, l'expression de Mr Jones l'avait blessé.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Mr Jones, dit Mr Londubat d'un ton glacial, mais Poudlard n'est pas du tout une maison de fous, c'est une…

\- Une école de sorciers, oui ! s'écria Mr Jones d'un air dédaigneux. Comme si nous allions voir croire !

\- Mais mon cher monsieur, protesta Mr Londubat qui commençait à hausser la voix, je peux vous assurer que les sorciers existent bien !

\- Eh bien prouvez-le ! lança Mrs Jones du haut de l'escalier.

Nathan regarda sa mère d'un air ébahi. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à demander des preuves de l'identité de ce soi-disant sorcier. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il avait failli le croire sur parole !

Mr Londubat regarda Mrs Jones en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant un instant, Nathan crut qu'il allait lui répliquer que ce n'était pas si simple, ou qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à être témoin de sorts magiques. Au lieu de ça, il abaissa les épaules, poussa un long soupir et sortit de la poche de sa robe une mince tige de bois d'une vingtaine de centimètres et parcourut la pièce du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à ensorceler…

\- Je n'ai jamais été très doué en métamorphose, confessa-t-il en reportant son attention sur la baguette, et si je lance un sort dans un lieu aussi confiné, je risque fort de casser quelque chose. Je pense plutôt que _ceci_ vous convaincra. _Spectro Patronum_ !

Les trois Jones durent se protéger les yeux du flash de lumière éblouissant que Neville Londubat venait de produire. Lorsque les yeux de Nathan s'habituèrent à cette lumière nouvelle, il put enfin distinguer ce que le vieux professeur avait fait apparaître : un énorme raton laveur, lequel semblait uniquement constitué de lumière argentée, regardait le jeune garçon qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nathan les yeux fixés sur la drôle d'apparition, tandis que sa mère – ayant retrouvé la vue – poussa un cri perçant en voyant le quadrupède argenté.

\- Ça ? dit le professeur. C'est un Patronus, ce sont des êtres remplis d'énergie positive, ils ont plusieurs utilisations.

Le Patronus se volatilisa et la pièce se retrouva dans une demi-pénombre. Pendant un moment, personne n'osa parler, puis Neville Londubat se détourna des trois Jones, ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la rue sombre, et entreprit de disparaître dans la pénombre. Mais Mr Jones l'en empêcha :

\- Attendez ! dit-il. Il ne peut pas ! Il ne peut pas partir pour cette… cette école !

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Mr Londubat en haussant un sourcil. Je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêche d'aller à Poudlard. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais votre fils a déjà en lui une puissance magique considérable, nous ne ferons que canaliser cette puissance, nous ne le transformerons pas, soyez-en assurés.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! intervint la mère de Nathan. Il est déjà inscrit à Eton le meilleur collège d'Angleterre.

\- Vous savez, dit Mr Londubat avec un sourire, je ne veux ni paraître insistant, ni prétentieux, mais je ne crois pas qu'il existe dans le monde de meilleure école que Poudlard.

\- Mais… protesta Mrs Jones avec impuissance. Nous l'avons inscrit…

\- Aucun problème, dit Mr Londubat, nous ferons en sorte que l'administration égare votre dossier.

\- Et pour mes amis ? demanda Nathan qui se rendit compte qu'il ne serait pas capable de se passer d'Eric, Martin et Brice pendant sept ans.

\- Tu les verras pendant les vacances, répondit le professeur, tu ne seras pas obligé de rester à l'école toute l'année.

\- Qu'allons-nous dire aux voisins ? Ils vont se demander où il est passé ! murmura Mr Jones, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention du professeur Londubat.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit celui-ci, c'est à vous de voir, mais je me souviens que lorsque mon très cher ami Harry Potter était à Poudlard, son oncle disait qu'il était interné au centre de St Brutus, vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire ça…

\- Vous avez perdu la tête ! s'écria Mrs Jones. C'est un institut pour jeunes délinquants !

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Mr Londubat en se grattant nonchalamment la tête. Harry a oublié de me dire ça. Eh bien, dites qu'il est parti étudier à l'étranger, c'est ce que disaient les parents d'une autre amie à moi, Hermione Weasley-Granger.

Mr et Mrs Jones ne trouvèrent rien d'autre à dire pour empêcher leur fils d'aller à Poudlard.

\- Vers la fin du mois de juillet, tu recevras une lettre vous indiquant les fournitures que tu devras te procurer pour entrer à Poudlard, expliqua Mr Londubat en tournant les talons. Au revoir Nathan.

Et il disparut dans la pénombre. Mr Jones, Mrs Jones et Nathan ne trouvèrent rien à dire pendant quelques minutes. Quand sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit, Mrs Jones s'agenouilla près de son fils, comme si celui-ci était souffrant et nécessitait des soins.

\- Nathan, toi seul peux décider d'aller là-bas, dit-t-elle à son fils d'un ton très sérieux, quoi que tu décides, nous respecterons ton choix, n'est-ce pas Terence ?

Son mari la regarda, l'air interdit, comment sa femme pouvait-elle accepter une telle mascarade ? Mais il se remémora la chose argentée que le professeur avait matérialisée sous ses yeux sans autre artifice que ce bout de bois ; Mr Jones ne voyait pas comment un tel phénomène avait pu se produire si ce n'était par magie.

Finalement, il réussit à esquisser un sourire, s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

\- Bien sûr Felicity, nous ne prendrons pas de décision à sa place. Que décides-tu, mon garçon ?

Nathan ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, l'occasion était trop belle.

\- Je veux y aller ! s'écria joyeusement Nathan. Je veux devenir un sorcier !

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. S'il vous a laissé sur votre faim, pas de panique, le deuxième arrive très vite._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous répondrai en bas du chapitre suivant si vous le souhaitez ^^._**


	2. Des lettres tant attendues

_**Note**_ _: Je vous avais promis quatre personnages. Voici donc les trois autres. N'hésitez pas à me dire qui vous intéresse le plus, et qui vous inspire le moins de sympathie, même parmi les personnages secondaires. ^^_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: La plupart des personnages que vous verrez dans cette histoire sont des OC et m'appartiennent donc. En revanche, le Monde de la Magie (lieux, personnages emblématiques, us et coutumes, etc.) sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je les emprunte juste pour donner du relief et de l'authenticité à mon histoire._

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la mer, baignant la côte irlandaise dans une douce lueur orangée. Une jeune fille prénommée Hester était assise au bord de la falaise ; face à l'océan, elle lisait un livre aussi épais qu'ancien intitulé _Histoire de Poudlard_. A sa gauche se tenait une pile de livres poussiéreux qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir énormément vécu ; un bocal rempli de lucioles était posé à sa droite pour lui permettre de continuer de lire alors que le soleil disparaissait et que la nuit tombait.

Soudain, un cri perçant se fit entendre. Le cri d'un rapace ! N'importe quel promeneur isolé aurait senti ses poils se hérisser en entendant un tel son, et se serait hâté de regagner son foyer au plus vite. Hester, au contraire, se contenta de lever la tête pour observer l'oiseau qui tournoyait au-dessus d'elle. Elle poussa même un cri de joie en apercevant le hibou grand duc qui la regardait avec ses yeux perçants.

Elle se leva, prit un long bâton et le tint en hauteur. Quiconque serait passé à ce moment-là aurait pu croire que la fillette cherchait à se protéger du prédateur aux serres acérées. Cependant, lorsque le hibou plongea sur elle, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se défendre et le laissa planter ses serres sur le bois bien tendre.

\- Bonjour toi ! lança-t-elle à l'intention du hibou. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

C'était comme si le hibou l'avait comprise, il tendit la patte, incitant Hester à se saisir de l'enveloppe qui y était accrochée. La jeune fille poussa un tel cri de joie en reconnaissant le cachet de l'enveloppe, que l'oiseau s'enfuit en laissant échapper un hululement indigné.

Elle connaissait parfaitement cet emblème : le lion, le serpent, l'aigle et le blaireau entourant un «P» majuscule se trouvaient également sur la couverture du livre qu'elle avait posé négligemment sur l'herbe.

Ne se préoccupant aucunement des vieux livres qui gisaient dans l'herbe, elle courut à toutes jambes le long de la falaise jusqu'à une petite maison perchée en amont, surplombant tout ce paysage côtier.

\- Maman ! Maman ! s'écria-t-elle à l'attention d'une jeune femme qui était assise à une table de jardin et qui lisait un énorme grimoire tout en remuant négligemment le contenu d'un chaudron en argent.

Si la petite maison pouvait sembler «normale» à première vue, le jardin, lui, ne pouvait pas offrir de plus grand contraste : de nombreux buissons de toutes les couleurs parsemaient la petite étendue d'herbe pourpre sur laquelle la table et la chaise étaient posées ; des fleurs étranges poussaient en bordure du jardin, et une multitudes de créatures magiques jouaient dans cette végétation des plus singulières. Trois salamandres dansaient autour d'un buisson enflammé qui ne semblait pas prêt à s'éteindre, un phénix les regardait d'un œil bienveillant, perché sur la branche d'un grand chêne – seule plante à peu près commune de ce jardin étrange – cinq niffleurs s'amusaient à retourner la terre du potager où d'énormes citrouilles poussaient proprement. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, deux hiboux planaient, leurs yeux perçants dirigés vers le lointain, comme des sentinelles à l'affût du moindre danger.

La jeune femme leva la tête, mais sans cesser de remuer le contenu du chaudron à l'aide d'une baguette de bois. Hester lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau : toutes deux avaient de longs cheveux lisses qui leur arrivaient à la taille, deux yeux noisette reflétant une très grande sagesse, cachés derrière des petites lunettes rectangulaires, et un beau visage fin ; et tout comme sa mère, Hester était grande et mince pour son âge. La seule différence que l'on pouvait constater entre la mère et la fille, c'était la couleur de leurs cheveux : l'une était très brune, tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux couleur acajou, on aurait dit qu'en héritage, le père d'Hester lui avait légué un peu de la couleur rousse éclatante de ses cheveux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Hester ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air mécontent. Je suis en plein travail, là !

\- Je l'ai reçue ! Je viens de la recevoir ! La lettre de Poudlard ! s'écria la jeune fille en agitant l'enveloppe cachetée au nez de sa mère.

Celle-ci lâcha tout de suite sa baguette magique qui tomba dans le chaudron. Elle ne la ramassa pas, elle regardait sa fille avec fierté.

\- Ouvre-la tout de suite ! pressa la mère.

Les deux trépignaient d'excitation. Hester tremblait tellement qu'elle déchira l'enveloppe. Sa mère récupéra sa baguette de bois dans le chaudron la pointa sur le parchemin déchiré et prononça la formule :

\- _Reparo_ !

\- Lis-la ! s'exclama la mère, les yeux humides. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

La voix tremblante, Hester lut le contenu de la lettre à sa mère qui, au fur et à mesure que sa fille avançait dans sa lecture, voyait ses yeux se remplir de larmes, lesquelles coulaient ensuite le long de ses joues.

\- Ca y est, dit-elle à sa fille lorsque celle-ci eut terminé sa lecture. Ca y est, tu rentres à Poudlard !

La petite fille ne sembla pas capable de parler, elle se contenta d'un petit signe de tête. Elle savait bien sûr qu'elle avait toutes les chances d'intégrer Poudlard ; après tout, sa mère avait été une des meilleures élèves de cette école en son temps. Cependant, elle avait toujours eu peur que les gènes de son père prennent le dessus et avait attendu avec impatience que le jour de ses onze ans lui prouve qu'elle avait eu tort de s'inquiéter.

Et ce jour était arrivé : le 23 janvier, soit trois mois avant la visite du professeur Londubat chez les Jones, Hester O' Brian recevait sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

oOoOo

Le 13 novembre, deux mois auparavant, c'était dans les Highlands d'Écosse qu'un évènement similaire s'était produit.

Le soleil se levait tout juste entre deux montagnes, un jeune garçon était occupé à réajuster les brindilles d'un balai dont le manche de chêne était poli et sur lequel on pouvait voir en lettres d'or : Nimbus7777.

Il n'était pas très grand pour son âge. Droit, mince, l'air sérieux, il avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un enfant de bonne famille. Et c'était d'ailleurs vrai : la famille McAllister était une des plus influentes du monde magique. Milo, un de leurs derniers nés, faisait la fierté de son clan : son visage fin au regard intelligent et ses cheveux noirs soigneusement ramenés vers l'arrière faisaient de lui un très beau garçon. Initié au Quidditch par son frère aîné, il était maintenant capable d'intégrer n'importe quelle équipe junior ; en outre, ayant été témoin et souvent acteur des expériences de sa sœur, il avait beaucoup appris sur les sorts et les maléfices en sa compagnie.

Ce fut donc sans aucune surprise que ce jour-là, en nettoyant son balai, il vit arriver le magnifique hibou de Poudlard. Il ne fit pas le moindre geste lorsque l'oiseau vint se poser sur son épaule. Sans un regard sur le volatile, il arracha brusquement le parchemin qui était attaché à sa patte. Ne prêtant aucune attention au hurlement du hibou qui exprimait sa douleur, il commença à lire le parchemin. Aucune expression n'était lisible sur son visage…

Il leva la tête lorsqu'un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup atterrit à quelques centimètres de son pied.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à son jeune frère. Tu as oublié le match contre les Mordox ? Gregorius nous attend !

\- J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, annonça Milo en la fourrant négligemment dans sa poche intérieure.

Vindicus McAllister eu une réaction différente de celle de son frère : il eut un grand sourire à la fois moqueur et gourmand.

\- C'est à ton tour de t'illustrer dans cette école de bons-à-rien ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. J'espère juste qu'ils te nommeront Préfet-en-chef dans six ans, contrairement à Scarlett malgré sa supériorité flagrante.

\- La question ne se pose pas, répondit Milo avec le même sourire moqueur. Je deviendrai vite le meilleur élève et le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de l'école. Les Gryffondor ne pourront que constater leur infériorité.

Vindicus éclata d'un grand rire.

\- Je te fais confiance, petit frère ! Et si jamais tu as affaire aux Weasley, sois impitoyable !

\- Bien sûr, ces traitres à leur sang ne méritent même pas leur place à Poudlard. Bon, assez parlé ! Il ne faut pas faire attendre Gregorius.

\- Tu as raison.

Et tous deux s'envolèrent vers le stade de Quidditch pour jouer le match des McAllister contre les Mordox que tout le monde attendait tant.

Deux heures plus tard, ils en revenaient victorieux ; le trio de poursuiveurs que le frère et la sœur de Milo formaient avec leur cousin Gregorius n'avait laissé aucune chance aux joueurs de la famille Mordox et leur défaite, 580 à 70, était sans appel. Milo, quant à lui avait attrapé très facilement le vif d'or sous le nez d'Eliott Mordox, l'attrapeur adverse.

\- Tu as très bien joué, Milo ! C'est un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire que tu t'es offert aujourd'hui ! s'exclama la mère de Milo en accourant vers son fils.

\- Mère ! Vous avez donc pu venir ! s'étonna ce dernier en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Vous avez pu vous libérer à temps, Tante Pretoria ? dit Gregorius qui atterrissait aux côtés de son cousin.

\- Oui, répondit-elle à son neveu, le procès de cette sang-de-bourbe a été écourté. Il y a eu un non-lieu !

\- Celle qui a lancé un puissant sortilège d'enflure à ses voisins moldus ? s'indigna Gregorius. C'est inadmissible ! Je me contrefiche de ces moldus. Mais quand même ! Cette idiote s'est exposée en plein jour, en dépit de la loi. Elle devrait être renvoyée de Poudlard à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Je sais bien ! répliqua Mrs McAllister. Elle a été graciée parce que, de toute évidence, elle est incapable de contrôler ses dons. Dans ces cas-là, elle n'a qu'à pas faire de magie ! Mais bien sûr, Mrs Weasley-Granger était présente, et comme une bonne partie des juges mangent dans la main de cette sang-de-bourbe, il n'y avait rien à faire. Seules Pansy, Doranda et moi étions en faveur d'une peine exemplaire.

\- Le monde des sorciers se ramollit, intervint Mr Mordox derrière eux. De plus en plus, les sorciers de bonnes familles pervertissent leurs origines pour se marier avec des moldus. On ne voit plus que ça à Poudlard à présent : des Weasley et des moldus !

\- Il n'y a pas de craintes à avoir sur ce sujet, Mr Mordox, le rassura Vindicus. Les vraies familles de sorciers existent encore à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, l'année prochaine, Milo entre à Poudlard, il vient de recevoir sa lettre.

\- C'est vrai ? s'écria Mrs McAllister en serrant son fils très fort au point de l'étouffer. Mais tu ne nous avais rien dit !

\- Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps mère, souffla Milo.

\- Voilà qui remontera un peu le niveau à Poudlard ! annonça fièrement Mr Mordox. Mon neveu Marcus y entre l'année prochaine.

\- Notre cousine, Aliénor, y entre cette année aussi. Et ma sœur, Daryena y fera ses premiers pas dans deux ans. Dans quelques années, ce seront eux qui remporteront la Coupe de Quidditch après nous, ricana Gregorius, on ne laissera aucune chance aux Gryffondor.

Toutes les personnes de cette assemblée de sorciers éclatèrent d'un grand rire. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait que, quelques mois plus tard, trois autres futurs élèves de Poudlard allaient recevoir également la lettre d'admission ; trois élèves qui opposeraient une rude concurrence aux ambitions des champions de Serpentard.

oOoOo

Ce fut six mois plus tard que le dernier de ces quatre futurs élèves d'exception reçut sa lettre d'admission. Au coin de Sharing Cross Road, en plein cœur de Londres, un hibou grand duc se posa sur l'épaule d'Eric Hortshore sous les grands yeux ébahis des passants venus faire leurs achats dans les grandes librairies et chez les disquaires renommés qui peuplaient la rue.

Très embarrassé, le jeune garçon tenta de faire fuir le hibou en agitant les bras, mais l'oiseau tint bon. Il tendit la patte gauche en direction d'Eric.

\- Pas ici ! chuchota-t-il précipitamment celui-ci. Il y a plein de moldus !

Un homme à la carrure impressionnante s'avança vers le jeune garçon et lui dit :

\- Tu veux que je t'en débarrasse, mon garçon ?

Il retroussa ses manches et entreprit d'attraper l'oiseau, mais Eric l'en empêcha.

\- Je connais cet oiseau ! dit-il en s'éloignant précipitamment de l'homme. Je l'ai vu dans l'un de vos zozos animaliers, je vais tout de suite le rapporter.

L'homme le regarda un peu surpris.

\- Tu veux dire un zoo ? corrigea-t-il avec la voix de celui qui s'adresse à quelqu'un de mentalement arriéré.

\- Oui ! s'écria Eric qui venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. Je suis sorcier… je veux dire, étranger, je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans votre langue.

\- Tu as pourtant un très bon accent ! remarqua l'homme.

\- Mon grand-père est anglais ! répondit Eric à toute vitesse.

Il voulait se débarrasser à tout prix de cet homme ; s'il découvrait qui était vraiment Eric, ce dernier aurait des gros problèmes avec le ministère de la magie. Il pourrait même se voir interdire l'accès à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avant même d'avoir reçu sa lettre d'admission.

\- Je connais quelqu'un dans la rue qui possède une cage, dit Eric en réfléchissant très vite. Il m'aidera à ramener ce hibou au zoo.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda l'homme qu'Eric trouvait de plus en plus agaçant. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour traîner tout seul dans les rues comme cela ?

Eric aurait voulu répondre : « De quoi je me mêle ? », mais il était bien trop timide et poli pour oser dire de telles choses à un inconnu.

\- Ce n'est pas loin, dit-il à la place, ça ira merci.

Et avant que l'homme ne puisse répliquer, il s'éloigna à grands pas en direction d'un pub miteux situé entre un magasin de musique et une grande librairie, le hibou turbulent toujours posé sur son épaule. Il transpirait, c'était juste ! Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'être exposé aux moldus. En jetant un dernier regard à la rue hostile pleine de gens ordinaires, il comprit à quel point il avait eu chaud. Situé à quelques mètres du pub, il reconnut deux oubliators qu'il avait déjà vus lors de sa visite au ministère ; cachés dans un coin de la rue, leurs baguettes magiques sorties, Edgar Smith et Paula Highcomb le regardaient sévèrement, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'intervenir.

Tout penaud, Eric ferma la porte du pub et alla s'installer à une table proche du comptoir tenu par deux personnes : une fillette aux yeux pétillants qui avait à peu près le même âge que lui et son grand-père, un sorcier grincheux dont l'allure féroce empêchait n'importe quel client du bar d'approcher de trop près sa précieuse petite fille.

\- Bonjour Eric ! lança Sally derrière le comptoir. Tu vas bien ?

\- Salut Sally… répondit Eric en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Les joues de la fillette prise soudain une forte teinte rosée.

Eric et Sally se connaissaient depuis toujours car leurs deux familles, voisines depuis des générations, étaient les seuls sorciers du quartier. Eric considérait Sally comme sa sœur, mais Sally, elle, semblait éprouver pour lui beaucoup plus de sentiments qu'elle n'en aurait éprouvés envers un frère. Mais bien sûr, Eric devait faire comme si de rien n'était s'il voulait éviter que la fureur du grand-père de la fillette ne s'abatte sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce hibou ? grogna celui-ci. C'est un coup à se faire repérer par les moldus, ça !

\- Je sais ! J'ai failli me faire prendre par le ministère ! protesta le jeune garçon. C'est lui qui est venu vers moi, ce doit être urgent.

\- Ouvre alors ! le pressa Sally surexcitée.

\- Oui, oui, minute… lui répondit gentiment Eric.

Il détacha le parchemin de la patte du hibou et le laissa prendre son envol pour traverser le pub et ensuite sortir par le « côté sorcier ». En examinant la lettre de plus près, il sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait ; il avait vu ses quatre sœurs la recevoir les unes après les autres. Le cachet représentant les quatre animaux entourant un grand «P» ne trompait pas : il avait enfin reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

\- C'est ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, annonça-t-il faiblement, les émotions le rattrapant très vite.

\- C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama la petite Sally. Tu vas pouvoir aller à Poudlard ! Tu me diras comment c'est, hein ? Tu viendras me voir pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Eric d'un ton rassurant, je ne t'oublierai pas !

\- Eh bien tu vois ! cria le grand-père de Sally en lisant la lettre par-dessus l'épaule d'Eric. Ca ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter ! Tu as largement ta place à Poudlard ! Tu es un bon petit gars, tu sais ?

\- Merci Ernest, répondit Eric en essuyant les postillons que le vieil homme édenté avait déposés sur sa joue.

Cela lui permit aussi d'essuyer les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Tout ce temps à espérer, tout ce temps à douter ! Il redoutait presque le jour de ses onze ans de peur qu'on lui dise qu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard malgré l'héritage de sa famille.

En effet, jamais il n'avait manifesté le moindre signe magique jusqu'à présent. Ni lévitation, ni phénomène bizarre, rien ! Toute son enfance, il l'avait passée à étudier comme un fou les livres de ses sœurs. Comme il ne disposait pas de baguette magique pour lancer des sorts, il ne connaissait que leur définition, leur usage et la façon de les lancer, mais n'en n'avait essayé aucun. Il connaissait également tous les ingrédients de toutes les potions qui figuraient dans les vieux ouvrages scolaires de ses sœurs, sans avoir pu mettre en pratique tout ce savoir. Aucune de ses aînées n'avait jamais voulu lui prêter son matériel sous prétexte qu'il était trop jeune. Mais Eric savait que cette attitude était principalement due au fait que sa famille pensait qu'il était un cracmol.

Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune garçon avait la preuve qu'elles se trompaient ; même s'il n'avait rien fait de magique jusqu'ici, l'Ecole de Poudlard lui faisait assez confiance pour l'accueillir en son sein. Il considéra cela comme une sacrée revanche, et rien, ce jour-là, ne put altérer son bonheur. Le vieux Ernest, pour fêter l'évènement offrit une tournée gratuite à tous les clients du bar et insista pour qu'Eric reste jusqu'à la fermeture de l'établissement.

Quand il rentra chez lui, tard le soir, il ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que sa mère, très inquiète, l'avait fait chercher dans tout Londres. Elle le punit si sévèrement que, pendant un court instant, Eric eût préféré ne pas avoir reçu de lettre…

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Et ces trois nouveaux personnages ? Certains sont un peu tête à claques, non ? N'hésitez pas à me faire pas de vos questionnements et vos doutes. Et si vous avez adoré, n'hésitez pas non plus ^^**_

 _ **Bon alors, comme promis, petit quizz ! Attention, je commence fort ! (après ce sera moins chaud).**_

 _ **Bientôt nos quatre héros se retrouveront sur le Chemin de Traverse et devront faire leurs achats. Alors, à votre avis, en quoi sera faite la baguette magique de chacun (bois, coeur, taille) ?**_

 _ **Celui ou celle qui sera le/la plus proche de la vérité aura droit à un OS sur le personnage de son choix, dans lequel j'écrirai un passage de son enfance (si c'est un élève de Poudlard), ou de sa jeunesse (si c'est un adulte). Bien sûr, le gagnant (ou la gagnante aura son mot à dire sur le contenu global du texte ^^ (pas que du pairing par pitié ! _)**_

 _ **J'attends vos réponses, à vos claviers !**_

 _ **Et à la semaine prochaine ;-)**_

 _ **ps: pour les habitués des précédentes publications et qui connaissent déjà toute l'histoire, merci de vous abstenir. Je me rappelle de tous vos pseudos sans exception. La récompense ne s'applique qu'aux nouveaux lecteurs, sinon ce serait trop facile ;-)**_


	3. Une baguette exceptionnelle

**Note** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Donc on va commencer par un petit couac organisationnel ; comme les deux premiers chapitres sont sortis mercredi dernier, je pensais publier chaque mercredi sans faute pour vous donner un rythme assez facile à suivre. Petit problème de taille : j'étais du matin toute la semaine, et du coup, quand est venu le temps de publier, je ronflais déjà depuis quatre heures au cours d'une sieste un peu ratée censée durer 1h30. Breffons (comme dirait Chupee Chan) ! Tant pis pour la ponctualité, voici le chapitre 3 de ce tome 1. J'essaierai de les poster chaque semaine, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre pour choisir un jour précis à chaque fois (un peu comme les réunions de l'AD, c'est classe, non ?)

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de la magie tel que vous le voyez ici appartient à JK Rowling, pour le reste (intrigue et personnages principaux, ils viennent de mon imaginaire personnel ^^

 **Défis** : Bon, du coup, comme les quatre reviews ont été écrits par des personnes connaissant déjà l'univers d'Ohenfeld, aucune proposition n'a été soumise pour le moment. Tant pis, découvrez sans spoilers la nature d'une des quatre baguettes magiques qui vous ensorcellera pendant les sept tomes à venir. Je vous laisse en deviner le propriétaire tranquillement ^^. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Sans attendre l'habituelle liste des fournitures que les élèves recevaient chaque année, Eric se rendit en compagnie de ses sœurs, Constance, Océane et Flora, sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller faire ses premiers achats scolaires. Constance, qui avait son permis de transplaner depuis longtemps, amena son frère et ses sœurs juste devant Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

\- Je vais chercher de l'or dans notre coffre, expliqua-t-elle en escaladant les marches de marbre du grand bâtiment blanc. Profitez-en pour repérer ce dont vous avez besoin, je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord, répondirent en même temps le frère et les sœurs.

Prétextant avoir une course à faire chez Madame Guipure, Océane et Flora, les troisième et quatrième sœurs de la famille, qui entraient en quatrième et cinquième année, se précipitèrent de rejoindre quelques amies à qui elles avaient donné rendez-vous, laissant une fois de plus Eric tout seul. Celui-ci, qui y était habitué, ne s'en formalisa pas et entreprit de vagabonder sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais il l'avait tellement emprunté ces dernières années qu'il le connaissait par cœur et ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à s'arrêter devant les vitrines des magasins pour voir les nouveautés.

Il décida donc d'aller tout de suite acheter ce dont il avait le plus besoin – ou du moins aller le réserver jusqu'à ce que Constance lui donne l'or nécessaire pour l'acheter.

Cependant, arrivé devant _Ollivander's_ , la boutique de baguettes magiques, il ne put y entrer et resta immobile devant pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, planté là ? lança une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, c'était Constance qui revenait de Gringotts, une maigre bourse à la main. Elle le regarda d'un air mécontent.

\- Océane et Flora ont déjà presque fini leurs achats, elles ! Dépêche-toi, Maman nous attend pour 17h, il est 16h30 !

\- Oui, répondit Eric d'un air rêveur en prenant la bourse que sa sœur lui tendait.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Constance l'air inquiet devant le manque de réaction de son frère. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, répondit son frère d'un air absent, c'est juste que…

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça. Mais sa sœur était loin d'être idiote, elle avait très bien compris.

\- Tu penses encore à ça ? lui lança-t-elle d'un air navré. Tu as reçu ta lettre ! Tu es un sorcier ! Tu n'es pas un cracmol !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Eric beaucoup plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je n'ai jamais manifesté de capacités magiques jusque là, même toi tu pensais que j'étais un cracmol !

\- Tout le monde peut se tromper, la preuve : tu as reçu ta lettre ! Peu importe ce que tu peux faire ou ne pas faire, du moment que tu l'as, tu es considéré comme un sorcier.

\- Mais comment peuvent-ils savoir que j'ai des dons s'ils ne se sont jamais manifestés ? insista Eric. Peut-être qu'ils se trompent, peut-être qu'ils m'ont envoyé cette lettre simplement parce que je suis issu d'une longue famille de sorciers, rien de plus !

Sa grande sœur s'agenouilla près de lui, et posa la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

\- Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, dit-elle la voix douce mais ferme, les dirigeants de Poudlard ne se trompent jamais, s'ils te jugent capables d'étudier au sein de leur école, c'est que tu en es capable ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire…

Eric baissa la tête et ne trouvait rien à redire. Il se sentait même un peu mieux ; Constance était celle qui de ses quatre sœurs, était la plus attentionnée à son égard, elle trouvait toujours les mots pour le réconforter.

\- Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton énergique, va choisir ta baguette magique, ça te prouvera une bonne fois pour toutes que tu es bien un sorcier.

Eric ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, quand il entra dans le petit magasin, la sonnette retentit et le vendeur apparut aussitôt entre deux piles de boîtes à baguettes.

oOoOo

\- Première année, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il l'air amusé.

Eric, qui s'attendait à voir un petit sorcier boiteux et tout ridé fut passablement décontenancé d'être accueilli par un jeune homme blond au sourire charmeur. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

\- Vous n'êtes pas Grégory Ollivander ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua.

\- Grégory est mon grand-oncle, il a pris sa retraite l'année dernière, expliqua-t-il d'un air joyeux, Je suis Damian Ollivander. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez ici ?

\- Non, répondit Eric, enfin… Je suis déjà venu avec mes sœurs quand elles sont entrées à Poudlard. Moi, je rentre cette année, et j'aurais besoin d'une baguette magique.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, asseyez-vous ! dit Mr Ollivander la voix claironnante. Je vais chercher mon matériel.

Il s'éloigna et Eric alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau rempli de baguettes magiques en désordre. Le vendeur de baguettes revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de boîtes de baguettes magiques ainsi que d'un mètre ruban. Il prit plusieurs mesures avant de commencer à faire essayer les baguettes à Eric.

\- Bien, vous êtes gaucher ou droitier ? demanda Ollivander en prenant une dernière mesure pour vérifier l'écartement des narines.

\- Euh… droitier, répondit Eric d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Bien, tenez…

Il lui fourra dans la main une longue baguette de chêne, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Aha ! s'exclama Ollivander. Je pensais pourtant que cet alliage marcherait… Tant pis, essayons celui-là…

Il lui tendit une autre baguette magique, mais cette fois encore, Eric ne ressentit rien qui pouvait lui prouver que cette baguette était la bonne. Le jeune vendeur parut contrarié…

\- Tiens ! Celle-là ne va pas non plus ! Etrange… Pourtant cette combinaison aurait dû vous convenir… Ce n'est pas grave, essayons autre chose !

La troisième baguette n'allait pas non plus, ni la quatrième, la cinquième encore moins. Il eut un léger frisson en se saisissant de la sixième mais c'était simplement un client qui était rentré, provoquant un petit courant d'air.

\- Je suis à vous tout de suite ! s'écria Ollivander au client qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Les baguettes se suivaient sans qu'aucune ne convienne, ce qui agaçait particulièrement le jeune Ollivander qui voyait sa clientèle quitter le magasin peu à peu alors qu'il était occupé avec Eric.

Celui-ci avait l'impression qu'Ollivander lui avait fait essayer les trois quarts de son stock quand il s'exclama :

\- Mille gargouilles galopantes ! Comment se fait-il que je ne trouve pas de baguette qui vous corresponde ? C'est impossible, tout sorcier a, au moins, une baguette qui lui correspond !

C'était la situation qu'Eric craignait le plus : si le vendeur ne trouvait pas de baguette adaptée, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

\- Euh… je vous prie de m'excuser d'oser poser cette question, dit Damian Ollivander d'un ton mal-assuré, mais… Vous êtes sûr d'être vraiment un sorcier ? Je sais que c'est dur à envisager, mais il n'y a aucune honte à être un Cracmol…

Pendant un quart de seconde, il fut tenté de reconnaître qu'il y avait peut-être une erreur et que, finalement il se pouvait qu'il ne fût pas un sorcier. Mais les paroles de sa sœur lui revinrent en mémoire et, imaginant la réaction de celle-ci en le voyant revenir de chez _Ollivander's_ sans baguette, il jugea préférable d'insister jusqu'au bout. Il tira le parchemin tout froissé de sa poche et l'agita devant le nez du jeune vendeur.

\- Voici la lettre que j'ai reçue de Poudlard, annonça-t-il d'un ton décidé, je ne l'aurais pas reçue si je n'avais pas été un sorcier.

Ollivander pris délicatement le bout de parchemin et l'examina attentivement.

\- En effet, veuillez pardonner mon erreur, reconnut-il en rendant sa lettre à Eric. Mais si aucune de ces baguettes ne vous convient, alors cela veut dire que seule une baguette spéciale serait adaptée à vous et à vos aptitudes…

\- Qu'entendez-vous par _spéciale_ ? interrogea Eric, l'air suspicieux.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas trop, répondit Ollivander qui semblait dépassé, cela peut simplement être une question de taille de baguette : peut-être vous faut-il simplement une baguette très longue, ou très courte, ou très épaisse… Mais ça m'étonnerait, je pencherais plutôt pour une baguette avec une histoire particulière…

\- Une histoire particulière ? répéta Eric sans comprendre. Je ne comprends pas…

Ollivander s'assit à son tour, il regarda Eric dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air charmeur à présent, il avait l'expression à la fois curieuse et prudente qu'ont les chercheurs quand ils sont sur le point de découvrir quelque chose de révolutionnaire.

\- Comprenez-moi bien, jeune homme, je ne suis pas du tout sûr de ce que j'avance. Mais si, comme je le pense, aucune baguette normale ne pourrait vous convenir, alors c'est que vous n'êtes pas un sorcier normal…

Le jeune vendeur s'interrompit, laissant à Eric le temps d'assimiler toute l'ampleur de la phrase, puis reprit avant que celui-ci de puisse poser de question :

\- Cela voudrait dire qu'une baguette ayant déjà vécu vous conviendrait mieux, une baguette dont le maître a été un grand sorcier en son temps j'imagine, sinon tout cela ne voudrait rien dire…

\- Vous pensez que c'est possible ? demanda Eric très impressionné. Vous pensez vraiment que seule une baguette de sorcier célèbre pourrait me convenir ?

\- Je ne peux pas en être sûr, admit Mr Ollivander avec humilité, mais si j'ai raison, cela veut dire que vous deviendrez – non, que vous êtes – un sorcier exceptionnel, Mr… Monsieur ?

\- Hortshore, lâcha Eric dans un souffle, je m'appelle Eric Hortshore.

\- Hortshore ? répéta le jeune sorcier. Cela me dit quelque chose… Vous êtes de Poufsouffle ?

\- Euh… je ne suis pas encore à Poudlard, rappela timidement Eric, mais la plupart des membres de ma famille y ont été…

\- Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être commencer par celle-ci.

Il lui tendit une très vieille baguette de taille respectable.

\- Vingt-neuf centimètres et demi, annonça Mr Ollivander, bois de saule, crin de licorne. Cette baguette a appartenu au Moine Gras, le fantôme officiel de Poufsouffle, elle est la fierté de notre collection, c'est une vieille sorcière du nom d'Hepzibah Smith qui l'a vendue à mon arrière-grand-oncle il y a des années de cela.

Eric avait du mal à réaliser qu'une telle relique était entre ses mains. Il connaissait parfaitement l'histoire du moine gras : il avait été le directeur de Poudlard le plus apprécié et le plus loyal de l'histoire de l'école, il a d'ailleurs été le premier sorcier à diriger seul l'école en 1252. Tenir entre ses mains la baguette d'une telle légende de la sorcellerie était un honneur suprême ! Il ne sut pas si c'était un signe, ou seulement l'émotion, mais il commença à sentir des fourmis dans ses doigts. Mr Ollivander le remarqua et esquissa un large sourire.

\- C'est déjà mieux ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie ! Peut-être vous faut-il simplement une baguette plus récente, c'est vrai que celle-ci a plus de six siècles ! C'est énorme, même pour une baguette.

Il se baissa et prit dans le tiroir de son bureau une baguette une peu plus longue. Lorsqu'il se redressa, son teint était un peu plus pâle.

\- Cette baguette était celle d'un ancien élève de Poufsouffle. Trente centimètres et demi, en frêne, avec un crin de licorne mâle à l'intérieur. C'était mon arrière-grand-oncle qui la lui avait vendue. C'était un élève extrêmement brillant d'après mon grand-oncle, préfet de Poufsouffle, capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch, champion de Poudlard au tournoi des trois sorciers qui s'est déroulé il y a plus de cinquante ans…

Mais Ollivander n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin, Eric savait exactement à qui avait appartenu cette baguette ; son nom était connu et respecté de tous, il faisait la fierté de la maison des Poufsouffle, il en était d'ailleurs le meilleur exemple qu'on puisse trouver.

\- Diggory, l'interrompit Eric, cette baguette était celle de Cedric Diggory.

\- Effectivement, répondit Ollivander d'une voix sombre, il a eu un destin tellement tragique, je ne le souhaite à personne. Sa mère m'a confié sa vieille baguette récemment, comme elle n'a pas d'héritier à qui la confier, elle souhaitait qu'elle soit en devanture de mon magasin. Elle voulait faire honneur à son fils.

Il lui tendit la baguette et, avant même de l'avoir effleuré des doigts, Eric savait ce qui allait se passer…

Une chaleur l'envahit avec une telle intensité qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir des flammes sortir de sa bouche, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête et Eric sentit une sorte d'aura de puissance émaner de la baguette, Mr Ollivander en fut enchanté.

\- Eh bien ! Je crois que nous l'avons trouvé, cette capricieuse baguette ! Qui aurait pu croire que… Enfin bref, cette baguette est à vous ! Non, non ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Eric sortir des mornilles de sa maigre bourse. Je vous l'offre, je vais tout de suite en informer Mrs Diggory… Je vous souhaite de faire des merveilles avec cette baguette, Mr Hortshore, tenez-moi au courant !

Eric sortit de la boutique très bouleversé, il eut du mal à imaginer qu'il venait d'acquérir la baguette d'un des plus grands martyres de l'histoire des sorciers, un élève dont la mort gênante avait été honteusement cachée par le ministère. Lui qui doutait de son identité de sorcier, venait d'en avoir la meilleure preuve qui soit.

Il se dépêcha de finir ses achats et alla rejoindre ses sœurs pour rentrer chez lui.

oOoOo

Deux mois et demi plus tard, alors que le mois de juillet se terminait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte des Jones.

\- Qui diable peut bien frapper chez nous un dimanche matin ? s'indigna Mr Jones d'une voix tonitruante.

\- A ton avis Terence ? Qui est venu nous faire une petite visite surprise il y a quelques mois à 23h30, un lundi soir ?

Nathan, qui regardait d'un air vide ses œufs au plat, se reprit aussitôt et se tourna vers la porte. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela aurait été trop beau ; pendant près de quatre mois, Nathan n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du professeur ou de cette mystérieuse école. Il s'était même mis à douter que la fabuleuse conversation qu'il avait eue avec Mr Londubat fût vraiment réelle. D'autant plus que ses parents n'avaient fait aucun effort pour la lui rappeler ; ils refusaient catégoriquement de parler de l'évènement qui – ils en étaient sûrs – allait ruiner leurs vies et celle de leur fils. Comment avaient-ils pu accepter une telle chose ? Leur précieux fils allait les quitter pour suivre des cours de sorcellerie dans une école loufoque avec des professeurs improbables. Comment avaient-ils pu lui donner la permission d'annuler son inscription dans le prestigieux collège d'Eton et ainsi de tourner le dos à son avenir prometteur ?

Voici maintenant que la cause de tous ces problèmes réapparaissait devant leur maison, Terence Jones n'allait sûrement pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts, ah ça non !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Mr Jones d'un ton brusque.

\- Bonjour ! dit Mr Londubat d'un ton joyeux. Oui, je vais très bien, merci. Et vous ?

Voyant que Mr Jones ne réagissait pas, il décida d'en venir directement au fait :

\- Je suis venu pour emmener Nathan, il est plus que temps qu'il…

\- L'emmener ? s'écria Mrs Jones terrifiée. Mais vous aviez dit que l'année scolaire ne commençait qu'en septembre !

Elle alla se placer devant son fils de peur que le professeur le lui enlève.

\- La rentrée des classes à Poudlard est bel et bien le premier septembre, expliqua Mr Londubat d'un ton un peu agacé, mais avant ça, il va falloir que votre fils se procure le matériel nécessaire pour étudier à Poudlard. Et ce matériel ne s'achète pas n'importe où.

\- Mais… Il reviendra ce soir ? s'inquiéta Mrs Jones. Il… Nous sortons ce soir, il doit nous accompagner, nous avons déjà annoncé que nous serions trois !

\- Bien sûr, la rassura le professeur, nous n'en aurons pas pour plus de deux heures, nous reviendrons même avant midi, si nous avons de la chance…

\- Et où allons-nous ? demanda Nathan qui brûlait de savoir où l'on pouvait bien acheter de telles fournitures.

\- A Londres, répondit Mr Londubat en consultant sa montre, sur Charing Cross Road.

\- On peut trouver du matériel de sorcellerie sur Charing Cross Road ? s'étonna Mr Jones.

\- Oui, à condition de savoir où chercher, répondit Mr Londubat avec un petit sourire complice.

\- Vous… vous allez seul avec lui ? questionna Mrs Jones en essayant sans succès d'adopter un ton dégagé.

\- En fait, j'espérais que l'un de vous pourriez nous accompagner, dit le professeur en regardant les deux parents de Nathan à tour de rôle. Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous accoutumiez au plus tôt au monde des sorciers : je ne serai pas toujours là, les prochaines années, vous devrez y aller seuls avec Nathan.

Mr et Mrs Jones se regardèrent pendant quelques instants sans savoir comment réagir. Eux ? S'habituer au monde des sorciers ? Comment pouvait-on leur demander un tel sacrifice ? C'était déjà un exploit qu'ils aient donné la permission à leur fils d'étudier dans cette école !

Puis, sentant le regard insistant du professeur fixé sur elle, Mrs Jones releva la tête et annonça sèchement :

\- Très bien, j'irai avec vous ! Mais il va falloir vous ôter l'idée de revenir avant midi. Londres est à plus d'une heure de route d'ici, et je refuse de conduire comme une folle !

Elle alla chercher son sac et son manteau dans la penderie et tendit celui de Nathan à son propriétaire.

Le professeur Londubat la regarda un instant sans comprendre. Puis, en jetant un coup d'œil à la voiture de Mrs Jones qui était garée dans l'allée, il éclata de rire.

\- Nous n'irons pas en voiture, Mrs Jones ! Ce serait une perte de temps !

\- Alors comment pensez-vous aller jusqu'à Londres ? insista Mr Jones d'un ton agressif. Le train ne passe pas par ici.

Mr Londubat ne lui accorda aucune attention, il tendit un bras à Nathan, et l'autre à Mrs Jones.

\- Agrippez-vous à mon bras, expliqua-t-il devant leurs visages perplexes. Ça risque d'être un peu désagréable la première fois…

\- Qu'est-ce qui risque de… commença Nathan, mais il eut sa réponse l'instant d'après.

BANG ! Nathan n'avait jamais eu d'aussi désagréable sensation : il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui plaquait un coussin invisible sur le visage, l'obligeant à retenir sa respiration pendant de trop longues secondes ; il ne savait plus si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou clos : tout était devenu complètement noir ; ses tympans semblaient vouloir s'échapper de ses oreilles et il avait l'impression que ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites pour atteindre le cerveau.

Puis soudain, la lumière était revenue, le coussin invisible qui bloquait sa respiration avait disparu, et il fut enfin capable de respirer à plein poumons de longues et agréables bouffées d'air frais. Il entendit un bruit sourd à côté de lui : sa mère n'avait pas supporté le voyage, ses jambes avaient lâché et elle se retrouvait à présent à genoux ; les mains crispées sur le sol de terre battue, elle se mit à vomir.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? suffoqua Mrs Jones.

\- C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on n'est pas habitué à transplaner, expliqua Mr Londubat en tapotant gentiment le dos de la mère de Nathan. Vous vous y ferez. _Récurvite_ ! ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le sol.

La flaque de vomi disparut aussitôt.

\- Venez, dit le professeur Londubat en aidant Mrs Jones à se relever. Vous ne sommes pas en avance.

En regardant autour de lui, Nathan prit conscience qu'il était en plein milieu d'une très longue rue en terre battue. De chaque côté s'étalait un nombre incalculable de magasins ; une multitude de gens y entraient et en sortaient continuellement. Ils portaient presque tous des chapeaux pointus et des longues capes de toutes les couleurs ; à leurs pieds gambadaient des chats, sur leurs épaules croassaient des crapauds, et au-dessus de leurs têtes planaient des hiboux et des chouettes de toutes tailles. Au milieu de cette foule pour le moins étrange, Nathan avait l'impression d'être lui-même insolite avec son jean, ses baskets et sa chemise à carreaux.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda le jeune garçon qui contemplait à présent un bâtiment colossal, tout en marbre blanc, qui surplombait littéralement la rue.

\- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse ! dit Mr Londubat avec un grand sourire. C'est ici que tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne vont faire leurs courses. On y trouve tout ce dont on a besoin pour la préparation des potions, la pratique du Quidditch, et la littérature sorcière. On y déniche aussi les fournitures que chaque apprenti sorcier doit posséder pour étudier à Poudlard.

Nathan ne savait plus où regarder, il aurait voulu disposer de plusieurs paires d'yeux supplémentaires pour pouvoir tout voir : ce petit homme dodu qui lisait son journal à la terrasse du glacier, cette vieille dame qui sortait de chez l'apothicaire les bras remplis de plantes et d'ingrédients que Nathan n'avait jamais vu, ce tonneau rempli d'yeux de scarabées qui venait de se renverser, l'homme qui venait justement le renverser, brandissant sa baguette magique d'un geste négligent. Le tonneau se redressa immédiatement, et son contenu reprit sa place.

Nathan tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour ne rien perdre du fabuleux spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Et il n'était pas le seul : en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de sa mère, il s'aperçut qu'elle était aussi fascinée que lui par l'extraordinaire Chemin de Traverse. Elle s'intéressait tout particulièrement à une conversation entre deux femmes d'un âge avancé qui portaient toutes deux une sacoche semblable à celle que Mrs Jones emportait quand elle plaidait. A ceci près qu'un grand « M » en violet était brodé sur chacune d'elles.

L'une de ces dames portait une longue natte blanche qui lui tombait dans le dos, tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux gris les plus touffus et mal coiffés que Nathan avait jamais vu. Curieux de savoir pourquoi ses deux femmes attisaient l'intérêt de sa mère, Nathan tendit l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

\- Cette Pretoria McAllister est une calamité ! s'exclamait la dame à la natte. C'est la quatrième fois en deux mois qu'elle demande la peine capitale pour des petits délits mineurs ! Tout ça parce qu'ils sont d'origine moldue !

\- Je sais Susan, soupira la dame aux cheveux touffus, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. Ce n'est pas de mon ressors de désigner ou renvoyer un membre du Magenmagot. Sinon, tu penses bien que j'aurais déjà remercié cette folle de Pansy Parkinson.

\- Hernie et Padma ne peuvent rien faire non plus, commenta la sorcière à la natte d'un air dépité. Ils disent que Prétoria bénéficie de l'appui de familles de sorciers trop influentes pour oser les démettre de leurs fonctions.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit la femme aux cheveux touffus. Les Mordox, les Malefoy, les Parkinson, les McAllister, ces familles sont trop influentes et trop fortunées pour que le ministère puisse s'y attaquer ouvertement.

\- La situation n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis cinquante ans, reconnut la femme à la natte. Si ça continue comme ça, dans quelques années, il faudra faire face à un gouvernement de Serpentard, et on risque de se confronter au même problème qu'on a eu il y a cinquante ans : une immonde chasse aux moldus aussi répugnante que brutale !

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là Susan, répondit l'autre d'un ton rassurant. Nous aussi, les anciens de l'AD, avons un grande influence. Et puis, il n'y a pas de nouveau Voldemort à l'horizon, je pense qu'on peut être tranquille pour le moment.

La sorcière à la natte sursauta lorsque l'autre avait prononcé ce drôle de mot, « Voldemort », Nathan se demandait bien pourquoi…

Mais il fut vite tiré de sa rêverie quand le professeur Londubat l'appela :

\- Nathan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ou pas ? Il nous reste beaucoup de choses à faire et nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! En plus, les autres doivent nous attendre.

Mr Londubat et Mrs Jones étaient déjà devant le portail de bronze qui précédait le bâtiment blanc. Il s'empressa donc de les rejoindre et lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il s'aperçut que le professeur était en pleine conversation avec un petit être très étrange qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Nathan avait pu voir dans sa vie : ses oreilles pointues n'arrivaient même pas à la hauteur de la ceinture de Mr Londubat qui n'était pourtant pas très grand, son nez était crochu et sa peau au teint parcheminé était toute flétrie, comme celle d'un vieillard ; son air grincheux lui donnait une apparence plutôt déplaisante.

\- Quand vous déciderez-vous à rapporter l'épée à ses possesseurs légitimes professeur Londubat ? demanda le petit être d'un ton qu'on pouvait juger d'agressif. Cela fait plus de cinquante ans qu'elle pourrit dans votre stupide salle des trophées alors qu'elle devrait être en sécurité dans nos coffres.

\- Vous savez très bien qu'il n'existe pas de lieu plus sûr que Poudlard, répliqua le professeur d'un ton irrité, et tant que je resterai en vie, cette épée restera là où elle est. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser passer Bardruk, je suis un peu pressé.

Il emmena Mrs Jones et son fils jusqu'à la grande porte d'argent de l'immense bâtiment blanc sans prêter aucune attention aux yeux du dénommé Bardruk qui semblaient lui envoyer des éclairs.

\- Nous avons fabriqué cette épée sainte ! lança Bardruk d'un ton haineux. Elle nous revient de droit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est sortie de cet immonde chapeau qu'elle vous appartient !

Le professeur s'arrêta tout net, il ferma les yeux, comme pour prier dieu de se voir accorder une infinie patience. Nathan comprit que Bardruk avait été trop loin.

\- Peut-être voudriez-vous essayer cet immonde chapeau lors de votre prochain voyage à Poudlard. Et vous verrez que rien n'en sortira : pour posséder cette arme, il faut la mériter. Harry et moi l'avons utilisée pour combattre Voldemort, si elle était restée entre vos mains cupides et griffues, le seigneur noir n'aurait peut-être jamais été vaincu !

Il avait dit cela d'un ton si dur et tranchant que Nathan n'aurait pas été étonné de voir la petite créature se couper en deux. Celle-ci n'osa rien dire et se contenta de grommeler quelques mots incompréhensibles auxquels Mr Londubat ne prêta aucune attention.

\- Allons-y ! lança le professeur d'un ton plus brusque. Nous sommes attendus.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et ouvrit les lourdes portes d'argent, laissant voir un spectacle auquel on ne pouvait assister nulle part ailleurs : Nathan se retrouva devant un immense hall tout en marbre abritant une centaine de petits êtres semblables à Bardruk qui s'affairaient derrière un long comptoir de chêne. Certains examinaient des grosses pièces d'or avec des instruments que Nathan n'avait jamais vus, d'autres consultaient des longs registres imprimés sur des parchemins jaunis. Et enfin, quelques-uns s'occupaient de différents sorciers plus étranges les uns que les autres. Seul un petit groupe d'adultes et d'enfants semblait être aussi désorienté que Nathan et sa mère par cet environnement inhabituel.

Ils se tenaient tous devant un petit être qui semblait extraordinairement vieux tant sa peau était fripée, ses yeux plissés, et ses ongles crochus abîmés. Mr Londubat invita Nathan et Mrs Jones à rejoindre le petit groupe et alla parler à la petite créature.

\- Voici les derniers, Gripsec, nous pouvons y aller.

\- Où va-t-il nous emmener, maman ? demanda une petite fille de l'âge de Nathan à sa mère qui semblait aussi apeurée qu'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, chérie, lui répondit sa mère d'une voix douce mais tremblante. Mais tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Rappelle-toi, le professeur Londubat est une bonne personne.

\- Oui, répondit la fillette en esquissant un faible sourire.

Ils commencèrent à avancer et Nathan comprit enfin :

\- Vous êtes des moldus ? demanda-t-il à la fillette et sa mère.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit la mère d'un air méfiant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des sorciers ?

\- Non, répondit la mère qui se sentit offensée. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tout s'explique ! lança alors Mrs Jones. Mr Londubat fait la visite du Chemin de Traverse aux familles «normales». Tous les autres du groupe sont des personnes comme vous et moi, ils ne connaissent rien non plus du monde des sorciers, voilà pourquoi le professeur nous a réunis ici, c'est une sorte de visite guidée. La prochaine fois, il faudra sûrement s'attendre à ce que nous devions faire nos achats tout seuls.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison, répondit la dame alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait à présent en direction d'une des multiples portes en or qui peuplaient les murs du gigantesque hall. Mais pourquoi nous amener ici ? Je ne vois aucun commerce…

Mrs Jones examina le hall d'un œil expert.

\- Une banque, dit-elle alors.

\- Pardon ? répéta l'autre dame.

\- Tout à l'heure, sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai remarqué deux sorcières qui payaient leurs achats avec des pièces d'or et d'argent. J'imagine que l'argent des sorciers est différent des livres anglaises. Il faut sûrement aller ici pour échanger notre argent.

\- Mais, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi ! s'exclama l'autre affolée.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Mrs Jones préoccupée, Mr Londubat est arrivé alors que nous étions en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner.

\- Vous avez de la chance, nous étions encore couchés quand il a frappé à la porte.

Mrs Jones ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins : son fils aurait tout intérêt d'éviter de fréquenter la fille d'une femme comme ça. Elle partait du principe qu'une famille qui se levait tard n'était bonne à rien.

\- Je trouve ça quand même osé de frapper à notre porte à sept heures du matin ! ajouta la dame d'un ton furieux. Cet homme n'a pas l'air de respecter le sommeil des autres, je travaille tard, moi. Même le samedi !

Mrs Jones retira aussitôt ce qu'elle avait pensé et se contenta de suivre silencieusement le petit groupe d'adultes et d'enfants endormis.

\- Au fait, dit-elle d'un ton aimable la dame, je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître votre nom.

\- Oh, c'est Roberta, Roberta Greenhouse, répondit cette dernière, visiblement étonnée par tant de manières. Et voici ma fille Mathilda.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Felicity Jones, dit Mrs en serrant la main de Mrs Greenhouse.

\- Nathan Jones, ajouta Nathan en serrant à son tour la main de la mère de Mathilda.

Les deux mères commencèrent à discuter alors que le petit groupe s'enfonçait à présent dans des passages obscurs, faiblement éclairés par des torches sur le point de s'éteindre. A plusieurs reprises, Nathan marcha sur ce qui semblait être des ossements humains. Préférant ne pas regarder par terre, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se nommait Mathilda et s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait.

\- Tu as peur, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Nathan lui parler, comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

\- Un peu, admit-elle avec un faible sourire. Je me demande où ils nous emmènent.

\- Moi aussi, reconnut Nathan, mais comme l'a dit ta mère, Mr Londubat est une bonne personne, il ne nous emmènerait jamais dans un endroit dangereux.

Mais à ce moment-là, un rugissement aussi horrible qu'assourdissant se fit entendre, faisant se hérisser chaque poil présent sur le jeune corps de Nathan.

Plusieurs enfants poussèrent des hurlements de terreur et se ruèrent sur leurs parents en quête de protection. Nathan, en revanche, resta silencieux ; il n'en n'était pas moins en alerte, serrant ses maigres poings, prêt à faire face à n'importe quel danger. Il s'était posté inconsciemment entre Mathilda et la source du bruit, dans une attitude proche de celle d'un chevalier protégeant une princesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Mrs Jones une fois que l'instant de terreur fût passé et qu'elle pût à nouveau produire des sons.

\- C'était un dragon, expliqua la petite créature nommée Gripsec qui brandissait à présent un petit poignard d'argent et l'orienta face aux torches de manière à produire une sorte de signal lumineux. Ils gardent les coffres les plus importants. Mais habituellement, ils ne devraient pas rôder par ici, j'ai prévenu la sécurité.

Il reprit son chemin en compagnie de Mr Londubat et les visiteurs les suivaient, mais la plupart semblait penser que cela avait été une erreur de venir ici.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes et Nathan commençait à se demander si ce Gripsec ne cherchait pas à les égarer pour leur tendre un piège. Puis soudain, ils stoppèrent leur avancée ! Ce fut si brusque que Nathan manqua de percuter Mathilda.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit celle-ci en esquissant un grand sourire qui le fit se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise.

Mais à ce moment-là, tout le monde se tut, le petit Gripsec venait de prendre la parole :

\- Nous n'avons pas assez de wagons pour pouvoir tous vous emmener d'un coup. Vous allez vous regrouper par groupe de quatre ou cinq familles, et quand ce sera votre tour, vous monterez dans un wagon.

Le groupe de Nathan et Felicity Jones était le dernier à passer ; il se composait de Mathilda et Roberta Greenhouse, d'un homme de fière stature accompagné de son fils (un adolescent grand et mince aux allures hautaines), d'une énorme dame blonde et de son fils non moins imposant ; quant à la dernière famille de cet équipage d'infortune, elle était composée d'une unique fillette d'aspect misérable aux cheveux blond sale et au regard triste.

Nathan trouvait le temps long, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cet endroit sombre et sinistre. Il faisait de son mieux pour adopter une attitude protectrice avec Mathilda, mais il n'en était pas moins très effrayé, comme la plupart des autres futurs élèves de Poudlard qui l'entouraient.

Gripsec emmenait les différents groupes dans des wagons métalliques qui démarraient ensuite à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil devant les autres qui les voyaient disparaître avec une appréhension extrême. Le professeur Londubat, qui restait avec les groupes qui n'étaient pas encore passés, n'arrangeait rien : il ne cessait de consulter une énorme montre en or et paraissait soucieux, comme s'il craignait de ne plus revoir chaque groupe qui partait. Mais il ne semblait pas pour autant soulagé quand ils revenaient, le teint verdâtre et la démarche maladroite.

Quand arriva le tour du groupe de Nathan, Mathilda, qui pourtant ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes seulement, lui agrippa le bras avec une telle force qu'il eut l'impression que des milliers de fourmis lui parcouraient l'avant-bras.

\- Les parents sur le premier wagon, les enfants sur le deuxième ! ordonna Gripsec d'une voix sèche. Vous pouvez ramener les autres dans le hall, Londubat, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du professeur. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les traces…

Il sortit son poignard d'argent de sa poche intérieur et, d'un mouvement trop rapide pour l'œil de Nathan, il enfonça l'arme dans la terre !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Roberta Greenhouse.

Le poignard se mit à briller d'une intense lueur bleutée et un fin trait de cette lumière se dessina sur le sol et se perdit dans l'obscurité au loin.

\- Je crois que c'est pour montrer le chemin à Mr Londubat, devina la mère de Nathan, Gripsec nous a fait passer par de nombreux chemins obscurs, j'imagine que le professeur ne peut pas sortir sans son aide.

Nathan ne put qu'admirer l'extraordinaire faculté que sa mère avait pour réfléchir et deviner les choses, même celles issues d'un environnement inconnu.

Mais Neville Londubat ne bougea pas, il regardait Gripsec avec une expression de profond scepticisme sur le visage. Le petit être s'en rendit compte et lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

\- Cela fait bientôt vingt ans que vous êtes au poste de directeur adjoint et que vous vous occupez de guider les élèves au Chemin de Traverse, dit-il d'un ton légèrement sournois. Il serait peut-être temps de commencer à nous faire confiance, professeur Londubat.

\- Je ne vous ferai jamais confiance, à vous, les gobelins ! Surtout vous, Gripsec, je sais que vous vous êtes opposé à Harry, il y a cinquante ans…

\- Harry Potter voulait me trahir ! s'écria Gripsec, piqué au vif.

\- Harry Potter ne trahirait personne ! rugit Mr Londubat. Personne digne de confiance, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Gripsec qui devenait violet de rage.

Il amorça un mouvement pour suivre le trait lumineux, accompagné des familles déjà passées, mais s'arrêta après avoir parcouru deux mètres.

\- Si jamais j'apprends qu'une seule de ces personnes a, ne serait-ce, qu'un ongle cassé, dit-il d'un ton menaçant sans même regarder son interlocuteur, vous aurez à faire à moi, Gripsec.

Et il s'enfonça dans les chemins obscurs en compagnie des autres familles pour les mener à la lumière du hall de Gringotts, loin de l'obscurité oppressante de ces grottes, loin du dragon au rugissement à faire glacer le sang, loin de cette petite créature aux allures déplaisantes…

Nathan aurait préféré suivre Mr Londubat ; il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet endroit, et il aimait encore moins la créature qui les guidait.

Celle-ci se retourna vers eux :

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? leur demanda-t-il d'un ton féroce. Je vous ai dit de monter dans les wagons, on n'a pas toute la journée !

Devant l'insistance de Gripsec, Nathan ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il s'empressa de monter dans le deuxième wagon en compagnie de Mathilda, de la fillette au regard triste, du gros garçon blond et du jeune homme hautain. Gripsec se tenait à l'avant du wagon et murmura quelque chose dans une langue inconnue.

Le wagon démarra dans un bruit de ferraille et à une vitesse telle, que quatre des cinq enfants basculèrent en arrière et Nathan, qui manqua de passer par-dessus le wagon, fut rattrapé in-extrémis par le grand mince et le gros blond.

\- Merci, haleta-t-il alors que les deux autres reprenaient leur souffle.

Il n'imaginait même pas combien de temps aurait duré sa chute avant de heurter le sol plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, lui dit le grand mince avec une lueur narquoise dans les yeux, si tu n'es pas capable de rester debout, comment veux-tu devenir un sorcier ?

Nathan n'aimait pas du tout le ton de sa voix et s'apprêta à répliquer mais au même moment, le wagon s'arrêta dans un crissement suraigu qui malmena fortement les oreilles des élèves. Le petit Gobelin descendit du wagon et invita ses protégés à le suivre. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une sorte de petit hall entouré par cinq portes, chacune portant un numéro à trois chiffres.

\- Nous y sommes, expliqua Gripsec, ce sont les chambres fortes qui renfermeront votre argent sorcier pendant toute la durée de la scolarité de vos enfants. Lorsque ceux-ci auront atteint la majorité, ils en hériteront.

Alors que les enfants semblaient désintéressés par les explications de Gripsec et commençaient à se regarder les uns les autres l'air intrigué, les parents – en revanche – accordaient une très grande attention au petit gobelin qui semblait y prendre un certain plaisir.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'argent sur nous, expliqua Roberta Greenhouse d'un ton prudent – comme si elle avait peur que la petite créature se mette en colère.

Les autres parents acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête ; à en juger par leurs allures endormies et échevelées, tous avaient été tirés du lit ce matin-là. En voyant leurs mines gênées, Gripsec éclata d'un rire puissant et sournois qui fit dresser les poils sur la nuque de Nathan.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de ça, leur dit-il en esquissant un sourire édenté, nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec les banques moldues, nous avons fait en sorte de récupérer les économies que vous avez faites pour financer les études de vos enfants.

\- Comment ? s'indigna la mère de Nathan. Mais de quel droit…

Gripsec la fit taire d'un geste agressif, puis, le sourire aux lèvres, il dit :

\- Dois-je comprendre là qu'étant donné que votre fils ne fréquente pas l'école que vous espériez, vous ne comptiez pas investir autant dans ses études, Mrs Jones ?

A en juger par l'attitude embarrassée de Felicity, les autres parents purent voir que Gripsec avait touché juste, mais ils n'osèrent pas faire de commentaires de peur que le gobelin ne les mette mal à l'aise eux aussi.

Chaque famille pénétra dans la chambre forte qui lui était désignée – celle de Nathan étant la 415 – et récupéra la somme que Gripsec leur avait conseillée : une vingtaine de pièces de bronze accompagnée de quelques pièces d'argent. D'une curiosité maladive, Felicity essaya de distinguer ce qu'il y avait dans les autres chambres, mais les portes se refermèrent avant qu'elle ne pût voir quoi que ce soit. Ses joues rosirent légèrement quand elle croisa le regard désapprobateur de l'homme de grande taille, et elle préféra s'intéresser à cette monnaie qui semblait archaïque.

\- Comment se fait-il que je possède une telle somme ? demanda la fillette à l'air triste en contemplant une petite pièce d'argent. La famille d'accueil qui me loge n'est pas riche du tout, et ils ne savent même pas que je suis ici.

\- Poudlard offre une bourse aux élèves qui ne peuvent pas se permettre de payer leurs sept ans d'études, expliqua Gripsec d'un ton dédaigneux. Maintenant, veuillez tous monter dans les wagons, nous sommes en retard !

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cette baguette sied-t-elle à Eric ? Vous attendiez-vous à une autre ? Déçus ? Surpris ? Agréablement ? Et cette première incursion de Nathan dans le monde magique ? Crédible ? Un peu trop du réchauffé par rapport à l'histoire de Harry ? Vous a-t-elle plu ? Avez-vous hâte de lire la suite ? Vite ! Vite ! Dites-moi tout !

 **RàR** :

Ravi de vous retrouver là **_Invictus_** et **_Melu_**! J'espère que cette redécouverte du Cycle d'Ohenfeld vous plaira autant que lors de la première lecture. A la semaine prochaine pour la rencontre explosive entre deux protagonistes bien connus de la saga.

Enchanté **_Simpson31_**! Ravi de te lire enfin (il ne me semble pas avoir lu de com de ta part lors des premières publications, j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que tu penseras de mes chapitres ^^).

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** ^^ : Comme je vous l'ai dit, le chapitre prochain verra la rencontre inopportune et bien dynamique entre deux protagonistes au caractère bien trempé. A vous de deviner lesquels ! Comme précédemment, celui ou celle qui trouve bon du premier coup aura droit à son OS sur le perso qui lui convient (du canon ou du cycle, comme il/elle veut).

De même, on découvrira les trois dernières baguettes achetées chez Ollivander. Le défi précédent est toujours d'actualité (la baguette d'Eric en moins, bien entendu :-). Celui ou celle qui sera le plus proche de la vérité, aura également l'occasion de choisir un personnage de la saga de JK Rowling pour lequel j'écris la jeunesse ou un bout de l'enfance. A vos claviers !

Et sinon, pour celles et ceux qui connaissent l'histoire, ou n'ont simplement pas d'idée. Je vous invite à apprécier la découverte de ces cinq petits nés-moldus dans ce monde si merveilleux et si mystérieux qu'est celui de Harry Potter !

A la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	4. Rencontres sur le Chemin

**Note** : Salut à toutes et à tous, je profite d'un petit temps libre avant de partir au travail pour publier ce quatrième chapitre. Je voulais à l'origine le publier mercredi (demain quoi), pour revenir à mes projets de départ de publication fixe. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vraiment avoir le temps demain. Du coup, voici votre quatrième chapitre. Enjoy ! :-D

 **Disclaimer** : Le chemin de Traverse et ses boutiques appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les sorciers tels que vous les verrez dans ce chapitre sont aussi une idée de la déesse JK à l'origine, je ne fais que reprendre les idées et les adapter à mes quatre personnages OC adorés. En effet, Nathan, Milo, Eric et Hester sont à moi, ma propriété, mes précccccccieux ! Mes bébés quoi ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont dans ce nouveau chapitre.

 **Défis** : Encore une fois, les reviews reçus cette semaine viennent de personnes ayant déjà lu la saga. Du coup, aucun n'a pu faire de pronostics sans spoiler grave ^^. Tant pis, j'ai décidé de récompenser mes fidèles "FF-reviewers" autrement. **Nina** , tu étais la dixième review de cette histoire. Du coup, je t'invite à choisir un personnage de la saga Harry Potter sur lequel (ou laquelle) tu voudrais que j'écrive la jeunesse, l'enfance ou juste un moment précis de la vie.

* * *

Le retour en wagon fut aussi désagréable que l'aller, et Nathan fut content de descendre de cet engin rouillé l'avait balloté sans ménagement et failli le faire passer par-dessus bord plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, le professeur Londubat sembla soulagé de les revoir sains et saufs.

\- Suivez-moi, leur dit-il d'un ton pressé, nous devons vite finir vos achats.

Il les emmena à travers d'innombrables ruelles pavées de part et d'autre desquelles d'entassaient différents magasins tous plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres. Il y en avait un, par exemple, dont la vitrine présentait de somptueux grimoires aux motifs dorés ; sur l'enseigne d'un autre, deux chouettes couleurs de neige volaient dans une nuit de pleine lune. Nathan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il mit du temps à comprendre que les motifs étaient _mobiles_ : les magnifiques plumes des rapaces ondulaient sous la brise nocturne.

\- Les dessins _bougent_ ! s'exclama Mathilda en regardant d'un air incrédule une autre enseigne qui montrait un chaudron dont la louche tournait toute seule.

Le professeur Londubat esquissa un petit sourire indulgent en voyant ses futurs élèves s'émerveiller sur ce qui lui semblait normal, à lui, sorcier de pure souche.

\- Toutes les images, photographies ou peintures réalisées par des sorciers bougent dans leurs cadres, expliqua-t-il, vous imaginez leur ennui s'ils devaient supporter de rester immobiles à longueur de journée ?

Nathan préféra ne pas répondre et s'intéressa plutôt à un magasin dont la devanture flamboyante proposait toutes sortes d'articles qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'intérêt jeune garçon fut notamment capté par une petite boîte cubique innocente dont la légende indiquait :

« Boîte à Flemme : un excellent moyen tout à fait légal (ou presque) d'être dispensé de cours. »

\- Je vous déconseille de franchir le seuil de ce magasin, Nathan, avertit le professeur d'un ton amusé, on dit que certaines personnes n'en sont jamais ressorties…

Epouvanté, le jeune garçon fit un pas en arrière et suivit le cortège des nouveaux venus dans le monde de la magie.

\- Quel genre de magasin était-ce ? demanda Mathilda mal assurée. Un magasin de magie noire ?

\- Pire ! répliqua Mr Londubat sur un ton faussement menaçant. Un magasin de farces et attrapes.

Nathan éclata de rire tout en suivant de près le professeur. Décidément, cet homme lui plaisait de plus en plus !

Le petit comité s'arrêta devant un petit magasin à l'air miteux dont la devanture présentait une fine baguette de bois tout simple posée sur un coussin pourpre aux coins entièrement râpés. L'enseigne au-dessus indiquait : « _Ollivander's_ , fabriquant de baguettes depuis 246 avant JC. »

\- La baguette magique, annonça Mr Londubat, l'accessoire le plus important que vous devrez posséder en tant que sorcier. Elle vous permettra non seulement de remplir de nombreuses tâches qui vous seront imposées lors de votre scolarité, mais elle servira également d'outil de travail dans votre vie future et – ne l'espérons pas – de protection principale en cas d'attaque.

Nathan, qui avait écouté l'explication du professeur jusque dans les moindres détails, reporta son attention sur l'innocente baguette de bois posée en devanture. Cette chose était réellement aussi puissante que ça ? Il en doutait…

\- Bien, fit Mr Londubat en faisant signe au jeune homme que l'on pouvait voir à travers la vitrine, comme le magasin n'est pas grand, vous allez y aller par groupes, je vous attendrai ici.

Mathilda et les deux autres garçons furent les premiers à entrer dans le magasin. Nathan les regardait attentivement depuis la rue et essayait de deviner ce qui passait à l'intérieur. Il semblait que le jeune vendeur leur faisait essayer différentes baguettes les unes après les autres comme dans un magasin de chaussures. A ceci près qu'une chaussure ne se mettait pas à faire des étincelles lorsque l'on avait trouvé la bonne pointure.

\- Que se passe-t-il à l'intérieur ? demanda Mrs Jones qui, comme son fils, scrutait le moindre mouvement à l'intérieur du magasin.

\- Les baguettes choisissent leurs maîtres, expliqua le professeur avec émotion, c'est toujours un instant important dans l'apprentissage de la magie.

Les baguettes choisissaient leurs maîtres ? Nathan avait du mal à y croire. Une fois encore, il se demanda si tout cela n'était pas une énorme farce. La porte s'ouvrit et les trois jeunes sortirent du magasin l'air plutôt abasourdi, ce qui ne rassura pas beaucoup Nathan qui entra dans la petite boutique d'un pas plutôt mal assuré. La jeune fille au regard triste le suivit silencieusement, elle ne semblait pas impressionnée le moins du monde.

\- Bienvenue, bienvenue, mes chers enfants ! dit le vendeur en écartant les bras à leur venue. Venez par ici.

Nathan et sa camarade s'avancèrent prudemment et vinrent se placer devant un petit bureau sur lequel s'entassaient parchemins et baguettes en équilibre précaire.

\- Bien, qui commence ?

Nathan regarda sa jeune condisciple avec appréhension, il lui aurait bien demandé de passer devant, mais cela n'aurait rien eu à voir avec la galanterie…

\- Vas-y, le pressa-t-elle sans sourire, je peux attendre.

Nathan regarda le vendeur d'un air impuissant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'était pas à l'aise, et si c'était douloureux ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, mon garçon, lui dit le vendeur avec un sourire charmeur, tout va bien se passer. Un sorcier ressort toujours d'ici avec une baguette qui lui ira à merveille !

\- Euh non, ce n'est pas çaaaaah, commença Nathan, mais il fut interrompu par le jeune homme qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche, comme lorsqu'on évalue l'âge d'un cheval.

\- De quelle main pensez-vous tenir une baguette ? demanda-t-il en fouillant dans ses affaires.

\- Je… je suis gaucher, répondit Nathan en espérant que c'était la réponse que cet homme espérait.

Puis il sortit un mètre ruban et entreprit de prendre les mesures les plus insolites qui soient : longueur de l'avant-bras, épaisseur du coude, largeur des mains, longueur des phalanges, et même l'écartement des narines.

\- Bien, fit le vendeur au bout d'un moment, vu votre air plutôt décidé et votre carrure imposante, je suppose que vous aurez besoin d'une baguette qui a du caractère.

Il alla chercher une boîte à chaussures sur une étagère qui semblait prête à s'écrouler et en sortit une longue baguette de bois qui semblait faite d'un bois plutôt dur.

\- Baguette en chêne, expliqua le vendeur, plume de phénix, trente-quatre centimètres, très rigide, parfaite pour la métamorphose.

Nathan regarda l'innocente baguette d'un air sceptique, ce petit bout de bois allait vraiment lui permettre de faire de la magie, comme le professeur Londubat avait fait il y a quelques mois ?

\- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? s'impatienta l'homme. Prenez-là ! Vous pensez peut-être que la révélation va se faire comme ça ?

\- La révélation ? demanda Nathan intrigué.

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas, il lui fourra la baguette dans les mains et, une seconde plus tard, la lui arracha de manière aussi brusque. Puis il prit une épaisse baguette sur son bureau et la lui donna.

\- Celle-ci est en séquoia, expliqua-t-il, crin de licorne, trente centimètres, inflexible, idéale pour les sorts puissants.

Nathan regarda la baguette sans trop savoir quoi faire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'examiner car le vendeur lui avait aussitôt reprise.

\- Mille gargouilles galopantes ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment se fait-il que je ne vous trouve pas de baguette adaptée ? Tenez, celle-là est en bois de cèdre, ventricule de cœur de dragon, trente-huit centimètres, parfaite pour les sortilèges destructeurs.

\- Mais pourquoi vouloir me donner à tout prix une baguette puissante ? voulut savoir Nathan. Pourquoi pas une normale ?

\- Aucune baguette n'est normale, jeune homme ! corrigea le vendeur, scandalisé. Toutes ont leurs forces, leurs faiblesses et leur spécificité. Mais puisque vous pensez tout savoir, alors essayez celle-ci. Elle est en osier, vingt-trois centimètres, très sensible, très flexible, parfaite pour les enchantements et les sorts complexes.

Il tendit à Nathan une fine baguette en bois clair qui semblait assez souple. Rien qu'en la regardant, le jeune garçon sut que c'était la bonne. Ignorant ce qui allait se passer, mais certain que la «révélation» que le vendeur attendait se manifesterait enfin, il s'empara de la baguette, sûr de lui. Aussitôt, il ressentit une agréable chaleur au creux de la main, ses petits cheveux sur la nuque se dressèrent et des petites flammes jaillirent du bout de la baguette.

\- Aaah ! s'écria Nathan en jetant sa baguette à terre, mettant le feu à la moquette du magasin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, le rassura le vendeur d'une voix douce.

Il sortit sa propre baguette et en fit jaillir une fontaine d'eau qui éteignit aussitôt le petit feu.

\- Eh bien, je crois que vous avez votre baguette, monsieur… monsieur ?

\- Jones, Nathan Jones, dit Nathan en ramassant sa baguette, très gêné.

\- Damian Ollivander, annonça le vendeur en lui tendant la main, notre magasin est l'un des meilleurs du monde, si jamais vous avez des problèmes de baguette, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous.

\- Bien, merci beaucoup, dit Nathan en serrant la main de Mr Ollivander.

\- A nous maintenant, lança ce dernier en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui accompagnait Nathan.

Celui-ci l'avait presque oublié, elle était si discrète…

\- Euh… Mademoiselle ? C'est à vous, insista Ollivander d'un ton un peu hésitant.

La jeune fille ne lui prêta aucune attention, elle semblait fascinée par ce qu'il y avait dans la petite boîte à chaussures posée négligemment aux pieds du petit bureau. Puis, remarquant que Nathan et Mr Ollivander avaient les yeux braqués sur elle, elle eut un sourire éclatant et déclara :

\- J'aimerais beaucoup essayer celle-là, est-ce possible ?

Intrigué, Mr Ollivander prit la boîte dans laquelle reposait une longue baguette noire. Il la prit et la fit tourner entre ses longs doigts lisses, au fur et à mesure qu'il effectuait ce geste, son visage s'assombrissait. Enfin, il regarda la jeune fille d'un air interdit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui frôlait le défi.

\- C'est que… commença Ollivander sur un ton hésitant. Cette… cette baguette n'est pas vraiment… à vendre…

Nathan regarda, intrigué, ce bout de bois innocent, puis reporta son attention sur le vendeur qui semblait très embarrassé, peut-être même un peu inquiet.

\- S'il vous plaît, supplia la fillette en plongeant ses yeux tristes dans ceux du vendeur qui préféra détourner le regard.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez absolument cette baguette ? demanda Mr Ollivander, mal assuré.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille embarrassée, j'ai… j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'appelle.

Nathan regarda sa camarade avec des yeux ronds, il avait la très nette impression qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait ordinaire.

\- Bien, capitula Mr Ollivander, si vous y tenez. Elle est en bois d'if et mesure trente-trois centimètres trois quart, mais j'aimerais plutôt qu…

Mais trop tard, la fillette s'était emparée de la longue baguette qui émit aussitôt un sifflement suraigu avant de projeter un épais nuage de fumée argentée qui se propagea dans toute la pièce, obligeant ses occupants à se protéger les yeux et le nez.

\- Oh désolé ! Désolé ! hurla la jeune fille épouvantée. Excusez-moi !

\- Ce… Kof kof ! Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est rien ! la rassura Mr Ollivander. Vous avez juste trouvé du premier coup votre baguette, c'est très rare, félicitations !

Nathan et la jeune fille sortirent du magasin couverts de poussière, leurs baguettes à la main.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama le professeur Londubat. Que s'est-il passé à l'intérieur ?

\- Il faut que nous parlions, dit le jeune vendeur sans préambule en empoignant le bras du professeur pour l'emmener hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Mais… Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, protesta Mr Londubat, je dois guider ces gens sur le Chemin de Traverse pour leurs achats scolaires, et nous sommes déjà horriblement en…

\- Ca ne peut pas attendre, coupa Mr Ollivander d'un ton sans répliques.

Mr Londubat sembla très embarrassé, mais il sentait qu'il devait suivre Damian Ollivander. Il posa son regard sur les parents de ses futurs élèves qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Tout le monde avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Bien, décida alors Mr Londubat en sortant un grand parchemin carré de sa poche, ceci est un plan du Chemin de Traverse, servez-vous-en pour vous repérer. Vous trouverez dans l'enveloppe que vos enfants ont reçu à leur anniversaire un parchemin leur indiquant les fournitures et les ouvrages à acquérir. Si vous êtes perdus, n'hésitez pas à demander aux passants, les sorciers connaissent cet endroit comme leur poche.

Et il suivit Mr Ollivander dans sa boutique.

oOoOo

\- Tu crois qu'il m'en veut d'avoir choisi ma baguette alors que c'est elle qui nous choisit d'habitude ? demanda la jeune fille, l'air anxieux.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Nathan. La baguette a réagi de toute façon, tu n'as fait qu'accélérer les choses. Et puis, continua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, s'il t'en voulait vraiment, ce serait plutôt pour avoir refait toute la décoration de son magasin.

La fillette esquissa un petit sourire. Le premier dont Nathan fut témoin.

\- Je m'appelle Nathan, dit ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

\- Dalia, répondit la fillette sans la serrer.

C'était une fille vraiment bizarre, pensa Nathan, la froideur dont elle faisait preuve était déconcertante, mais il ne s'en formalisa guère, maintenant qu'il avait sa baguette, il se sentait beaucoup plus serein, plus en sécurité.

\- Bien, débrouillons-nous tous seuls alors, fit Mrs Jones irritée par ce directeur-adjoint qui ne remplissait pas ses prérogatives, Nathan regarde dans ton enveloppe, il devrait y avoir ta liste.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et sortit de l'enveloppe deux parchemins d'une longueur respectable qu'il n'avait pas remarqués auparavant. Alors que ses futurs camarades l'imitaient, il commença à lire :

 _Pour sa scolarité, l'élève devra se munir des articles suivants :_

\- _Trois robes de sorcier (noires)_

\- _Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

\- _Des bottes de cuir (noires)_

\- _Une cape d'hiver_

\- _Des gants en peau de dragon_

\- _Une baguette magique_

\- _Une balance de cuivre_

\- _Un chaudron en étain_

\- _Un kit de préparation de potions_

\- _Un télescope_

\- _Une plume à écrire_

\- _Un encrier_

\- _Trois rouleaux de parchemins_

\- _Les manuels de cours (voir l'autre parchemin)_

 _Il est rappelé aux élèves de première année qu'ils ne sont pas autorisés posséder leur propre balai volant. En revanche, ils sont autorisés à posséder un animal de compagnie dans l'enceinte de l'école tant que celui-ci respecte les normes de sécurité._

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour trouver tout ça ? demanda Nathan en lisant et relisant le parchemin.

\- Il nous a donné un plan du Chemin de Traverse, rappela Mrs Greenhouse en dépliant l'imposant parchemin que Nathan regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Il fut frappé de constater que la carte n'était pas non plus figée ; non seulement, elle était extrêmement détaillée, avec dessus les noms de chaque magasin et de chaque ruelle, même les plus petits et insignifiants, mais en plus elle affichait des petits points mobiles avec des petits caractères au-dessus. En plissant les yeux, Nathan s'aperçut que l'un de ces petits points portait son nom, un autre portait le nom de sa mère, il y voyait aussi les noms de Mathilda et Roberta Greenhouse, celui de Dalia et quatre autres noms qui lui étaient inconnus.

\- Ça fonctionne comme un GPS, devina le garçon hautain qui les accompagnait, tous nos noms sont présents sur la carte, on voit même le professeur Londubat !

\- En effet, fit Mrs Jones impressionnée, cette carte est étonnante !

\- Par où commence-t-on ? demanda la grosse femme blonde.

\- Eh bien, on pourrait commencer par aller chez Madame Guipure, pour acheter leurs uniformes, proposa Mrs Greenhouse en étudiant le plan, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leurs achats. Les parents s'amusèrent beaucoup de voir leurs enfants habillés de façon bizarre, tous gênés de devoir porter un chapeau pointu. Puis ils se dirigèrent à la papeterie qui était juste à côté pour acheter leurs plumes et des rouleaux de parchemin ; alors que Mathilda avait insisté pour obtenir une magnifique plume de paon, Nathan se contenta d'une classique plume d'aigle, tandis que le garçon à l'air hautain avait opté pour une plume de corbeau, et son gros camarade pour une plume d'autruche. Comme elle ne roulait pas sur l'or, Dalia dut se contenter d'une banale plume de pigeon. Puis ils allèrent chez l'Apothicaire où ils achetèrent leurs kits de potions, composés d'une demi-douzaine de fioles de toutes tailles et toutes formes, ainsi que d'un assortiment d'herbes et de plantes aux vertus magiques. Ils y trouvèrent également leurs chaudrons et leurs balances avant de repartir pour aller chercher leur télescope au magasin d'Astronomie.

Alors que les enfants entraient et sortaient des boutiques les bras chargés de fournitures scolaires, leurs parents en profitaient pour faire plus ample connaissance. Ainsi, ces cinq personnes que tout semblait opposer – Mrs Jones étant avocate, Mrs Greenhouse, fermière, Mr Reinstad, ouvrier et Mrs Belly, pâtissière – finirent par devenir très complices et laissèrent même leurs enfants aller chercher leurs dernières fournitures pour prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur, le pub du coin.

\- C'est ma tournée ! déclara joyeusement la mère de Nathan en se dirigeant vers le pub miteux.

Ainsi laissèrent-ils leurs enfants, ravis de pouvoir jouir d'un quartier libre pour visiter ce lieu fantastique. Cependant, Mathilda les rappela à la réalité :

\- Il faut d'abord que l'on aille à la librairie acheter nos manuels scolaires.

Ils se résignèrent donc à la suivre vers une grande boutique qui semblait exclusivement tapissée de livres, il y en avait même au plafond ! Des livres partout, des petites brochures, des énormes grimoires, des livres de cuisines, des livres qui volaient, d'autres qui mordaient, certains qui disparaissaient, c'était la première fois que Nathan était aussi captivé par des livres. Il ne lisait pas beaucoup, et les seuls livres qu'il avait jamais ouverts restaient immobiles dans leur bibliothèque.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les futurs élèves se séparèrent, captivés par ce lieu que la plupart évitaient de fréquenter. Dalia s'empara d'un lourd ouvrage intitulé « Combattre la Magie Noire sous toutes ses formes » et commença à le dévorer, tournant pages après pages ; le gros garçon, qui ne semblait pourtant pas être un lecteur assidu remarqua une petite couverture sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Desserts Magiques, Ensorcelez les Tables et les Invités » ; le garçon à l'air hautain, quant à lui, avait trouvé un livre intitulé « Sortilèges Sournois pour Sorciers Fûtés. » En inspectant les rayons, Nathan remarqua un énorme livre d'histoire dont le titre était caché par d'autres livres posés dessus. Le dessin sur la couverture représentait une quinzaine de sorciers volant sur des balais tout en se passant une balle rouge. Intrigué, Nathan ouvrit le volume et commença à lire. Le sport sur lequel traitait ce livre se nommait Quidditch, c'était le sport national des sorciers et il avait des règles très particulières dont Nathan ne réussit pas à percer le mystère. Mais ce qui le frappa surtout, c'étaient les photos animées qui illustraient l'ouvrage. Nathan avait du mal à suivre les joueurs qui passaient d'une vignette à une autre, leurs acrobaties pour éviter les joueurs adverses et pour lancer la balle rouge dans des anneaux d'or, étaient époustouflantes. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par une petite voix légèrement moqueuse :

\- Le _« Quidditch à Travers les Ages »_ , hein ? Décidément, les garçons sont tous les mêmes !

\- Pardon ?

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux de son livre et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains-roux coiffés en une longue natte. Jugeant son visage trop près du sien, Nathan effectua un bond en arrière et percuta une étagère de livres qui lui tombèrent dessus sous le choc.

\- Aoutch ! protesta le jeune garçon en se protégeant la tête des livres qui continuait à chuter.

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Un rire délicieusement mélodieux ; son sourire laissait voir ses dents d'une blancheur immaculée et créait deux petites rides autour de ses yeux qui se plissaient malicieusement. Des petites taches de rousseur étaient visibles sur ses joues, lui donnant un air faussement timide. Remarquant qu'il était en train de la fixer, Nathan baissa vivement les yeux et sentit ses joues s'embraser à la vitesse d'un train. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit davantage et elle proposa de ramasser les livres sur le sol.

\- Euh… non… non ça va, je peux le faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la jeune fille, je connais ces livres par cœur, je sais bien où ils se rangent.

\- P… par cœur ? répéta Nathan dont l'embarras laissa place à l'étonnement.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire rayonnant, je viens ici au moins deux fois par semaine pour lire depuis que j'ai six ans. Je dois avoir lu les trois quarts des ouvrages de ce magasin.

La mâchoire inférieure de Nathan sembla se décrocher. Cette fille était incroyable !

\- Il faut… Il faut avoir lu tous ces livres pour entrer à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il, redoutant le pire.

La jeune fille éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, ce qui déstabilisa encore plus Nathan.

\- Bien sûr que non ! le rassura-t-elle, hilare. C'est juste que j'adore lire.

Nathan ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre, il continuait de fixer la jeune fille qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis, se débarrassant de ses livres, elle lui tendit la main et déclara :

\- Je m'appelle Hester, je rentre à Poudlard cette année.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que le jeune garçon n'eût compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui…

\- Euh… Nathan ! Nathan Jones ! s'écria-t-il en serrant un peu trop fort la main de son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci esquissa un petit sourire douloureux avant de dégager sa main.

\- Je dois y aller, lui dit-elle avec douceur, on se verra à Poudlard.

\- Oui ! dit Nathan avec force. A la prochaine !

Et il la regarda sortir du magasin, sa natte se balançant de gauche à droite. Le regard du jeune garçon resta figé sur la porte par laquelle elle s'était éclipsée, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main se pose sur son épaule. Il se retourna, c'était Dalia, elle portait une quantité non négligeable de livres, tous plus épais les uns que les autres.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en examinant ses mains vides. On est censé acheter nos livres.

\- Ah… Euh… Oui…

Nathan remarqua que tous ses camarades avaient les bras chargés de livres scolaires, alors que lui n'avait encore rien trouvé… Mathilda se planta devant lui, renversant presque Dalia, et lui tendit un énorme sac contenant les mêmes livres que portait Dalia.

\- Tiens ! dit-elle en lui tendant le sac avec un grand sourire. Je les ai pris pour toi !

\- Hein ? Euh… Merci… dit Nathan en prenant le sac.

\- Tu aurais dû le laisser chercher, lui dit Dalia sans la regarder. S'il n'est pas capable de faire ses achats l'année prochaine, ce sera de ta faute.

Et elle quitta le magasin sans se retourner, laissant Nathan et Mathilda à leur désarroi. Cette dernière haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- On y va ?

oOoOo

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir alors qu'arrivait le soir, Hester dut se dépêcher de finir ses achats. Elle avait presque tout, il ne lui manquait plus que la baguette magique, l'objet le plus important dans la formation d'un sorcier. Elle avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

En ouvrant la porte de la boutique d'Ollivander, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Le jeune vendeur était déjà en train de faire essayer des baguettes à un garçon brun de taille modeste qui semblait très exigeant. Damian Ollivander semblait tout retourné.

\- Pourquoi du bouleau ? Moi, je veux du chêne !

\- Vous n'y pouvez rien, Mr McAllister, c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, et non l'inverse…

\- Ne me racontez pas ces bobards ! fulmina le jeune homme. Je sais très bien qu'un bon sorcier peut manier n'importe quelle baguette !

\- Un bon sorcier ? répéta Hester en éclatant d'un rire ouvertement moqueur. Tu es bien prétentieux ! Si ça se trouve, tu n'es même pas encore à Poudlard !

Furieux, Milo se retourna, prêt à faire face à cette gamine qui le provoquait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une charmante jeune fille aux yeux rieurs et au sourire carnassier. Il sentit son ventre se contracter, et sut aussitôt que ce n'était pas à cause de la remarque qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure…

\- Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? fanfaronna la jeune fille. Bon, tu te dépêches de te la payer ta baguette ? Car moi, j'aimerais bien avoir la mienne !

Reprenant ses esprits, Milo esquissa un sourire mielleux et répondit sur un ton qui l'était tout autant :

\- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle, je vous en prie.

Après avoir payé sa baguette et rangé celle-ci dans sa belle ceinture à boucle d'argent, il la laissa passer en s'inclinant profondément. Le ridicule de ce jeune garçon fit rire Hester. Milo, persuadé d'avoir réussi à charmer la belle, osa :

\- Et puis, peut-être qu'après tu accepterais de prendre un verre avec moi au Chaudron Baveur ?

Hester regarda le jeune garçon comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Trop surprise pour oser dire quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de regarder ces petits yeux verts qui la regardaient avec respect.

\- Toi… et moi… au Chaudron Baveur ? bégaya-t-elle en essayant de regagner son calme.

\- C'est que… commença Milo avec un ton faussement timide. J'aime bien les filles qui ont du caractère, comme toi, alors qu'en dis-tu ?

Il lui tendit la main, la paume tourné vers le haut pour qu'elle puisse la saisir, mais Hester n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie…

\- Et moi, je déteste les arrogants dans ton genre qui croient que tout leur est acquis, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton froid, maintenant dégage, le magasin va bientôt fermer.

Milo n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si la jeune fille l'avait carrément giflé. Il se redressa, très digne, et lui lança :

\- Espèce de harpie ! Sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Bien sûr que je sais ! répliqua-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. J'ai entendu Mr Ollivander dire ton nom tout à l'heure, Milo McAllister ! Je sais tout de ta famille richissime adepte de la magie noire, je sais aussi que, comme tous ceux de ton engeance, tu dois détester les moldus et les sorciers qui ont des parents moldus ! Et je vais te dire une chose, petit vampire ! Mon père est un moldu, et ça ne m'empêchera pas de te surclasser à tous les examens de cette année !

Elle avait dit ça avec une telle vitalité que Milo fit quelques pas en arrière, l'air effrayé, et percuta une étagère où reposaient une vingtaine de baguettes magiques qui chutèrent sous le choc. Sans prendre le temps de ramasser les baguettes, ou même de s'excuser, il sortit du magasin en claquant la porte.

\- Non mais vraiment ! s'exclama Mr Ollivander qui semblait pourtant ravi que le caquais de ce jeune coq fût rabattu de cette manière.

Après avoir remis chaque baguette à sa place initiale – ce qui reforma un désordre sans nom – il se retourna vers Hester, un petit sourire fatigué ornant ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes en première année à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éreintée.

\- Oui, répondit Hester en lui rendant son sourire, vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail en cette période de l'année.

\- Oh, si ce n'était que ça ! s'exclama Mr Ollivander en éclatant de rire.

Cette réflexion fit mouche dans l'esprit d'Hester.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le sourire du jeune vendeur s'élargit, ce qui fit comprendre à Hester qu'elle était trop curieuse.

\- Rien qui intéresse une future élève de première année, dit-il avec un sourire indulgent, bien voyons voir quelle baguette vous choisira.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hester repartit avec une magnifique baguette de vingt-et-un centimètres, en bois d'olivier, avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur, parfaite, semble-t-il, pour la métamorphose. Cependant, la jeune fille gardait toujours en mémoire l'expression étrange sur le visage du jeune Ollivander quand celui-ci l'avait remise en place. Elle se promit d'essayer d'y voir plus clair.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voili voilou ! Les baguettes ont choisi leurs maîtres. A présent, l'histoire peut vraiment débuter. Bientôt, ils seront à Poudlard et commenceront à apprendre la magie. Mais avant cela, je veux et j'exige vos impressions - non je déconne ^^, ça me ferait juste plaisir c'est tout ;-). La dispute entre Hester et Milo, que vous vous inspire-t-elle ? Prémices d'une grande rivalité à venir ? Romance improbable genre Dramione ? Promesse d'une future alliance entre Serdaigle et Serpentard ? Début d'une guerre sans merci entre deux fortes têtes, laquelle ira bien au-delà des seuls murs de Poudlard ? Tout à la fois ? A vous de voir ! :-D

Et qu'en est-il de Nathan ? Sera-t-il de la partie ? Fera-t-il partie malgré lui d'un triangle amoureux impliquant Hester et Milo ? Et dans ce cas, qui finira ensemble ? Serez-vous plus Hesthan, Milster, Nathilo (pourquoi pas ?:-), ou rien du tout ? Et d'ailleurs, ces trois-là ne seront pas les seuls à briller lors de cette saga. Quelle sera la place de ces cinq jeunes né-moldus que l'on vient de découvrir ? Et Sally, que nous réserve-t-elle ? Que de questions auxquelles je n'attends pas forcément de réponses de votre part, car elles viendront bientôt à vous, dans les prochains chapitres. ^^

Et Dalia, cette petite orpheline au regard triste, qui est-elle réellement ? A qui appartenait sa baguette, et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pu choisir que celle-là ? Ça vous intrigue hein ? Vous voulez savoir ? Eh bien vous le saurez dans les prochains tomes (4 et 5 pour être précis), il vous faudra être patients :-D. Allez, ne ragez pas, vous pouvez toujours faire des pronostics, celui ou celle qui sera le plus proche de la vérité aura le droit à son OS perso rien que pour lui (ou elle), mais seulement une fois que la vérité aura enfin éclaté ^^.

 **RàR** :

Salut **Kara** ! Ravi de te voir ici, ma yuri-fan préférée ! ^^ Pas de problème pour l'objectivité, on est toujours un peu subjectif quand on dit qu'on aime quelque chose =). Et tu fais ce que tu veux de Nathan, mais jamais, ô grand jamais tu me fais lire quoi que ce soit sur ce que tu as imaginé avec lui (surtout que lui il est né dans les années 2030 et toi dans les années 1980, c'est un peu glauque, il faudra une sacré dose de retourneurs de temps et tout le talent de **Chupee Chan** en matière de time-turner pour rendre le truc pas trop glauque ^^. Pour ce qui est des anachronismes, peut-être ai-je mal expliqué le contexte quand j'ai écrit (ça fait dix ans que j'ai écrit ça^^). En fait, on commence avec les onze ans de Nathan en avril 2048, ensuite, on fait un retour dans le passé pour assister à l'anniv' de Milo le 13 novembre (soit cinq mois plus tôt, puis deux mois plus tard, on passe à Hester en fin janvier, et on finit par Eric, en mai (soit 6 mois après Milo, le plus âgé des quatre). C'est plus clair comme ça ? Et sinon, pour le "budget virgule" c'est parce que j'avais mis plein de point-virgule, et le serveur de ne les retranscrit pas. Donc ça donne des phrases chelous, mal équilibrées, qui paraissent super longues, mais non, en fait c'est juste par qu'il y avait un point-virgule, là, avant. Voili voilou pour les réponses à tes trois reviews, et oui, en effet, j'ai déjà cinq tomes sous le coude pour palier à la pénurie de chapitres, mais un "j'adore continue comme ça" fait toujours plaisir ;-). Bises à toi, et bonne semaine !

Hey **Invictus** ! Ravi de te voir au rendez-vous une fois de plus ! Comme ça, il y a des trucs que tu as zappé ? Pas bieeeen ! XD Mais bon, du coup, je pense que finalement les lecteurs comme toi qui n'avaient tout lu qu'une fois peuvent sans problème participer aux défis, ça pourra y ajouter un peu de piment d'elfe ^^.

Welcome back **Nina** ! Comment vas-tu ? Je sens que je vais adorer tes looooongues reviews à chacune de mes publications ! ^^ Je suis ravi de voir que même les lecteurs assidus comme **Invictus** ou toi redécouvrent des nouvelles choses qu'ils avaient zappés à l'occasion de cette relecture. En effet, le caractère de Nathan (et son physique aussi) font beaucoup penser à Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien vite se démarquer de cette image de héros propret et Gary-Stuesque qui lui colle à la peau au début. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien aimé ta réflexion sur ses parents. J'ai eu souvent des reviews mitigés les concernant (trop caricaturaux, trop ressemblants aux Dursley, réactions pas toujours crédibles...). Je suis content de voir qu'on puisse les trouver aimants et protecteurs envers Nathan ^^. Sinon, j'ai vu pour PoNoma, je fais la faute à chaque fois, je croyais l'avoir corrigée partout, mais faut croire que non ^^. En ce qui concerne Neville, j'ai opté pour un raton laveur en seconde intention : au début, je voulais un vautour pour faire écho sa sa grand-mère, mais je trouve que ça ne lui allait pas. En fait, le raton-laveur comme je le vois est un rongeur un peu pataud, super mignon et attachant, et surtout faut pas le faire ch***. Du coup, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien, à mon Nevichounet chéri ^^. Merci pour le style en tout cas, c'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, je tâtonnais un peu pour tout ce qui étais le multi-personnages. Je n'étais pas du tout habitué à écrire sur plusieurs personnes à la fois, mais je voulais essayer car j'avais été subjugué par la série Heroes et leur magnifique faculté à passer d'un personnage à l'autre sans jamais nous perdre ou nous lasser (du moins, pour la première saison ^^). Beaucoup de gens aiment Milo, c'est le préféré (ou deuxième préféré) de pas mal de monde (excepté **gb88** si je me souviens bien), et ça me fait super plaisir, car c'était mon grand challengeà l'époque : réussir à écrire quelque chose de bien et de crédible sur un personnage détestable que l'on ne pourrait s'empêcher d'apprécier. A la grande majorité des lecteurs, on me fait comprendre que c'est assez réussi. Mais bon, j'imagine que j'ai pas mal de "Dracofans" dans mes lectrices. Donc voilà... ^^. Pour Hester, ça arrive souvent qu'on ne l'aime pas du tout. Moi, pour ma part, elle ne me dérange pas au début. C'est après qu'elle me gonfle. Surtout dans les chapitres du 4 où elle est souvent la seule à apparaître... XD. Du côté d'Eric, c'est plus rare de voir des gens qui ne l'aiment pas, malgré son côté tête à claques ^^. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui le déteste cordialement et qui ne pourra plus changer d'avis malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire avec lui pour essayer de rectifier ça. Que veux-tu ? Certaines, c'est très difficile de se défaire de ses premières impressions ;-). En ce qui concerne les prochains épisodes, finalement, je crois que je vais vous laisser vous participer aux défis, ce sera une bonne occasion de faire travailler votre mémoire ^^. Et en plus, tu as l'air d'être vachement au taquet pour récolter les "prix" ^^. Du coup, n'oublie pas celui que tu as gagné pour la 10ème review, tu n'as qu'à nommer le perso sur lequel tu veux me voir écrire, et je le fera assez vite (pas plus de 2000-3000 mots par contre, ce sera assez court ^^).

Et c'est un énorme plaisir de voir que les anciens lecteurs étaient au taquet pour reprendre là où ils avaient terminé, **Simpson31**. J'ai hâte d'avoir tes impressions sur les prochains chapitres, et - pourquoi pas ? - lire tes pronostics sur ce qui se passera dans les chapitres à venir :-)

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** ^^ : Vous l'avez tous lu (et vous aviez tous raison dans vos pronostics informulés), c'est en effet Hester et Milo qui se sont pris le chou dans ce chapitre, débutant ainsi une querelle qui va durer pendant près de trois tomes. C'est dommage que personne n'ait osé répondre (vous êtes trop disciplinés XD). Du coup, pour les prochains défis, tout le monde peut participer, comme ça, ce sera plus fun et moins frustrant pour ceux qui ont déjà lu et qui ne peuvent rien dire alors qu'ils savent. De toute façon, pour les récompenses, ce sera à celui qui répond le plus vite ou - le cas échéant - celui qui est le plus proche de la vérité ^^.

Cela nous amène donc à faire les paris pour le prochain chapitre. Il se passera dans le Poudlard Express où nos héros embarqueront enfin pour cette merveilleuse école qui les attend. A cette occasion nous aurons l'opportunité de découvrir en avant-première le premier souffre-douleur que se trouvera le brutal Milo. A vous de découvrir qui c'est (un indice : il a déjà été présenté dans les chapitres précédents).

De même, à l'image de Ron et Harry, deux élèves vont lier d'amitié une amitié indéfectible à l'occasion de ce long trajet vers leur destinée hors du commun. Encore une fois, je vous invite à deviner de qui il s'agit ^^.

Celui ou celle qui découvrira les réponses exactes le premier (ou celui qui s'en rapproche le plus) aura droit à son OS. Dans le cas où une personne trouve la réponse exacte pour la première question, et un autre lecteur trouve la deuxième. Les deux auront droit à leur OS sur les personnages de leur choix... (ouaip, je me sens généreux aujourd'hui, je sors de trois jours de repos, j'ai la pêche ! XD)

Alors je vous laisse réfléchir, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le voyage qui emmènera nos héros jusqu'au monde féérique qui les attend...

Bises à toutes et à tous, passez une bonne journée !

 **PS** : j'allais oublier ! Pour les baguettes des personnages, des fois c'est pas trop clair ou pas forcément très bien expliqué dans l'histoire, alors voici les réponses :

\- **Eric** : bois de **frêne** , **30,5** cms, crin de **Licorne** , épaisseur normale, assez rigide, d'un caractère entêté et fidèle qui l'amène à faire confiance assez difficilement.  
\- **Hester** : bois d' **olivier** , **21** cms, plume de **Phénix** , assez fine, souple et flexible, d'un caractère curieux et avide de nouvelles expériences et découvertes extraordinaires, aime beaucoup réaliser de nouveaux sorts.

\- **Milo** : bois de **boulot** , **25** cms, crin de **Licorne** , très fine et plutôt rigide. Son caractère ambivalent lui confère une vision assez trouble de la ligne séparant le bien du mal.

\- **Nathan** : bois d'osier, **23** cms, ventricule de cœur de **Dragon** , fine, très flexible, extrêmement sensible aux fluctuations de l'esprit de son possesseur.

Pour le reste des personnages, si ça vous dit, je vous révèlerai la nature de leurs baguettes au fur et à mesure ^^.


	5. En route vers Poudlard !

**Note** : Yop yop les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Alors, ces quatre chapitres d'introduction sont-ils à votre goût ? Je l'espère fortement, car ce n'était qu'un prélude, les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant. Dans ce chapitre, nous nous dirigerons – de concert avec nos héros – vers cette merveilleuse école pour apprendre avec eux les mystères et les arcanes de la Magie. Au programme : un peu plus d'infos sur notre petit groupe de né -moldu, une amitié en or qui va illuminer les couloirs de Poudlard pendant sept ans, une autre petite escarmouche qui va déboucher sur une haine mutuelle et bien durable (auras-tu raison **Invictus** ? :-). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

 **Disclaimer** : Le Poudlard Express, la Voie 93/4, et tous ses occupants récurrents appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le principe d'un élève sorcier attendant son train à King's Cross pour se rendre à son école de Magie dans le fin fond du nord de l'Ecosse est aussi une idée de notre Grand Maître à tous. En revanche, comme vous le savez à présent, Hester, Milo, Eric et Nathan sont mes bébés à moi, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de leurs camarades de classe et, bien sûr, toutes les aventures qui leur arriveront là-bas.

 **Défis** : Cette fois, certains des plus anciens ont osé répondre. Merci **Invictus** de t'être lancé (même si tu as été subtile et que tu n'as pas donné la réponse précise, mais juste des indices éloquents pour bien montrer que tu t'en rappelais ^^). On verra à la fin si tu avais raison ^^. **Nina** , j'imagine que la guest, c'était toi, du coup, j'ai choisi Pomona Chourave. Je ne pourrais pas écrire l'OS tout de suite, mais j'ai deux jours de congé en fin août, et je te promets de tout faire pour l'écrire à ce moment-là ^^. En attendant, je relance la « course aux reviews », celui qui atteindra la vingt-cinquième place aura droit à son OS pour lui tout seul ^^ (bon, bien sûr, je risque fort de le publier quand même, mais pas sans créditer :-).

* * *

\- Vous vous rendez compte, Mère ? Oser me parler sur ce ton ! A moi ! Cette sang-de-bourbe ne perd rien pour attendre !

Milo McAllister faisait les cent pas autour du somptueux jardin du manoir familial, passant devant les elfes de maison qui s'occupaient des fleurs sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Sa mère l'accompagnait, contrairement à son fils, elle observait silencieusement ses serviteurs qui accomplissaient leur besogne avec grand soin.

\- As-tu le nom de cette effrontée ? demanda Mrs McAllister, occupée à surveiller un petit elfe qui s'affairait autour d'un massif de roses noires.

\- Pas encore, regretta son fils en baissant la tête, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Cette fille a même osé prétendre qu'elle me surclasserait dans toutes les matières ! Non mais vraiment, quelle prétention !

oOoOo

\- De toute évidence, elle n'a aucune idée de qui il avait affaire, assura Mrs Goldstein à sa fille qui semblait dans tous ses états, quand il aura appris quelle formidable fille tu es, il n'osera plus ouvrir son clapet, ce jeune coq !

\- Exactement ! approuva Hester d'une voix forte. Je vais lui prouver que, même avec un père moldu, je suis capable de faire aussi bien que ces soi-disant «sangs purs» !

Mrs Goldstein eut un sourire en observant sa fille par-dessus son chaudron fumant. Elle lui rappelait elle à son âge : effrontée, sûre d'elle, ressentant un très grand besoin de faire ses preuves.

\- Tu sais que des très grands sorciers sont issus de parents moldus, lui dit-elle en rajoutant un peu d'essence d'asphodèle dans sa potion qui tourna au rose pâle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hester avec un sourire, tu m'as parlé déjà cent fois de cette Mrs Weasley-Granger, la présidente du Magenmagot. Si seulement je pouvais être comme elle, on raconte qu'elle fut la meilleure élève de Poudlard en son temps.

\- Je suis sûr que tu pourras faire aussi bien, voire mieux que lui, assura la mère d'Hester en répandant une pincée de cendres de Sempremais sur la potion qui vira au rouge sombre, donnant une fausse impression qu'il s'agissait de vin.

oOoOo

\- Evidemment que je pourrai faire mieux ! s'insurgea Milo. Il est hors de question que je me fasse devancer par une petite moldue imbue d'elle-même ! Je vais lui montrer ce que signifie être un sang pur !

Mrs McAllister eut un sourire ému devant la détermination de son fils, il lui rappelait tellement son défunt mari.

\- Tu es bien mon fils, lui dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés.

oOoOo

\- Cesse de me tripoter la tête, Maman ! protesta Hester en se dégageant de l'emprise de sa mère. Je n'ai plus cinq ans !

Eleanor éclata de rire. Décidément, le tempérament de sa fille était aussi fort que le sien ! Elle était sûre que sa fille allait faire des merveilles à Poudlard, il n'y avait aucun doute !

Une fois calmée, Hester repartit en direction des falaises, deux livres sous son bras. Elle entreprit encore une fois de réviser les principes des métamorphoses mineures. Cependant, elle ne put se concentrer pleinement, alors elle se contenta de s'allonger dans l'herbe haute qui bordait la falaise en contemplant le ciel bleu sans nuages d'août et les mouettes qui le traversaient en piaillant joyeusement, tentant en vain de couvrir le bruit que faisaient les vagues en s'écrasant sur les récifs plusieurs mètres en bas.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser, à cette arrogance, cette suffisance, cet air sûr de lui. Ces yeux calculateurs, d'un vert éclatant. Ce sourire sûr de lui, dont les fossettes aux deux extrémités de sa bouche lui donnaient un certain charme. Cette expression dédaigneuse qui donnait à son visage un air noble et mature.

Petit à petit, le courroux d'Hester s'estompa et elle se mit à rêver certaines choses imprononçables, mais la seconde d'après, ayant pris conscience de sa folie, elle se hâta de reprendre sa lecture en s'efforçant de chasser ces pensées idiotes.

oOoOo

Une fois de nouveau seul, Milo laissa son esprit vagabonder sans vraiment contrôler quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'il promenait son doigt sur les tranches des grimoires de l'immense bibliothèque familiale, il se surprit à penser à cette jeune fille au caractère bien trempé, à ses grands yeux noisette et leur air rieur, à ce sourire rayonnant, à ses cheveux soyeux coiffés en une unique natte parfaite.

Le jeune garçon savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder de la sorte, mais peu lui importait, penser à cette fille lui conférait une certaine paix d'esprit qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressenti. Cependant, le bruit des pas de son frère qui entrait dans la bibliothèque le rappela à la raison et il se dépêcha de tirer un livre d'une étagère au hasard.

Quand son frère arriva, avec la même démarche sûre de lui dont ils tenaient de leur père, Milo semblait plongé dans un livre de cours dont il ne comprenait pas la moindre phrase et se contenta d'un vague «salut» sans lever les yeux vers lui. Vindicus regarda son frère avec surprise.

\- «Traité Supérieur de Runes Antiques» ? lut le frère aîné. Pourquoi tu lis ça ? C'est un livre au programme des sixième année.

Surpris, Milo regarda la couverture, puis son frère et annonça avec un sourire très peu convaincant :

\- Je m'avance…

oOoOo

La rentrée approchait et angoissait sérieusement Eric qui n'osait même plus sortir de sa chambre. Il y passait son temps à lire et relire les ouvrages qu'il avait achetés deux mois auparavant. A apprendre par cœur la préparation des potions et la définition de leurs ingrédients. A s'entraîner encore et encore sur les sujets d'examens que lui avaient donnés ses sœurs. Et non-content de connaître toutes les réponses par cœur, à imaginer d'autres questions que l'on pourrait lui poser, toutes plus difficiles et plus improbables pour un niveau de première année.

oOoOo

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, un jeune sorcier d'ascendance moldue découvrait avec merveille ce monde inconnu où la magie, les sorciers et les créatures fantastiques étaient bien réels et même banals. Lui qui ne lisait pas beaucoup, il avait littéralement dévoré son ouvrage intitulé «Histoire de la Magie», s'était émerveillé d'apprendre que les dieux de l'antiquité étaient en réalité des sorciers dont la soif de pouvoir s'était étendue sur la communauté moldue qu'elle avait tyrannisée pendant des millénaires, que pour y mettre fin, les communautés de sorciers de chaque pays s'étaient créées des «Ministères de la Magie» qui regroupaient plusieurs pôles différents appelés «Départements».

Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Nathan, c'était la Grande Guerre qui s'était déroulée à la fin du vingtième siècle et dont – Nathan fut très surpris de le découvrir – le professeur Londubat était un des principaux héros.

oOoOo

Les sœurs d'Eric ne se préoccupaient guère de leur frère cadet, et leur mère était bien trop occupée par les tâches ménagères qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur accorder beaucoup de temps. Quant à leur père, il travaillait si tard le soir qu'Eric le voyait à peine.

Ainsi, personne ne se préoccupa de ne jamais le voir en dehors des heures de repas, de même personne ne se rendit compte que ce jeune homme grassouillet perdait du poids à vue d'œil et qu'il était tellement angoissé qu'il avait du mal à tenir correctement sa fourchette. A vrai dire, personne ne comprenait beaucoup Eric dans cette famille, il était le seul à lire énormément, à travailler d'arrache-pied pour espérer réussir et cela ne semblait pas attirer l'intérêt de ses sœurs qui s'intéressaient beaucoup plus aux garçons qu'à leurs études.

Seule Constance, sa deuxième sœur, témoignait de l'intérêt à ce petit frère qui avait du mal se faire confiance. Elle qui, en digne Poufsouffle, avait su fournir un travail acharné pendant toute sa scolarité, lui permettant, d'une part, de décrocher douze BUSEs à ses examens de cinquième année, d'autre part, de représenter Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois sorcier qui avait eu lieu quatre ans auparavant, elle semblait le seul membre de la famille à pouvoir le comprendre. Cependant, Constance n'habitait plus à la maison et avait choisi cette année de vivre à l'étranger pour donner des cours à l'Institut de Durmstrang, une grande école de Magie à l'Est de l'Europe qui l'avait remarquée quand elle y avait concouru pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Eric dut donc se résigner à passer la fin de ses vacances en compagnie de jeunes femmes dont la plus folle ambition était de se trouver un mari et de finir sorcière au foyer comme leur mère.

oOoOo

Au bout de trois semaines à regarder son fils prendre ses repas en quatrième vitesse avant de repartir en trombe dans sa chambre pour faire elle-ne-savait-quoi, Felicity Jones décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa un jour à la porte de son fils et, sans attendre de réponse, elle y entra.

Il était là, étendu sur son lit, au milieu de nombreux livres dont les couvertures étaient animées, Felicity ne lui avait jamais vu cet air concentré, lui qui était si tête en l'air d'habitude…

\- Oui, Maman ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en tournant une page.

Felicity fit un peu de place sur le lit et s'y assit.

\- Nathan, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'un air agacé qui ne cachait pas complètement son inquiétude.

Le jeune garçon s'y résolut à contrecœur, son regard était vitreux et Felicity remarqua de la bave sur son livre.

\- Nathan, s'inquiéta-t-elle, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

Le jeune garçon la regarda d'un hagard.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il la voix pâteuse, pourquoi ?

A ce moment, Félicity ne put plus contenir ses angoisses, elle explosa :

\- Tu sors pratiquement plus de cette chambre ! On te voit à peine pendant les repas, et même pendant ces temps-là, tu ne nous parles pas du tout car tu restes plongé dans tes livres. Que se passe-t-il ?

En entendant le ton anxieux de sa mère, Nathan commença à s'inquiéter lui aussi.

\- Ce n'est rien, se défendit-il, c'est juste que je dois être préparé quand je rentrerai à Poudlard, je n'ai pas envie d'être à la traîne. Je suis sûr que les enfants de sorciers connaissent déjà tout ça, je dois rattraper mon retard !

\- Peut-être, mais…

\- Tu sais que Merlin L'enchanteur et Morgane la Fée ont vraiment existé ? coupa-t-il l'air surexcité.

\- Euh… non, mais ce n'est pas…

\- Et que la Chasse aux Sorcières du 13ème siècle était inefficace ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Et aussi que…

\- Nathan !

Son ton n'était plus du tout compréhensif, elle avait parlé d'une voix sèche et vive qui avait coupé le jeune garçon dans son élan.

\- Je suis très heureuse que tu prennes tes études au sérieux, lui dit-elle, la voix radoucie, et je suis sûre que tu deviendras un grand sorcier, mais tu ne dois pas le faire en dépit de ta santé, mon chéri. A quoi ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs si c'est pour en ressortir affaibli ?

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

\- C'est pour ça qu'à partir de maintenant, ajouta Felicity la voix de nouveau sèche et cassante, tu n'auras plus le droit de toucher à tes manuels scolaires jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- Mais maman…

\- Ce n'est _pas_ négociable !

oOoOo

Quand enfin arriva le grand jour, Nathan était tellement excité qu'il obligea sa mère à revenir trois fois à la maison chercher des fournitures qu'il avait oubliées ; Eric, anxieux au possible, arriva à la Gare de King's Cross deux heures avant le départ du train ; Hester assez sereine, arriva pile cinq minutes avant l'ouverture du passage vers la voie 93/4 ; Milo, quant à lui, partit au dernier moment.

C'est ainsi que tout ce beau monde qui ne se connaissait pas encore se retrouva ce jour du 1er septembre, voie 93/4, à attendre le départ du train.

Nathan embrassa sa mère une dernière fois avant de monter dans le train dont la locomotive rouge produisait d'épais nuages de fumée. Etait-ce cela qui piquait les yeux du jeune garçon et les humidifiait ? Il est permis d'en douter. Toujours est-il que ce n'était sûrement pas la fumée qui faisait couler des larmes le long des joues de Felicity Jones.

Mrs Hortshore n'était pas présente lors du départ de son fils pour l'Ecole de Magie, c'était sa sœur Constance qui l'avait emmené à l'aide au transplanage d'escorte. Mais Eric n'en avait cure, après avoir rapidement embrassé sa sœur sur le quai, il s'était dépêché de monter dans le train pour se trouver un compartiment libre tout au fond du train.

Hester étreignit sa mère une dernière fois avant de partir, après lui avoir assuré qu'elle lui écrirait toutes les semaines.

Milo, lui, arriva juste à temps pour monter dans le dernier wagon qui commençait à partir. Avec son frère Vindicus et ses cousins Gregorius et Aliénor, ils eurent à peine le temps de dire au-revoir à leur mère et tante qu'elle était déjà hors de vue.

\- Cherchons un compartiment vide, proposa Gregorius en se dirigeant vers l'avant du train.

\- Ce sera sans moi, dit Vindicus en sortant un badge de sa luxueuse valise, je dois d'abord rejoindre les préfets pour la réunion.

\- D'accord, on te gardera une place, promit Aliénor en commençant à inspecter les compartiments.

\- Arrange-toi pour faire disparaître les préfets de Gryffondor, lui conseilla Milo avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ne me tente pas, petit frère, ne me tente pas…

oOoOo

Nathan avait beau chercher partout, il ne trouvait pas de compartiment libre. Ils étaient pratiquement tous occupés par des élèves plus âgés qui semblaient tous bien se connaître, si bien qu'il n'osa pas s'incruster. Il se résolut à s'asseoir dans le couloir quand il entendit prononcer son nom :

\- Nathan !

Le jeune garçon se retourna et vit Mathilda Greenhouse lui faire de grands gestes de la main.

\- Viens ! Ne sois pas timide ! l'invita-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Soulagé d'enfin voir un visage ami, Nathan ne se fit pas prier pour aller la rejoindre, et c'est avec stupeur qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule, les trois autres enfants avec qui il était sur le Chemin de Traverse étaient déjà assis sur les sièges en cuir du compartiment.

\- Il ne manquait plus que toi ! s'enthousiasma Mathilda en s'asseyant à côté de Dalia. On va maintenant pouvoir faire les présentations. Je m'appelle Mathila Greenhouse et j'habite dans la campagne galloise, mes parents sont fermiers.

Elle avait dit ça à toute vitesse et sans reprendre sa respiration, comme si elle avait peur de l'oublier. Il se passa un petit instant avant que Nathan n'ose enchaîner :

\- Je m'appelle Nathan Jones, je viens d'une petite ville à une heure de Londres en voiture. Mes parents sont des moldus : mon père est chef d'entreprise et ma mère est avocate.

Le garçon à l'air hautain émit un faible grognement que Nathan perçut.

\- Ca te pose un problème ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois plutôt déplaisant, je m'appelle Christopher Reinstad, j'habite à Liverpool et mon père est ouvrier. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère.

\- Malcom Belly, poursuivit le gros garçon d'une voix timide. J'habite à Londres, mes parents sont pâtissiers.

Tout le monde attendit que le tour de la fillette au regard triste, mais elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur les nuages blancs que l'on pouvait voir à travers la vitre sale du train.

\- Euh, excuse-moi… commença Mathilda d'un ton hésitant.

\- Dalia Snakanger, l'interrompit l'intéressée sans même les regarder, je n'ai pas connu mes parents, je tiens mon nom du lieu où l'on m'a recueilli…

Cette information laissa les autres sans voix, et la suite du voyage se déroula dans un calme plutôt gênant.

oOoOo

Eric était seul dans son compartiment, il y était habitué et préférait la solitude de toute façon. Occupé à relire «Mille Herbes et Champignons Magique», il était indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait : rires des élèves, explosions étranges, chats et rats qui se couraient après… Il continuait de lire sans lever les yeux du pavé dont il tournait les pages à une vitesse alarmante, jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre bruyamment.

Il leva les yeux, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain-roux coiffés en une longue natte, avec des lunettes et des tâches de rousseur le regardait en souriant.

\- Salut ! dit-elle sur un ton joyeux. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit Eric assez surpris.

D'habitude, ce petit bonhomme joufflu, trapu et assez renfermé sur lui-même n'incitait pas beaucoup à l'approcher. Il rangea ses livres et les rouleaux de parchemin qui contenait les notes de Constance pour lui faire de la place.

\- Eh bien, dis donc ! s'exclama la jeune fille en émettant un sifflement admiratif. Les cours n'ont même pas commencé que tu révises déjà !

\- Euh… oui, répondit Eric en rougissant, pas toi ?

\- Je connais tous ces livres par cœur depuis que je suis toute petite ! déclara la jeune fille d'un ton énergique. Mais je suis ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule siphonnée du chaudron à commencer mes révisons pour les examens.

Eric esquissa un sourire timide. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais cela ressemblait à un compliment. De plus, cette fille bizarre avait l'air très gentil. Ils commencèrent à parler des potions qu'ils auraient sûrement à préparer en première année, mais furent rapidement interrompus quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir trois élèves l'air arrogant qui les regardaient avec dédain.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? dit le plus petit des trois d'une voix hargneuse. La petite sang-de-bourbe de l'autre fois !

La jeune fille eut un brusque mouvement de recul, comme si le jeune garçon lui avait craché dessus. Les larmes aux yeux, ses lèvres formèrent des mots qui restèrent informulés. Eric, en revanche, réagit au quart de tour. D'un geste vif, il saisit sa baguette et hurla :

\- Qu'as-tu osé dire, espèce de…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune garçon qui avait insulté sa nouvelle amie lui avait déjà jeté un sort, collant ses bras le long du corps et scellant ses deux lèvres pour l'empêcher de crier. Le pauvre bascula en avant et heurta douloureusement le sol.

Hester le regarda à terre, horrifiée, puis reporta son attention sur Milo, les yeux plein de colère.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Immonde reptile !

\- Pour quelqu'un qui prétend me surclasser dans toutes les matières, tu es plutôt ignorante. On appelle ce sort, le sortilège du Saucisson, il permet d'imm…

\- Je sais très bien ce que c'est ! répliqua furieusement Hester en sortant sa propre baguette. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Il allait m'attaquer, répondit calmement Milo en haussant les épaules, je n'ai fait que me défendre.

\- Après m'avoir méchamment insulté ! s'écria Hester. Tu n'es qu'un horrible faux-jeton !

\- Pas du tout, je voulais surtout te prévenir…

\- Me prévenir de quoi ? Espèce de…

\- Tu m'as humilié chez _Ollivander's_ , et je déteste être humilié. A Poudlard, je n'ai rien à apprendre, j'y vais juste pour montrer ma supériorité. Car vois-tu, j'ai déjà un niveau suffisant pour passer les BUSEs, alors accroche-toi, ma jolie, car je vais t'en faire baver, cette année !

Hester regarda ce beau visage qu'elle haïssait de plus en plus, et lui cracha à la figure.

\- Accroche-toi aussi, lui rétorqua-t-elle, car je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre.

\- Petite trainée ! s'écria Milo en brandissant à nouveau sa baguette. Tu vas…

Mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda un jeune homme à la voix autoritaire.

Le badge rouge qui ornait sa poitrine indiquait qu'il était un des préfets de Gryffondor. Les trois agresseurs baissèrent la tête et sortirent du compartiment, après avoir dit :

\- Rien, on va chercher un autre compartiment.

Le préfet remarqua le jeune garçon joufflu à terre et, d'un coup de baguette, le délivra du maléfice.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Oui, dit le pauvre Eric, la respiration saccadée.

Le préfet jeta un coup d'œil à la porte par laquelle étaient sortis les trois fauteurs de trouble et secoua la tête l'air désabusé.

\- La famille McAllister ! lança-t-il avec dégoût. Il faut s'en méfier comme de la peste. Ils ont le bras long et en connaissent un rayon sur la magie noire. S'ils recommencent à vous embêter, faites-moi signe. Je m'appelle Samuel Potter, je suis en sixième année à Gryffondor.

\- D'accord, dit Eric alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille sortait du compartiment, on y pensera.

Mais quelque chose attira l'attention d'Hester.

\- Vous avez dit Potter ? Vous êtes de la famille d'Harry Potter ?

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire.

\- Oui, je suis son petit-fils. Et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, ni pour moi, ni pour mes cousins.

Sur ce, il partit, laissant Eric et Hester bouche bée.

\- Wow ! s'exclama Eric. Le petit-fils du célèbre Harry Potter ! Ça doit être quelque chose !

\- Oui, acquiesça Hester, mais comme il dit, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être à la hauteur.

Tous deux avaient bien sûr entendu parler du grand Potter qui avait vaincu, il y avait cinquante ans de cela, le plus grand mage noir du siècle dernier, lors de la Grande Guerre qui avait éclaté en 1996. Il était à présent à la tête du bureau des Aurors, ces sorciers talentueux qui avaient pour mission de traquer et emprisonner les mages noirs. Même si, ces temps-ci, leur présence était moins indispensable que cinquante ans auparavant.

\- Je sais bien que ça doit être dur de vivre dans l'ombre de sa famille, reconnut sombrement Eric, mais moi je dois trainer la mienne comme un boulet. Mon père est un employé du ministère sans importance, ma mère n'a jamais rien fait d'autre de sa vie que d'épouser mon père, et trois de mes quatre sœurs sont parties pour suivre le même chemin.

Hester regarda son jeune compagnon avec un mélange de pitié et de compassion, mais elle se reprit aussitôt et lança d'un ton joyeux :

\- Eh bien comme ça, ça serait plus facile de t'illustrer ! Moi, ma mère a toujours été la première de la classe, donc on attend obligatoirement que je fasse aussi bien voire mieux qu'elle, ce n'est pas évident non plus. Mais j'aime les défis ! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Eric éclata de rire, puis redevint amer.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, dit-il l'air un peu abattu, ma deuxième sœur, Constance – la seule qui ne risque pas d'avoir un destin minable – a fini ses études avec ses dix BUSE et sept ASPIC en poche. Je risque d'avoir du mal à l'égaler.

\- Bah, tu as encore le temps ! lui dit Hester sans se départir de son optimisme naturel. Tu verras bien le moment venu.

\- Oui, reconnut Eric avec un sourire, au fait, je m'appelle Eric Hortshore.

\- Hester O'Brian, répondit la jeune fille en lui serrant énergiquement la main.

Nul ne le savait encore – quoique, peut-être ces deux-là le pressentaient-ils – mais cette rencontre allait être le début d'une grande amitié.

oOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le train avait quitté la voie 93/4, et personne ne parlait dans le compartiment de Nathan. Las d'attendre, il avait sorti son «Livre des sorts et Enchantements, Niveau 1», mais les secousses du train l'empêchaient de lire correctement. Mathilda était occupée à caresser le petit chaton au pelage gris que ses parents lui avaient offert pour sa rentrée à Poudlard ; Malcom Belly se goinfrait de sucreries qu'il avait achetées à une petite sorcière replète qui poussait son chariot de friandises tout le long des wagons ; Christopher Reinstad s'amusait à produire des étincelles argentées a sa baguette ; quant à Dalia, elle continuait de fixer les quelques nuages qui peuplaient un ciel assombri.

Alors qu'il sut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à finir sa page, Nathan décida de briser la glace enfin :

\- Bon alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Tous affichèrent un air de surprise ; ils pensaient sans doute terminer le voyage dans ce calme gênant qui s'était installé au début. Christopher fut le premier à réagir :

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés. Tu sais bien pourquoi on est là !

\- Ce que je veux dire, dit Nathan en essayant de mieux choisir ses mots, c'est que vous avez dû faire certaines choses pour être admis dans cette école.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? lança Christopher d'un ton de défi.

\- Rien, rien du tout, s'empressa de répondre Nathan, mais…

\- Je suis tombé d'une falaise un jour, l'interrompit Mathilda, mais au lieu de m'écraser sur le sol, je suis descendue en douceur sans rien me casser.

Nathan regarda sa camarade avec des yeux ronds, elle lui rendit son regard avec un grand sourire auquel il répondit par un petit. Ouf ! Il était soulagé qu'elle ait compris.

\- Ah, dit Christopher en se détendant, tu parlais de ça… Eh bien j'arrive à faire bouger les choses sans les toucher, le plus souvent ça arrive quand je suis en colère.

En disant ça, il avait bombé le torse. Nathan eut un petit sourire. Il savait que, dans le monde d'où ils venaient, c'était impossible de pouvoir parler ouvertement de ces phénomènes sans être pris pour un fou et comprenait très bien pourquoi Christopher s'était montré réticent à l'idée de révéler ces dons qui l'avaient sûrement déstabilisé étant jeune.

\- Et toi ? demanda Mathilda à Nathan. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire.

\- Euh… commença Nathan qui se sentait rougir d'être le centre de l'attention. Je… Quand j'étais à l'école, certaines choses ont disparu, ou sont apparues sans explications, mais je ne savais pas encore que c'était moi, à l'époque…

Mathilda considéra un instant son jeune ami avec un regard plein de compassion, elle aussi avait dû subir ça pendant sa jeunesse ; Christopher plissa légèrement les yeux, on aurait presque dit qu'il était jaloux, tandis que Malcolm, lui, semblait complètement dépassé ; quant à Dalia, elle écoutait silencieusement, mais non sans intérêt.

Quand tout le monde se tourna vers Malcolm, celui-ci rougit aussi fort que Nathan, se tortillant sur son siège, il semblait très mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'as jamais rien fait de magique ? demanda Christopher d'un ton supérieur.

Mathilda lui lança un regard noir et sembla prête à répliquer, mais Malcolm répondit finalement :

\- C'est… c'est arrivé deux fois, quand mes parents regardaient un programme que je n'aimais pas à la télé.

\- Tu as magiquement changé de chaîne ? dit Christopher d'un ton ouvertement moqueur.

\- Non, j'ai explosé la télé les deux fois, répondit Malcolm du tac au tac, et la deuxième fois, le salon a pris feu.

Christopher n'osa rien dire de plus, sa bouche sembla se fermer toute seule avec un bruit sourd.

\- Ca a dû être dur, devina Mathilda qui semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Mes parents ont cru que j'étais malade, ou que j'étais extraterrestre. Ils m'ont emmené voir plusieurs spécialistes, mais ça n'a rien donné. Le soir, j'entendais ma mère pleurer dans sa chambre tandis que mon père hurlait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me garder.

Personne n'osa rien dire, tous étaient choqués par ce qu'ils entendaient.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça peut te consoler, dit Dalia qui pour la première fois quittait le ciel du regard, mais ma première famille d'accueil m'a fichue à la porte quand ils se sont rendus compte que les rêves que je faisais arrivaient réellement, et la deuxième a tenté de me noyer quand ils se sont aperçus que je pouvais parler aux animaux.

Encore une fois, les quatre autres enfants restèrent sans voix devant les horreurs qu'ils entendaient, et surtout devant l'indifférence avec laquelle Dalia en avait parlé, comme si cela était devenu normal pour elle.

\- Tu… tu parles aux animaux ? répéta Christopher dont le ton de voix oscillait entre gêne et jalousie.

\- Oui, lui répondit Dalia d'un ton indifférent, pour l'instant, ça ne marche qu'avec les serpents, mais j'imagine qu'avec de l'entraînement, je pourrai réussir avec d'autres espèces.

\- Oui, sûrement, dit Nathan impressionné par le calme glacial dont faisait preuve Dalia.

Par la suite, personne ne sut quoi ajouter d'autre et le wagon fut plongé dans un silence pesant pendant plusieurs heures.

oOoOo

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Eric regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Regarde ! dit-il à Hester. On voit des lumières !

La jeune fille posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et alla rejoindre son ami près de la fenêtre. L'horizon scintillait, minuscules lumières que l'on apercevait au loin, se reflétant sur la vitre du wagon…

\- Ce sont les tours du château ! s'exclama Hester avec ravissement. La plus proche est celle de Gryffondor…

\- Elle est super haute ! s'exclama Eric, subjugué par l'océan de petit points lumineux que formaient les fenêtres du château.

\- Et encore, fit Hester rayonnante, ce n'est pas la plus haute ! J'ai lu que la plus haute tour du château était celle d'astronomie, qui se trouve à l'est.

Ils restèrent encore quelque temps à admirer les lueurs au loin qui semblaient danser au rythme du train. Puis, voyant que les petits points s'agrandissaient à vue d'œil, se dépêchèrent d'aller se changer.

oOoOo

Cette sang-mêlée ne perd rien pour attendre ! tempêta Milo en enfilant sa robe de sorcier. Elle va regretter de m'avoir provoqué ! Si jamais elle se présente sur mon chemin, je lui ferai sa fête !

\- Fais quand même attention, lui conseilla sa cousine Aliénor, les sang-de-bourbes attirent souvent la sympathie des professeurs.

\- Pas tous, rappela Grégorius, on peut être sûr que Maître Scorpius sera intransigeant avec ces bons-à-rien.

\- Oui, mais il enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dit Milo en faisant la moue, comme si on avait besoin de ça…

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que l'on doit continuer à faire semblant. Du moins pour l'instant…

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec un sourire vengeur, comme s'il attendait un moment avec impatience, et que ce moment était proche. Milo et Aliénor eurent le même sourire mauvais, ils avaient hâte de montrer de quoi ils étaient capables, d'humilier les Gryffondor une bonne fois pour toutes…

oOoOo

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le wagon de Nathan et ses camarades s'était quelques peu détendue avec le temps. Malcolm, en proie à une indigestion de bonbons, avait préféré faire partager les autres du reste de son sachet ; Mathilda et Dalia étaient occupées à discuter de sujets de filles – Mathilda prenant bien soin d'éviter d'aborder l'enfance de cette dernière – tandis que Nathan et Christopher s'intéressaient aux cartes de Sorciers et Sorcières Célèbres que l'on trouvait dans les Chocogrenouilles.

Tous s'amusèrent beaucoup de voir leurs camarades tout gênés dans leurs uniformes de Sorciers quand arriva un jeune homme muni d'un badge bleu avec la lettre «P» dessus.

\- Vous avez déjà mis vos robes de sorciers ? demanda-t-il en passant la tête par la porte. C'est bien, car on arrive justement.

En effet, à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un sifflement aigu se fit entendre et le train s'arrêta avec une secousse qui manqua de les jeter à terre.

\- Allez-y, leur dit le jeune homme en les invitant à gagner le couloir, ne vous préoccupez pas de vos valises, vous les retrouverez automatiquement dans vos dortoirs.

D'un pas plutôt mal assuré, Nathan sortit du compartiment mais se fit bousculer par un jeune garçon brun aux yeux d'un vert étincelant et à l'expression arrogante.

\- Regarde devant toi ! aboya la jeune fille qui le suivait d'un pas traînant. Non mais vraiment ! Aucun respect !

\- C'est toi qui devrais regarder devant toi, espèce de sale bourrique ! fulmina Mathilda en brandissant le poing en direction de l'insolente.

Puis elle se retourna vers le jeune homme avec le badge.

\- Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?

\- C'est un des membres de la famille McAllister, expliqua le jeune homme en secouant la tête l'air désabusé. Faites attention avec eux, leurs parents sont des membres importants du monde des sorciers. S'il y a quelque chose, ne tentez rien touts seuls, faites plutôt appel aux préfets.

\- Préfets ? répéta Christopher sans comprendre.

\- Ce sont des élèves qui ont pour tâche de faire respecter la discipline à Poudlard, récita le jeune homme en bombant le torse, faisant scintiller par la même occasion son badge bleu. Chaque année huit, élèves de cinquième année sont nommés préfets, et parmi eux, deux de septième année sont nommés préfets en chef, ils ont pour mission de diriger les préfets. Je suis Gavin Polvack, préfet de Serdaigle, donc si vous avez besoin…

Le pompeux préfet s'arrêta brusquement, il venait se rendre compte que les cinq première année n'avaient pas pris le temps d'écouter la fin de son long discours et étaient déjà descendus du wagon.

\- Quelle manque de respect ! s'exclama Gavin Polvack pendant que le train se vidait de ses derniers occupants.

Nathan, Mathilda, Christopher, Malcolm et Dalia firent quelques pas sur le quai de la gare avant de découvrir, en haut d'une colline, un immense château dont les fenêtres illuminées scintillaient comme d'innombrables lucioles parmi au creux des montagnes environnantes.

\- Wouah ! s'exclama Christopher. On va vraiment étudier là-dedans ? C'est énorme !

\- C'est effrayant, tu veux dire ! couina Malcolm en frissonnant de peur. Il doit faire très froid à l'intérieur !

\- Moi, je trouve ça joli, toutes ces lumières, dit Dalia d'un ton rêveur avant de rejoindre l'endroit d'où un sorcier à la voix rauque lançait :

\- Les première année ! Venir ici ! Première année, venir ici.

Ca y est, ils y étaient enfin ! Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard pour la première des sept incroyables années qu'ils allaient vivre dans cette école fabuleuse !

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voili voilou ! Vous connaissez à présent les quatre camarades moldus de Nathan ! Que vous inspirent-ils ? De la curiosité ? D'un dédain ? De l'indifférence ? De la peur ? Rien de tout ça ? Allez-y ! Lâchez-vous ! Ne soyez pas timides ! De toute façon, mis à part l'une d'entre eux, je m'en tamponne le manche à balai avec de la Poudre de Cheminette ^^. Pensez-vous comme **Invictus** qu'il y aura une romance à sens unique entre Mathilda et Nathan ?

Et concernant Hester et Eric ? Le voyiez-vous venir ? Cette alliance Sersouffle est-elle à votre goût ? Pensiez-vous à d'autres personnes pour former une amitié indéfectible ? Allez-y ! Dites-moi tout !

Et bien entendu, **Invictus** avait raison. Il ne l'a pas dit clairement, mais les indices qu'il a donnés prouvent bien qu'il se rappelait de se détail : c'est bel et bien Eric sur lequel Milo va s'acharner tout au long de leur scolarité. Qui aura l'avantage ? Eric saura-t-il se défendre efficacement malgré son statut de paisible Poufsouffle ? Vous le saurez très bientôt !

D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne Milo, vous remarquerez qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans son coin. Il possède en effet une garde rapprochée de Serpentard prêts à tout pour faire valoir la supériorité des sang-pur et écraser les né-moldu. L'un (ou l'une) d'entre eux n'était censé être qu'un personnage très secondaire dans cette histoire, et finalement, il/elle a pris de l'ampleur jusqu'à devenir presque aussi important (voire plus certaines fois) que nos quatre héros. Saurez-vous deviner de quel personnage il s'agit ? Prenez votre mal en patience, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ^^.

 **RàR** :

Toujours aussi tatillonne ma **Karounette** adorée ! Pour ensuite me pondre un commentaire un peu grivois de groupie déchainée ! Lol ! Il n'y a que toi capable de passer du sérieux au total délire en trois phrases chrono XD. Eh oui, Nathan finira bien, en effet ^^. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour répondre à **Nina** : oui, Nathan aura une épée, mais pas tout de suite, cela devra attendre la fin d'un tome prochain, lorsque les combats feront rage =).

Tant pis pour l'originalité **Invictus** , ton commentaire fait plaisir quand même =). Pas de bol pour la baguette de Dalia. Je ne donne pas d'indice, sinon ce serait trop facile ^^. Tu découvriras l'identité de son possesseur originel bien assez tôt. Sinon, comme tu l'as bien fait comprendre, Eric est en effet le futur souffre-douleur de Milo. J'attends ta réponse (soit par MP, soit par review) sur l'identité du personnage sur lequel tu aimerais que j'écrive.

Salut Guest ! (C'est bien **Nina** ?), merci d'être si prompte et assidue malgré le fait que tu n'aies pas de compte ! ^^ Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai l'intention d'écrire sur Chourave, j'espère que ça te plaira, j'essaierai de l'écrire lundi. ^^ Je suis également ravi que tu n'aies pas dévoilé le nom du possesseur originel de la baguette de Dalia. J'espère garder le suspense jusqu'au tome 4, quand ce sera dévoilé ^^. Hahaha ! Tu verras pour les pairings, de toute façon, ils n'ont que onze ans, ils ont le temps de voir ^^. Mais quand même, tu es la première à espérer un Nathilda, félicitations ! XD

Hey Marine, ravi de te voir ici. Comme convenu, je t'ai envoyé les pdf sur messenger. Si ça marche pas, tant pis, tu pourras venir commenter ici, au pire ^^. Merci et désolé pour le coup du boulot ! Je le sais pourtant, mais je fais jamais gaffe. Gros bisous en tout cas, et au plaisir de te voir par ici avec - pourquoi pas ? - un de ces pavés dont tu as le secret ^^.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Ça y est, ça y est ! Ils sont à Poudlard ! Alors ? Excités ? Et encore, cela ne fait que commencer ! :). Dans le prochain chapitre, vous pourrez découvrir la Répartition, et dans quelle maison vont aller nos héros.

Ce qui nous amène au plus grand défi de cette première partie : Dans quelle maison vont-ils tous aller ? Mystère ! Allez-y, faites vos paris, voici les personnes à répartir :

\- Nathan Jones  
\- Hester O'Brian  
\- Eric Hortshore  
\- Milo McAllister  
\- Dalia Snakanger  
\- Alienor Lantiem  
\- Malcolm Belly  
\- Christopher Reinstad  
\- Mathilda Greenhouse

Comme d'hab', celui (ou celle qui devinera bien (ou le plus proche) aura droit à son OS ( **Invictus** , je sais que tu as la bonne réponse, mais comme tu as gagné le défi précédent, laissons les autres tenter leur chance ^^).

Alors je vous laisse réfléchir, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'épreuve qui décidera du destin exceptionnel qui attend nos héros.

Bises à toutes et à tous, passez une bonne journée !

 **PS** : je vous l'avais promis, voici la nature des baguettes des autres personnages secondaires.

 **Mathilda** : Bois de châtaigner, 19 cms, avec un cœur en crin de Licorne, d'une épaisseur et de flexibilité normales.

 **Christopher** : bois d'aubépine, 32 cms, cœur en ventricule de Dragon, épaisse très rigide.

 **Malcolm** : … woups ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je l'ai pas ! O_o Désolé. Je tâcherai de vous concocter un truc cool pour lui.

 **Dalia** : bois d'if, 33,75 cms, cœur en plume de Phénix, assez épaisse, très rigide.


	6. Insolite Sélection

**Note** : Me revoilà mes chers lecteurs ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Pressé d'attaquer l'histoire à Poudlard, **Invictus** ? Ça tombe bien, c'est ce qu'on va faire avec le chapitre du jour ! Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois : les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant. Au programme dans ce chapitre : la découverte du château par nos jeunes héros, le banquet de début d'année et, bien entendu, la répartition précédée de la célèbre chanson du Choixpeau ^^.

 **Disclaimer** : L'idée de quatre Maisons à Poudlard, ainsi que les caractéristiques de chacune, et le moyen de départager les élèves sont une (super) idée de JK Rowling. En revanche, les élèves répartis, ainsi que le contenu de la chanson en elle-même, c'est de moi ^^. Oui, j'écris moi-même les chansons du Choixpeau, et je vous préviens : vous n'êtres pas au bout de vos surprises !

 **Défis** : Merci à **Invictus** et **Nina** de jouer le jeu ainsi, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Du coup, l'OS sur Chourave (intitulé « La jeune fille à la feuille ») est en ligne. Je m'occuperai de celui d'Hester la semaine prochaine, **Invictus**. N'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu demande une OC, du coup, j'ai un peu bloqué dès le départ. Mais là c'est bon, je sais ce que je veux faire ^^. En ce qui concerne la « Course aux reviews », plus que cinq (au moment où j'écris) et j'offre mon troisième OS spécifique à celui qui écrit le 25ème commentaire sur ce tome 1. A vos claviers !

* * *

\- Première année ! Venir ici, si plaît à vous. Venir à côté Graup !

La voix venait d'en haut, son propriétaire devait voler au-dessus d'eux, peut-être même sur un balai. Avec la curiosité due à son jeune âge, Nathan leva la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix si graveleuse, et poussa un cri aigu qui ressemblait plus à celui d'une fille.

Il s'attendait à un sorcier sur un balai, mais à la place, il vit avec horreur une énorme tête absurdement ronde avec de gros yeux vides d'expression, des cheveux verdâtres emmêlés et une bouche édentée qui tentait en vain d'esquisser un sourire accueillant.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Mathilda. Qu'est que c'est que cette horreur ?

\- C'est un géant, répondit une voix derrière eux – une voix rusée et passablement désagréable – ils sont en voie d'extinction. Celui-là est le dernier qui reste en Grande Bretagne, c'est le seul spécimen connu qui collabore avec les sorciers.

Mathilda et Nathan se retournèrent pour trouver un jeune garçon de taille modeste au visage noble et aux cheveux bruns. Une lueur malveillante animait son regard et inquiéta Nathan. Mathilda, elle, ne l'avait pas remarquée…

\- Wouah, tu en sais des choses ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant quelque peu devant la beauté de ce garçon.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas flatté le moins du monde, il regardait les deux futurs élèves en plissant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Tout le monde sait ça !

Puis d'une voix pleine de mépris, il ajouta :

\- Mais d'où est-ce que vous sortez, vous deux ?

Cette fois, Mathilda ne pouvait plus manquer la malveillance dans sa voix. Fronçant les yeux, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et déclara :

\- Tu te crois peut-être supérieur, mais je peux te dire qu'on vaut plus que toi, même si nos parents…

\- Tais-toi, la coupa Nathan d'un ton sec, ça ne sert à rien de lui parler.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il préférait ne pas révéler à ce garçon que leurs parents étaient des moldus. Peut-être que chez les sorciers aussi, la discrimination existait, et il ne voulait pas en être la victime. Ni lui, ni Mathilda.

\- Moi Graup, gardien clés Poudlard. Graup emmener première année au château, passer par lac.

D'un geste de la main, le géant invita les futurs élèves à monter dans des barques qui flottaient sur le bord d'une étendue d'eau dont l'autre rive était hors de vue. Nathan s'installa dans une en compagnie de Mathilda et deux autres de leurs camarades qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

oOoOo

Les barques quittèrent alors la rive, sans rames pour la faire avancer. Mais cela ne semblait pas nécessaire car elles suivirent toutes seules le sillon de l'immense géant dont l'eau n'arrivait qu'aux chevilles mais qui grimpait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la rive.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Mathilda et Nathan distinguaient de plus en plus le château et virent que l'eau s'étendait jusqu'aux remparts. Alors que sa nouvelle amie semblait fascinée par cette immense bâtisse féérique dont les lumières faisaient scintiller l'étendue d'eau sur laquelle voguaient nos héros, Nathan était beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qui se passait en profondeur.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il y a dans l'eau ? demanda-t-il aux autres occupants de la barque.

Se retournant, il s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà vu une des deux autres personnes présentes dans la barque et faillit tomber à la renverse en reconnaissant cette jeune fille qu'il avait croisée chez Fleury et Bott quelques mois auparavant.

\- Il y a plein de créatures marines dans le lac, expliqua-t-elle, comme des sirènes, des strangulots, et même un calmar géant !

\- Des stangulots ? s'étonna Nathan qui n'avait jamais entendu ce nom.

oOoOo

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les dernières minutes de la traversée à parler des créatures que l'on pouvait trouver à Poudlard et plus généralement dans le monde des sorciers. Le quatrième élève présent dans la barque – un jeune garçon au visage joufflu – paraissait s'y connaître autant que sa camarade en matière de créatures magiques et les jeunes élèves ne se préoccupèrent plus de la trajectoire de leur barque, ni même de leur guide qui avait à présent de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules mais ne semblait pas être ralenti pour autant.

Ils furent donc très surpris de constater qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés de l'autre côté du lac, au pied des remparts sud du château. Ils descendirent sans cérémonie de leur petite embarcation pour s'engouffrer dans un tunnel trop étroit pour le massif Graup.

\- Élèves aller tout droit dans tunnel et arriver facilement dans hall château. Bonne chance pour répartition.

Puis il tourna les talons pour retourner dans le lac et pataugea en direction d'une immense forêt sombre, laissant les élèves seuls dans ce tunnel effrayant dont le bout n'était pas visible d'où ils étaient.

oOoOo

Sans hésitation, la baguette levée, la démarche assurée, l'air conquérant, Milo s'avança en direction du tunnel en compagnie de sa cousine et d'autres membres de familles éminentes du monde des sorciers.

Hester n'était pas effrayée non plus, elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait et invita Eric et les deux autres élèves qui l'accompagnaient dans la barque à la suivre.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton rassurant, même si les cachots sont un peu effrayants au début, on s'y habitue car ils sont sans danger.

Beaucoup plus rassurés par les paroles d'Hester que par l'attitude d'empereur de Milo, les autres élèves lui emboitèrent aussitôt le pas et ensemble, ils parcoururent le long et sombre tunnel sans rencontrer le moindre problème.

Ils furent cependant ravis de retrouver la lumière en franchissant une petite porte en bois qui donnait sur un immense hall au sol étincelant où les attendait le petit professeur Londubat.

\- Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. La traversée n'était pas trop longue ?

Aucun des élèves ne put répondre, leur attention était monopolisée par une énorme double porte en or d'où s'échappaient des bruits de fête. Les autres élèves étaient donc déjà arrivés, ils allaient devoir passer devant tous ces vétérans de l'école avant toute chose, et cela n'atténuait en rien le stress de Nathan et Mathilda.

Eric n'était pas très à l'aise non plus, il savait ce qui se préparait à l'intérieur, mais avait horriblement peur du résultat. Et si on lui disait qu'il y avait eu une erreur, que finalement, il n'avait aucun pouvoir ?

Le sourire que lui adressa Hester lui permit de retrouver un peu sa confiance, un tout petit peu…

oOoOo

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! déclara joyeusement le professeur Londubat. Ici, vous allez passer sept années de votre vie à apprendre et pratiquer la magie. Pour ce faire, vous serez répartis dans quatre maisons en fonction de votre personnalité et de vos aptitudes. Vous aurez le choix entre Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune de ces Maisons a sa propre histoire, sa propre gloire, ses propres sorciers de légende, et je peux vous assurer que toutes sont dignes de respect.

\- Tu parles ! murmura Milo à l'oreille d'Aliénor qui dut faire de sérieux efforts pour ne pas ricaner.

Hester fronça les sourcils en entendant cela, mais le professeur ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués, il continua ainsi son discours d'accueil :

\- Je vais vous appeler, l'un après l'autre, par ordre alphabétique et vous devrez mettre le Choixpeau Magique pour découvrir quelle sera votre future maison.

Une fois son discours terminé, le professeur Londubat fit son entrée dans la grande salle en ouvrant en grand la double porte, laissant voir plusieurs centaines d'élèves assis autour de quatre longues tables rectangulaires disposées en carré. Au-dessus de chacune d'entre elles, flottait une bannière de couleur différente. Nathan devina aussitôt que chaque maison avait sa propre table.

oOoOo

Derrière ces quatre-là, se tenait une autre plus petite, perchée sur une estrade, à laquelle étaient assis plusieurs sorciers d'un certain âge qui regardaient les nouveaux venus avec bienveillance et intérêt. Ce devaient être les enseignants, pensa Nathan en observant ces sorciers. Au centre de la table trônait une très vieille sorcière plutôt replète au sourire bienveillant et au chapeau tout rapiécé. A sa gauche, la chaise était vide et Nathan devina qu'il s'agissait de la chaise du professeur Londubat, à sa droite se tenait un grand sorcier au visage pointu, au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux bruns noués en catogan. Sa fine barbiche, noire elle aussi, lui donnait un air intelligent, mais aussi particulièrement sournois. Nathan eut la curieuse impression qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup apprécier cet homme. Etait-ce prémonitoire, ou juste un effet de son imagination ? L'avenir le dirait. Peut-être même plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait…

Il ne put continuer son observation car le professeur Londubat avait déjà gagné le fond de la salle, juste devant la table des professeurs et se plaça à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel reposait un très vieux chapeau bleu, éclairci par la poussière dessus et garni d'étoiles dorées qui commençaient à s'effacer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Mathilda, à moitié dégoûtée.

\- C'est le Choixpeau Magique ! expliqua Hester qui contemplait le morceau de tissus innocent avec un ravissement total. C'est lui qui choisit à quelle maison on va appartenir pendant notre scolarité à Poudlard. C'est très important car à Poudlard, ta maison, c'est comme une seconde famille. Pour l'honorer, on doit bien se comporter et bien étudier pour remporter des points qui serviront à gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons en fin d'année.

Nathan resta silencieux, il regardait les quatre tables en se demandant à quel blason il pourrait bien appartenir. L'aigle de bronze sur fond bleu, le serpent d'argent sur fond vert, le blaireau noir sur fond jaune ou le lion d'or sur fond rouge.

C'est avec une préférence pour l'aigle et le lion qu'il entendit le Choixpeau entonner :

 _Attention mesdames et messieurs_

 _Dans un instant, j'vais vous évaluer_

 _Restez calmes et ouvrez bien vos yeux_

 _Car je l'avoue, je suis très très doué_

 _Pour choisir laquelle entre toutes_

 _S'ra votre voie, je n'ai pas mon pareil_

 _Et je n'ai jamais le moindre doute_

 _Tous mes sens restent en éveil_

 _Pour décider qui parmi les quatre_

 _Vous mérite mieux grâce à vos talents_

 _Je suis capable d'abattre les cartes_

 _De votre destin bien évidemment_

 _Soyez d'Poufsouffle, je déclarerai_

 _Qu'vous êtes loyaux, justes et déterminés_

 _Si c'est Serdaigle qui vous choisit_

 _Alors vous faites partie des érudits_

 _Je crierai le nom de Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes rusés autant que débrouillards_

 _Gryffondor vous choisira sûr'ment_

 _Si vous avez l'courage et du tempérament_

 _Ainsi répartis dans les quatre maisons_

 _Vous pourrez enfin connaître votre destin_

 _Et aussi savoir sous quel blason_

 _Vous allez pouvoir parcourir votre chemin_

 _Ainsi s'achève ma p'tite chanson_

 _En espérant qu'elle vous éclaire_

 _Sur le choix de votre maison_

 _Celle-ci sera comme votre mère_

Le vieux chapeau termina sa chanson sur une note longue et grave qui fut rapidement couverte par de copieux applaudissements. Professeurs et Elèves saluèrent de bon cœur la très belle performance du chapeau qui inclina sa pointe en signe de salut. Le professeur Londubat sortit de la poche de sa robe un long parchemin, le déplia puis, se reportant sur les futurs élèves, il déclara :

\- Dès que j'appelle votre nom, placez-vous devant le tabouret et posez le chapeau sur votre tête, vous avez bien compris ?

Les intéressés acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, la plupart était plutôt tendue, craignant le moment où ils devraient s'avancer vers le Choixpeau.

\- Acklebow Tina !

Une jeune fille à la silhouette élancée et aux longs cheveux blonds s'avança dignement en direction du Choixpeau et, d'un geste gracieux, le posa sur sa tête.

\- Serdaigle ! annonça le Choixpeau de sa voix bourrue.

La jeune fille eut un sourire satisfait puis vint s'asseoir à la table au-dessus de laquelle flottait la bannière bleue parée d'un aigle de bronze, et dont les occupants fêtaient l'arrivée de la nouvelle venue.

\- Avery Roxana ! continua Londubat, le nez sur son parchemin.

Une deuxième jeune fille s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau. Ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux sombres, et son expression d'extrême suffisance sur le visage firent frissonner Nathan. Pour elle aussi, il eut clairement l'impression qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup l'apprécier.

\- Serpentard ! lança le chapeau alors qu'il avait à peine frôlé la tête de cette fille.

Cette fois, ce fut à la table des Serpentard qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata pour saluer l'arrivée de la jeune fille au regard taciturne qui prenait place à leur table.

oOoOo

La Répartition continuait alors que Benjamin Becker, Oswald Bellay et Malcolm Belly furent l'un après l'autre envoyés à Poufsouffle. Nathan vit les élèves à la table au blaireau noir faire de la place aux trois nouveaux arrivants dont l'un n'était pas inconnu à Nathan ; il reconnaissait en effet le gros garçon qui était avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse et dans le Poudlard Express.

A la table du lion d'or, on s'impatientait, aucun des nouveaux n'avait encore était envoyé à leur table, ce fut avec intérêt qu'ils suivirent la marche de la jeune Janice Coope qui enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête d'un geste fébrile. On attendit quelques secondes avant que la fente de du Choixpeau ne s'ouvrît à nouveau.

\- Gryffondor ! s'écria-t-il.

Aussitôt des applaudissements et des cris de joie se firent entendre à la table du lion. En les voyant sourire joyeusement et taper des poings sur la table, faisant le plus de bruit possible, Nathan sut que c'était à cette table qu'il voulait aller. Mais il devait encore attendre quelque temps avant le verdict. Le professeur n'en était encore qu'à la lettre «D» :

\- Darley Mark !

Un jeune garçon à l'air timide et aux cheveux châtains bouclés vint se poster devant le Choixpeau et s'en coiffa, les mains tremblantes. Lui aussi attendit quelques instants avant que le chapeau prenne sa décision.

\- Serdaigle ! lança le chapeau alors que le jeune garçon s'empressait de gagner la table des Serdaigle qui lui offrit une belle ovation.

Les deux élèves suivants – Patricia Davies et Kevin Dornton – furent envoyés à Gryffondor, provoquant une véritable explosion d'applaudissements à la table des rouge et or.

Thelma Fitzerberg fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et se dépêcha elle aussi de rejoindre la table du blaireau noir, l'air plus qu'intimidé sous les applaudissements gourmands des Poufsouffle. Puis ce fut au tour de Mathilda…

Elle croisa le regard de Nathan et lui sourit timidement. Celui-ci savait ce que signifiait ce sourire, lui aussi espérait qu'ils seraient envoyés dans la même maison. Il regarda avec appréhension la chevelure blonde de la jeune fille qui dansait sur ses épaules. D'un geste mal assuré, elle prit le chapeau et l'enfonça fébrilement sur sa tête. Elle attendit. Nathan attendit. La réponse du chapeau allait également être la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis le début de la Cérémonie : voulait-il aller à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor ?

\- Gryffondor ! annonça fortement le choixpeau alors que Mathilda, ravie, alla s'asseoir en face de Janice Coope, la première à avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor.

Elle lança un regard furtif à son ami qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. Oui, il devait aller à Gryffondor, coûte que coûte. Anxieux, il observa Ayne Greensleeves rejoindre la table de Poufsouffle, Jeremy Harper, celle des Serpentard, Norman Hodge, celle des Serdaigle et Kenza Holmes, celle des Poufsouffle.

\- Hortshore Eric ! appela Londubat, le nez toujours sur son parchemin.

L'intéressé sursauta en entendant son nom, c'était à lui à présent de porter le chapeau, lui qui doutait de ses pouvoirs magiques, lui qui avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, lui qui craignait une réponse négative du chapeau.

\- Vas-y ! l'encouragea Hester en le poussant doucement dans le dos.

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, ses jambes tremblaient mais il tint bon. Il réussit à gagner le tabouret tant bien que mal et – comme tant d'autres avant lui – à se coiffer du Choixpeau.

\- Hum, voyons voir, quelle maison est faite pour toi ?

Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le chapeau lui parler, il avait entendu ses sœurs parler si souvent de ce moment qu'il avait l'impression de le vivre lui-même une enième fois.

\- Oh bah tu sais, je pense qu'avec toi, je ne vais pas trop avoir de problèmes, murmura le Choixpeau à l'oreille du jeune garçon, c'est inscrit dans tes gènes, après tout.

Ca y est, Eric savait à présent où il allait être envoyé, il n'eut pas besoin du Choixpeau pour préciser :

\- Poufsouffle !

Un déluge d'applaudissements l'accueillit à la table des Poufsouffle à laquelle il prit place avec un faible sourire. Personne – ni lui, ni ses nouveaux camarades – ne se doutait qu'il allait être une des plus grandes fiertés qu'aurait Poufsouffle pendant de nombreuses années.

oOoOo

La répartition continua avec :

\- Jones Nathan !

Nathan leva la tête brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts en signe de surprise. Il n'avait pas suivi la Répartition, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il avait perdu le fil après l'appel de Mathilda. La démarche hésitante, il s'avança en direction du Choixpeau. Arrivé devant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Mathilda lui fit un petit signe de la main. Oui, il devait absolument appartenir à Gryffondor !

\- Alors, alors, quelle va être ta maison à toi ? demanda le Choixpeau à un Nathan qui ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre murmurer à son oreille.

\- Envoyez-moi à Gryffondor, murmura Nathan à l'attention du Choixpeau.

\- A Gryffondor ? s'étonna ce dernier. Toi ?

\- S'il vous plaît… supplia Nathan. S'il vous plaît…

\- Tu sais qu'on n'est pas envoyé dans une maison en fonction de ses caprices, poursuivit le Choixpeau d'une petite voix maligne. Il te faut de nombreuses qualités pour aller à Gryffondor, comme le courage, la ténacité, la volonté de protéger les siens…

Nathan ferma les yeux, indifférent à tous ces élèves et professeurs qui attendaient, qui se demandaient pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps ?

Le jeune garçon serra les dents, c'était cuit ; le Choixpeau ne semblait pas le considérer digne de Gryffondor.

\- Or, tu sais, continua le Choixpeau, ces qualités…

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil de Nathan, il n'irait pas à Gryffondor, c'était fichu.

\- Tu les as sans problèmes.

Pardon ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu mon bonhomme, tu iras à Gryffondor !

Il avait dit ce dernier mot de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende cette fois, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna de nouveau dans la grande salle, sa principale source étant bien sûr la table de Gryffondor qui aurait pu rivaliser en vacarme avec des supporters de football. Ravi, Nathan se précipita à la table pour aller rejoindre Mathilda et regarder le reste de la répartition à ses côtés.

oOoOo

Ainsi le Choixpeau envoya Alexander Kellerman et Aliénor Lantiem à Serpentard, Irene Lannfist à Gryffondor, Hope Lepheimer et Franck Leyrner à Serdaigle. Quand arriva le tour de :

\- McAllister Milo !

Hester releva la tête brusquement et regarda d'un œil noir ce beau garçon au visage noble et aux allures de conquérant traverser la salle pour aller rejoindre le tabouret. Eric regarda lui aussi Milo avec une haine grandissante, il savait que ce type allait lui en faire baver s'il ne réagissait pas. Mathilda et Nathan ne furent pas vraiment enthousiastes non plus en voyant le jeune garçon passer devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas oublié le mépris dont ce dernier avait fait preuve en s'adressant à eux, comme s'ils étaient des crasses attachées à sa chaussure.

Cependant, dans l'assemblée, c'étaient plutôt des murmures d'excitation que d'hostilité qui se faisaient entendre :

\- Milo McAllister ? murmurait-on. Le frère de Vindicus et Scarlett McAllister ?

\- Oui, il s'appelait bien Milo !

\- Vous pensez qu'il sera aussi fort qu'eux en Quidditch ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

Nathan vit avec horreur que ce sale type avait déjà une sacrée réputation avant même son entrée à Poudlard. Il détestait ce genre de célébrité et se promit de le surclasser au cours de l'année.

Milo se fit attendre pour mettre le chapeau, comme s'il voulait faire durer le suspense. Puis, satisfait de l'effet qu'il provoquait, il l'enfonça sur sa tête alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, désireux de savoir dans quelle maison le petit frère du célèbre Vindicus McAllister allait être envoyé.

\- Allez, ne perdons pas de temps, murmura le jeune garçon à l'attention du Choixpeau, envoie-moi à Serpentard, et qu'on en finisse.

Mais curieusement, le Choixpeau resta silencieux. Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'agacer Milo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? le pressa-t-il. Envoie-moi à Serpentard, et plus vite que ça !

Le Choixpeau resta silencieux, tout le monde était aux aguets ; guettant le moindre mouvement du vieux couvre-chef, Milo commençait à douter :

\- Hé oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dors ?

\- Non, répondit le Choixpeau d'une voix préoccupée, je réfléchissais, c'est tout…

\- Réfléchir ? s'étonna Milo. Mais on ne te demande pas de réfléchir, on te demande de choisir !

\- Peut-être, mais tout choix mérite réflexion, petit impertinent ! rétorqua le Choixpeau qui semblait offensé.

\- Mais pour les autres, vous n'avez pas attendu aussi longtemps ! protesta Milo qui n'était plus aussi sûr de lui qu'avant.

\- Pour les autres, le litige n'était pas aussi serré, expliqua le Choixpeau avec la voix de celui qui réfléchissait de manière intense.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de serré ? s'indigna Milo à voix haute. J'appartiens à Serpentard, un point c'est tout !

Toute la salle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il contestait le choix du chapeau, cela était-il possible ?

\- En es-tu sûr ? demanda le Choixpeau d'un air sournois. Rien n'est dit, je vois de très grandes capacités intellectuelles en toi, ainsi qu'une ténacité à toute épreuve, et même une forme de cou…

\- Vous ne m'enverrez pas à Gryffondor ! chuchota Milo furieusement. Je préfère me faire bouffer par un Hippogriffe !

\- Allons, du calme, dit le professeur Londubat en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune rebelle, laissez donc le Choixpeau rendre sa décision.

\- Pas la peine, lança le Choixpeau à voix haute, tu iras donc à Serpentard ! Puisque tel est ton désir, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Milo.

Alors que les manifestations de joie des Serpentard remplissaient la Grande Salle, Milo, dégoûté, jeta presque le Choixpeau sur le tabouret avant d'aller d'un pas vif rejoindre son frère à la table des Serpentard. Il était furieux contre le Choixpeau, furieux contre lui-même, comment avait-il pu se laisser humilier de la sorte ? Il n'y avait aucun doute, il appartenait à la maison des Serpentard, et ce n'était pas un misérable tas de chiffon – ayant en plus appartenu à un Gryffondor – qui allait contredire une vérité vieille de quinze générations !

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, le Choixpeau avait envoyé Amy McLann à Poufsouffle et Olivia Mortensen à Serpentard. Mais personne ne s'en était vraiment soucié, tous regardaient avec un mélange de fascination et d'incompréhension ce garçon qui avait tenu tête au Choixpeau Magique. Et qu'avait bien pu lui dire ce dernier pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ? Ce fut donc dans une totale indifférence qu'Hester fut appelée à se présenter devant le Choixpeau.

Ça allait, la jeune fille était confiante en le posant sur sa tête. Peu importait la maison de toute façon, les cours seraient les mêmes pour tout le monde, pas de quoi en faire un plat donc, pas comme cet idiot de McAllister. Seuls Nathan et Eric avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille ; tous deux espéraient qu'elle ferait partie de leur maison respective.

\- Ah, fit le Choixpeau apparemment ravi, j'aime quand c'est simple ! Une grande érudition et une soif de savoir, comme c'est facile !

Hester esquissa un sourire, elle savait parfaitement où voulait l'emmener le Choixpeau et en était ravie, c'était la Maison dans laquelle avaient étudié sa mère et son grand-père Anthony avant elle, après tout.

Elle avait déjà posé le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et se dirigeait déjà vers sa table attitrée quand ce dernier s'écria :

\- Serdaigle !

Il y eut peu d'applaudissements lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table de l'aigle de bronze. Tous avaient encore en tête le scénario McAllister. Ils faisaient d'ailleurs une grosse erreur de négliger cette jeune fille, et allaient apprendre bien assez tôt.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, le Choixpeau avait continué la répartition en envoyant Helena Parker à Gryffondor, les jumelles Pratt ainsi qu'Oliver Preneston à Serdaigle, Christopher Reinstad à Poufsouffle (ce qui soulagea beaucoup Nathan) et Tulia Rosier et Demetrius Sarzak à Serpentard, puis…

\- Snakanger Dalia !

L'esprit de Nathan refit surface en entendant ce nom. Relevant la tête, il vit la triste fillette aux cheveux sales et emmêlés passer devant eux pour rejoindre le Choixpeau. Mathilda la regardait aussi, l'air compatissant. Nathan ne savait pas quoi penser de cette pauvre fille, elle était certes bizarre, mais elle avait dû vivre des choses difficiles avant d'arriver ici. Il était sûr qu'au fond, elle était très gentille.

Milo et ses cousins regardèrent Dalia d'un autre œil, leur expression dégoûtée devant ses cheveux sales et ses habits déchirés n'offrait aucune équivoque quant au sentiment qu'elle leur inspirait.

\- C'est quoi cette gamine ? lança Gregorius assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Elle est habillée comme une clocharde !

\- Tante Prétoria nous en a parlé, rappela Aliénor, c'est une fille qui vient d'une famille d'accueil moldue.

\- Une Sang-de-bourbe comme on les aime, ricana Milo avec un sourire mauvais, elle va sûrement finir à Poufsouffle.

Les élèves autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire alors que le Choixpeau annonçait se décision :

\- Serpentard !

Les éclats de rire cessèrent aussitôt et laissèrent place aux grognements d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ? Elle, chez nous ? s'indigna Gregorius à voix basse.

\- C'est une blague ? renchérit Milo. C'est une Sang-de-bourbe !

Mais leurs protestations étaient vaines, les décisions du Choixpeau étaient irrévocables. Dalia s'installa loin des autres Serpentard qui s'éloignèrent encore plus lorsqu'elle s'assit en bout de table, comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse.

oOoOo

Cette Cérémonie de la Répartition – très mouvementée cette année-là – se termina avec l'envoi de Timothy Vance à Serdaigle, d'Angus Tarkan à Serpentard, de Leane Whitman à Poufsouffle et, pour finir, des cousins Weasley et de Grégory Zelton à Gryffondor.

Dès que Grégory fut assis à la table où siégeait Nathan, la vieille sorcière replète se leva. Debout, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande qu'assise, mais les rumeurs des conversations cessèrent aussitôt, et tout le monde tourna le regard vers elle.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard ! déclara la vieille dame avec un sourire bienveillant et le regard épanoui d'une grand-mère devant ses petits enfants. Je me nomme Pomona Chourave et je suis la directrice de Poudlard. Je profite de ce petit instant pour vous rappeler les règles élémentaires que vous devrez respecter à l'intérieur de l'école : il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs de l'école, de se promener la nuit dans le parc et dans l'enceinte du château, et d'utiliser les objets inscrits sur la liste présente dans le bureau de Miss Vane, la concierge de l'école. Je souhaite aussi rappeler aux élèves qu'ils sont responsables des animaux qu'ils amènent dans cette école, et qu'aucun débordement ne sera toléré. Il est aussi à noter que les inscriptions aux équipes de Quidditch de chaque maison pourront commencer dès la semaine prochaine.

Vindicus et Gregorius échangèrent un regard gourmand, ils avaient hâte d'écraser les Gryffondor, une fois de plus. Milo, lui, baissa la tête l'air déçu, les première année n'étaient pas autorisés à faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, il lui faudrait attendre encore un an.

\- Sur ce, conclut la directrice, je vous demande pardon de vous avoir retenu aussi longtemps, et vous souhaite un très bon appétit !

A peine avait-elle dit cela que les plats en or qui se trouvaient au milieu de chaque table se retrouvèrent remplis de victuailles. Des pichets contenant ce qui semblait être du jus multifruits apparurent de nulle part. Nathan se rendit alors compte à quel point il était affamé. Et il n'était pas le seul : les cousins Weasley, deux rouquins au visage rieur qui se ressemblaient très fort, se jetèrent littéralement sur les pommes de terre qui remplissaient le plat le plus proche. Mathilda, elle, se servit généreusement en jus multifruits avant d'en proposer à Nathan. Ce dernier accepta et en but une généreuse rasade… avant de tout recracher dans son verre.

\- Argh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? suffoqua-t-il encore sous le choc.

Les cousins Weasley, eux, ne furent aucunement étonnés d'une telle mésaventure qui devait être courante pour qui ne connaissait pas les coutumes du monde magique. Zack fut le premier à lui répondre :

\- C'est du jus de citrouille ! s'exclama-t-il avec fierté. La boisson officielle des sorciers ! Avec ça, tu pètes la forme pour toute la journée !

\- Si tu le dis… concéda Nathan qui, pourtant, préféra finir son repas à l'eau.

oOoOo

Mis à part ce léger incident, les mets proposés furent succulents, si bien que le jeune né-moldu arrêta de compter les fois où il reprit du ragoût à partir de quatre. Tout autour de lui, ses camarades se frottaient le ventre, l'air repu. A présent, tout le monde tombait de sommeil : Hester bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Eric s'était endormi, la tête dans les bras à côté de Christopher Reinstad qui semblait lutter contre ses paupières. Nathan n'avait envie que d'une chose : monter se coucher et s'endormir avec le souvenir encore brûlant de cette formidable journée.

Ainsi, quand le professeur Chourave indiqua aux élèves qu'il était grand temps de se coucher, ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier pour se lever avec un grognement de satisfaction.

\- Les premières années, par ici ! lança Vindicus en faisant un petit geste de la main pour qu'on le remarque.

Milo et Aliénor allèrent tout de suite le rejoindre, bientôt suivis par leurs camarades de Serpentard.

Hester se leva et suivit ses compagnons de Serdaigle qui rejoignaient Gavin Polvack sous l'œil attristé d'Eric qui dût lui-même se lever, les manches pleines de bave, pour suivre le groupe de Poufsouffle qui avançait, mené par un préfet de cinquième année.

Alors que Mathilda et les cousins Weasley avait déjà quitté leur table à la demande de Samuel Potter, Nathan resta un instant à contempler l'immensité de la Grande Salle, de son plafond enchanté aux chandelles qui lévitaient le long des murs. Oui, pensa-t-il en souriant, il allait adorer vivre ici, sans aucun doute possible !

oOoOo

Vindicus emmena ses jeunes protégés dans les cachots du château, un endroit plutôt sombre et déconcertant, mais qui n'intimida pas le moins du monde ces futurs Serpentard dont les familles – souvent aisées – étaient pratiquement toutes passées par cette maison.

oOoOo

Du côté des Poufsouffle, on était descendu aussi, mais beaucoup moins en profondeur, dans un couloir bien plus chaleureux que l'étaient les cachots des Serpentard, cerné de tous côtés par des tableaux de victuailles et de fastueux banquets.

oOoOo

Les Serdaigle suivirent Polvack jusque dans une haute tour à l'ouest du château dont la vue donnait directement sur la Forêt Interdite, une immense et sombre étendue d'arbres qui recelait de nombreuses merveilles, mais également des dangers mortels, ce qui la rendait interdite aux élèves non-accompagnés par des adultes. Hester osa un regard vers la forêt par une meurtrière de la Tour Ouest et eut un frisson. Pas besoin de règlement pour ça, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'irait dans cet endroit effrayant que si elle y était vraiment obligée.

oOoOo

Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes que Samuel leur faisait monter escaliers après escaliers en leur promettant d'une voix essoufflée qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Mais le préfet s'arrêta dans un cul-de-sac juste devant le portrait d'une énorme femme habillée en robe rose à fanfreluches. Nathan regarda Samuel d'un air interrogateur, il ne s'était pas trompé de chemin quand même !

Mais le préfet ne sembla pas désorienté le moins du monde, il observait patiemment le portrait dont l'occupante semblait profondément endormie. Les élèves attendaient sans comprendre, qu'est-ce que ce tableau pouvait bien avoir de spécial ?

oOoOo

Vindicus arriva enfin devant le mur amovible. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir si tout le monde l'avait bien suivi et l'on constata avec une certaine irritation que la petite Dalia n'avait pas été semée. Puis, se retournant face au mur, il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer le mot de passe…

oOoOo

Les première année de Poufsouffle furent amenés à longer un long couloir dallé que de nombreuses torches enflammées rendaient accueillant. Au fond du couloir, le préfet s'arrêta devant une antique cheminée de bois magiquement ininflammable dont le feu ronflait paresseusement à l'intérieur. Les jeunes élèves échangèrent des regards surpris, c'était un cul-de-sac, il n'y avait aucune porte à proximité, que pouvait donc bien faire ce préfet devant cette cheminée ? Celui-ci les regarda avec des yeux rieurs, comme s'il savait que la plupart des élèves ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, comme s'il avait lui aussi vécu ça, et qu'il savourait l'instant où les rôles s'inversaient.

oOoOo

Plusieurs Serdaigle commençaient à en avoir assez de gravir ces innombrables marches qui formaient un escalier en colimaçon épousant parfaitement la forme de la tour. Tout autour d'eux, les occupants des tableaux accrochés aux murs courbes de la tour les regardaient avec curiosité et parlaient entre eux l'air très excité.

Polvack arriva enfin devant une immense porte de chêne avec un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Les élèves poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement en voyant que calvaire arrivait à son terme, mais furent horrifiés de constater que la porte n'avait ni serrure, ni poignée. Comment allait-on l'ouvrir ?

Une voix s'échappa alors du bec du heurtoir, une voix de femme haute-perchée ; les élèves, effrayés, firent quelques pas en arrière.

\- Quel ingrédient indispensable entre dans la composition de la plupart des antidotes ?

oOoOo

\- Fringante Cavalière ! dit simplement solennellement Samuel Potter devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Lignée Royale ! annonça fièrement Vindicus en touchant ce curieux mur nu du bout du doigt.

\- Mousse de Porc ! scanda joyeusement Edwyn McPherson, le préfet de Poufsouffle.

\- Un Bézoard ! répondit pompeusement Gavin Polvack sans même tenter de pousser la porte.

oOoOo

Sous les regards ébahis des Gryffondor, le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota après qu'elle eut adressé un petit clin d'œil coquin à Samuel, lequel rougit légèrement, mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire.

oOoOo

Les Serpentard observaient, impatients et émerveillés, l'innocent mur de pierre qui s'enveloppait d'une épaisse fumée noire avant de disparaître comme par enchantement.

oOoOo

Après un dernier regard encourageant en direction des jeunes élèves au regard interrogateur, le préfet de Poufsouffle s'avança en direction des flammes qui avaient pris une teinte vert émeraude. Ignorant les cris d'horreur de ses protégés, traversa le feu comme si de rien n'était avant de disparaître littéralement dans l'âtre.

oOoOo

Avec le grincement caractéristique d'une vieille porte en bois qui s'ouvre, le passage qui menait à la Salle Commune des Serdaigle s'ouvrit lentement, laissant les jeunes élèves observer avec un grand intérêt les dizaines d'étagères remplies de livres qui tapissaient la somptueuse Salle Commune de Serdaigle…

oOoOo

Les jeunes Gryffondor suivirent le préfet d'un pas mal assuré et se retrouvèrent dans une vaste salle circulaire munie de fauteuils confortables qui s'agglutinaient autour d'un grand feu, ce qui ajoutait au ton chaleureux de la pièce.

oOoOo

La Salle Commune des Serpentard, enfin ! Ces jeunes gens de bonne famille y avaient longtemps rêvé, de cette immense salle sombre aux couleurs de leur Maison qui leur permettait de se retrouver en petit comité sans tous ces fétides Sang-de-bourbe qui traînaient dans un château dont ils n'avaient absolument aucun droit !

oOoOo

Les jeunes élèves de Poufsouffle fixèrent le feu avec appréhension. Où était passé leur préfet ? Avait-il été brûlé ? Non, il n'y avait aucune cendre. Où avait-il atterri alors ? Était-ce normal, ou devaient-ils aller chercher quelqu'un de toute urgence ? Alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux courts semblait sur le point d'aller chercher quelqu'un, un bras – juste un bras – sortit du feu et leur fit des grands gestes, il fut suivit de la voix du préfet :

\- Venez donc, il n'y a rien à craindre ! Vous ne voulez quand même dormir dans le couloir ?

Eric comprit enfin, il fallait passer par la cheminée pour accéder à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. En un pas, il changea d'endroit : la salle était vaste, bien éclairée, remplies de petits fauteuils inclinables et de tablettes aux pieds griffus sur lesquelles étaient posées des corbeilles de fruits et des flasques de jus de citrouille.

oOoOo

Hester entra la première dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, qu'elle trouva magnifique ; les murs presque entièrement munis de fenêtres donnaient l'impression d'être à ciel ouvert. La lune éclairait une immense statue de marbre qui trônait au milieu de la Salle et semblait les regarder avec la distance digne d'une sorcière de haut rang, le diadème qu'elle portait brillait intensément sous les froids rayons lunaires.

\- Rowena Serdaigle ! lâcha Hester dans un murmure émerveillé.

oOoOo

Les garçons, suivez-moi, ordonna Samuel, je vais vous montrer vos dortoirs. Les filles, vous allez suivre Grace pour qu'elle vous indique le vôtre. Mathilda adressa un petit geste de la main à Nathan pour lui dire au revoir, auquel il répondit par un petit clin d'œil. Puis il suivit Samuel et les cousins Weasley jusqu'à un spacieux dortoir au premier étage.

oOoOo

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Aliénor, Milo suivit son frère jusqu'au dortoir des première année qui se trouvait deux étages en-dessous de la partie principale de la Salle Commune.

oOoOo

Complètement fourbu, Eric tituba en compagnie de Malcolm et Christopher pour regagner son lit le plus vite possible et s'y endormir aussitôt.

oOoOo

Alors que les garçons suivaient Gavin Polvack le long d'un escalier au sud pour gagner leur dortoir, les filles furent guidées par Milenya McGlory, une préfète de sixième année qui leur montra l'endroit où elles dormiraient tout au long de l'année, au nord de la tour.

oOoOo

Indifférent aux chamailleries des cousins et aux discussions incompréhensibles de ses deux autres camarades de chambre, Nathan s'étala tout habillé sur les couvertures de son lit à Baldaquin et s'endormit aussitôt.

oOoOo

Milo n'avait pas sommeil, il resta des heures assis au pied de son lit à jeter des sorts mineurs et silencieux contre des petits objets qui s'animaient aussitôt. Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à se glisser sous ses couvertures, il s'endormit en s'imaginant six ans plus tard, Préfet-en-Chef, Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et Champion de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le sourire demeura sur ses lèvres jusqu'à son réveil.

oOoOo

Malgré son état de fatigue avancée, Eric ne parvint pas à fermer ses yeux qui commençaient à s'irriter à rester ouverts. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Hester, il s'entendait si bien avec elle, et il avait fallu qu'ils soient séparés. De plus, il avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle, la Maison au sein de laquelle toute sa famille avait étudié, cette Maison qui s'était plus fait connaître au cours des siècles par la maladresse et les faibles résultats de ses membres que par de réelles prouesses louables. Ces cinquante dernières années, la Maison de Poufsouffle n'avait produit que peu de sorciers dignes d'être connus. Seule sa deuxième sœur, Constance, avait pu relever le niveau avec plusieurs prix de potions et surtout une surprenante participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait eu lieu à Durmstrang quatre ans auparavant. Et encore, songea Eric avec amertume, elle avait finie dernière…

oOoOo

Hester ne put pas dormir tout de suite elle non plus, bien que très fatiguée, elle se replongea une dernière fois dans son livre de potions et fabriqua mentalement un bon quart des mixtures présentes dans le manuel, soucieuse d'être prête pour le cours du lendemain.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Ça y est ! Ils sont enfin à Poudlard ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La Répartition était-elle à hauteur de vos espérances ? L'absence de suspense par rapport aux maisons ne vous a pas trop déçus ?

A votre avis, dans quelle maison le Choixpeau voulait envoyer Milo ? Ceci n'est pas un défi car moi-même je n'ai pas la réponse. Mais j'attends quand même vos avis, cela pourrait être drôle ^^.

 **RàR** :

Yop yop **Nina** ! Pas de problème, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner de toute façon. ^^ C'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup aimé écrire le passage « Milster », c'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de découpage, et je m'étais beaucoup amusé à le faire. Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Milo et Vin', je pense que c'est une sorte de transfert. Ayant moi aussi un frère de cinq ans plus âgé, j'ai juste transposé notre relation fraternelle à l'époque à travers ces deux-là.  
Lol, si tu penses déjà que les sorciers sont tarés, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, rappelle-toi le TTS, ou Saint-Pétersbourg, ou le Noël 2050. Ça c'est être fou ! XD. Mais sinon, sur ce coup là, Nathan est aussi une projection de ce que j'aurais pu être à sa place : je déteste l'histoire, mais qu'est-ce que ça m'aurait fasciné d'apprendre l'histoire des sorciers. Un peu comme la Mythologie en fait ^^.  
En ce qui concerne l'amitié Hester-Eric, on a tendance à pas mal l'oublier, car au cours des tomes 2, 3 et 4, ils prennent un peu de la distance et fréquentent davantage des gens de leurs propres maisons. Mais dans le 5, j'ai bien fait attention à ce que ça revienne quand même, car c'est quand même la première amitié inter-maison qui apparaît dans cette histoire ^^.  
Pour la famille McAllister, en effet, au début ils sont vraiment cons. Je déteste Gregorius autant que toi. Pour Alienor, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, à la fin du tome 5 elle déchire tout, c'est juste la meilleure ! En ce qui concerne Alienor et Gregorius, ils sont cousins eux aussi. En fait, Mordred McAllister, le père de Milo, avait quatre frère et sœurs, dont une sœur jumelle (Mildred) qui est la mère d'Alienor. Gregorius, lui, c'est le fils d'un des frères de Mordred (Nobellius) et le frère de Daryena (j'imagine que tu te rappelle d'elle ^^).  
Bah sinon, pour Malcolm, je ne sais plus le contexte de ces explosions, mais en fait, j'avais à l'esprit un passage du film « Mathilda » lorsque j'ai écrit ce passage.  
ps : ça me dérange pas du tout les loooongues reviews. Il faut juste s'attendre à avoir des très looooooongues réponses (RàR) en retour XD.  
pps : ta théorie du Nathilda n'est pas idiote en soi, mais il me semble que tu oublies une personne dans l'histoire, qui risque bien de mettre son grain de sel dans tout ça pour avoir Nathan pour elle toute seule.  
En espérant que ce passage t'as plu également. Bises à plus !

C'est normal que ce nom ne te dise rien, **Invictus** , Malcolm ne sert pratiquement à rien dans toute l'histoire, contrairement à Mathilda la faire-valoir de Nathan, Christopher le rival d'Eric et Dalia, THE badass par excellence ! ^^  
Pour le Hesthan (ou Naester, comme tu veux), qui te dit que c'est voué à l'échec ? Tu n'as pas tout lu jusqu'au bout ^^.  
Sinon, restons tolérants pour le Nathilda. Mais j'avoue qu'à l'époque où j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je m'attendais à mieux réussir à mettre ce pairing (et le personnage de Mathilda) en valeur. Mais bon, vous savez tous les deux à quel point j'ai échoué. Après, comme vous le savez aussi, l'histoire n'est pas terminée. Peut-être arriverai-je à en faire quelque chose avant la fin ^^.  
Par sûr que l'on en apprend sur la famille de Dalia dans le quatre. Dans le cinq, oui, on commence à s'intéresser à elle (et à la fin du tome, on comprend tout). Mais dans le quatre, on apprend juste qui est le proprio de sa baguette, et quelle lien a cette dernière avec celle d'Eric.  
Bref, une nouvelle fois, merci pour cette review. A la semaine prochaine ! :D

 **Bokaya** , de retour ici. Bienvenue, ça fait plaisir de te revoir =). Comme tu as vu, tu n'étais pas très loin de la vérité. Du coup, j'attends ton choix de personnage avec impatience. A bientôt ! :)

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : La Répartition est enfin finie, et avec elle cet insupportable suspense qui vous tordait les entrailles (ou pas… ). Dans le prochain chapitre, vous les verrez enfin avoir leurs premiers cours ! Qui sera bon où ? C'est un peu trop tôt pour répondre à cette question. Par contre, saurez-vous deviner qui est ce professeur à l'air sournois avec sa petite barbiche brune et son visage en pointe ? A vos claviers ! Vous savez comment ça fonctionne ! ^^

Un OS cadeau à celui qui trouvera le nom de ce prof mystérieux (attention piège pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu ^^).


	7. Premiers pas

**Note** : Ça y est ! Les cours commencent ! Alors ? Pressés ? Qui sont les nouveaux professeurs de cette génération ? A vous de le découvrir, vous risquez d'avoir quelques surprises ^^.

 **Disclaimer** : L'école de Poudlard, son fonctionnement, son organisation et la nature de ses cours est une idée de JK Rowling. Je ne fais que m'en servir comme toile de fond pour mes histoires. De même, Neville Londubat, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malefoy, Cho Chang, Demelza Robins, Pomona Chourave, Romilda Vane et Graup le Géant ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste à la saga originale pour donner à mon histoire plus de relief et d'authenticité. Le reste, sauf oubli de ma part, est entièrement de mon cru.

 **Défis** : Bravo à **Ty** qui a gagné son texte grâce à sa review du 6ème chapitre, qui était soit-dit-en-passant la 25ème. En ce qui concerne les autres OS promis, celui de Nina est prêt (premier chapitre des « Genèses de Nevilli ») et celui d'Invictus arrivera incessamment sous peu. Merci pour votre assiduité en tout cas, c'est super ! =). Désolé **Nina** , j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies trouvé là une série concurrente à la Course aux Reviews. **Ty** n'aime pas perdre, et elle ne fait pas de cadeaux =/

* * *

Quand le réveil magique de Zack Weasley s'anima enfin, hurlant à tue tête « Debout ! Debout ! » et arrachant les couvertures des élèves qui poussaient des grognements indignés, Nathan était éveillé depuis une heure déjà. Assis par terre au pied du lit, il s'exerçait à lancer des étincelles avec sa baguette jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à en produire des rouges et des dorées, il se demandait s'il pouvait en faire sortir des vertes ou des bleues.

\- Waaaah ! Bien dormi ? fit Jack d'un ton ensommeillé.

\- Oui, répondit Nathan l'air absent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Zack en observant Nathan qui faisait des moulinets compliqués avec sa baguette pour voir si cela avait une quelconque incidence sur la couleur des étincelles.

\- Je m'entraîne, répondit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux sur son camarade de chambre.

\- Tu t'entraînes à produire des étincelles ? lança Jack d'un ton moqueur. Pour quoi faire ?

Cette fois, Nathan leva la tête, il fixa les yeux de Jack avec défi.

\- Je suis moldu, ok ?

Il s'attendait à des réflexions et des moqueries, mais les cousins restèrent impassibles, quant à Kevin et Grégory, ils ne prirent même pas part à la conversation, trop occupés à rassembler leurs affaires pour le cours qui aurait lieu après le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Et alors ? demanda Zack sans comprendre.

Nathan le regarda surpris, le faisait-il marcher ?

\- Et alors, je suis en retard par rapport à vous, je ne connais rien au monde des sorciers, je finirai sûrement dernier de la classe si je ne m'entraîne pas avant.

Cette fois, Kevin et Grégory cessèrent leur besogne et regardèrent Nathan de la même façon que les cousins : avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de compassion. Puis, sans prévenir, Zack éclata de rire, sous les remontrances de son cousin :

\- Ne te moque, Zack, c'est normal qu'il se pose ces questions !

\- Je sais bien, répondit celui-ci en épongeant ses yeux avec son pyjama, mais c'est quand même très drôle !

Cette attitude eut pour effet de mettre Nathan en colère, il se leva, dominant Zack de toute sa hauteur, les poings levés, prêt pour une éventuelle bataille.

\- Tu te sens supérieur à moi ? rugit-il. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux parce que tu viens d'une famille de sorciers ?

Zack cessa aussitôt de rire, les autres élèves présents dans le dortoir restèrent muets tous les trois. La tension était à son comble quand Grégory se décida à intervenir, il se posta devant Nathan et lui fit baisser ses mains avec douceur.

\- Personne n'a dit ça, dit-il avec une voix calme, en fait, je pense que Zack rit parce que tu te trompes complètement, c'est tout.

Nathan ne fut pas calmé pour autant.

\- Me tromper, à propos de quoi ?

\- Du fait que tu seras en retard par rapport aux autres parce que tu es d'origine moldue. Peut-être que l'on est plus habitué que toi au monde de la magie et à ses coutumes, mais pour ce qui est des cours, nous partons sur le même pied d'égalité que toi.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Nathan, qui commençait à se sentir embarrassé.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Zack en réprimant un sourire, les enfants des sorciers n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, donc tu vois, tu ne seras pas trop perdu par rapport à nous.

Nathan se détendit, un peu gêné d'avoir semé un tel désordre dans le dortoir, puis rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et marmonna un petit « désolé » avant de se lever pour regagner la Salle Commune.

\- Pas de quoi, dit Zack qui, à son tour, enfilait sa robe de sorcier.

Nathan descendit, songeur, les marches de l'escalier qui le séparaient de la Salle Commune. Ainsi, les sorciers n'ont aucun préjugé sur le fait de naître dans une famille magique ou non. Enfin, pas tous, se rappela-t-il en se remémorant ce jeune parvenu à l'air arrogant…

oOoOo

Eric se leva en sursaut ce matin-là, en proie à une véritable crise d'angoisse, il dut vérifier quatre fois son réveil pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas en retard. Tout penaud en se rendant compte que le premier cours n'aurait lieu que dans trois heures, il s'habilla silencieusement et descendit en direction de la Salle Commune tandis que Malcolm continuait de ronfler bruyamment. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter au bas des marches, il prit tout de suite la direction de la Grande Salle. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas, il ne voulait pas être confiné au sous-sol, il aurait préféré trouver sa place dans une haute tour du château, à Gryffondor, ou à Serdaigle avec Hester… Il ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à sa famille et à toute cette génération de Poufsouffle qui l'avait précédé, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de casser le destin, de faire comme cet idiot de McAllister qui avait imposé son choix au chapeau ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était plus faible que Milo ? Non, impossible ! Il allait travailler d'arrache-pied pour lui faire effacer ce sourire arrogant, à ce jeune coq !

oOoOo

Le jeune coq en question se leva au dernier moment baillant et s'étirant paresseusement dans son lit, il prit son temps pour soigner sa coupe de cheveux et se regarda plusieurs fois dans le miroir pour vérifier que sa robe lui allait bien. Puis, relevant son col, il sortit du dortoir vide avec la démarche de celui qui s'apprête à dominer le monde.

oOoOo

Hester n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ce fut seulement vers six heures du matin que ses yeux se fermèrent bien malgré elle et qu'elle s'endormit au pied de son lit, dans une position inconfortable, le dos contre le bois froid de son lit.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu réveilles, lui lança une petite voix mielleuse à l'oreille.

Hester se leva en sursaut, le livre qu'elle portait sur les genoux tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, toute habillée, au pied de son lit, de la bave sur le menton.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama la voix mielleuse sur un ton faussement affolé. Tu es dans un état lamentable !

Hester leva les yeux et vit une jolie blonde lui adresser un large sourire, exhibant ses parfaites dents blanches. Tina Acklebow. Elle était parfaite dans son élégante robe de sorcier, avec ses cheveux lisses reposant élégamment sur ses épaules.

\- Qu… Kéleurilé ? demanda Hester, la voix pâteuse.

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas tout saisi…

\- Il est quelle heure ? répéta Hester après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Ca va, tu as encore le temps, il n'est que 8h45.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu d'artifice dans le cerveau d'Hester, elle se leva brusquement et regarda son réveil, horrifiée.

\- 8h45, mais le cours de Potions n'est que dans un quart d'heure ! s'exclama Hester.

\- Oui, heureusement que je t'ai réveillée à temps, chantonna Tina ravie.

\- Tu aurais pu le faire plus tôt ! s'écria Hester en enfilant à la hâte des vêtements propres. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de me préparer !

\- Tu dormais si bien, lui rétorqua Tina avec un sourire écœurant, je n'ai pas osé…

Hester préféra ne pas répondre et s'empara d'un petit miroir pour lui permettre d'arranger un tant soit peu sa coiffure.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Ce que tu es superficielle ! lui lança Tina en ramenant ses cheveux blonds en arrière à la manière d'un top model. Tiens, voici l'emploi du temps que j'ai pris pour toi. Tu devrais sauter le cours de Potions et te rendre tout de suite en classe de sortilèges, pour prendre de l'avance au cas où tu t'endormirais dans les couloirs.

Et elle sortit du dortoir en faisant onduler sa belle chevelure soyeuse. Hester, qui fixait toujours l'endroit par où elle s'était éclipsée, était scandalisée. Comment pouvait-il déjà exister ce genre de garces en première année, c'était bien trop tôt !

Mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour les rêveries, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se dépêche pour ne pas arriver en retard à son premier cours de potions, sinon elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

oOoOo

Un fois son petit déjeuner terminé, Nathan posa son verre vide et sortit son agenda de son sac. Son premier cours serait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il en tremblait d'excitation, ça allait être sûrement passionnant ! Il s'imagina un instant combattre férocement des montres imaginaires semblables à ceux que l'on trouve dans les comics américains, dans le but de sauver un maximum d'innocents. Par contre, il se voyait mal les terrasser à l'aide de son unique baguette magique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Nathan ? On va être en retard au premier cours ! lui fit remarquer Mathilda en le secouant légèrement.

Ce geste le tira de ses pensées aussi brutalement qu'un archet qui retire sa flèche de la cible. Il se dépêcha de suivre Mathilda et vit avec horreur qu'ils prenaient le chemin des cachots, un chemin qu'empruntaient également leurs camarades Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-dessous ? Et pourquoi on les suit ?

\- Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a lieu au cachot, expliqua Jack Weasley en le rejoignant. Malefoy adore les lieux sombres et confinés.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Scorpius Malefoy, il enseigne la matière depuis plus de dix ans, dit Jack d'un air sombre. C'est aussi le directeur de la Maison des Serpentard. Selon nos cousins qui ont déjà fait leurs études à Poudlard, c'est un type horrible qui prend plaisir à persécuter ses élèves.

Nathan déglutit difficilement, cette année ne commençait pas si bien que ça, finalement.

Il descendit les sombres escaliers avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il se sentait piégé, oppressé, en danger. Mais refusant de montrer ses faiblesses, il continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était tout en scrutant, inquiet, le dos des Serpentard.

\- En plus, on est avec les Serpentard, quelle plaie ! pesta Zack tandis que Jack faisait mine de vomir par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial, les Serpentard ? demanda Mathilda qui elle aussi semblait ressentir un certain malaise en leur présence.

\- Ils sont maléfiques, répondit Jack avec un rire sans joie, mieux vaut s'en méfier.

\- Maléfiques ? s'étonna Mathilda en portant la main à la bouche. A ce point ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! la rassura Grégory Zelton. Ils sont juste un peu arrogants, Jack exagère.

\- Tu parles que j'exagère ! lança Jack avec force. Pratiquement tous les sorciers britanniques ayant mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard. Il faut dire que le directeur de leur maison est un sorcier de bonne famille fasciné par la magie noire qui déteste les moldus. On dit que même ses cours sont maudits. Waaaargh !

\- Mr Weasley, vous me vexez beaucoup. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point une langue de vipère peut faire mal.

oOoOo

Il se tenait là, droit, sombre, implacable, Scorpius Malefoy, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Nathan reconnut aussitôt la barbichette et le catogan, c'était l'homme qui siégeait à la droite du professeur Chourave lors de la Cérémonie de la Répartition. D'une main, il s'appuyait élégamment sur une luxueuse canne à poignée d'argent, de l'autre, il tenait fermement une longue baguette magique en saule pointée à terre.

Nathan suivit des yeux la trajectoire de la baguette et son regard se posa sur une petite vipère sifflante qui se tenait à la place de Jack Weasley une seconde plus tôt. Les Gryffondor poussèrent des cris horrifiés tandis que les Serpentard frémissaient d'excitation.

\- Jack ! s'écria Zack. Que lui avez-vous fait, espèce de…

Un éclair de lumière illumina le sombre couloir et frappa le jeune Weasley qui fut projeté de façon spectaculaire au fond du couloir et retomba brutalement sur le sol. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Nathan amorça un geste pour se jeter sur ce tortionnaire, mais il fut stoppé par Grégory Zelton qui se mit entre son professeur et son camarade pour éviter une hécatombe. Le professeur Malefoy n'y prêta aucune attention, il fixait le serpent qui se tortillait à terre avec une haine palpable.

\- Décidément, les Weasley n'ont jamais appris à se tenir, lâcha-t-il sur un ton froid et menaçant. Il faut toujours qu'ils se croient les maîtres de ces lieux. Quelle plaisanterie !

Il eut un petit ricanement désabusé avant de reprendre, de nouveau glacial :

\- Apprenez qu'ici, dans ces cachots, le seul maître, c'est moi !

Il avait dit ces deux derniers mots avec une agressivité qui fit sursauter plusieurs élèves. Les Gryffondor étaient tétanisés, ce professeur était bien plus qu'effrayant, il était dangereux !

Les Serpentard, quant à eux, observaient leur professeur avec un mélange de terreur et d'admiration, le regard qu'on porterait sur un dieu.

\- Vous ! dit Malefoy en pointant le doigt vers Mathilda qui se recroquevilla de peur face à ce terrifiant professeur. Amenez Weasley à l'infirmerie, prenez aussi ça, ajouta-t-il en tenant la vipère du bout des doigts comme si c'était la déjection d'un animal, je n'ai pas le temps de lui redonner sa forme naturelle.

Mathilda regarda Jack qui gisait à terre, puis le professeur, qui la regardait sévèrement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Quoi ? lança le professeur devant le regard suppliant de Mathilda. Qu'attendez-vous pour faire ce que je dis ?

\- Mais… Professeur… balbutia Mathilda qui commençait à trembler. Il est trop lourd pour moi !

\- Alors utilisez la magie, répliqua Malefoy du ton indifférent, en attendant, moi j'ai un cours à donner, suivez-moi.

Et il invita les élèves à entrer dans sa classe, pour le premier cours de l'année…

oOoOo

Milo était surexcité, il avait du mal à contenir sa joie il allait enfin assister à un cours de l'ami de sa mère, Scorpius Malefoy. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait remis en place ces deux traîtres à leur sang qu'étaient les Weasley. L'année ne pouvait pas mieux commencer !

Il s'installa au premier rang en compagnie d'Alienor et Demetrius et observa avec dédain ces pitoyables Gryffondor qui prirent bien soin de se placer tout au fond de la salle.

\- Bien, commença Mr Malefoy, bienvenue au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ici, vous allez apprendre non seulement à vous défendre contre les mages noirs, mais aussi contre les créatures dangereuses.

Un frémissement d'excitation parcourut l'assemblée de Serpentard, quant aux Gryffondor, ils semblaient beaucoup moins enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir cours avec un professeur aussi impitoyable. En les observant, Milo put voir que l'un d'entre eux ne semblait pas effrayé comme les autres. Au contraire, il semblait avoir du mal à contenir sa rage, et fixait le professeur d'un œil noir. Une lueur de défi se lisait sur son visage, avec un sourire mauvais, Milo se promit d'effacer cette lueur et d'apprendre à cet effronté où se trouvait sa place.

\- Je vois que trois Gryffondor manquent à l'appel, commenta Malefoy en scrutant la salle à la manière d'un vautour, ce qui fera trente points en moins pour votre maison. Voilà qui commence bien !

\- Quoi ! s'écria un jeune Gryffondor grand et bien bâti, en se levant de sa chaise. Mais c'est vous qui…

\- Et dix autres points seront enlevés à votre maison, Jones, pour vous apprendre à maîtriser vos humeurs et à respecter vos aînés.

\- Vous ne méritez pas notre respect, espèce de…

\- Nathan ! Tais-toi !

Milo se retourna et vit cet idiot buté qui semblait prêt à exploser au fond de la classe. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner méchamment. Cet abruti de Gryffondor allait apprendre à connaître Mr Malefoy, il allait vite se rendre compte que la sympathie des professeurs pour les Sang-de-bourbe et les traîtres ne marcherait pas ici.

\- Cinquante points et une retenue, Jones ! déclara Malefoy avec un petit sourire satisfait. Et si vous continuez sur cette voie, je serais vraiment navré de vous faire subir le même sort que vos pauvres camarades, Messieurs Weasley.

Jones tremblait, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine en direction du professeur. Mais, avec ce qui semblait être un effort surhumain, il se rassit sur sa chaise, prit son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le posa debout devant lui pour disparaître de la vue du terrible enseignant. Le lâche !

\- Bien, nous pouvons maintenant commencer le cours.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Hester et Eric s'étaient rendus au troisième étage pour assister au cours de Potions du professeur Davidson. Tous deux furent ravis de constater que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle avaient cours ensemble et s'installèrent côte à côte à une table loin de celle que Tina partageait avec trois autres filles qui semblaient avoir énormément de ragots à raconter.

Un élève de Serdaigle et une élève de Poufsouffle vinrent les rejoindre, un garçon brun au sourire timide, et une fille aux cheveux courts et dressés en pic qui semblait déborder d'énergie.

Dix minutes plus tard, le professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé et la fille aux cheveux courts commençait à s'impatienter. Hester regrettait de s'être autant pressée pour arriver à l'heure. Elle aurait mieux fait de manger quelque chose, car à présent, elle était affamée.

Soudain, la porte derrière le bureau du professeur s'ouvrit et le Professeur Davidson fit son entrée, la démarche ample, le sourire charmeur, ses longs cheveux blonds noués en une queue de cheval parfaite à l'aide d'un ruban vert pâle assorti à sa robe de sorcier qui ondulait élégamment au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait. Tina et ses camarades se mirent à glousser tout en jetant des furtivement des regards à ce beau professeur. Leur attitude écœura Hester et ses camarades la fille aux cheveux courts alla même jusqu'à mimer une envie de vomir dans son chaudron.

Eric regarda avec surprise ce drôle d'énergumène se pavaner devant les filles de la classe avant de rejoindre son bureau et de s'y adosser en prenant clairement une pose de charme. Le jeune Poufsouffle échangea un regard surpris avec l'autre garçon de sa table, était-ce un professeur de Potions ou de séduction ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses bras en signe de bienvenue et esquissa un large sourire. A le voir ainsi, cela laissait penser que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de se retrouver devant une vingtaine d'élèves dont la moitié se trémoussait de plaisir à le regarder. Quant à l'autre moitié qui le fixait d'un air surpris, frôlant le dégoût pour certains, il l'ignora suberbement.

\- Chers enfants ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en cours de Potions ! déclara-t-il la voix claironnante. Je me présente, je m'appelle Ambrosius Davidson, et je serai votre professeur tout au long de votre scolarité. Ce cours portera sur la préparation des potions et antidotes, ce qui constitue un des exercices les plus importants du sorcier confirmé.

D'un coup de baguette, il alluma les feux de bois qui s'alignaient devant chaque élève de nombreuses filles lancèrent des « oooooh ! » admiratifs.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer, grogna Hester irrité, ce n'est qu'un sortilège _Incendio_ , pas de quoi en faire tout un chaudron !

Mais personne ne lui prêta attention, car le professeur fit léviter d'un coup de baguette une demi-douzaine de sacoches remplies d'ingrédients à potions et les disposa devant chaque table. Avec un autre geste nonchalant, une craie blanche s'envola toute seule jusqu'au tableau et se mit à écrire les indications pour préparer un Elixir de Peau Mate.

\- Voici la première potion que vous aurez à préparer cette année, leur indiqua le professeur Davidson, c'est une préparation relativement facile à réaliser. Cependant, si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour vous aider.

Presque aussitôt, Tina se leva à une vitesse fulgurante, le dos exagérément cambré, la main levée faisant des gestes légers et gracieux.

\- Oui, euh Mademoiselle ?

\- Acklebow, Tina Acklebow ! répondit Tina en faisant voler ses cheveux. Je voulais savoir s'il fallait utiliser un couteau d'argent ou de cuivre pour couper les racines d'asphodèle.

\- Un couteau d'argent, ma chérie, le cuivre est bien trop grossier pour ces délicates racines d'asphodèle !

\- Bien professeur, gloussa Tina qui avait frémi quand celui-ci l'avait appelée, «ma chérie».

\- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me posez la question, ajouta Davidson avec un sourire entendu, les racines d'asphodèle ne doivent être coupées qu'en fin de la préparation.

Les joues affichant une teinte rouge brique, Tina n'ajouta rien d'autre et s'empressa de commencer sa potion.

\- Quelle gourde ! marmonna Hester alors que ses trois camarades commençaient à préparer les ingrédients. Elle devrait carrément se déshabiller et se mettre elle-même dans le chaudron, ça nous en débarrassera !

Eric et les deux autres éclatèrent de rire et durent faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se concentrer sur leurs potions. Puis toute la salle devint calme, complètement absorbée par le contenu de leurs chaudrons.

oOoOo

Jamais Nathan n'aurait pensé qu'un cours pût être si difficile. Les sortilèges que leur demandaient le professeur Malefoy étaient si compliqués qu'il n'arrivait même pas à obtenir un dixième du résultat. Son Sortilège de Désarmement suffisait à peine à faire trembler la baguette de Mathilda et son Charme du Bouclier ne faisait qu'atténuer la douleur, et encore…

Il se consola cependant en remarquant que très peu des élèves réussissaient à lancer des sorts dignes de ce nom. En réalité, seuls Milo McAllister et sa cousine Alienor parvenaient à maîtriser parfaitement leurs baguettes et à lancer des sorts puissants qui faisaient trembler les chaises à proximité.

\- Bon sang ! Ces deux là sont des monstres ! s'exclama Kevin Dorton, un camarade de chambre de Nathan.

\- Et c'est classe ! lança Demetrius Sarzac en regardant ses deux camarades avec admiration.

Même si Nathan avait du mal à l'admettre, il partageait le point de vue de Sarzac. Il éprouvait un certain plaisir à regarder ce duel, il trouvait cela presque artistique. Tous deux lançaient des maléfices avec dextérité et élégance, tout en les parant avec la même aisance. On pouvait presque parler de spectacle. D'ailleurs au bout d'un moment, plus aucun élève n'essayait de lancer de sorts dérisoires tous s'étaient regroupés autour des deux duellistes et observaient, émerveillés, l'étonnant spectacle que leur proposaient les deux cousins.

\- Bravo Mr McAllister et Miss Lantiem, lança Malefoy en applaudissant lentement et bruyamment pour faire cesser le combat. Cinquante points pour Serpentard. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, et pour la prochaine fois, je veux que vous soyez capables de lancer parfaitement les sortilèges de Désarmement, de Stupéfixion, d'Entrave, et de Réduction, ainsi que le Charme du Bouclier. S'il n'y a pas au moins un Gryffondor à parvenir à ce résultat, vous pourrez dire adieu à mes cours.

Quand la cloche sonna, Nathan ne fut pas mécontent de regagner l'air frais. L'attitude injuste de Malefoy et la démonstration parfaite de ce vantard de McAllister l'avaient mis de mauvaise humeur, il espérait que la Métamorphose allait mieux se passer.

oOoOo

Jamais Eric et Hester n'auraient pensé qu'on leur demanderait de préparer une potion aussi simple. En quelques minutes, ils avaient réussi à terminer leur mixture qui avait l'exacte couleur cuivrée indiquée dans le livre et durent attendre encore une demi-heure que Tina ne mettre le dernier ingrédient dans son chaudron pour avancer.

Ils en avaient profité pour faire mieux connaissance avec leurs camarades de tablée, Thelma Fitzerberg et Timothy Vance. Thelma avait élevée par sa grand-mère car ses parents avaient disparu alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Elle restait néanmoins vive et pleine d'entrain pour croquer la vie à pleine dents. Timothy venait d'une famille de moldus assez aisée qui ne l'avait pas laissé partir si facilement. Mais il était très heureux de ne pas être à Eton, et soulagé que ses parents aient finalement cédé.

\- Bien, bien, bien ! intervint joyeusement Davidson en se promenant allègrement le long des allées pour observer le travail de ses élèves. Il me semble que tout ça est parfait, vous avez tous plus ou moins réussi à produire la potion espérée, je vous en félicite !

\- Comme si c'était difficile, marmonna Hester alors que le professeur corrigeait certaines erreurs de la table d'à côté.

Eric et Thelma se mirent à pouffer de rire juste au moment où le professeur arriva à leur table.

\- Allons, allons, mes enfants, que se passe-t-il ? leur dit-il d'un air réprobateur. Vous croyiez peut-être que je ne passerais pas vous voir, eh bien vous vous trompiez !

Il passa quelque temps à observer le contenu des chaudrons des quatre élèves puis, après un petit sourire appréciateur, s'éloigna pour regagner son bureau.

\- Bien, je vais maintenant vous demander de boire vos potions.

Aussitôt, un tumulte s'éleva dans l'assistance.

\- Quoi ?

\- Boire la potion ?

\- Vous rigolez ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mes chers amis ! répliqua Davidson en exhibant toutes ses dents. C'est en les goûtant qu'on vérifie si les potions sont réussies.

\- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! s'indigna Hester, paniquée. On ne peut quand même pas goûter des poisons !

Le professeur la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Des poisons ? Mais quelle idée ! Pourquoi voudrais-je vous faire préparer des poisons ? Les poisons sont synonymes de mort et de destruction, il est hors de question que je vous apprenne à devenir des meurtriers !

Les filles le fixaient avec admiration tandis que les garçons secouaient la tête, l'air désabusé.

Les élèves se plièrent alors aux exigences de leur professeur et la classe se transforma aussitôt en réunion dans les Indes. La peau d'Hester avait pris une jolie teinte caramel qui jurait étrangement avec ses cheveux aux reflets roux, tandis que celle d'Eric avait la douce couleur du café au lait. Celle de Timothy s'approchait du teint latino-américain, ce qui ajoutait un petit air épicé à son charme timide. Thelma, elle, avait un peu forcé sur les graines de cacao et se retrouvait avec le visage d'une africaine adulte aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marron clair. Quant à Tina, elle arborait un bronzage parfait digne des plages californiennes.

\- Bien, dit alors Davidson après une rapide inspection, je demanderai à vous, vous, vous, et vous, de vous lever s'il vous plaît.

Mal-à-l'aise et curieux à la fois, Eric, Timothy, Hester et Tina se levèrent, attirant les regards de toute la classe.

\- Vous êtes ceux qui ont préparé les potions les plus réussies, déclara le professeur, vous aurez donc cinq points chacun. De plus, j'aimerais vous retrouver le 25 septembre devant mon bureau.

Les quatre intéressés se regardèrent, intrigués, que pouvait donc bien leur vouloir le professeur ?

\- Bien, vous pouvez y aller, conclut Davidson en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle, tous un peu surpris par ce cours aussi facile que singulier, avec leur tout nouveau bronzage qui ne s'effacerait que dans quelques heures.

oOoOo

Arrivé au premier étage, les Gryffondor furent soulagés de se séparer des Serpentard qui montaient au second pour leur cours de Sortilèges. Nathan fut ravi de voir qu'il allait avoir cours de métamorphose avec les Serdaigle.

\- Entrez, s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur de Métamorphose, une sorcière aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants qu'elle avait coiffés en un solide chignon serré.

oOoOo

Arrivés au deuxième étage, les Serpentard furent surpris de découvrir que les Poufsouffle étaient déjà présents devant la salle.

\- On va avoir cours avec ces nuls ! s'indigna Demetrius en faisant une grimace. Ils vont nous handicaper !

\- C'est l'occasion de s'amuser, lui dit Milo avec un sourire moqueur.

Le professeur Chang, une sorcière asiatique d'un certain âge, les invita à entrer en classe. Bien qu'elle eût des rides sous les yeux et sur le front, ainsi que des cheveux d'une blancheur neigeuse, elle restait encore très jolie pour son âge.

oOoOo

Nathan voulut s'asseoir à côté d'Hester, mais celle-ci prit place à côté de deux Serdaigle et il dut se résoudre à rejoindreet Grégory Zelton et Mathilda qui était revenue de l'infirmerie.

\- Pourquoi ils sont tous bronzés ? demanda Kevin, assis à côté de Grégory.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit ce dernier, c'est peut-être le résultat de leur cours de Potions.

\- En tout cas, ça ne serait pas mal qu'ils restent comme ça, dit Kevin avec un sourire avide, la grande blonde est vachement bien comme ça.

Nathan jeta un coup d'œil à la grande blonde assise au premier rang et la trouva effectivement très jolie. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas, il était occupé à regarder Hester, que sa couleur de peau rendait étrange, presque magique…

\- Bonjour à tous, lança le professeur. Je me présente : je suis le professeur Rose Weasley, et je vous enseignerai la métamorphose tout le long de votre scolarité. Je tiens à préciser que cette matière est une des plus exigeantes que vous aurez cette année. Elle demandera un engagement complet de la part de chacun, sans lequel il vous sera impossible de progresser. Je ne tolérerai donc aucun chahut pendant le temps de classe, est-ce bien clair ?

Elle avait dit tout cela avec calme et sourire, mais en l'entendant, les élèves comprirent tout de suite qu'il valait mieux l'écouter pour éviter les problèmes.

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au cours de sortilèges, je me présente, je suis le professeur Cho Chang. Avec moi, vous allez apprendre l'art des sortilèges et des enchantements. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 15 je vous prie, nous allons étudier les différents mouvements de baguette et leurs fonctions.

Dans un bruit de feuilles froissées et de raclements, les élèves s'exécutèrent, mis à part Milo et Alienor qui commencèrent à faire un pendu sur leurs parchemins.

Eric trouva le cours passionnant, mais le professeur Chang semblait manquer d'assurance et ne cessait de se reprendre ou de perdre le fil de son discours cela amena bon nombre des Serpentard à arrêter de prendre des notes tandis que les Poufsouffle peinaient à tout suivre.

oOoOo

Avec le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Nathan croyait avoir assisté au cours le plus difficile de son histoire, mais il se trompait. A côté de la Métamorphose, la matière du professeur Malefoy était une véritable partie de plaisir.

Mais contrairement à ce vil et sadique professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Rose Weasley était parfaitement consciente de la difficulté des exercices demandés. Le sourire compréhensif, et la démarche patiente, elle passait entre les rangs pour corriger et conseiller. Avec tout son travail et sa concentration, Nathan parvint à rendre plus pointu le bout de l'allumette qu'il tentait de transformer en épingle. Il était le seul Gryffondor à avoir accompli cet exploit, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du travail d'Hester qui était parvenue à transformer complètement son allumette. Une performance qui lui valut dix points pour Serdaigle. Nathan en gagna cinq pour Gryffondor, mais c'était encore insuffisant pour rattraper tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus au cours de Malefoy.

oOoOo

A la fin du cours d'Enchantements, le professeur Chang demanda aux élèves de lancer des sortilèges pour de vrai, tout en prenant en compte ce qu'ils venaient de voir en cours. Cependant, étant donné que pratiquement personne n'avait écouté le discours de la vieille sorcière, peu d'élèves furent capables de réaliser un sortilège convenable.

Milo et Alienor en firent partie, tandis qu'Eric, bien que très attentif au cours théorique, se rendit compte que la pratique était une toute autre paire de manches. Malgré tous ses efforts, il fut incapable de jeter le moindre sort. Ce fut donc avec une certaine irritation et un fort sentiment d'injustice qu'il dut sortir du cours sans un seul point pour Poufsouffle, alors que Milo et Alienor, qui n'avaient rien écouté du cours, en avaient obtenu cinq chacun en faveur Serpentard.

oOoOo

En allant prendre leur repas dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves de l'école en profitèrent pour aller voir dans le Hall d'entrée les sabliers qui comptaient les points de chaque maison. Les Gryffondor furent d'abord surpris et révoltés d'être dans le négatif. Mais ils comprirent vite que leurs première année avaient eu cours avec Scorpius Malefoy, le professeur le plus injuste du corps professoral. Ils pardonnèrent donc sans condition ces quatre-vingt-dix points perdus par leurs jeunes chiens fous. Cependant, Nathan se promit d'y remédier et de travailler d'arrache-pied pour gagner le plus de points possible. A côté de lui, Eric, constatant avec tristesse que les Poufsouffle demeuraient avant-derniers, fit le même serment.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Ayé ! Notre décor est bel et bien planté ! Nous avons les héros, leurs professeurs, leurs cours, leurs amis, leurs rivaux. Il me tarde de vous faire découvrir la suite ! :-D

 **RàR** :  
Ravi de te revoir par ici **Ty**. Le hasard fait bien les choses ^^. Bref, merci pour tous ces reviews bien sympathiques. D'ailleurs, l'une d'entre elles est la 25ème. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas ! XD. Au moins, tu t'es abstenue de participer aux défis. Oui, car il faut savoir que **Ty** est une de mes deux béta-lectrices régulières, et du coup, elle connaît l'histoire par cœur (peut-être encore mieux que moi, d'ailleurs).  
Bref, j'attends ton com pour me confirmer quel perso tu comptes choisir pour l'OS que tu as gagné (même si j'ai une petite idée sur la question ^^).

 **Invictus** : En effet, cette Tina n'est pas à négliger ^^. Bien joué de t'en être rappelé.  
Pour ce qui est de Milo, il est vrai que j'avais vaguement pensé à Gryffondor en écrivant ce chapitre, mais je n'avais vraiment rien de concret. Poufsouffle, je ne sais pas trop par contre, car oui, il est loyal, mais cette loyauté cache toujours des arrière-pensées. En revanche, je le vois des fois un peu plus Serdaigle, mais on s'en rend compte peut-être un peu plus tard, quand son comportement change un peu…  
Pas de bol pour Dalia, tu imagines bien que je ne peux décemment pas révéler ce qui est une grande partie de l'intrigue et la principale raison des mésaventures d'Eric dans une review. Je te souhaite beaucoup de patience en tout cas, car si je continue à ce rythme, le chapitre en question sera publié dans soixante-quatorze semaines (soit un an et demi, à peu près), bon courage ! :-D  
Sinon, tu ne te rappelais pas de la couleur de cheveux de Scorpius ? Eh oui, je l'ai mis brun ! Bon, après, j'ai écrit ce passage 2008, juste après avoir fini une douzième fois les sept tomes d'affilée. Je n'avais lu aucune fanfic, Pottemore n'existait pas, et l'épilogue final n'avait pas encore été tourné. Du coup, pour moi, c'était beaucoup trop cliché de faire le Malefoy fils blond. Okay, il est écrit que le père et le fils se ressemblent beaucoup, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre : Scorpius a le visage pointue, la démarche ample, de longs cheveux soyeux, des yeux bleu clair et un regard glacial. C'est juste qu'il a un bouc en plus et qu'il est très très brun. Mais bon, au moins, ça change un peu ^^.  
Ps pour tout le monde : ne vous avisez pas de dire qu'il est cruel et pire que Rogue et blablabla, car certains oublient pas mal de vacheries que Rogue a faites à la génération HP juste parce que Mossieur Severus était amoureux…  
Pps pour **Invictus** : bon okay, en réalité, il est châtain plutôt clair (Ty m'en a longtemps voulu pour ça XD), mais on comprendra plus tard pourquoi il a tenu à se teindre les cheveux.  
Ppps, toujours pour **Invictus** : pour ce qui est de sa relation avec Rose, ne sois pas si pressé, tu sauras bien assez tôt ce qu'il en est entre les deux.

Coucou **Nina** , comment vas-tu ? Désolé que la vingt-cinquième review t'ait passé sous le nez. Allez, on désespère pas ! La cinquantième sera la bonne ! XD  
Sinon, oui, en effet, ces chapitres sont calmes. Mais en même temps, au vu de ce qui arrivera plus tard, ce premier tome est très très très calme ! ^^ Oui, en effet, je voulais faire quelques changements. En fait, pour moi, seule Chourave (et Binns) restait de l'ancienne équipe. Désolé, je ne connais pas les kelpies, je n'ai jamais lu le bouquin sur les animaux fantastiques.  
En tout cas, ravi que ce chapitre d'arrivée à Poudlard t'ait plu. En effet, on m'a souvent dit que la chanson était cool. Et pourtant, c'était la première que j'écrivais. De mon point de vue les autres sont mieux.  
D'ailleurs, le Choixpeau originel n'a pas d'étoiles sur la tronche. Mais comme il a été brûlé par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, je m'imagine qu'ils l'ont mis à la retraite et qu'ils l'ont remplacé par l'ancien chapeau de Dumbledore (et ainsi, je réponds aussi à une question de **Chupee Chan** à laquelle je n'avais pas encore donné suite ^^)  
Anthony Goldstein était un membre de l'AD, Serdaigle de la promotion de Harry, il était aussi le Préfet de sa promotion avec Padma Patil. J'ai décidé un peu sur un coup de tête faire d'Hester une de ses descendantes. Comme JKR n'a pas parlé de sa descendance à lui, j'ai tenté.  
Pour espérer des OS sur chacun des membres de la promotion, je dirais : essaie encore. Mais en fait, il doit y en avoir la moitié qui est plus ou moins importante (du moins pour moi), soit une vingtaine sur quarante.  
 _Attention spoilers_ : Nathan Jones, Gregory Zelton, Zach et Jack Weasley, Mathilda Greenhouse, Irène Lannfist pour Gryffondor. Hester O'Brian, Hope Lepheimer, Timothy Vance, Tina Acklebow pour Serdaigle. Eric Hortshore, Thelma Fitzerberg et Christopher Reinstad pour Poufsouffle. Milo McAllister, Alienor Lantiem, Dalia Snakanger, Olivia Mortensen, Demetrius Sarzac et Alexander Kellerman pour Serpentard. Voici celles et ceux qui réapparaitront de manière plus ou moins régulière dans l'histoire.  
Patiente bien en tout cas ! =) A bientôt ^^

Hey **Glacy** ! Ravi de te voir par ici ! J'espère que tu vas bien ? Super content que tu aies pu te mettre à ma fanfic principale, j'ai trop hâte de voir ce que tu en penses ! :-D  
Déjà, pour ces six premiers chapitres, comme d'hab' tu me complimentes pile sur ce qui fait ma fierté dans ce tome 1 (les multiples personnages, les différents lieux détaillés, la logique des réactions des persos etc.)  
Pour le coup de la visite guidée, c'est le fait d'imaginer Neville (mon héros !) en directeur adjoint qui m'a donné l'idée. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'imaginer faire visiter le Chemin de Travers à des né-moldus, sachant qu'à leur âge, il n'était sûrement pas capable de s'y repérer tout seul sans se perdre au moins quatre fois dans l'Allée des Embrumes. XD  
Sinon, si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Nathan. Il a parfois ses bons moments et ses coups d'éclats (les vétérans savent de quoi je parle), mais c'est vrai que la plupart du temps, il conserve cette image de petit héros tragique un peu trop propre que je n'arrive pas à lui faire ôter (ps : non je ne vénère pas tous mes personnages, il y en a beaucoup qui me sortent par les yeux, mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde). Pour Milo, j'avoue que j'y suis allé un peu fort au début. Mais comme tu l'as deviné, mon grand challenge dans cette histoire, c'était de réussir à faire en sorte que le représentant de Serpentard évolue de façon graduelle et logique. Tu me diras avec le temps si ça a marché ^^. Content que tu aimes Hester en tout cas. Moi aussi, je l'aimais bien au début ^^. Et pour Eric, oui, il fait la quasi-unanimité. Il est tellement pitoyable et maladroit qu'on ne peut que vouloir le consoler d'être aussi pataud.  
Pour les persos secondaires, ne t'inquiète pas : Mathilda aussi fait la quasi-unanimité. Tout le monde la déteste. Déjà, j'avais du mal à lui donner le rôle de « side-kick » pour lequel je l'avais créé au début, mais ça n'a rien arrangé lors de la première beta-lecture dont la rédactrice la détestait et m'a beaucoup influencé par la suite. Pour Dalia, en revanche, son personnage m'est venu comme ça, et avant même d'avoir toute une trame pour elle (le mystère sur son identité, je ne l'ai élucidé qu'il y a deux ans à peine), je savais qu'elle allait être prépondérante dans l'histoire.  
Du coup, oui, je comprends ton bémol. Mais comme tu l'as fait remarquer, mon but n'était pas de surprendre. En fait, justement, je voulais justement commencer avec des clichés auxquels tout le monde pourrait rattacher une maison. On a le fier et intrépide Gryffondor, le Serpentard froid et calculateur, la Serdaigle curieuse et avide de découvertes, et le Poufsouffle un peu pataud mais très sérieux et très travailleur. Certes JKR a dit qu'en 20 ans, tout avait bien changé depuis la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom. Mais là, l'histoire se passe cinquante ans après. Et le truc, c'est qu'on se rend compte que l'histoire, les normes sociales, les règles éthiques, connaissent des cycles à travers les époques. Rowling l'a montré avec son texte sur les Ministres sur Pottermore. On voit qu'il y a eu en alternance des mouvements pro et anti-sang-purs selon les époques (comme chez nous, en fait). Du coup, je me disais qu'après une domination quasi-constante de l'AD pendant 50 ans, il y aurait à un moment des mécontents et des partisans de l'ancienne garde pour espérer un retour aux sources. Voici pourquoi j'ai choisi de revenir aux clichés des Maisons tels qu'ils avaient été présentés par JK Rowling dans ses livres. Ainsi, à travers les sept tomes que j'ai l'intention d'écrire, je pourrai montrer cette évolution des personnages dans leurs valeurs et leur caractère en sept ans entre leur arrivée à Poudlard, et les épreuves qui clôtureront leur apprentissage de sorcier. Donc non, je ne pense pas basculer **_dans_** les clichés, mais bien basculer **_hors_** des clichés ^^.  
Pour ces éléments que tu as aimé lire, permets-moi de te dire que ça me fait vraiment plaisir car j'ai moi-même adoré les écrire.  
Et pour le prof en question : oui, Scorpius a bien les cheveux bruns dans mon histoire, et rien au monde ne me fera changer d'avis. Personne, dans les livres n'a jamais dit qu'il était blond. Certes, la famille Malefoy est connue pour avoir les cheveux platine, mais justement, peut-être qu'à un moment, la tradition devrait s'essouffler. Et pourquoi pas le faire après la Grande Guerre qui a prouvé à tous que le culte du sang-pur et la poursuite des traditions ancestrales ne donnait pas que des trucs bien.

ps : oui, je pense supprimer ton commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait mal. Toutes ces critiques, mon dieu ! J'étais prêt à défaillir. Je me suis même demandé si ça valait le coup de continuer à écrire. Car là, ça m'a mis le doute, alors que c'est mon projet à l'avenir pourtant ! sniff ! (bon okay, j'arrête, c'est méchant de se moquer des autres XD). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire en tout cas, je l'ai relu quatre fois tellement je l'ai adoré ! :-D

pps : Ah ouais ? La façon de s'exprimer d'Hester t'a paru inadapté en fonction de son âge ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas. En même temps, c'est clair que des quatre héros, y en a aucun qui semble avoir 11 ou 12 ans dans ce tome 1. J'ai jamais été doué pour faire des persos jeunes. Mais en même temps, je connais une auteur e de dix-sept ans qui s'exprime tellement bien lorsqu'elle écrit qu'on a l'impression qu'elle en a 25, au moins ^^. Donc bon, un partout, balle au centre XD.

Salut **Bokaya** ! Merci pour ton commentaire enthousiaste. Pas de problème pour le texte sur Angelina, je vais essayer de trouver matière à écrire sur elle ^^.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Nos jeunes héros ont enfin découvert cette école merveilleuse et ont hâte de l'explorer avec vous. Certains d'entre eux, cependant, ne sont pas là pour s'amuser, mais pour étudier en vue de prouver qu'ils méritent leur place ici. A votre avis, qui seront les meilleurs élèves de la promotion 2048-55 ? A vous de le découvrir, je vous laisse cette liste à remplir, en espérant que l'un d'entre vous devine assez bien pour décrocher un OS (j'adore écrire les OS récompenses ^^).

Métamorphose :  
Botanique :  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal :  
Sortilèges et enchantements :  
Potions :  
Astronomie :  
Histoire de la Magie :  
Vol sur Balais :

Choisissez quel élève sera meilleur selon la matière, un OS cadeau à celui ou celle qui trouve tout bon (désolé, mais là pour le coup, avec tous les OS que je dois écrire déjà, je ne peux me permettre de rendre les prochains défis trop faciles ^^). Et sinon, il y a toujours la « Course aux Reviews ». Celui ou celle qui atteindra la 50ème review aura droit à un OS supplémentaire. Si vous continuez comme ça à ce rythme de croisière, vous devriez y arriver à peu près vers le 10ème Chapitre. Alors ne perdez pas de temps : à vos claviers !  
ps : il se peut que vous n'ayez pas la réponse clairement dans le prochain chapitre. Mais par de panique, je le mettrai en note.


	8. Les meilleurs éléments

**Note** : L'année se poursuit pour nos quatre héros. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvrent ce monde si merveilleux qu'est le monde de la magie, leurs capacités et leurs caractères s'affirment de plus en plus. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, la compétition fait rage parmi les meilleurs premières années. Sauriez-vous deviner qui remportera cette première manche. Réponse bientôt ^^.

 **Disclaimer** : L'école de Poudlard, son fonctionnement, son organisation et la nature de ses cours est une idée de JK Rowling. Je ne fais que m'en servir comme toile de fond pour mes histoires. De même, Neville Londubat, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malefoy, Cho Chang, Demelza Robins, Pomona Chourave, Romilda Vane et Graup le Géant ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste à la saga originale pour donner à mon histoire plus de relief et d'authenticité. Le reste, sauf oubli de ma part, est entièrement de mon cru.

 **Défis** : Ok **Ty** , va pour Davidson ! Mais bon, d'abord j'ai l'OS sur Hester pour **Invictus** et celui d'Angelina Johnson pour **Bokaya** (très bon choix d'ailleurs, ravi que tu aies opté pour elle, j'ai toujours voulu écrire quelque chose sur elle !)

* * *

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Nathan fut soulagé de constater que les autres matières lui étaient beaucoup plus abordables. Contre toute attente, la Botanique – un combat de tous les instants contre les forces de la nature – s'avérait passionnante. L'astronomie lui plaisait beaucoup aussi avec Gregory et Mathilda, il s'était émerveillé de l'étendue infinie de la galaxie, et de la beauté des étoiles qui la composaient, et tous trois avaient hâte de renouveler l'expérience chaque mercredi soir. Par contre, ils furent très déçus par l'Histoire de la Magie, dont le professeur ne faisait que répéter les écrits du livre d'une voix monocorde extraordinairement soporifique de même qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment le but du Professeur Davidson qui leur faisait uniquement préparer des potions de soins esthétiques. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Nathan de récolter cinq points pour sa potion d'Eclat Dentaire et un rendez-vous le 25 septembre.

Eric, en revanche, dut vraiment se battre pour rester au niveau. Les cours plus théoriques comme les Potions, l'Astronomie, l'Histoire de la Magie ou la Botanique ne lui posaient aucun problème c'était quand il s'agissait d'utiliser sa baguette magique que tout se compliquait. Ainsi la métamorphose, les Sortilèges et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'avéraient beaucoup plus difficiles pour lui. Les trente points qu'il avait obtenus dans les premières matières ne parvenaient pas à effacer l'humiliation des échecs aux secondes.

Hester et Milo, quant à eux, brillaient dans toutes les matières et avaient rapporté respectivement 45 points à Serdaigle et 70 points à Serpentard. Tous les professeurs les citaient comme exemples et ils devinrent vite des rivaux mortels, chacun détestant cordialement l'autre, voulant toujours faire mieux que lui, essayant de le surclasser dans sa matière favorite. Car si Milo n'avait pas de concurrence réelle en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Hester restait la meilleure en métamorphose.

Ainsi, à la fin de la semaine, tandis que Serdaigle et Serpentard menaient une lutte serrée pour la première place, Poufsouffle était à la traîne car Eric était pratiquement le seul à leur rapporter des points. Les Gryffondor, de leur côté, avaient enfin réussi à atteindre un score positif, mais ne pouvaient espérer revenir dans la course avant le premier match de Quidditch de la saison.

Le dernier jour de cette première semaine arriva très vite, et ce fut l'occasion pour les première année de trembler à la fois d'excitation et d'appréhension. En effet, ce vendredi-là avait lieu un événement de la plus grande importance : le premier cours de vol sur balais. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle y assistaient le matin, tandis que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard l'auraient l'après-midi.

Ravis d'avoir de nouveau cours ensemble, Eric et Hester se dépêchèrent de déjeuner pour se rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au parc où ils auraient leur première leçon de vol. Alors qu'Hester trépignait d'excitation, Eric se montrait beaucoup moins enthousiaste :

\- Tu te rends compte, on va enfin voler, pour de vrai ! Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux ?

\- Euh…

\- Cotoyer les oiseaux, ressentir le vent contre son visage… Avoue que ça doit être une sensation unique !

\- Je ne sais pas… Comme je ne suis pas très doué avec une baguette, j'ai peur de ce que cela pourrait donner avec un balai.

Hester regretta aussitôt d'avoir tant parlé elle savait qu'Eric souffrait beaucoup de ne pas produire des sorts aussi efficaces que ses camarades. Cependant, elle ne cautionnait pas le défaitisme :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, c'est juste que tu manques de concentration. Tu es un des meilleurs élèves de notre promotion !

\- Mais je me concentre ! protesta Eric alors qu'ils passaient sous le porche menant au terrain de vol. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de talents magiques. Je suis sûr qu'en vrai, je suis un Cracmol…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? gronda Hester en considérant Eric avec sévérité. Tu as été admis à Poudlard, nom d'un steak de dragon ! Le seul vrai problème que tu as, c'est que tu penses à cinq mille choses à la fois avant de jeter un sort, c'est ça que tu appelles «se concentrer» ?

Eric préféra rester silencieux, il savait qu'Hester aimait avoir le dernier mot, d'autant plus qu'elle savait bien mieux argumenter que lui. Par ailleurs, ils étaient arrivés.

Demelza Robbins était une vieille sorcière de petite taille dont les cheveux en désordre semblaient avoir été très souvent en proie aux vents les plus violents.

\- Les conditions de vol sont parfaites, dit-elle d'une voix réjouie alors que les premiers élèves commençaient à remplir la petite étendue de terre battue devant elle.

Elle avait une voix volontaire et énergique, mais donnait l'impression d'aborder ce moment de la même façon que ses futurs apprentis, avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

\- Bien ! dit-elle dès que les derniers Poufsouffle furent arrivés. Avant toute chose, je dois savoir s'il y a des gens parmi vous qui sont déjà montés sur un balai.

Plus des trois quarts de l'assemblée levèrent la main. Eric regarda les doigts levés avec une stupeur à laquelle s'ajoutait une certaine jalousie. Y avait-il vraiment autant d'élèves à avoir déjà tenté cette expérience périlleuse ? Si oui, il pouvait tout aussi bien retourner dans son dortoir, il refusait de s'humilier devant autant de personnes.

Hester, en revanche fixait les élèves qui s'étaient manifestés avec dédain, elle était persuadée que la plupart mentait. Il y en avait même un – un grand maigre à l'air hautain – dont elle savait qu'il venait d'une famille de moldue.

Mrs Robbins eut la même réaction, les yeux plissés, les lèvres pincées, elle considéra longtemps ces élèves prétentieux qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient peut-être jamais touché de balai volant de leur vie.

\- Mouais, c'est ce que nous allons voir à l'instant, dit-elle sur un ton de franche incrédulité, placez-vous à droite de votre balai.

Mal à l'aise et plutôt inquiets, les élèves obéirent. Eric s'y résigna lui aussi, il savait très bien ce qu'on allait lui demander, ses sœurs lui avaient déjà fait part plusieurs fois de leur expérience.

\- Tendez la main, et dites fermement «debout !»

Hester eut un petit sourire, elle fixa le balai innocent comme si c'était un hyppogriffe sauvage à maîtriser, et ordonna :

\- Debout !

Le balai s'envola dans sa main comme si celle-ci avait été aimantée. Elle fut une des seules à y parvenir et poussa un cri de joie tout en brandissant son balai en signe de victoire. L'ennui, c'est que l'autre élève à avoir réussi cet exploit n'était autre que…

\- Bravo Miss O'Brian ! Bravo Miss Acklebow ! 10 points de plus pour Serdaigle !

La jolie blonde regarda Hester avec un air de défi qui frôlait la vulgarité. Cette dernière était d'autant plus furieuse que son ami n'y était pas parvenu.

Eric n'y croyait plus, en fait, il n'y avait jamais cru. Mais il se sentit encore plus pitoyable à essayer de dompter le balai têtu qui ne faisait rien d'autre que des tours sur lui-même.

Son regard croisa celui d'Hester, implacable et sûr d'elle. Un regard qui signifiait «fais-le, sinon gare à toi !» Il se rappela alors les conseils de son amie : se concentrer, ne penser à rien d'autre que son balai. La main toujours tendue, il ferma les yeux pour mieux faire le vide en lui. Le balai… Juste le balai… En état de tension extrême, il avait presque l'impression de sentir l'espace entre le balai et lui, c'était le moment !

\- Bien, on va continuer, intervint Mrs Robbins, ce n'est pas grave pour ceux qui n'y arrivent pas, vous pouvez tout simplement le ramasser.

\- Debout !

Le balai décolla à la vitesse d'une fusée et alla se nicher dans la main de son propriétaire qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

\- Oh bravo Mr Reinstad ! 5 points pour Poufsouffle !

Christopher afficha un sourire supérieur et balaya l'assemblée d'élèves du regard pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait bien vu.

Trois mètres plus loin, le balai d'Eric, qui avait atteint une hauteur de soixante centimètres, retomba de déception, et le jeune homme dut se baisser pour le ramasser, rouge de honte et de colère. En face de lui, Hester lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement auquel il ne répondit pas.

\- Maintenant, enfourchez vos balais et tournez vous, pour le rang des Poufsouffle, vers la droite, et celui des Serdaigle, vers la gauche. Tant qu'à faire, mieux vaut que vous alliez dans la même direction.

Hester esquissa un petit sourire crispé. Eric resta de marbre, il ne voulait pas rater son coup cette fois. Surtout qu'il se trouvait à présent juste devant Christopher.

\- A mon signal, vous donnerez un grand coup de pied à terre pour décoller, puis vous vous élèverez à deux mètres de hauteur avant de redescendre. Je vais vous faire une démonstration.

Elle enfourcha son balai avec la grâce d'une professionnelle et, à l'aide d'un coup de pied énergique, s'éleva lentement vers le ciel. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle amorça avec aisance un virage serré puis atterrit en douceur. Eric avait déjà assisté à des matchs de Quidditch, et vu de nombreux professionnels à l'œuvre. En bon passionné, on ne trompait pas son œil : Demelza Robbins était vraiment douée !

\- Allez-y ! s'écria-t-elle alors que les élèves frappèrent le sol en même temps.

Le premier essai ne fut pas vraiment brillant : la moitié des élèves s'écrasèrent au sol sans avoir quitté la terre ferme une seule seconde. Parmi l'autre moitié, la plupart posèrent pied à terre après avoir parcouru à peine dix mètres. En règle générale, les Serdaigle volaient mieux que les Poufsouffle seuls Eric et Christopher réussirent à faire l'exercice demandé, mais atterrirent rapidement de peur de basculer sur ces balais de mauvaise qualité.

Hester et Tina, en revanche, restèrent longtemps sur leurs montures et improvisèrent même quelques fébriles acrobaties.

\- Bravo ! s'exclama le professeur de vol. On reconnaît bien là les Serdaigle ! 10 points chacun pour Serdaigle ! Ainsi que 5 points pour Hortshore et Reinstad qui on fourni un bel effort.

Ravis de leurs prestations, Christopher et Tina s'inclinèrent sous les applaudissements des autres élèves, contrairement à Eric et Hester qui semblaient en colère contre eux-mêmes l'un pour avoir tenu si peu de temps, et l'autre pour ne pas avoir réussi à surclasser cette garce !

La leçon se termina paisiblement avec quelques conseils de maintien de Mrs Robbins. Une fois revenus au château, les élèves ne cessèrent de parler du cours pendant tout le repas, heureux que leur première expérience en vol se fût déroulée sans aucun problème.

Après manger, alors que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, qui avaient fini leur semaine, regagnaient leurs dortoirs respectifs, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le terrain de vol tout en se jetant des regards venimeux.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que la haine ancestrale des deux Maisons ne se répercutât sur leurs jeunes recrues. Zack et Jack Weasley, appartenant à une très ancienne famille de sorciers protectrice des moldus, détestaient cordialement Milo et Alienor qui, eux, semblaient venir d'une famille rivale très portée sur les arts obscurs et le culte du sang pur. De plus, même si Gregory tentait de calmer ses camarades et de les empêcher de répondre aux provocations des Serpentard, celles-ci se faisaient de plus en plus agressives et nécessitaient souvent l'intervention d'un préfet pour empêcher les bagarres. Nathan et Mathilda, venant tous les deux de familles de moldus, avaient beaucoup de mal à accepter cette rivalité démesurée. Mathilda, notamment, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de réunifier les deux camps, mais rien n'y faisait. Les Serpentard se moquaient d'elle, et ses propres camarades de Gryffondor l'ignoraient.

C'est pour cela que ce jour-là, alors que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard allaient avoir leur premier cours de vol ensemble, la tension était à son comble. Demelza Robbins, le professeur de vol, était extrêmement tendue en voyant approcher ces deux groupes rivaux.

\- Mettez-vous tous à gauche de vos balais ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec, coupant court aux disputes qui menaçaient d'éclater si les élèves restaient trop longtemps inactifs.

Nathan et Mathilda se placèrent côte à côte, les jambes flageolantes et la mâchoire crispée. Un peu plus loin, sur la même ligne, les deux cousins Weasley, arborant une mine confiante, se postèrent à droite de leurs balais respectifs et échangèrent un petit regard amusé. Apparemment, ils s'y connaissaient en technique de vol. De la même façon, mais en beaucoup moins rassurant pour Nathan, Milo McAllister se tenait juste en face de Mathilda, le regard débordant de confiance à tel point que c'en était même humiliant pour les autres. En face de Nathan, Dalia attendait calmement les instructions du professeur. Le jeune garçon lui adressa un petit sourire auquel elle répondit par un bref signe de tête.

Aurait-elle été, elle aussi, gagnée par la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard, ou était-elle froide de nature, tout simplement ?

\- Tendez votre main droite, et dites fermement «debout !» ordonna Mrs Robbins, tirant Nathan de ses rêveries.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, mais très peu obtinrent un résultat concluant. Le balai de Nathan n'avait pas bougé, celui de Mathilda non plus, celui de Grégory n'avait eu qu'un léger sursaut. En fait, chez les Gryffondor, seuls Zack et Jack avait réussi à faire bondir leurs balais dans les mains. Du côté des Serpentard – Nathan en fut d'ailleurs dégoûté – McAllister et Alienor Lantiem parvinrent, sans le moindre problème, à attirer vers eux les balais comme si ceux-ci leur avaient été envoyés par une catapulte invisible. Quant à Dalia, on ne pouvait pas dire que sa monture lui avait bondi dans les mains au contraire, son balai s'était envolé lentement et avait atteint un point un peu trop haut avant de retomber mollement dans la paume ouverte de la jeune fille.

Nathan sentait humilié. Ils étaient cinq à avoir réussi l'exercice et il n'en faisait pas partie il n'avait même pas réussi faire bouger ce fichu balai, ne serait-ce que d'une petite brindille.

\- Bravo à Messieurs Weasley, Wealsey et McAllister, ainsi qu'aux Demoiselles Lantiem et Snakanger. Ce n'est pas un exercice évident, je ne m'attendais pas à…

\- Debout !

Cette fois, Nathan s'était mis de l'autre côté et avait tendu la main gauche, sa main dominante, pour réceptionner le balai qui – cette fois – décolla avec une telle force qu'il fit frémir les quelques brins d'herbe qu'il restait sur le terrain.

\- Oh ! Bien joué Mr Jones ! s'exclama Mrs Robbins avec un sourire appréciateur. Cela nous fait donc trois Gryffondor et trois Serpentard qui ont réussi la première épreuve. C'est deux fois plus que ce matin ! 15 points pour Gryffondor et 15 points pour Serpentard ! Vous pouvez applaudir !

Les bruits de mains qui s'entrechoquaient firent fuir les quelques oiseaux qui entouraient le terrain. Seul McAllister resta de marbre, il continuait de fixer Nathan d'un drôle d'air, avec un mélange de mépris et de respect.

Il savait bien entendu que les membres de la famille Weasley étaient connus pour être doués au Quidditch, et ça ne l'avait pas étonné de voir ces stupides rouquins réussir à dompter leurs balais. Mais que ce parfait inconnu y arrive, cela lui échappait totalement. Jones était vraiment un nom qui ne lui disait rien, ce n'était quand même pas un sang-de-bourbe !

\- Bien, nous pouvons passer à l'étape suivante. Ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à faire voler le balai peuvent le ramasser. Vous allez ensuite vous tourner tous en direction du château et l'enfourcher.

Nathan frémissait d'excitation, il allait enfin apprendre à voler, pour de vrai ! Il en rêvait depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Milo, lui, était beaucoup moins emballé il savait déjà voler depuis l'âge de 6 ans et ce cours ne lui apporterait rien de plus qu'il ne savait déjà. Mais il avait décidé de surveiller ce Jones de près peut-être allait-il être un sérieux rival quand ils auraient atteint l'âge de jouer au Quidditch.

\- A mon signal, vous donnerez un grand coup de pied à terre et vous vous élèverez de deux mètres avant d'atterrir en douceur. Et pas d'acrobaties inconsidérées, compris ?

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en promenant son regard perçant vers Milo, puis vers les cousins. Tous les élèves attendirent, hypertendus, à califourchon sur leurs montures.

\- Allez-y !

Nombre des élèves étaient tellement stressés qu'ils manquèrent leur décollage et se heurtèrent aux autres à côté d'eux. Un énorme carambolage de balais volants eut lieu, dans lequel la plupart fut jetée à terre. Nathan, Jack et Zack, en revanche, avaient réussi à s'envoler à temps et il en fut de même pour Dalia, Milo et Alienor qui volaient avec grâce au dessus de la mêlée informe de sorciers et de balais gisant en bas.

\- Descendez ! cria Mrs Robbins aux six chanceux qui avaient réussi à échapper au désastre.

Les élèves gémissaient et pleuraient. Certains d'entre eux étaient même blessés.

\- Je vais emmener Miss Coope, ainsi que Messieurs Harper, Kellerman et Dornton à l'infirmerie. Si je reviens et que j'en vois un en l'air, il pourra dire adieu à ce château, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui Mrs Robbins ! dirent tous ensemble les élèves inquiets.

Mais quand elle fut hors de portée, Milo éclata d'un grand rire :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Jack en s'avançant vers lui, l'air agressif.

\- Vous êtes vraiment maladroits, vous les Gryffondor. Vraiment irrécupérables ! Pas étonnant que vous finissiez derniers de la coupe à chaque fois.

\- Quoi ! s'insurgea Zack en se redressant brusquement.

\- Laissez-le parler, conseilla Grégory d'une voix calme en se plaçant entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, c'est presque plus honteux de répondre aux provocations que de les lancer.

Quelques filles de Gryffondor hochèrent vivement la tête tout en contemplant, d'un air admiratif, le beau visage apaisant du jeune garçon.

\- Toi, le moraliste, tu parles beaucoup, mais tu ne fais rien. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment noble ! lança Demetrius Sarzac, un Serpentard aux longs cheveux roux.

Inquiets, les camarades de Grégory se tournèrent vers lui, appréhendant sa réaction. Mais contre toute attente, il se mit à sourire.

\- Traite-moi de lâche si tu veux, Sarzac, mais pour l'instant, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose non plus.

\- Quoi ! s'écria Sarzac en s'élançant vers Grégory.

Mais il fut stoppé par une baguette magique pointée sur son front. La baguette de Dalia Snakanger…

\- Le professeur Robins nous a dit de rester tranquilles. Si tu souhaites garder ta place à Poudlard, je te conseille d'obéir.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix calme et neutre mais bizarrement, ce fut comme si elle avait proféré les pires menaces qui soient. Cela jeta un froid dans l'assistance et même Milo se sentit mal à l'aise.

Jusqu'à ce que Mathilda se décide à intervenir :

\- Allons allons ! Ca ne sert à rien de se battre voyons ! Nous sommes là pour apprendre, gardons un esprit ouvert et oublions nos rancœurs !

Personne ne sut si les paroles de Mathilda avaient eu un quelconque effet, ou si c'était l'aura menaçante que semblait dégager Dalia, mais la suite fut beaucoup plus calme et les élèves attendirent sagement que leur professeur revienne. Ce qui leur valut cinq points de plus par maison.

Ainsi se termina la première semaine de cours à Poudlard : aussi mouvementée que le début. La plupart des élèves étaient contents d'être en week-end, ils en profiteraient pour souffler. Mais Nathan et Eric se refusèrent la moindre pause ils s'isolèrent, l'un dans son dortoir – vide, à cette heure-ci – l'autre à la bibliothèque, durant les deux jours qui suivirent.

Hester, en revanche, fut ravie de profiter enfin d'un petit moment de détente. Elle s'était assez avancée dans ses cours, pas la peine de se tuer à la tâche non plus !

Milo, quant à lui, restait fidèle à lui-même : minimum syndical autorisé. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'on lui demandait de faire en cours, à quoi bon essayer d'améliorer la perfection ?

La semaine suivante des Gryffondor commença, comme la précédente, par la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cette fois, cependant, les élèves au Lion d'Or étaient beaucoup moins enthousiastes que la semaine précédente à l'idée de se retrouver seuls en compagnie d'une dizaine de Serpentard et du professeur le plus impitoyable qui soit.

Comme la dernière fois, les Serpentard allèrent s'installer aux premiers rangs tandis que les Gryffondor s'exilaient tout au fond de la classe. Quand le professeur ferma la porte, quelques élèves sursautèrent ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était déjà là. En plus d'un don exceptionnel pour l'injustice et les punitions trop sévères, la furtivité devait être une de ses principales particularités.

\- Bien, commença-t-il de sa voix trainante et implacable, la dernière fois, je vous avais demandé de vous entraîner à jeter des sorts particulièrement simples qu'une bonne partie d'entres vous – il attarda son regard sur les Gryffondor – semblaient incapables de réaliser.

Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble des élèves de la maison du lion, tandis qu'il fixait leurs visages tournés vers le sol. Puis, lorsqu'il se mit à se promener entre les rangs, les premières gouttes de sueur se mirent à couler le long des nuques des plus fragiles.

\- Je vous ai prévenus, continua-t-il tout en marchant le long des rangées, que si aucun des Gryffondor n'arrivait à lancer, ne serait-ce qu'un simple Protego, je n'accepterai plus aucun de ces bons-à-rien dans ma classe.

A côté de lui, Nathan entendit Kevin Dornton déglutir. A sa gauche, Mathilda tremblait. Même Grégory gardait les yeux fermés en signe d'effroi. Au contraire, du côté des Serpentard, l'ambiance était à la délectation tous riaient et jubilaient de voir leurs rivaux ainsi rabaissés. Dalia, elle, se contentait de regarder la scène d'un air légèrement curieux.

\- Alors, reprit le professeur avec sur le visage un air de froide satisfaction, l'un d'entre vous est-il capable de me sortir un sortilège de défense digne de ce nom ?

Un frémissement de terreur secoua l'assistance. Bien entendu, personne n'osa faire une démonstration devant le professeur Malefoy. Car, même en cas de réussite, on ne pouvait pas prévoir les répercussions.

\- Un simple Protego ? répéta Zack scandalisé. Mais il ne se rend pas compte que le Charme du Bouclier est un des sorts les plus difficiles à exécuter ? Normalement, on ne l'apprend qu'à l'apporche des BUSE !

\- Vous disiez, Weasley ?

Le jeune rouquin se figea de terreur, il avait parlé trop fort !

\- Rien ! Rien, Monsieur ! répondit fébrilement le pauvre Zack qui tremblait à présent comme une feuille.

Il n'avait pas oublié avec quelle force le professeur l'avait jeté contre le mur la semaine précédente.

\- Ah bon ? fit Malefoy d'un air sournois. J'avais pourtant cru que vous vous portiez volontaire…

Zack poussa un gémissement apeuré qui contredisait clairement le professeur. Habitué à la fougue et à la confiance débordante dont faisait preuve à l'ordinaire son camarade de chambrée, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de sentir la peine et la colère monter en lui.

\- Non.

Il s'était levé, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Dans les premiers rangs, Milo regardait la scène d'un air gourmand.

\- Pardon, Mr Jones, vous avez quelque chose à dire ? demanda Malefoy sur un ton extraordinairement calme et menaçant.

Mais Nathan ne se laissa pas démonter, il refusait de laisser Malefoy dicter sa loi.

\- Non, Zack ne s'est pas porté volontaire, moi je le suis !

Il avait affirmé cela avec toute l'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve à cet instant périlleux. Le professeur se contenta d'afficher un air d'étonnement poli.

\- Vous, Mr Jones ? Voilà qui est… surprenant.

En effet, en dehors du fait qu'il avait tenu tête à Mr Malefoy lors du premier cours, Nathan n'avait plus essayé de se faire remarquer depuis, préférant rester prudent qu'agir de façon irréfléchie. Mais cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire !

\- Bien, si vous y tenez… Mr McAllister, venez par ici.

L'air ravi, Milo bondit de sa chaise et s'avança vers son professeur. Enfin il allait pouvoir voir de quoi était capable cet inconnu, et il allait prendre du plaisir à l'écraser !

\- Vous allez nous montrer si vous savez vous défendre, Mr Jones, ricana le professeur en cachant mal son septicisme. Mr McAllister, lancez le sort qu'il vous plaira. A mon signal !

Milo, le sourire aux lèvres, vint se placer devant Nathan et s'inclina brièvement. Ignorant les coutumes des sorciers, Nathan fit pareil dans le doute.

\- Allez-y !

\- Expelliarmus !

Milo lança si vite son sortilège que Nathan eut à peine le temps de riposter.

\- Protego ! hurla-t-il plus par réflexe que par expérience.

Mais cela marcha le rayon qui sortit de la baguette de McAllister stoppa sa course juste devant son adversaire et rebondit vers lui, le faisant basculer de tout son long.

Les Serpentard ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds et il en fut de même pour les Gryffondor. Etant donné la dextérité avec laquelle Milo faisait preuve lorsqu'il était muni d'une baguette, tous voyaient Nathan se faire écraser. Ils n'étaient pas censés savoir que le jeune garçon s'était entraîné toute la semaine pour produire des sorts puissants.

Les Gryffondor commencèrent à applaudir mais le regard noir de Malefoy les stoppa net dans leur élan. Il releva délicatement Milo et fusilla Nathan de regard.

\- Jones, je ne vous ai pas demandé de le blesser ! Trois points de moins pour Gryffondor !

Nathan fut trop surpris pour oser répliquer. En revanche, Jack fit un geste pour se lever, mais Grégory l'en empêcha.

\- Arrête, si tu fais ça, on perdra encore plus de points. L'important, c'est qu'il ait réussi l'exercice.

Le jeune Weasley sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis, dans un haussement d'épaules, se ravisa.

\- Bien, nous pouvons enfin commencer le cours, lança Malefoy qui regagna son bureau d'un pas énergique.

Le deuxième cours de Défense fut encore plus difficile que le précédent et Nathan dut faire de sérieux efforts pour ne pas montrer qu'il se sentait une fois de plus dépassé.

Du côté des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle, c'était tout autre chose. La deuxième séance de Potions était si facile que nombre des élèves étaient de plus en plus inattentifs. Bientôt, seuls Eric, Hester et Tina – laquelle voulait à tout prix briller devant ce beau professeur – parvenaient à suivre les inutiles explications de Davidson.

Ainsi se déroula le premier mois de cours. Les Serdaigle étaient en tête à la course pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, mais ils étaient toujours suivis de très près par les Serpentard. Ces derniers bénéficiaient d'ailleurs de sérieux atouts, comme le très brillant préfet Vindicus McAllister et son jeune frère, le prometteur Milo sans compter leur directeur, Scorpius Malefoy, qui ne cessait de favoriser ses petits protégés en toute impunité. Les Poufsouffle, de leur côté, ne parvenaient toujours pas à trouver leurs marques et l'écart se creusait de plus en plus entre eux et les Serpentard. Les Gryffondor, en revanche, avaient compris qu'il ne fallait plus mécontenter le redoutable professeur de Défense, et s'engageaient alors dans une course folle pour rattraper leurs riveaux du Blaireau.

Dans le même temps, Nathan était devenu célèbre pour avoir réussi à maîtriser Milo McAllister. Aux yeux de tous à présent, il demeurait un des challengers les plus sérieux aux deux vedettes de première année, Milo McAllister et Hester O'Brian. Contrairement ces trois-là qui brillaient comme une licorne en plein soleil, Eric, lui, était plus discret bien qu'il eût apporté une somme conséquente de points en faveur de Poufsouffle, il préférait grandement étudier à la bibliothèque que se pavaner dans les couloirs et jeter des sorts à tort et à travers comme cet imbécile de McAllister. Il s'ajoutait à cela que depuis l'incident dans le Poudlard Express, Eric était un des cobayes favoris de Milo, et la bibliothèque était un des endroits les plus sûrs du Château. En effet, Miss Deauclaire, la bibliothécaire, punissait sévèrement quiconque faisait du bruit dans son précieux sanctuaire, peu importe qu'il s'agît du petit prodige des première année ou non.

Le 25 septembre à 18h30, Nathan souhaita bonne nuit aux cousins et à Mathilda, puis quitta la salle commune pour aller au rendez-vous du professeur Davidson, tout en se demandant ce que ce dernier lui voulait.

Milo et Alienor, eux, connaissaient parfaitement la raison de cette convocation. Ils auraient été beaucoup plus surpris s'ils n'avaient pas été sollicités pour cette première soirée.

Hester, quant à elle, attendait Eric. Elle avait refusé de suivre les autres Serdaigle convoqués car elle n'aurait pas pu supporter la compagnie de Tina. Ils arrivèrent ainsi en retard et tout le monde était déjà installé quand ils poussèrent la porte du bureau de Davidson.

Il était différent de tous les autres bureaux qu'il y avait à Poudlard. Nathan avait l'impression de se trouver dans un salon de thé particulièrement fleuri. Il y en avait partout, à côté de la porte, sur la fenêtre, et même le long des murs et de toutes sortes, des roses, des iris, des camélias etc. Nathan eut l'impression d'entrer dans le salon de sa grand-mère. Sur les murs, entre deux lianes de chèvrefeuille, étaient accrochés des tableaux où l'on voyait des jeunes garçons et filles préparer des potions ou exécuter des sortilèges complexes.

Eric remarqua que tous ces personnages, extraordinairement beaux et bien habillés, affichaient tous un sourire charmeur. Puis, balayant la salle du regard, il s'aperçut qu'il en était de même pour les élèves présents dans la salle : il était de notoriété publique que Milo McAllister était aussi brillant que beau garçon. Hester était elle aussi très jolie, de même que l'on pouvait trouver un certain charme à ce rêveur de Nathan Jones. Quant à Tina Acklebow, mieux ne valait pas en parler. Rapidement, Eric se rendit compte qu'il était le seul élève à avoir un physique ingrat, avec sa silhouette ronde, son nez épaté et ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Mais où avait-il bien pu tomber ?

\- Bienvenue dans le groupe Cœur de Licorne ! annonça le professeur Davidson qui se trouvait au bout de la longue table. Prenez place, ne soyez pas timides ! Je vais faire les présentations.

Eric et Hester, passablement mal à l'aise, s'assirent à l'autre bout de la table alors que Milo McAllister se trouvait juste à côté du professeur, en face de Nathan qui s'efforçait de l'ignorer.

\- Oh là là ! s'exclama Davidson avec joie. Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux cette année. Votre succession est prometteuse, il me semble.

Tout en finissant sa phrase, il avait fait un clin d'œil au jeune homme à côté de Milo McAllister, un grand brun aux cheveux mi-long qui portait un anneau d'argent à l'oreille. Les deux se ressemblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien réservé, dit Davidson avec un grand sourire à l'attention des première année présents. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer !

Eric ne fut pas rassuré pour autant.

\- Voici Vindicus McAllister, expliqua Davidson, brillant élève de sixième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. C'est d'ailleurs en grande partie grâce à lui que sa maison a gagné trois fois de suite la Coupe de Quidditch.

Alors que le professeur s'appliquait à vanter les mérites du jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs et à l'anneau d'argent, ce dernier ne cachait même pas son sourire supérieur.

\- A ma droite, vous aurez sûrement reconnu Samuel Potter.

En revanche, le petit brun aux lunettes ovales eut un sourire timide qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention.

\- Formidable préparateur de potions, également doué avec une baguette, il mérite amplement son badge de préfet de Gryffondor. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas hérité du talent de joueurs de Quidditch de son grand-père et de sa grand-mère.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, son silence en disait long sur l'exaspération qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'on lui ressortait cet argument.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Eric avait enfin compris la raison de sa présence dans cette salle. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la plupart des élèves étaient là, soit pour leur talent – de joueur de Quidditch, de préparateur de potions, ou de lanceur de sorts – soit pour leur lien avec des personnalités éminentes du monde de la magie. Quand il en vint à présenter Eric, celui-ci tomba pratiquement à la renverse en entendant cette cascade de compliments que lui servait le professeur :

\- …Excellent préparateur de potions, il sera bientôt capable de créer ses propres mixtures sans problème. C'est sans conteste le meilleur élève que j'ai eu en cinq ans de cours dans cette école. Vous irez loin mon cher !

Ignorant les grognements incrédules des McAllister, Eric sourit timidement à son professeur jamais on ne l'avait autant complimenté. Il était vrai qu'il connaissait déjà pratiquement toutes les potions qu'on lui demandait de préparer et qu'il savait comment les rendre plus présentables ou améliorer leur goût, mais il n'était pas sûr de mériter tant d'éloges. Pour lui, c'était normal…

La soirée se poursuivit avec un délicieux repas préparé par le professeur lui-même et une veillée passée à parler de potions, de magie en générale, mais surtout des brillantes carrières qui attendaient ses jeunes hôtes.

Milo et Alienor s'étaient beaucoup amusés, ils adoraient être au centre de l'attention. Eric aussi, n'était pas mécontent de cette soirée, il avait enfin l'impression de valoir quelque chose aux yeux des autres, au lieu d'être l'éternel compagnon anonyme qui marchait dans l'ombre d'Hester. Nathan, lui, était beaucoup trop fasciné par toutes les histoires qu'il entendait pour donner son avis sur la soirée. Hester, en revanche, était restée très silencieuse elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de pratiques élitistes et trouvait cela injuste pour les autres qui comptaient autant.

Tina, elle, semblait parfaitement à sa place et s'appliquait à bien jouer de ses cheveux toutes les dix minutes tandis qu'elle parlait avec animation avec Franck Corner, qui semblait être un spécialiste en histoire du Quidditch.

Les semaines passèrent ensuite sans histoire Eric et Hester passaient leurs soirées à la bibliothèque tandis que Milo ne faisait quasiment jamais ses devoirs. Nathan, lui, partageait son temps entre les cours et les loisirs qui pullulaient dans le monde des sorciers.

La saison de Quidditch était sur le point de commencer et Nathan avait hâte de voir ce que donnait en réalité ce sport si spectaculaire qu'il avait découvert dans les livres. Milo, lui, était horriblement déçu de ne pas pouvoir être accepté dans l'équipe en raison de son jeune âge. Il se contentait donc d'assister aux entraînements de l'équipe des Serpentard dirigée par son frère Vindicus, partagé entre le sentiment d'amertume à l'idée d'être mis de côté, et l'émerveillement en découvrant l'énorme potentiel que recelaient ces jeunes joueurs talentueux.

Même Eric et Hester avaient du mal à se concentrer alors que le match entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle allait se jouer dans à peine un mois.

Avant cela, ils ne s'en doutaient pas mais ils auraient à assister à un évènement qui allait marquer leurs mémoires d'adolescents à jamais…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voili voilou ! Vous en savez maintenant un peu plus sur les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard. Que vous inspirent-ils ? Méfiance ? Respect ? Dédain ? Incompréhension. Allez-y, dites-moi tout ! :-D  
ps : Oui, Davidson est clairement pompé de Lockhart et Slughorn réunis. J'assume ^^

 **RàR** :

Hey **Kara** ! T'inquiète pas ! En même temps, j'ai fait quelques modifs depuis la première publication. Au moins tu as eu le courage d'essayer, _toi_. XD  
ps : et moi j'adore répondre aux lecteurs, donc comme ça, on est quittes ^^.

Ah enfin quelqu'un qui n'est pas déçu ou surpris du ténébreux Scorpius ! Merci **Invictus** , ça fait plaisir ! :-D (faut l'avouer, ça arrive pas souvent que quelqu'un approuve mes choix Malfoyens ^^). Bon, par contre, tu aurais pu tenter ta chance pour les défis, tu n'avais rien à perdre et tu avais sûrement raison pour les deux dont tu te rappelais (Eric et Hester, ou Milo ?).  
ps : désolé pour l'attente jusqu'au tome 5, mais bon, j'avais fait l'erreur de tout publier en même lorsque j'ai découvert . Du coup, les reviews et avis divers n'étaient pas très nombreux. En attendant, tu peux toujours participer aux défis, rien ne t'en empêche tu sais ? ^^.

En même temps, **Ty** , il fallait bien qu'il ait les yeux d'un des deux. Et d'ailleurs, on le rappelle pas à chaque chapitre de chaque tome comme pour Harry (même l'intéressé en a marre à un moment).  
Sinon, non je ne trouve pas que tu en dis trop. Surtout que pour les théories de Maisons pour Milo, je suis pas forcément d'accord avec toi. En fait, je ne vois pas Milo ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Plus j'y pense, et plus j'imagine le Choixpeau faire semblant d'hésiter juste pour faire enrager ce jeune arrogant je-sais-tout. Faut le dire, le Choixpeau peut être joueur parfois -).

Wow **Glacy** ! Tu as vraiment un don pour les reviews. Je les adore toujours autant. Limite, en essayant de deviner comme tu le fais, tu donnes presque plus d'indice sur la suite que **Ty** qui a un peur bleue de spoiler les « non-initiés » XD. J'espère que tes avis sur Rose et Scorpius ne changeront pas. Par contre, Rose ne m'apparaît pas du tout comme McGo. Pour moi, elle est beaucoup moins rigide, moins sévère, plus douce et plus patiente. Pour moi, justement, elle est l'autre face de la Métamorphose : flexible, changeante, adaptable ^^.

Salut ma **SGR** (tu t'es gourée de lettre dans ta review, non ? XD). Content de voir que ta vision de Scorpius corresponde à peu près à la mienne, et celles de **Glacy** , **Invictus** , **Kara** et **Ty**. Sinon, j'adore Tina depuis le début moi. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce genre de garces (je suis fan de Quinn dans Glee par exemple, Eddie dans Desperate Housewives, Caroline dans Vampire Diaries, Cersei dans GoT etc…). Après, pour les transformations, le règlement dépend beaucoup du professeur que tu as en face. Parce que la métamorphose sur élèves interdite, ok. Mais bon, la chasse aux champions par des dragons enragés, ou les excursions pédagogiques dans la forêt la plus dangereuse du pays, ou le partage d'un château avec un Esprit Frappeur tel que Peeves, c'est autorisé par le règlement, et pourtant, c'est pas forcément mieux que transformer un petit con en vipère ^^. Bref, en tout cas, merci de ta super review, chère Nina, tu mérites bien le patronyme (lol, j'ai failli écrire patronus XD) de SGR.  
Plein de bisous, à plus tard.

 **Défi précédent** :

Ce n'est peut-être pas dit mot pour mot, mais voici les meilleures élèves par matière ^^.  
Métamorphose : Hester  
Botanique : Nathan  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Alienor.  
Sortilèges et enchantements : Dalia  
Potions : Eric  
Astronomie : Hope Lepheimer  
Histoire de la Magie : Timothy Vance  
Vol sur Balais : Milo McAllister

Voici les prédispositions ne nos héros pour cette première année. Alors ? Aviez-vous bien deviné ?  
\- Trois bonnes réponses pour **Nina**.  
\- Deux pour **Glacy** (plutôt pas mal pour une première lecture ^^)  
\- Deux pour **Kara** (ne sois pas trop déçue, Même **Ty** n'aurait pas tout trouvé, car y a quelques changements ^^)  
\- Rien pour **Ty** et **Invictus** qui n'ont pas été très joueurs sur ce coup ^^. **Ty** en aurait peut-être trouvé quatre sur huit, mais pour **Invi'** , j'en sais rien ^^.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Allez ! On entre bientôt dans une période moins paisible, plus haletante, plus sombre. Le prochain chapitre verra le premier mort de la série (oui, à la longue il y en aura pas mal, Game of Thrones peut se rhabiller à côté XD). Saurez-vous deviner de qui il s'agit ? Pas d'indice, pas de triche, celui ou celle qui saura trouver le nom de ce perso mystérieux qui passe la baguette à gauche aura le droit à son OS personnel sur le personnage qu'il ou elle aura choisi. Du coup, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu, je les autorise à participer après le week end, pour laisser les « newbies » réfléchir. S'ils ne trouvent pas avant dimanche, vous aurez le champ libre pour répondre, cela vous convient ? (si vous avez déjà mis une review sur ce chapitre, vous pourrez me donner votre réponse par mp)


	9. Funeste Halloween

**Note** : Ça y est, voici le chapitre qui va faire polémique dans toute la blogosphère fanfictionnelle (du moins parmi la quinzaine de personnes qui suit cette saga XD). No hate, no regrets, pals ! Ce chapitre suit juste l'ordre des choses, les sorciers ne vivent pas éternellement, deal with it ! ^^

 **Disclaimer** : Le personnage dans sous le linceul n'est pas issu de mon imagination, juste un emprunt à JKR pour faire pleurer mes lecteurs. De même, tous les membres de l'AD (Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ernie, Susan, Anthony etc.) et leurs ennemis (Malefoy, Zabini, Goyle etc.) que vous reconnaitrez sûrement sont la propriété de notre déesse à la plume si imaginative. Là encore, je les emprunte dans un souci d'authenticité et de nostalgie que j'essaie d'instaurer par-ci par-là dans ma saga.

 **Défis** : Bon, y a eu un couac de compréhension concernant les modalités du défi. Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair... En fait pour les "anciens", ils peuvent m'envoyer un mp qu'à partir du lundi (s'ils ont déjà posté une review entre temps), pas avant. Bref, peu importe. Sachez en tout cas, pour ceux qui ont un OS en attente (Ty S. Brekke, Bokaya, Invictus) que je ne vous oublie pas (comme Céliiiine !) et je m'attelle à vos OS dès que j'ai un peu de temps. Sur ce, bises et bonne lecture !

* * *

La pluie se mit à tomber alors que le mois d'octobre commençait à décliner. Les cours dispensés à l'École de magie devenaient de plus en plus difficiles tandis que leurs capacités magiques commençaient à prendre forme. Ils apprirent notamment à faire voler des encriers, à métamorphoser des objets plus gros comme des tasses ou des lampes de chevet, à préparer des potions plus complexes toujours portées sur les soins esthétiques, ou à s'occuper de plantes de plus en plus utiles ils firent également leurs premiers exposés sur les malédictions des sorciers égyptiens et sur les différentes constellations qui peuplaient le ciel.

Dans le même temps, les élèves de première année commençaient à se familiariser avec le château, ses coutumes et ses énigmes. De plus en plus de passages secrets, de raccourcis et de cachettes furent découverts par ces derniers qui s'émerveillaient de vivre dans un endroit si riche de mystères. Ils aperçurent également que les tableaux n'étaient pas les seuls à être doués de parole et de mouvement les statues des grands personnages historiques étaient elle aussi ravies de s'entretenir avec les jeunes sorciers qui passaient devant eux, ainsi que les armures qui peuplaient les couloirs tout en laissant échapper des grincements à vous glacer le sang quand on s'y attendait le moins.

De plus, Poudlard était autant synonyme d'émerveillement que d'épouvante. Ce fut d'ailleurs le sentiment général que la plupart des première année éprouvèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que les occupants du château n'étaient pas tous en chair et en os. En effet, nombreux étaient les fantômes qui erraient à Poudlard, certains silencieux, d'autres bavards comme des pies. Chaque Maison avait d'ailleurs son fantôme officiel qui, en son temps, avait étudié dans l'enceinte du château, au sein de la maison qu'il représentait.

Sir Nicolas de Mismy Porpington – aussi appelé Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête – était celui de Gryffondor. Il exerçait une véritable fascination sur les cousins Weasley qui ne cessaient de le harceler de questions concernant le fait que sa tête ne tenait plus que par quelques tendons. En revanche, il était plutôt sujet de méfiance et de dégoût du côté des filles qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que le fantôme officiel de leur Maison fût capable de se décoller la tête presqu'entièrement sans que cela ne lui pose de réel problème.

Les Poufsouffle pouvaient compter sur le Moine Gras pour leur remonter le moral et leur raconter des histoires fabuleuses sur les différents sorciers qu'il avait rencontrés à travers les époques. Eric Hortshore aimait beaucoup ce sorcier replet, d'autant plus qu'il avait failli hériter de sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de noter que ce fantôme était bien plus connu de son vivant pour ses recettes de cuisine et son aptitude à descendre des quantités considérables de vin, que par son talent de sorcier.

Du fantôme de Serdaigle, en revanche, on ne savait rien la Dame Grise ne parlait jamais et évitait le plus souvent les élèves pour aller contempler le ciel et les étoiles au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Hester se demandait ce qui avait bien pu entraîner un tel mutisme, et – plus encore – une telle tristesse dans ses yeux. Tina, en revanche, faisait tout pour éviter ce fantôme qu'elle trouvait miteux et qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Cependant, aucun fantôme au monde n'aurait pu être plus effrayant que le Baron Sanglant silencieux, le regard noir, il ne parlait jamais lui non plus et n'incitait guère aux confidences, au contraire du Moine Gras et de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Même les plus durs et les plus intrépides des Serpentard le craignaient ce n'était pourtant pas le cas de Vindicus McAllister et de son jeune frère qui savaient parfaitement qu'un sorcier ne devenait fantôme que par peur de la mort et par lâcheté de découvrir l'inconnu. Et pour cela, Milo estimait que les fantômes ne méritaient que son mépris…

Plus les première année passaient du temps dans les couloirs du château, dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, dans leurs salles communes respectives, plus ils s'aperçurent que Poudlard était aussi une école pleine de dangers. Ils pouvaient être bénins, comme une porte qui vous jette sa poignée à la figure si vous ne lui demandez pas gentiment de s'ouvrir, ou une marche qui décide de s'affaisser au moment précis où vous posez le pied dessus, accélérant la descente et rendant le derrière douloureux ou bien plus sérieux, comme ce couloir au deuxième étage qui était fermé à clé en permanence et dont on entendait derrière des grognements sauvages qui dissuadaient quiconque d'en franchir la porte, ou alors la forêt interdite dont on disait qu'elle étaient peuplée par les créatures les plus dangereuses du monde magique.

Mais en réalité, le plus grand danger à Poudlard ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre cinquante et était coiffé d'un ridicule chapeau haute-forme couleur orange. Étrangement translucide, mais trop consistant pour entrer dans la catégorie des fantômes, Peeves, l'Esprit Frappeur du collège Poudlard était un redoutable obstacle à la vie paisible dans l'école. S'il ne décidait pas d'inonder un des sept étages du château, c'était qu'il devait préparer les mauvais coups dont lui-seul avait le secret, comme boucher les serrures des portes du deuxième étage avec du chewing-gum, enduire de savon les escaliers du troisième étage, ou dévisser les lustres du quatrième étage quand quelqu'un passait en dessous.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, le plus farouche ennemi de l'esprit frappeur dans ce château n'était autre que Romilda Vane, la redoutable concierge de l'école, une grande sorcière rachitique au menton proéminent et aux grands yeux noirs inquisiteurs. Elle possédait un corbeau qui avait pour seule tâche d'anticiper les bêtises que pouvaient faire les élèves contre qui elle menait une guerre presqu'aussi féroce que celle qu'elle menait contre Peeves. Curieusement, ces cibles préférées étaient les élèves masculins plutôt séduisants – elle avait déjà essayé de punir Grégory mais avait dû renoncer en voyant qu'il était d'une intouchable sagesse – qu'elle convoquait dans son bureau et dont on disait qu'ils n'étaient plus les mêmes dès lors… Cela lui avait valu une horrible réputation et une crainte encore plus prononcée que celle inspirée par le dangereux esprit frappeur.

Graup, le géant garde-chasse de Poudlard, était lui aussi l'une des principales raisons qui poussaient les élèves à respecter la plupart des règles de Poudlard. Ou du moins, celle qui interdisait à quiconque de se promener dans le parc la nuit. Les cousins Weasley avaient essayé de déjouer sa vigilance pour aller faire un petit tour dans la Forêt Interdite, mais ils avaient tout de suite regretté leur témérité après avoir passé trois longues heures en compagnie du terrifiant colosse.

Alors qu'Halloween approchait à grands pas, le château fut fortement assombri par les toiles d'araignées, les chauve-souris vivantes, les citrouilles lumineuses et autres artifices que les moldus avaient copiés sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. Au-dehors, la pluie tambourinait aux fenêtres du château et, en équilibre précaire dans la fragile serre n°1, le professeur Londubat était occupé à donner un cours sur les laitues euphorisantes. Il n'avait pas tout à fait fini son explication qu'un minuscule hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre de la serre et vint joyeusement se poser sur le bureau du professeur. Il portait un rouleau de parchemin bien trop lourd pour lui et hululait joyeusement, apparemment ravi d'avoir pu accomplir sa lourde tâche.

\- Tiens ! fit Londubat légèrement surpris. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Le minuscule hibou hulula de plus belle et cela ne fit aucun doute qu'il connaissait le professeur. Amusé par cette petite boule de plumes qui sautillait sur le bureau du professeur, les élèves n'en étaient pas moins étonnés de son audace : normalement, les hiboux n'apparaissaient jamais en plein cours.

Aucunement dérangé par ce manque de tact, et sans remarquer que tout ce remue-ménage avait incité les élèves à stopper leurs travaux auprès des laitues euphorisantes, Londubat déplia le morceau de parchemin, et se mit à lire silencieusement. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient la lettre, son expression devenait de plus en plus distante, comme s'il n'appartenait plus au même monde qu'eux.

\- Professeur, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Nathan, soucieux de la santé de son enseignant préféré.

\- Oui, répondit celui-ci dans un murmure à peine audible. Tout va bien, c'est mieux comme ça, de toute façon…

Puis, relevant la tête, il vit que ses élèves n'étaient pas rassurés le moins du monde et, tout en esquissant un faible sourire, il déclara :

\- Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Pour la semaine prochaine, j'aimerais que vous réalisiez une fiche complète sur les différentes plantes que vous avez déjà étudiées, avec leurs noms, leurs propriétés et la façon la plus appropriée de s'en occuper. Je vous remercie, à la semaine prochaine.

Et avant qu'aucun élève n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà quitté la serre pour rejoindre le château à grands pas, laissant à Nathan, Grégory et Mathilda le soin de ranger les pots.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à votre avis ? demanda Mathilda très inquiète.

\- Quelque chose de très grave, j'imagine, lui répondit Grégory, je n'ai jamais vu le professeur Londubat dans un tel état de fébrilité. J'espère que ça ira…

\- On finira bien par le savoir, dit Nathan d'une voix incertaine, alors qu'il posait machinalement une laitue à vingt centimètres du panier prévu pour. Rien ne sert de se poser des questions, si on doit savoir quelque chose, on le saura.

A cet instant, Nathan ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison. Il ne réalisait pas qu'à quelques mètres de là, dans la Grande Salle, on décorait les murs et les tables de tentures noires, en souvenir d'un être cher disparu.

Voilà pourquoi durant toute la journée du 31 octobre, tous les élèves vaquèrent à leurs occupations sans vraiment accorder d'attention à la mine maussade des professeurs, l'interprétant simplement comme une réaction naturelle au mauvais temps qui s'acharnait sur Poudlard et ses environs.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le dîner d'Halloween qu'ils ne purent ignorer plus longtemps le malaise ambiant : de longues tentures noires flottaient paresseusement au dessus de la grande salle dont le plafond magique affichait un agressif ciel d'orage qui effraya d'ailleurs plusieurs première année. Jamais de tels éclairs étaient tombés sur la Grande Salle depuis le début de l'année. Les treize professeurs et la directrice étaient présents autour de la table du fond. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux lors d'un banquet du soir. Tous affichaient un air de profond chagrin – excepté, peut-être, le professeur Malefoy qui restait de marbre. Nathan eut le cœur soulevé en voyant le professeur Londubat frotter doucement le dos du professeur Chourave qui semblait prête à éclater en sanglots. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'aucun des élèves ne semblait au courant de ce qui se passait, ils affichaient tous un air sceptique et inquiet, comme des enfants qui craignaient que leurs parents les eussent punis pour un méfait qu'ils n'avaient pas commis.

La démarche incertaine, Nathan alla s'asseoir en compagnie de Grégory et Mathilda, et resta silencieux devant sa coupe de jus de citrouille. Contrairement aux autres dîners dans la Grande Salle auxquels Nathan avait assisté, aucun bruit ne perça la lourde atmosphère silencieuse qui s'était installée à la vue des tentures noires et des visages fermés des professeurs.

Seul Jack Weasley eut la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir le bec :

\- On va enfin comprendre pourquoi Londubat était si bouleversé ce matin, vous croyez que quelqu'un est mo… Aoutch !

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Mrs Vane s'était glissée à la table de Gryffondor et avait asséné un puissant coup à l'arrière du crâne du jeune effronté. Pour une fois, Nathan était d'accord avec son geste. Si la concierge ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait frappé Zack Weasley lui-même, en prenant bien plaisir à effacer cet ignoble sourire gourmand de ses lèvres.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit de mal ! fit Jack dans un chuchotement indigné. Je voulais juste savoir…

\- Ferme-la, Jack ! dit sèchement un troisième année aux cheveux roux que Nathan ne connaissait pas. Ils vont dire quelque chose.

Tous les autres Gryffondor suivirent son regard et virent qu'il avait raison : le professeur Londubat s'était redressé et, la coupe levée, il regarda d'un air grave l'assemblée d'élèves qui s'étendait devant lui, attendant avec inquiétude des paroles qui s'annonçaient particulièrement démoralisantes. Puis, après un profond soupir, il se décida à parler. Les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, commença Londubat en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser les yeux, aujourd'hui, nous avons appris une nouvelle qui nous a tous plongés dans un profond chagrin.

L'expression neutre de Scorpius Malefoy vint contredire cette affirmation, et Nathan n'en éprouva que plus d'animosité à son égard. Cependant, il était vrai que tous les autres membres du corps professoral, ainsi que la concierge et la bibliothécaire, semblaient avoir atteint le paroxysme de la tristesse on voyait bien qu'ils faisaient tous de gros efforts pour ne pas craquer. Même Graup le géant, dont l'énorme visage apparaissait derrière les vitres encrassées de la Grande Salle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes grosses comme des rochers.

\- Minerva McGonagall, qui était directrice de Poudlard il y a cinquante ans, est décédée ce matin à 7h15.

Le silence, qui jusque là n'était qu'un silence curieux, devint vite compatissant, puis de deuil. Jack Weasley, la main sur la bouche, parut complètement désorienté, il devait se sentir coupable d'avoir autant manqué de tact. Cependant, nombre des élèves autour de lui ne semblait pas avoir mesuré l'impact de la nouvelle seuls ceux qui venaient de vieilles familles de sorciers savaient qui était cette Minerva McGonagall.

Nathan avait déjà lu ce nom quelque part, dans son livre d'histoire, il lui semblait. Mais n'était plus vraiment sûr dans quel chapitre.

Eric, lui, savait de qui il s'agissait, mais n'ayant jamais fréquenté quelqu'un qui l'avait connu – tous ses grands-parents étaient déjà morts – il ne fut pas bouleversé plus que ça.

Hester, qui connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de cette illustre sorcière, ne put s'empêcher de verser de grosses larmes qui coulèrent dans sa coupe de jus de citrouille sous son visage. Son grand-père, Anthony Goldstein, lui en avait tant parlé.

Milo, en revanche, ne prêta aucune attention à cette nouvelle qui semblait anéantir tout le monde. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait cette femme, il la connaissait même très bien : c'était une farouche opposante à la loi sur le contrôle des moldus que sa mère avait voulu passer trois ans auparavant. La notoriété de cette résistante était encore bien réelle, même cinquante ans après.

\- Le professeur McGonagall a enseigné la Métamorphose pendant plus de quarante ans au sein du collège Poudlard, avant d'en devenir la directrice pendant quinze ans, expliqua Londubat la voix tremblante. C'était une enseignante remarquable qui a toujours mis un point d'honneur à respecter les valeurs d'impartialité et de rigueur qui étaient celles de sa Maison.

Il marqua une pause en regardant la table des Gryffondor avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- La plupart de vos professeurs – dont moi-même – ne seraient pas ici sans ses précieux conseils et son professionnalisme remarquable.

Encore une fois, le professeur Londubat marqua une pause douloureuse pendant laquelle il parcourut du regard ses collègues enseignants. Plusieurs, dont les professeurs Chang et Robbins, acquiescèrent d'un petit signe de tête empli de reconnaissance et de tristesse. Parmi les autres qui acquiescèrent, Nathan remarqua deux professeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas : une sorcière aux yeux rêveurs qui portait au cou un insolite collier de bouchons de liège et une autre, beaucoup plus féminine, qui arborait des grands anneaux d'or aux oreilles et un turban couleur sable pour tenir sa longue chevelure. A en juger par leurs nombreux rides et leurs cheveux d'une blancheur de neige, elles semblaient aussi âgées que Londubat et Chang.

\- De plus, continua Londubat qui semblait devoir rassembler toutes ses forces mentales pour de pas flancher, c'était une combattante hors pair qui s'occupa d'une main de maître de la défense du château lors de la grande bataille qui eut lieu en ces murs il y a cinquante ans. Sans son sang froid et ses compétences indéniables, nous pouvons être sûrs que cet endroit serait aux mains des Forces du Mal à l'heure qu'il est. Mais c'est d'abord pour nous, les vieux professeurs de cette école, un exemple à suivre, et une amie très chère qui nous quitte.

Sa voix se perdit dans un sanglot déchirant et il ne put continuer plus longtemps. Tremblant de tout son corps, la directrice prit le relai :

\- Nous avons décidé ce soir de lui rendre hommage. Et, même si vous ne la connaissiez peut-être pas, j'aimerais que nous levions tous notre verre à cette sorcière d'exception.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et présenta son verre à l'assemblée d'élèves qui lui faisaient face, d'une voix difficilement maîtrisée, elle murmura :

\- A Minerva McGonagall, mon mentor.

Tous les élèves, y compris les Serpentard qui n'avaient pas manifesté de réel chagrin en apprenant la sinistre nouvelle, s'exécutèrent et murmurèrent le nom de cette sorcière d'exception en levant leur verre comme l'avait fait le professeur Chourave.

Cependant, le discours ne semblait pas fini. Or, les professeurs Londubat et Chourave vraisemblablement incapables de prononcer le moindre mot de plus, ce fut Cho Chang qui se leva.

\- L'enterrement aura lieu cette nuit, dans le parc de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle, le regard humide et la voix vacillante. Exceptionnellement, les élèves qui le veulent auront le droit d'y assister. Je vous demanderai donc, pour ceux qui veulent lui rendre un dernier hommage, de vous placer en rang derrière votre directeur de Maison. Les autres, vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

Aucunement fatigués et voyant que, de toute façon, Halloween cette année était compromis, nombreux furent les élèves qui choisirent de se placer derrière leur directeur. Seuls quelques aînés Serpentard au visage buté refusèrent de bouger de leur table. Vindicus et Gregorius étaient de ceux-là. Milo, en revanche, avait tenu à faire partie du cortège de Serpentard qui suivait le professeur Malefoy. Il voulait être sûr que cette farouche guerrière, qui avait tant combattu sa famille pendant des années, était bel et bien morte.

Nathan, sans aucune hésitation, vint se placer derrière le Professeur Londubat qui parlait, d'une petite voix émue avec Samuel Potter qui semblait bien avoir connu la sorcière.

Hester fit de même, elle ne se fit pas prier pour aller rejoindre le professeur Chang avec les autres Serdaigle.

Eric, en revanche, dut réfléchir quelque temps avant de se décider. Il voulait y aller, mais n'ayant aucun lien avec la défunte, il craignait que cela fût perçu comme un prétexte pour ne pas aller se coucher trop tôt. Il s'était même résigné à retourner dans la salle commune pour aller finir son devoir de Potions quand un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas passa devant lui.

\- Vous devriez y aller, Eric, lui dit la sorcière qui portait un turban couleur sable, cela remédiera sans aucun doute au malaise que vous éprouvez depuis le début de l'année.

Avant qu'il ne pût répondre, la vieille sorcière était déjà hors de portée. Sa démarche était ample et gracieuse et, malgré son âge avancé, elle restait très jolie, et très mystérieuse. Eric sentait en la regardant s'éloigner qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

Sans qu'il n'ait prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, et à l'exactitude de ses affirmations, une main prit la sienne et le tira en direction de la colonne des Poufsouffle dirigé par Ambrosius Davidson, élégamment sinistre dans sa robe sombre qu'il avait mise pour l'occasion.

Eric, qui s'attendait à voir Hester, leva les yeux, et fut surpris de constater que celle qui lui tirait la manche, n'était autre que…

\- Thelma ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? lui demanda-t-elle l'air mécontent. Ne me dis pas que tu préférais aller te coucher plutôt que de lui rendre hommage.

\- Euh… répondit Eric qui était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Elle a été l'un des meilleurs professeurs que cette école a connus. Elle a formé plusieurs générations de sorciers, cette femme est une légende ! La plupart des savoirs qu'on nous transmet aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser passer l'occasion de lui faire honneur !

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à ça, il la suivit sans discuter.

La traversée du parc fut silencieuse, on n'entendit que les coups de tonnerre dont les éclairs lacéraient la nuit noire et les hululements des hiboux postaux qui partaient chasser en cette heure tardive. Aucun des professeurs ne dit le moindre mot, ni les fantômes qui suivaient le géant Graup en queue de cortège. Personne ne se plaignit de la pluie qui trempaient les capes et inondaient les bottes, ni de la boue qui bordait le lac et qui tentait de garder leurs pieds prisonniers de ce bourbier. Rien ne semblait altérer le deuil silencieux que respectaient la totalité des gens présents dans le parc.

En regardant autour de lui, Nathan s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas que des élèves et des professeurs dans le cortège, mais aussi beaucoup d'autres sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont la plupart qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Portant des chandelles qui – étrangement – ne s'éteignaient pas au contact de la pluie, ils semblaient tous converger vers un point à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite où reposaient les ruines d'une cabane en bois qui – semblait-il – avait abrité d'autres gardes-chasse avant Graup.

Les lignes de lumière que provoquaient les innombrables chandelles des sorciers en deuil faisaient penser à une morbide cérémonie funèbre qu'avaient l'habitude de célébrer certains adeptes de la magie noire…

Chassant cette idée de la tête, Hester continua son chemin en compagnie de Timothy. Tous deux avaient le visage fermé et évitaient de se croiser du regard. Tim ne savait pas à quel point cette sorcière avait été importante dans l'histoire de leur collège, le professeur Binns n'en avait pas encore parlé dans ses cours ou peut-être y avait-il fait allusion unr ou deux fois, mais personne ne lui avait prêté attention.

Arrivé à la cabane en ruines, le cortège s'arrêta et les élèves les plus jeunes furent frappés – presqu'effrayés de se retrouver face à ce qui semblait être un cimetière de sorciers, alors que le matin même, on n'y voyait qu'un innocent champ de citrouilles. Eric examina avec un peu plus d'attention l'endroit. Plusieurs noms sur les tombes ne lui étaient pas inconnus, comme celui de Dumbledore, qui était considéré comme un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, avec Merlin et Melinda Warren. Il y avait aussi celui de Severus Rogue, connu pour être le meilleur espion de Dumbledore pendant la guerre, ainsi que d'autres noms qui étaient aussi ceux de certains de ses camarades : Frederick, Arthur et Charles Weasley, Remus Lupin, Lee Jordan, Colin Crivey et bien d'autres.

\- C'est un monument en l'honneur de ceux qui ont combattu Tu-sais-qui ! devina Jack Weasley, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu n'y as jamais été ? s'étonna Gregory , les yeux écarquillés vers son camarade. Mais ce sanctuaire abrite la moitié de ta famille !

Jack préféra ne pas répondre tandis que Nathan restait sans voix, c'était donc ici que reposaient ces courageux sorciers qui avait fait face au puissant mage noir, dont même lui, né -moldu, craignait d'en prononcer le nom maudit.

Au centre trônait une magnifique tombe de marbre blanc sur laquelle était gravé : _Albus Dumbledore, Enseignant en Métamorphose et Directeur de Poudlard (1881-1997)_. Puis, contrairement à un cimetière « normal » – du moins, moldu – les autres tombes se suivaient les unes après les autres en formant une énorme spirale. Celui qui suivait le professeur Dumbledore était _Severus Rogue, Enseignant en Potions et Directeur de Poudlard (1960-1998)_ , puis _Remus Lupin, Enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal (1960-1998)_ , _Nymphadora Tonks, Auror (1972-1998)_ , _Fred Weasley, Co-fondateur des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux (1978-1998)_ , _Colin Crivey, Elève en 6_ _ème_ _année (1981-1998)_ …

Il y en avait encore une cinquantaine comme ça, morts en 1998 à des âges plutôt jeunes… Puis la cinquante-deuxième tombe, la première dont l'occupant était décédé après 1998, indiquait : _Abelforth Dumbledore, Barman à la Tête de Sanglier (1897-2002)_ , _Horace Slughorn, enseignant en Potions, directeur de Serpentard (1900-2005)_ , puis _Filius Flitwick, Enseignant en Sortilèges, directeur de Serdaigle (1912-2010)_ , _Augusta Londubat, attachée de direction au bureau des Aurors (1925-2015)_ …

Les yeux écarquillés, Nathan relut le nom plusieurs fois, puis dirigea son regard vers son professeur préféré, et vit avec stupeur que celui-ci le regardait, en souriant.

\- Ma grand-mère, expliqua Mr Londubat, répondant ainsi à la question muette de Nathan. Une sorcière remarquable, ajouta-t-il avec une fierté non-dissimulée, une très bonne amie du professeur McGonagall, soit dit en passant.

Puis il se tut car le professeur Chourave commença un discours de sa voix tremblante difficilement maîtrisée. Mais Nathan n'écoutait pas, il était beaucoup trop captivé par les noms de ces héros de guerre qui avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour sauver le monde de la magie.

D'autres patronymes de professeurs étaient gravés sur les tombes, comme celui de Rolanda Bibine, professeur de Vol sur Balais, éteinte à l'âge de quatre-vingt-onze ans en 2031, ou celui de Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination qui mourut en 2034 à l'âge de quatre-vingt-huit ans, ou encore Septima Vector, décédée en 2037 à l'âge de quatre-vingt-sept ans

Nathan, qui n'avait jamais connu personne ayant vécu aussi longtemps, se demandait si les sorciers n'étaient pas dotés d'une longévité exceptionnelle. Au bout de la longue spirale de tombes qui enroulait la cabane en ruines, se trouvait, sur une stèle de pierre, une longue silhouette masquée par un long drap de soie pourpre et dont Nathan savait qu'il enveloppait le corps de la défunte.

L'un après l'autre, les sorciers venus lui rendre hommage se plaçaient à côté de l'autel et prononçait un petit discours d'adieu dont presque tous portaient sur l'efficacité et la noblesse d'esprit dont avait fait preuve le professeur durant les nombreuses années pendant lesquelles elle avait exercé son métier avec un sérieux et une passion rarement égalés.

Milo s'aperçut que nombre de ces sorciers étaient plutôt connus. Et la plupart étaient ces chiens de l'Armée de Dumbledore qui, encore aujourd'hui, entravaient les nobles propositions de loi que rédigeaient avec le plus grand soin sa mère et ses amies magistrates. Il reconnut notamment la crinière grise et touffue de cette sang-de-bourbe d'Hermione Weasley-Granger, la Présidente-Sorcière du Magenmagot qu'il détestait tant. Et son mari, Ronald Weasley, ce traître à son sang dont les horribles cheveux roux flamboyaient à la lueur de sa chandelle. Il y avait aussi Padma Patil, la sœur jumelle de leur professeur de divination qui exerçait la profession de sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du Ministre de la Magie, Ernie McMillan. Ce gros porc inefficace et beau parleur se tenait d'ailleurs à quelques mètres d'elle. La petite fouine insupportable qu'était Dennis Crivey était là aussi. Ce minuscule auror responsable de l'emprisonnement d'une vingtaine d'amis de sa mère. Avec une fureur encore plus intense, il aperçut également Olivier Dubois, l'entraineur de la sélection anglaise de Quidditch, ce tyran qui avait refusé de sélectionner Scarlett, la grande sœur de Milo, en raison de ses propos jugés trop extrémistes. Elle n'avait dit que la vérité, songea Milo avec un sourire narquois, les Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont aucun droit dans le noble sport des sorciers et ne devraient même pas autorisés à commenter les matchs.

Le sourire du jeune sang-pur s'accentua quand il se rendit compte que d'autres amis de la famille étaient présents : le massif Grégory Goyle, vendeur dans une boutique de Magie Noire sur l'Allée des Embrumes, le majestueux Blaise Zabini, un grand sorcier noir qui avait hérité des montagnes d'or de sa mère après sa disparition inexpliquée, et bien sûr, le superbe Drago Malefoy, le père de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le héros qui avait permis à ses camarades Mangemorts de percer les défenses – réputées impénétrables – du château de Poudlard.

Ah, c'était le bon temps ! pensa Milo, un sourire nostalgique s'attardant sur son beau visage pâle. Il aurait tant voulu vivre cette époque où ces indignes sang-de-bourbe n'étaient pas admis dans la belle et puissance société des sorciers. Mais cette tradition ancestrale reviendrait un jour. Il le savait parfaitement, tout comme les amis de sa famille. D'ailleurs, aucun doute n'était possible, ils n'étaient pas venus pour pleurer la mort de la vieille McGonagall, mais pour s'en assurer. Milo se surprit même à espérer que cet évènement serait le déclencheur du changement.

Hester, qui était dotée d'une imagination et d'une intuition débordantes, pensa la même chose pas avec espoir, contrairement à Milo, mais avec crainte. Elle réalisait très bien que la présence de ces dangereux mages noirs ne présageait rien de bon. Et elle fut heureuse de voir arriver ce grand sorcier qui était considéré comme le plus puissant de ce siècle. Il était grand, les cheveux blancs dressés en épis à l'arrière de son crâne, il avait des petites lunettes rondes cerclant ses yeux d'un vert vif brillant dans la nuit, et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front qui représentait l'ensemble de son combat contre les Forces du Mal.

A l'image des autres, Harry Potter expliqua comment le professeur McGonagall avait changé sa vie, lui permettant de devenir auror, et à quel point il la respectait pour tout ce qu'elle avait apporté à son école. Il fut le dernier à discourir : dès qu'il eût fini sa dernière phrase, un éclair frappa la stèle et une gerbe de flammes écarlates enveloppa le corps du professeur, provoquant des cris parmi les plus jeunes élèves qui n'avaient jamais assisté à ce genre d'évènement.

En voyant cette formidable sorcière disparaître dans le feu, Londubat détourna la tête, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il eût le courage de les essuyer. Il ne fut pas le seul. La sorcière aux cheveux gris touffus que Nathan avait déjà vue auparavant et qui avait été la première à rendre hommage au professeur, éclata en sanglots et vint se blottir dans les bras de son voisin, un vieux sorcier roux au long nez qui pleurait lui aussi. Le sorcier à la cicatrice qui s'avérait être le légendaire Harry Potter ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux étaient si brillants que l'on pouvait voir les flammes dansantes s'y refléter. Lorsqu'elles disparurent, il n'y avait plus de trace de la défunte, à sa place reposait une tombe de couleur gris-fer, dont les écritures noires indiquaient : _Minerva McGonagall, Enseignante en Métamorphose, Directrice de Poudlard (1925-2048)_. Pour certains, c'en était trop : Rose Weasley, l'actuelle professeure de Métamorphose se plaqua un mouchoir contre la bouche pour s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Le professeur Chourave, oubliant toute dignité, avait caché son visage humide dans ses mains et tremblait fortement.

Nathan ne voulait pas en supporter davantage, il en avait mal lui-même rien que de voir tous ces grands sorciers si anéantis par la perte de l'un des leurs. Il demanda au professeur Londubat s'il pouvait se retirer et se dirigea vers le château quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Mathilda, Hester, Timothy Vance, Gregory et d'un préfet de Poufsouffle venu les escorter.

Puis, petit à petit, le parc se vida Milo et Alienor, après avoir salué Messieurs Zabini, Malefoy et Goyle, allèrent se coucher à leur tour en compagnie de Demetrius et de deux Poufsouffle de troisième année. Londubat alla rejoindre Harry Potter et ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers Pré-au-lard, le village de sorciers situé à quelques kilomètres du château. Et bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Eric devant la tombe de Minerva McGonagall. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas cours demain qu'il faut en profiter pour faire une nuit blanche, Eric.

Le jeune garçon, qui se croyait seul, sursauta en entendant la voix de la directrice. Anxieux, il déglutit : allait-il faire perdre des points à Poufsouffle ? Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de ça, les Gryffondor les avaient déjà presque rattrapés alors qu'ils étaient partis avec un net désavantage… Mais il vit avec soulagement que le professeur Chourave arborait son sourire bienveillant, celui d'une grande mère à son petit-fils adoré.

\- Je… je suis désolé, dit précipitamment Eric, je… je réfléchissais juste.

\- Oui, nous l'avons bien vu depuis le début de l'année : il est évident que quelque chose te tracasse.

Eric fut surpris de constater que, contrairement aux autres professeurs, la directrice le tutoyait. Le faisait-elle avec tous les élèves ? Il en doutait.

\- Si tu veux en parler, je ne suis pas contre, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'herbe humide, je n'ai pas non plus envie de dormir.

Eric regarda, abasourdi, la directrice de son école prendre ses aises à côté de lui pendant qu'il grelottait sous la pluie froide qui annonçait le mois novembre. Ne sachant que décider, il s'assit à sa droite et contempla le ciel bruyant qui était strié de temps à autre par des éclairs foudroyants.

\- Je t'écoute, dit la vieille sorcière qui dirigea elle aussi son regard vers le ciel. C'est à propos de la Maison dans laquelle tu as été envoyé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… commença Eric, surpris par la perspicacité de la directrice. En quelque sorte…

\- Si tu veux savoir s'il est possible de changer de Maison à cette période de l'année, la réponse est non, la décision du Choixpeau est irrévocable.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête. Encore une fois, le professeur avait visé juste, et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il ressentait de l'embarras en raison de son insatisfaction concernant la décision du Choixpeau, ou de la déception en apprenant qu'on ne pouvait rien y changer.

\- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas cette Maison ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

Eric hésitait à répondre, il savait que chaque Maison avait ses qualités et ses défauts, mais il n'osait pas reconnaître qu'il ne voyait que les défauts de la sienne en face de la directrice.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui sourit et le rassura :

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir tes propres opinions sur les Maisons de Poudlard, personne ne te jugera pour ça – et surtout pas moi.

Eric sourit à son tour, il se sentit plus à même de se confier à la directrice :

\- Cette Maison ne me plaît pas, c'est là-bas qu'a été toute ma famille et ils me font honte. Ils n'ont aucune ambition, rien ! Ils ne songent qu'à vivre leurs petites vies tranquilles alors qu'il y a plein de choses à faire dehors. Cette oisiveté me donne envie de vomir !

Les joues légèrement rosies, Eric s'arrêta un instant. Il craignait que, dans sa fougue, il fût allé trop loin. Mais le professeur conserva son sourire, les yeux de nouveau tournés vers le ciel d'orage.

\- Intéressant, continue, dit-elle simplement.

\- Euh, il n'y a pas que ça, lança Eric, surpris par la tolérance dont faisait preuve Mrs Chourave sur les propos d'Eric.

\- Je t'écoute, répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Le Choixpeau a dit que les Poufsouffle sont de nature à travailler comme des fous, or j'ai l'impression d'être le seul dans ce cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda la directrice dont le sourire ne s'effaçait toujours pas.

\- Eh bien… Je suis un des seuls qui rapporte des points.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, fit remarquer Mrs Chourave, c'est peut-être simplement que tu arrives plus facilement à tirer ton épingle du jeu. Les autres travaillent peut-être comme des damnés, mais n'ont pas ton talent, ou tout simplement pas la bonne méthode.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas tout, reconnut Eric, déterminé à prouver qu'il avait raison, j'ai vérifié les tombes des résistants de Poudlard, il n'y a pratiquement aucun Poufsouffle.

\- Nous sommes des durs à cuir, plaisanta la directrice avec un petit rire, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas morts pendant la guerre que nous sommes moins courageux que les Gryffondor ou les Serdaigle. Sais-tu qu'il y avait d'ailleurs eu bien plus de Poufsouffle que de Serdaigle à combattre durant la bataille de Poudlard ?

Eric, qui lissait distraitement les brins d'herbe autour de lui, se figea soudain, avait-il bien entendu ?

\- N… nous ? balbutia-t-il, craignant le pire.

Le sourire de Mrs Chourave s'agrandit.

\- Avant d'accéder au poste de directrice de Poudlard il y a quarante ans, j'étais professeur de Botanique, mais aussi directrice de la Maison de Poufsouffle.

Eric sentit ses entrailles geler sur place depuis tout à l'heure, il ne cessait de critiquer la Maison de la directrice en personne !

\- Dé… désolé ! fit Eric d'une petite voix aiguë. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, le rassura la directrice avec une petite tape dans le dos. A ton âge, j'étais pareil que toi.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Eric, les yeux ronds. Vous aussi, vous aviez honte de votre famille ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit-t-elle avec un petit sourire indulgent qui le fit se sentir incroyablement idiot. En fait, je suis issue d'une famille de moldus. Comme l'a fait Neville cette année avec les élèves de parents non-sorciers, Minerva McGonagall est venue voir mes parents un jour pour leur dire que j'étais une future sorcière et que j'étais inscrite à Poudlard depuis ma naissance. Aussitôt, j'ai éprouvé un énorme respect pour cette grande dame qui semblait vraiment savoir ce de quoi elle parlait. Plus tard, en entrant à Poudlard, j'ai découvert le système des Maisons, leur particularité et les conditions d'acceptation pour chacune d'entre elles. Je n'étais pas étonnée d'être admise à Poufsouffle car il est vrai que je suis loyale, et assidue. Mais j'ai vite déchanté, je me suis rendu compte que la Maison dans laquelle j'étais, avait beaucoup plus de carences que les trois autres réunies. Surtout celle de mon modèle, Minerva McGonagall de Gryffondor. De plus, malgré mes efforts et mon profond respect pour cette femme, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas beaucoup de talents pour la Métamorphose, et encore moins pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En fait, les seules matières où je brillais vraiment étaient les Potions et la Botanique, qui ne me donnaient pas vraiment l'impression d'être des véritables cours pour les apprentis sorciers.

Eric resta silencieux, tout ce que lui révélait la directrice, il avait l'impression de le vivre lui-même. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti – la frustration, la désillusion – il les avait ressenties lui aussi…

\- Cependant, bien qu'elle fût extraordinairement sévère, le professeur McGonagall n'en restait pas moins un professeur remarquable. Elle m'a aidé à apprécier ma maison.

\- Comment ? demanda Eric, avide de savoir.

\- En m'aidant à gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons trois années consécutives, ce que Poufsouffle n'avait jamais réussi à accomplir en mille ans d'histoire de Poudlard.

\- Vous avez gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ? Comme ça, toute seule ? s'étonna Eric qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Mrs Chourave esquissa un petit sourire, comme si elle s'attendait à cette remarque.

\- C'est justement là qu'elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, déclara la directrice d'un ton joyeux. On ne gagne pas la Coupe _tout seul_ , quel que soit notre talent.

Eric voyait où elle voulait en venir, mais il devenait de plus en plus sceptique.

\- Une Maison, ce n'est pas juste un groupe d'élèves qui suivent les mêmes cours et dorment dans la même chambre. Une Maison, c'est avant tout des amis. Des gens réunis pour diverses raisons telles que les capacités, les motivations, les choix. Des gens qui s'entraident pour surmonter les épreuves, qui se consolent lors des coups durs, avec qui l'on rit quand on est heureux, avec qui l'on pleure quand on est triste, avec qui on travaille pour y arriver…

Eric buvait les paroles du professeur, il avait l'impression de l'avoir trouvé, cette réponse qu'il cherchait depuis deux mois.

\- C'est ton seul défaut, tu n'as pas assez confiance en tes camarades, tu penses qu'ils sont bons à rien car ils ne rapportent pas de points. Mais il te faut savoir que les Maisons ne sont pas faites uniquement pour gagner des points, mais surtout pour regrouper entre eux les élèves susceptibles de s'apprécier pour parfaire pleinement leur apprentissage.

Eric resta silencieux, en effet, cela lui paraissait évident à présent. Il n'avait été qu'un égoïste.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, Eric. Nombreux sont les élèves qui pensent comme toi. Mais tu verras qu'en faisant confiance à ton potentiel ainsi qu'à celui de tes camarades, tout te paraîtra beaucoup plus simple.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé son but à Poudlard : faire en sorte que Poufsouffle gagne au moins une fois la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. La directrice l'accompagna jusqu'au Hall d'Entrée, puis s'apprêta à gravir le grand escalier de marbre qui menait aux étages, quand il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question :

\- Et sinon, y a-t-il beaucoup de sorciers illustres venant de Poufsouffle ?

Cette fois encore, Mrs Chourave semblait s'y attendre.

\- Il y avait dans le groupe de défense appelé l'Armée de Dumbledore, plusieurs Poufsouffle aux talents non-négligeables, révéla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Lesquels ? voulut savoir Eric.

\- Eh bien… L'actuel Ministre de la Magie, Ernie McMillan, ainsi que la juge du Magenmagot, Susan Bones qui est une sorcière remarquable, commença la directrice en comptant sur ses doigts. Il y a aussi Justin Finch Fletchey, l'excellent botaniste. Tous sont d'excellents sorciers qui ont maintes fois fait leurs preuves.

\- Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas dire que le ministère fasse du très bon travail, répliqua Eric qui voulait absolument avoir le dernier mot.

\- Dire que le métier de Ministre de la Magie est difficile serait un euphémisme flagrant, dit Mrs Chourave dont le sourire n'était plus aussi prononcé, il faut quand même reconnaître qu'Ernie se débrouille bien mieux que certains ministres de ma jeune époque dont je tairai les noms.

Esquissant un petit sourire, Eric décida d'aller se coucher. Il était plus de minuit, et il était décidé à se lever tôt pour travailler dur le lendemain matin. Mais la directrice le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte qui menait au sous-sol :

\- Je tiens aussi à ajouter que tu as mal regardé les inscriptions sur les tombes, il y avait bel et bien une sorcière très douée issue de Poufsouffle tombée au combat, elle se nommait Nymphadora Tonks, c'était une jeune auror très prometteuse. Et crois-moi, elle gagnait plus à être connue de son vivant…

Sur ces quelques mots emprunts d'un léger ton de reproche, le professeur Chourave monta les dernières marches de l'escalier de marbre et disparut à la vue d'Eric qui resta un moment immobile, perdu dans ses pensées…

C'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas arriver le sournois corbeau de Romilda Vane qui accourut dans la seconde qui suivit son cri d'alerte. Il écopa d'une lourde punition ainsi que de vingt points enlevés à Poufsouffle. Il restait encore du chemin avant de gagner la Coupe…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Oui, je sais, j'ai tué Minerva ! Bouh le vilain pas beau ! Bouh l'auteur sadique qui s'est débarrassé d'une figure emblématique de la saga HP ! Bouh il a une tâche au col de sa chemise ! Je sais, ça fait mal. Je sais, on l'adore tous (moi je le premier). Et je sais, vous ne retiendrez de ce chapitre que sa mort inattendue et totalement arbitraire.  
Mais avant de me jeter au bûcher (je ne suis pas roux pourtant !), dites-vous bien que quelle que soit la date de naissance du Professeur McGonagall (1925 pour moi, 1935 pour Pottermore), cela faisait d'elle une charmante vieille dame de… euh… (2048-1925 = 123 ?). De 123 ans (ou 113 si vous êtes des fanatiques de Pottermore), il était temps pour elle de tirer sa révérence, vous ne croyez pas ?  
De plus, cela a permis de voir tous les autres anciens et de savoir plus ou moins ce qu'ils deviennent. De même, la mort de cette figure emblématique du combat pour l'acceptation des né-moldus entraine une vague d'inquiétude parmi les membres de cette communauté. Vous croyez vraiment que cette inquiétude est infondée ? Si McGo n'était pas morte, l'intrigue principale de cette histoire n'aurait jamais débuté car elle aurait étouffé la menace dans l'œuf, la connaissant. Et pour finir, cette saga ne serait pas la même sans la discussion entre Eric et Chourave. Alors, s'il vous plaît, si vous ne pouvez accepter la mort de votre prof chérie, alors rappelez-vous des autres passages de ce chapitre, nom d'une gargouille !  
ps : je vous aime toujours hein ! XD

 **RàR** :  
Yop **Kara** ! Hé oui ! Pas de bol pour toi ! Il va te falloir commenter chaque chapitre comme si tu étais une béta lectrice. Dur hein ? XD  
Bref, oui, Nathan est gaucher, c'est dit pendant le passage chez Ollivander's ^^

C'est vrai, **Nina** , qu'au début, les classements mettaient Milo et Hester premiers plus souvent. Mais finalement, j'ai changé quelques trucs. En fait, Hester est deuxième dans quatre autres matières (Potions, Sortilèges, Astronomie et Botanique). Milo aurait dû être premier en DCFM également, mais en fait, avec le recul, je trouve mieux que ce soit Alienor. D'ailleurs, tu as eu le nez fin, à l'origine, Nathan devait être premier en Histoire de la Magie. Et ni Timothy, ni Hope n'auraient dû être premiers quelque part. Mais bon, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, j'ai voulu diversifier un peu ^^.  
Concernant les sadiques machiavéliques, tu risques d'être pas mal servie dans quelques mois, avec l'arrivée du principal antagoniste de la série (j'imagine que tu te rappelle d'elle ^^). ps : Kyaaaaaaaa ! Klaus ! *o*  
Sinon, oui, l'amitié Eric Hester est partie pour durer. C'est la seule, si je ne m'abuse, qui ne souffrira d'aucune pause durant tout le récit. Les autres vont toutes connaître des tensions plus ou moins longues au fil des tomes. Que voulez-vous ? Ce ne sont encore que des ados. ^^  
Pour le reste, oui, Vin' apparaît assez vite dans la saga, mais de façon plus anecdotique et moins sympathique que par la suite. Oui, Demetrius a les cheveux roux, ce qui a fait éclater de rire une de mes béta-lectrices d'ailleurs, car pour elle, les roux ne peuvent être qu'à Gryffondor ^^. Dalia est en effet une de mes fiertés de cette saga. Car si au départ, je l'avais imaginé sur la base de Luna, ça a finalement vachement dévié pour qu'elle devienne cette drôle de fille inquiétante qui en impose grave. Pour Mathilda, en revanche, aucune surprise, c'est une cruche, tout le monde s'accorde à le dire. Par contre, ce qui est plutôt cocasse, c'est de se dire qu'à l'origine, elle devait être la numéro 2 la plus importante chez les Gryffondor de cette promo. Comme l'auraient dû être Timothy à Serdaigle, Thelma à Poufsouffle et Demetrius à Serpentard, en fait. Et finalement, ils se sont tous fait griller par d'autres personnages qui, à l'origine, ne devait pas être si importants.  
Bon bah, pour le coup, moi aussi j'ai explosé le quota lors de cette RàR. Comme quoi... =)  
A bientôt, ma **SGR** (^^)  
PS : le chapitre 1 est déjà traduit et corrigé. Mais je ne me sens pas le publier encore, car je ne suis pas près de traduire le reste, par manque de temps.  
PPS : alors, pas trop dégoûtée ?

Salut **Invictus** ! Chouette que tu apprécies Greg. Moi aussi j'ai fini par bien l'aimer, alors qu'au début il m'énervait un peu (oui c'est possible d'être énervé par ses propres persos ^^). Et ravi aussi que certains adorent Nathan. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à lui donner du relief et à le faire passer pour plus qu'un gentil héros propre et lisse qui ne récite pas une incantation plus haute que l'autre.  
PS : j'ai bien reçu ton mp, j'attends donc ton choix de personnage pour le deuxième OS qui t'est destiné.  
PPS : Au fait, oui, j'ai fait mon salaud en intégrant Hope et Tim  
PPPS : j'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec Dumbledore, mais oui, pourquoi pas ? J'avoue ne jamais avoir vraiment essayé de l'imaginer faire cours à des élèves.

 **Défi précédent** :

Bon euh… pas besoin de revenir dessus… =/  
J'ai eu deux bonnes réponses par mp, de Kara et d'Invictus. Sauf que je les ai eues avant lundi. Du coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Pour cette fois, on va passer l'éponge, les deux auront droit à leur OS sur le personnage de leur choix (Invictus, je ne t'oublie pas, et je n'oublie pas Hester ^^).

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Bon, maintenant que vous êtes bien déprimés, vous allez pouvoir vous revigorer l'esprit avec le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Comme l'avait dit **PouletPotter** , une de mes béta-lectrices les plus fidèles « tu nous laisses les nerfs à vif, la boule au ventre, la gorge serrée, et paf ! L'instant d'après, c'est tout joyeux, ils jouent à la baballe ! ». Bon, c'était pour un autre passage, mais là aussi ça passe ^^.

Place au prochain **défi** : comme d'hab', les premiers matchs, ce sera Gryffondor-Serpentard et Poufsouffle-Serdaigle. Qui sera le vainqueur de chaque match ? A vous de le deviner, celui ou celle qui aura tout juste aura droit à son OS. Vous pouvez aussi faire des pronostics sur les scores si vous voulez, mais ils n'auront pas d'impact sur le résultat du défi. Du coup, on fait comme la semaine dernière ? Les « Vétérans d'Ohenfeld » ne pourront proposer une réponse qu'une fois le week-end terminé. En attendant, pour les cinq prochains jours, seuls les Newbies pourront tenter. S'ils ne trouvent pas avant dimanche, les « connaisseurs » auront le champ libre pour répondre, cela vous convient ? (comme l'autre fois, si vous avez déjà mis une review sur ce chapitre, vous pourrez me donner votre réponse par mp, une fois le week end passé).

Pour ceux qui n'ont aucune idée (essayez quand même, on ne sait jamais !), il reste la course au reviews pour espérer voir votre personnage préféré évoluer dans une histoire écrite par mes soins ^^.


	10. Un sport formidable !

**Note** : Taratataaaaaaaa ! Après avoir bien chialé lors du précédent chapitre, je vous propose de sauter frénétiquement sur votre canap' comme des doxys excités. Oui, lecteur averti, tu as lu, aujourd'hui est le jour où tu seras témoin de mes premiers matchs de Quidditch !  
Tutututut ! Je ne veux pas entendre de « oh non ! Le quidditch, c'est chiant, je zappais tous les matchs dans les Harry Potter ! ». Je ne veux pas le savoir, car dans cette saga que j'ai écrite, le Quidditch a une place prépondérante. Ayant un frère aîné féru de foot, squattant la radio chaque samedi soir et la télé chaque dimanche matin pour écouter les matchs de Ligue 1 en direct, et leur décorticage le lendemain sur téléfoot, j'estime que j'ai assez souffert dans ma jeunesse pour qu'on daigne vérifier que ces années de frustration à ne pas pouvoir écouter les DJ d'NRJ le samedi ou regarder le M6kid le dimanche, aient été productifs dans ma capacité à décrire les matchs de ce noble sport sur balais. Oui cette phrase est longue, et alors ?! XD

 **Disclaimer** : Le Quidditch est un sport entièrement imaginé par JK Rowling, de même que l'idée d'une coupe de Quidditch inter-maisons et le coup des commentateurs toujours étudiants à Poudlard. En revanche, tous les joueurs sans exception viennent de mon imaginaire (un peu trop) débordant.

 **Défis** : **Invictus** , ton texte sur Hester est bientôt prêt. Il a été béta-lu et il ne me reste plus qu'une dernière relecture de ma part pour le publier. En ce qui concerne le personnage qui t'intéresse, je suis pas trop trop sûr de qui tu voudrais (même si j'ai une petite idée), il y a pas mal de nouveaux persos dans le tome 2. Scarlett, Constantin, Carl, Vladimir, Vassili, Katja, Sally (même si elle apparaît déjà dans le premier tome de façon anecdotique), Madame Shulz et sûrement plein d'autres que j'oublie. ^^  
Ty, Bokaya, Kara, je ne vous oublie pas, Davidson, Angelina et les Cousins seront bientôt couchés sur papier ! XD

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent l'enterrement, le temps ne s'arrangea pas, rendant le parc de Poudlard pratiquement infranchissable. Les cours de Vol sur balais furent annulés, ceux de Botanique eurent lieu dans une salle au premier étage du château car la pluie avait inondé les serres. Seuls les membres des équipes de Quidditch avait l'audace de sortir dehors pour leurs entraînements réguliers. Quand on les voyait franchir la grande porte de Hall la mine maussade, on se demandait toujours combien reviendraient. Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient tous revenus sains et saufs, trempés jusqu'aux os, maculés de boue et transis de froid, mais bien vivants.

Les premiers matchs de la saison approchaient inéluctablement, et les capitaines de chaque équipe durent se résigner à affronter la colère des éléments, en plus de l'équipe adverse. Les professeurs – en particulier les directeurs des Maisons – s'intéressaient beaucoup aux matchs qui leurs permettaient d'afficher leurs rivalités de façon pacifique. Il n'en était pas de même pour les élèves de chaque maison qui rivalisaient d'agressivité et de mauvaise foi dès qu'un accident survenait. Nathan n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il existait aussi chez les sorciers un sport dont l'engouement était presque dangereux, à l'image du football chez les moldus.

De plus, le stress qu'éprouvaient les joueurs à l'approche d'un match si difficile était tel qu'il n'était pas rare de voir les vedettes de chaque équipe se précipiter dans les toilettes pour y aller vomir, ou sangloter en silence.

oOoOo

Vindicus n'était pas de cela, il avait confiance en son équipe et savait qu'il gagnerait la Coupe comme les quatre précédentes années. Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la disputait et était résolu à ne la laisser ni aux Serdaigle, et encore moins aux Gryffondor. Il savait aussi que ses robustes équipiers, seraient avantagés par rapport aux Gryffondor, plus agiles, mais aussi plus vulnérables aux vents violents, et il faisait confiance à son gardien, Gorgoth, un puissant élève de troisième année, et au trio de poursuiveurs dont il faisait partie…

Hailey Kelbrid, l'énergique capitaine de Gryffondor, était elle aussi persuadée qu'elle vaincrait l'équipe adverse. Ayant choisi ses six équipiers avec soin, cette gardienne de septième année voulait que sa dernière année à Poudlard soit celle de la consécration des Gryffondor. Elle le devait à ses deux camarades, Cyrielle Ferguson et Christy McDougall qui terminaient également leurs études cette année.

Les Serdaigle, quant à eux, étaient déterminés à tirer leur épingle du jeu et ne voulait pas laisser le monopole du spectacle aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard. Menés par l'attrapeuse Flora Lufström, une petite troisième année discrète mais efficace, l'équipe de Serdaigle avait la moyenne d'âge la plus jeune, et était perçue comme l'une des plus prometteuses de Poudlard depuis celle que Harry Potter avait formée en 1996. Celle-là-même qui avait gagné la Coupe quatre fois consécutives après le départ du légendaire attrapeur, sous l'impulsion de Demelza Robbins, leur actuelle professeur de Vol. On comptait dans cette jeune équipe deux puissants batteurs de deuxième année fraîchement sélectionnés en septembre, un gardien de troisième année, vif et robuste, qui occupait le poste de suppléant l'année passée, et trois poursuiveurs de cinquième année, derniers vestiges de l'ancienne équipe.

Les Poufsouffle, en revanche, n'éprouvaient de curiosité pour les matchs qu'en raison de la beauté du sport, et non par fidélité à une équipe dont ils savaient parfaitement qu'elle finirait dernière cette année encore. Cela irritait Eric au plus haut point, il ne pouvait croire que ses camarades Poufsouffle eussent abandonné le combat aussi facilement, sans même avoir disputé le moindre match. Etant pourtant parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait aucun talent en Quidditch, il se promit d'intégrer un jour l'équipe de Poufsouffle et d'amener son équipe à la victoire.

oOoOo

Le jour du premier match arriva, il pleuvait toujours autant et les supporters des équipes durent fournir des efforts surhumains pour se frayer un chemin dans la boue impitoyable qui entourait le terrain de Quidditch. Eric et Hester s'étaient trouvé des places côte à côte en compagnie de Thelma et Timothy. Etant donné que ni Poufsouffle, ni Serdaigle ne jouaient ce matin-là, ils avaient tous les quatre pris place dans une tribune neutre, celle en face du commentateur, alors que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se faisaient face juste derrière les buts de leurs gardiens respectifs.

Nathan s'installa en compagnie de Mathilda et Gregory à hauteur du but le plus à gauche. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre grâce aux livres, les trois poursuiveurs de chaque équipe tentaient de faire passer une grosse balle rouge dans un des trois anneaux que le gardien de l'équipe adverse gardait en tournant autour. Il avait hâte de voir ça de ses propres yeux et eut un frémissement d'excitation en entendant le sifflet de Mrs Robbins – l'arbitre de la rencontre – qui annonça l'entrée des joueurs dans le stade.

Ils volaient tous merveilleusement bien, remarqua Milo, les yeux rivés sur les sept Serpentard, vêtus de leurs robes de Quidditch vertes pour l'occasion. Quand ils vinrent se placer tout autour de l'arbitre – l'attrapeur un peu au-dessus des autres – et que les deux capitaines, Vindicus et Hailey Kelbrid, se serrèrent la main, Milo sut aussitôt quel allait être l'issue du match…

oOoOo

Au coup de sifflet de Mrs Robbins les quatorze joueurs filèrent se mettre à leur place tandis que les cousins Weasley commentaient le match d'un ton à la fois enthousiaste et professionnel :

\- Et c'est Vindicus McAllister qui s'empare du Souaffle ! s'écria Zack Weasley sous les acclamations de la foule des Serpentard. Il évite Ferguson, Tholmes et Porter grâce à des mouvements amples et rapides.

\- Le cognard envoyé par Breda ne l'atteint pas, continua Jack, d'une voix anxieuse, il fonce en direction des buts de Kelbrid, tire et…

\- Oui ! hurla Zack en imitant les supporters Gryffondor qui brandissaient leurs poings levés en signe de victoire. Kelbrid réussit à intercepter le souaffle.

\- Elle le relance en direction de Ferguson, continua Jack, qui se heurte à l'autre McAllister – Gregorius, cette fois – elle préfère éviter l'affrontement et passer en retrait en direction de Thomes, qui passe tout de suite à Porter qui…

\- Oh non ! s'écria Zack. Vindicus vient de lui voler le souaffle, tel un vautour sur une charogne !

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut couverte par les hurlements de joie et d'encouragement que les supporters Serpentard lançaient à Vindicus qui, à présent, fusait en direction des buts d'Hailey sans rencontrer de réelle résistance. Grégorius apparut à ses côtés…

\- Passe de Vindicus McAllister à son cousin, commenta Jack, la voie tendue, Gregorius tire et… Non ! Encore un arrêt de la très talentueuse Hailey Kelbrid !

Les Gryffondor hurlèrent de plus belle pour saluer les performances de leur gardienne. Celle-ci les salua d'un signe de la main avant de relancer vers Cyrielle.

\- C'est encore Ferguson qui a le souaffle ! annonça Zack. Elle évite un cognard lancé par Kirl, puis passe à Tholmes qui… Aïe aïe aïe la pauvre !

Le deuxième batteur des Serpentard, Medreas Ganthe lui avait envoyé un cognard si brutalement que Felucia avait failli chuter de son balai. Gregorius récupéra la balle rouge qu'elle avait laissée tomber et repartit à l'attaque.

\- McAllister… McAllister toujours… Il passe à Mordox qui passe à l'autre McAllister qui tire !

\- Non ! C'était une feinte ! hurla Jack épouvanté. L'anneau central est vide, McAllister ne peut pas le rater !

Tout le monde retint son souffle parmi les spectateurs, allait-on assister à l'ouverture du score tant attendue ?

\- Aoutch !

Vindicus encaissa violemment un cognard qui lui fit lâcher le souaffle, rapidement récupéré par Felucia Tholmes qui l'envoya loin en direction de Tom Porter. Celui-ci encaissa tant bien que mal la charge de Mordox et passa le souaffle à Cyrielle juste devant les buts du gardien de Serpentard…

\- Et Ferguson marque ! hurla Zack alors que la jeune poursuiveuse effectuait un tour de terrain pour remercier les supporters qui l'acclamaient. Formidable tir à effet !

\- Et formidable retournement de situation ! tint à ajouter Jack. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ont très bien su exploiter le fait que le capitaine – et tête pensante – Vindicus McAllister était hors-jeu pour lancer une contre-attaque véritablement fulgurante !

oOoOo

Les Serpentard tentèrent de revenir au score, mais la défense d'Hailey était toujours imperméable. De plus, les Gryffondor étaient parvenus à percer le mécanisme des attaques des Serpentard et à les rendre inefficaces en isolant Vindicus McAllister derrière des cognards envoyés avec précision. Ainsi, après sept contre-attaques, Tom Porter et Felucia Tholmes parvinrent à déjouer une nouvelle fois la vigilance du gardien de Serpentard et marquèrent chacun un but. Les Gryffondor étaient aux anges, ils étaient tous très tendus avant la rencontre, craignant une nouvelle défaite contre l'équipe de Vindicus McAllister que l'on disait invincible…

Cependant, celui-ci, furieux d'être mené de trente points à zéro, décida de combattre le feu par le feu et ordonna à Ganthe de «rater» son tir de cognard. Deux minutes plus tard, alors que Gryffondor était de nouveau à l'attaque, le batteur de Serpentard décocha un boulet si puissant qu'il fit dresser les cheveux de Tom Porter alors qu'il passait à quelques millimètres de sa tête. En réalité, le cognard ne lui était pas destiné et Hailey, prise de court, ne put l'éviter à temps et fut désarçonnée de son balai inconsciente, elle chuta à une demi-douzaine de mètre du sol.

\- Par toutes les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue ! s'écria Zack tandis qu'Hailey dégringolait de plus en plus vite. Il faut faire quelque chose !

Rapides comme l'éclair, les professeurs Chang, Weasley et Malefoy tirèrent leurs baguettes au même instant et prononcèrent à temps l'incantation qui stoppa la chute de Miss Kelbrid à quelques centimètres du sol. Quelques instants plus tard, Madame Orgeade, l'infirmière du collège, sortit sa propre baguette et fit flotter la blessée jusque dans les vestiaires pour lui donner les premiers soins, l'arbitre l'accompagna. Les joueurs en profitèrent donc pour se poser et souffler quelques instants, les supporters, épuisés par tant de gestes et de cris d'émotion firent de même.

\- Ils sont bons les Gryffondor, hein ? dit Eric, ravi que ces prétentieux de Serpentard se prissent une telle raclée.

Hester, en revanche, ne partageait pas l'euphorie de son ami, elle fixait les trois anneaux qu'avait si bien gardés Hailey Kelbrid.

\- Peut-être, dit-elle en plissant le front d'un air soucieux, mais j'espère qu'ils vont réussir à garder ce rythme jusqu'à l'apparition du vif d'or. Sans Hailey pour garder les buts, ça sera sûrement plus difficile.

Thelma et Timothy débattirent un petit moment sur les chances de Serpentard de revenir au score Mais ils se turent aussitôt en voyant le professeur Robbins réapparaitre sur son balai avec, non pas Hailey Kelbrid, mais un jeune homme blond, bien bâti, mais qui semblait très impressionné d'être le nouveau centre de l'attention.

\- Apparemment, Miss Kelbrid ne pourra pas retourner sur le terrain aujourd'hui, annonça Zack qui semblait aussi attristé que les supporters de Gryffondor par la nouvelle, ce sera donc son suppléant Vince Volney qui gardera les buts de Gryffondor.

Hypertendu, le jeune homme ne répondit pas aux applaudissements d'encouragement que lui adressaient les supporters de Gryffondor et vint se placer devant l'anneau central.

\- Je le sens mal, dit Thelma en regardant avec appréhension ce jeune joueur qui n'avait manifestement pas beaucoup confiance en lui.

oOoOo

Et elle avait parfaitement raison. En à peine cinq minutes, les cousins McAllister parvinrent à déjouer le blocus que les batteurs adverses leur imposait et à marquer deux buts chacun, inversant ainsi le score à la vitesse d'un Nimbus. Mordox marqua son premier but peu de temps après, portant le score à 50 à 30 en faveur de Serpentard. Sans leur capitaine, les joueurs de Gryffondor étaient complètement déboussolés, leurs attaques s'affaiblirent et leur défense était de plus en plus perméable, si bien qu'une demi-heure plus tard, le score était passé à 210 à 40 et les Gryffondor furent presque soulagés lorsque Yasmina Jerricho, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, exécuta une fulgurante descente en piqué dans l'indifférence générale et remonta en chandelle en tenant fermement le vif d'or dans son poing levé en signe de triomphe.

La seconde d'après, la tribune des supporters explosa en cris joie et en quolibets destinés aux Gryffondor. Les Serpentard avaient gagné, 360 à 40, une véritable correction ! Les Gryffondor étaient humiliés !

Milo n'aurait pas plus être plus enchanté que ce jour-là. Cette année encore, les Serpentard prouvaient leur supériorité. Ils allaient sans aucun doute gagner la Coupe de Quidditch pour la quatrième année consécutive.

Eric, lui, se sentait dépassé, il savait parfaitement que l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'avait pas le niveau, ni pour faire face à Serpentard, ni à Gryffondor, et encore moins à Serdaigle. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils finiraient derniers, une fois de plus.

Hester aussi réfléchissait dans son coin la jeune équipe de Serdaigle avait-elle une chance face aux vétérans de Serpentard ? Il faudrait attendre le mois de mars pour en avoir le cœur net. En attendant, elle espérait que son équipe irait battre les Poufsouffle sans trop de problèmes, étant donné qu'ils avaient toujours été considérés comme l'équipe la plus faible des quatre.

Nathan, quant à lui, restait figé. Partagé entre l'horreur d'avoir vu son équipe perdre contre ces immondes Serpentard et l'émerveillement d'avoir enfin pu voir ce formidable sport à l'œuvre, et avait hâte d'assister au prochain match qui aurait lieu le samedi suivant. En attendant, il devait se concentrer sur ses cours qui étaient toujours aussi passionnants, mais qui devaient recueillir toute son attention pour qu'il continue à briller parmi les meilleurs élèves, et à gagner des points pour rattraper Poufsouffle.

Car si seuls Serdaigle et Serpentard pouvaient toujours prétendre au titre de vainqueur de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, Nathan et Eric, eux, pouvaient très bien prétendre au titre de l'élève le plus brillant des première année, en compagnie d'Hester et Milo. Chacun avait une discipline de prédilection dans laquelle aucun des autres ne pouvait l'égaler. Pour Nathan – et il en fut le premier surpris – c'était la Botanique, il prenait un étonnant plaisir à s'occuper de ces plantes insolites et imprévisibles qui étaient également bourrées de ressources et de propriétés diverses, très utiles au quotidien d'un sorcier. Pour Milo, c'était bien entendu la Défense contre les Forces du Mal étant secrètement passé maître dans l' _utilisation_ des Forces du Mal, il n'avait aucun mal à trouver des parades pour s'en défendre. Concernant Hester, c'était la Métamorphose qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. Pouvoir changer l'apparence et la consistance des choses constituait un de ces exercices extrêmement difficiles qui exigeait d'elle une concentration maximale et une confiance totale en ses capacités. Eric, quant à lui, était devenu l'expert en Potions préféré du professeur Davidson, il ne se passait pas un cours sans que le charmeur maître des potions ne vantât les mérites du jeune prodige qui commençait à présent à se détacher des manuels scolaires pour améliorer lui-même ses potions. Davidson alla même jusqu'à affirmer que lui-même était incapable de telles prouesses à son âge, et que ce jeune homme irait loin.

oOoOo

Alors que décembre approchait, les élèves parvenaient de plus en plus à se servir de leur baguette magique avec efficacité – ils étaient pratiquement tous capables, à présent, de jeter le sortilège de Lévitation que leur avait appris le professeur Chang, ainsi que les sortilèges de Désarmement et de Blocage exigés par Malefoy. Seuls quelques Poufsouffle avaient encore du mal avec ces sortilèges mineurs, mais Eric se promit d'y remédier dès qu'il aurait du temps pour les aider.

Cependant, ces jours-ci, toute la concentration d'Eric était uniquement focalisée sur le match Poufsouffle-Serdaigle qui devait avoir lieu dans jours qui suivirent. Car, même si comme la totalité de ses camarades, il s'était résigné à ne rien attendre de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, il continuait quand même à suivre les conversations sur le sujet avec passion. Si les Poufsouffle avaient très peu de chance de gagner la Coupe cette année encore, ils pouvaient toujours faire de leur mieux et essayer de gagner au moins un match. Peut-être même celui contre les Serdaigle.

Hester, quant à elle, n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que son ami à l'idée qu'un simple sport pût créer de telles tensions et de telles fissures au sein de groupe d'élèves qui s'entendaient pourtant à merveille et qui, à l'approche de tels évènements, avaient coutume de ne plus se parler jusqu'à ce que le match ait lieu. Et ce fut malheureusement le cas avec Thelma et Timothy qui étaient très souvent ensemble aussi bien en cours de Potions que lors des récréations mais qui, à présent, entretenaient des relations plus que glaciales depuis la fin du match des Gryffondor contre les Serpentard. Même Eric se montrait quelque peu distant avec Hester ces derniers jours alors que depuis le début de l'année, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés une seule fois.

Ce fut donc avec une hâte qui n'avait rien à voir à la beauté du sport qu'Hester se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch avec l'espoir que tout serait vite fini. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, quant à eux, s'intéressaient de près au score, car les deux Maisons affronteraient les deux autres en février prochain et devaient dès à présent plancher sur une stratégie qui, pour les premiers, leur permettraient de se remettre de leur cuisante défaite, et pour les seconds, de conforter leur avance et leur réputation de favoris.

Cette fois, en raison de leurs appartenances aux deux Maisons rivales, Hester et Eric ne purent assister au match ensemble et durent rejoindre, l'une, Timothy et l'autre, Thelma dans les tribunes respectives de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Milo alla s'asseoir dans la tribune en face de celle que partageaient les commentateurs et les professeurs et commença à parler du match avec son cousin Gregorius. Tous deux étaient très curieux de voir l'équipe de Serdaigle, que l'on considérait à l'unanimité comme véritablement prometteuse et s'accordaient parfaitement sur le fait que l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'aurait aucune chance contre eux. D'ailleurs, quand le professeur Robbins invita les deux équipes à rejoindre le terrain, l'œil exercé de Milo vit tout de suite que les Serdaigle, malgré leur jeune âge, surclassaient les Poufsouffle en technique de vol et réussissaient parfaitement à gérer le vent qui se prenait dans leurs robes, alors que les Poufsouffle, pourtant plus robustes, semblaient beaucoup moins à même de jouer convenablement dans de telles conditions.

oOoOo

Les deux capitaines, Dorian Jeece et Flora Lufström, se serrèrent la main. Elle mesurait deux têtes de moins que lui, mais paraissait beaucoup plus impressionnante tant elle semblait à l'aise sur son balai. Cette fois encore, ce fut Zack et Jack Weasley qui commentaient le match :

\- Et ça y est, le match tant attendu entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle va pouvoir commencer ! annonça Zack dans son mégaphone, couvrant ainsi le bruit du sifflet de Mrs Robbins.

\- Dans ce match, nous espérons bien sûr une remarquable performance des joueurs de Serdaigle, fit remarquer Jack, n'est-ce pas Zack ?

\- Bien sûr Jack, répondit son cousin en couvrant sans mal les sifflets et quolibets des Poufsouffle mécontents, cette équipe prometteuse a été soigneusement sélectionnée par Flora Lufström qui vient d'être promue capitaine cette année.

\- En effet, reconnut Jack, on peut dire que c'est la plus jeune capitaine de Quidditch que Poudlard ait connu depuis plus de deux-cents ans.

\- Deux-cent-six ans, rectifia Zack, le nez dans un petit carnet noir, et l'on peut se demander si elle aura les épaules pour mener son équipe à la victoire, ce n'est que sa deuxième année sous les couleurs de Serdaigle.

Cette fois, ce furent les Serdaigle qui sifflèrent bruyamment les deux commentateurs qui durent élever la puissance de leurs mégaphones pour continuer :

\- Certes tu as raison, mon cher Zack, dit Jack en prenant des airs de professionnel, mais nous ne devons pas oublier que les débuts de Miss Lufström dans l'équipe ont été exemplaires, à chaque match – perdu ou non – elle est parvenue à attraper le vif d'or.

\- Tu as raison Jack, reconnut Zack en imitant le ton de son cousin, c'est une attrapeuse hors-pair et…

\- Oh là là, je dois t'interrompre, Zack, car Serdaigle est à l'attaque !

Les trois quarts des spectateurs, qui avaient suivi les commentaires des deux cousins, se retournèrent en un même mouvement vers les buts de Poufsouffle gardés par la massive Dora Melzerstein.

\- En effet Jack, c'est Hector Berenson qui a le souaffle, il passe à Martin Sclero, qui repasse à Berenson, qui passe à Melvin Bartola et…

\- …Il maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarque ! hurla Jack dont la voix ne parvenait plus à percer les acclamations de la foule des Serdaigle.

\- Formidable entrée en matière ! salua Zack. Cette équipe n'a pas volé sa réputation !

\- Tu as raison, Zack, elle est surprenante d'efficaci… Oh attention, Serdaigle est de nouveau à l'attaque !

En effet, Bartola avait substitué le souaffle à Zelda Mensholmes, une poursuiveuse de cinquième année, et fonçait à présent en direction des buts de Melzerstein.

\- Il tiiire… Non, il feinte, c'était une passe pour Sclero ! hurla Zack.

\- Et Sclero maaaaarque ! s'écria Jack en augmentant une nouvelle fois le son sur son mégaphone. 20 à 0 en faveur de Serdaigle !

\- Cette équipe est décidément très forte ! s'émerveilla Zack. Deux buts en deux minutes trente, c'est un véritable exploit !

\- Et ce n'est pas fini ! reprit Jack avec la voix de celui qui se sent dépassé. A présent, c'est Berenson qui est devant les buts, il tire et…

oOoOo

Serdaigle marqua une nouvelle fois sous les applaudissements hystériques de la foule bleue et bronze. Les Poufsouffle ne songeaient même plus à grogner leur déception, ils savaient depuis le premier but que c'était fichu pour eux. Même le premier but que marqua Dorian Jeece, leur capitaine, ne parvint pas à leur décrocher plus que quelques tièdes applaudissements. Ceux des Gryffondor et des Serpentard étaient presque plus nourris que ceux des Poufsouffle. Car les deux autres Maisons commençaient à craindre cette équipe si forte et même Vindicus semblait soucieux tandis qu'il applaudissait poliment.

Mais soudain, un éclair lumineux apparut !

\- Mille bouses de dragon ! s'exclama Jack. Etait-ce le vif d'or ?

\- Il me semble bien ! s'écria un Zack surexcité qui agitait le doigt en direction de la tribune des Gryffondor. Denzoa, l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle a plongé !

\- Oh bon sang ! s'écria Jack qui était aussi survolté que son cousin. Elle est en avance sur Lufström, si elle attrape le vif d'or maintenant, son équipe gagne !

Fonçant à toute vitesse en direction des tribunes, le visage hyper-concentré de Tiffany Denzoa n'était plus qu'une trainée de rose et de jaune floutés alors que derrière elle, Flora Lufström faisait exploser toute la puissance de son balai pour la rattraper.

\- Attention ! Fenzer tire un cognard en direction de Lufström ! C'est bien visé !

Mais Flora, alertée par le cri de Zack, évita le cognard in-extrémis et il heurta violemment l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle qui était sur le point d'attraper le vif d'or. Flora n'hésita pas une seconde, elle effectua une figure parfaite pour éviter Denzoa qui zigzaguait de douleur, s'efforçant de ne pas tomber de son balai, et, d'un geste vif, s'empara du vif d'or qui passait près de l'oreille de Mathilda Greenhouse.

Aussitôt, la tribune de Serdaigle explosa en applaudissement et en cris de joie tandis que Zack Weasley exhultait :

\- 5'32 ! 5'32 ! Cinq minutes, trente-deux secondes pour mettre trois buts à Poufsouffle et attraper le vif d'or. C'est la prise la plus rapide du vif d'or à Poudlard depuis le début du siècle, Lufström a failli détrôner le record de toute l'histoire de Poudlard tenu par le légendaire Harry Potter qui avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or en quatre minutes, cinquante-cinq secondes en 1992.

\- Mais quand même, rappela Jack, quelle bourde du batteur de Poufsouffle ! Il a offert la victoire à l'équipe adverse !

\- Ah, mais c'est le jeu, ma pauvre Myrtle ! ajouta Zack en applaudissant les joueurs de Serdaigle qui effectuaient un tour d'honneur pour saluer leur victoire. Il n'empêche que les Serdaigle ont été meilleurs cette fois-ci, ils méritaient de gagner !

\- C'est sûr ! reconnut Jack qui applaudissait lui aussi. Ils feront de sacrés challengers aux champions Serpentard.

\- En effet, acquiesça Zack, j'ai hâte d'assister au match Serdaigle-Serpentard qui aura lieu dans quatre mois.

\- Moi aussi, Zack, dit Jack, vivement le 27 mars !

oOoOo

Ils coupèrent leurs mégaphones, le rendirent au professeur Londubat, et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs amis Gryffondor pour parler du match.

\- C'était vraiment quelque chose ! s'exclama Kevin Dornton, surexcité. Les Serdaigle sont vraiment bons !

\- Oui, et les Poufsouffle sont incroyablement mauvais ! renchérit un élève de deuxième année. Ils seront très faciles à battre pour le prochain match !

\- On n'a pas encore perdu la Coupe, dit Zack avec un hochement de tête et la voix enrouée.

\- Si on gagne les deux prochains matchs haut-la-main et que les Serpentard en perdent un…

\- On ne gagnera pas haut-la-main contre Serdaigle, fit remarquer Jack en secouant la tête, l'air désabusé. Et Serpentard ne perdra pas facilement.

\- Cette année encore, on sera encore dans les derniers, reconnut tristement un élève de cinquième année. Ca fait si longtemps que Gryffondor n'a plus gagné la Coupe.

\- Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver, bande de Vécracrasses unijambistes ! On raflera cette Coupe comme on a raflé toutes les autres, vous n'avez aucune chance !

Nathan avait reconnu la voix pleine d'arrogance avant même de se retourner. Cette voix qu'il détestait tant et qui appartenait à ce vil serpent impitoyable.

\- Les Serdaigle n'ont eu que de la chance, ils ont failli perdre. Face à nous, ils ne feront pas le poids, ils sont presque aussi insignifiants que vous !

\- Quoi ! s'écria Kevin Dornton en serrant les poings.

Il fut rapidement imité par les autres Gryffondor, excepté Gregory et Nathan.

\- Vous ? Nous ? fit Gregory d'une voix calme et profonde. Tu nous donnes un peu trop de crédit, tu ne trouves pas, nous qui ne sommes même pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Milo rougit de colère, ce sale Gryffondor avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal, il fit un geste pour sortir sa baguette et fut rapidement imité par les cousins Wealsey.

\- Arrêtez ça, intervint Nathan en s'adressant à eux, si vous faites dépendre votre honneur d'un résultat de Quidditch, alors vous êtes aussi nuls que lui.

La mâchoire de Milo se crispa, avait-il bien entendu ? Ce devait être une erreur, personne n'avait le droit de parler de lui de la sorte. Il pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux de Nathan, et déclara d'un ton menaçant :

\- Tu veux te battre ?

Nathan ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il continuait de fixer Milo.

\- Tu veux dire en duel ? Comme l'autre fois au cours de Malefoy ?

Milo cilla, il avait encore en mémoire l'humiliation qu'il avait subite en encaissant sa propre attaque repoussée par Nathan lors du second cours de Défense. Ce souvenir brûlant le fit tressaillir…

\- Je vais te lacérer ! menaça le Serpentard entre ses dents.

\- Viens donc, je t'attends, l'invita calmement son rival Gryffondor.

Ses yeux bleu clair, doux et rêveurs s'attardèrent sur ceux vert émeraude, froids et calculateurs de Milo. Ce dernier baissa la tête le premier, les dents tellement serrées qu'elles menaçaient de se briser. Puis il fit demi-tour et alla rejoindre ses amis Serpentard.

\- A charge de revanche ! lança-t-il sans même se retrourner.

\- Quand tu veux, lui rétorqua Nathan la voix toujours aussi calme.

Il était tout de même soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à affronter Milo. Ce dernier était un as en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en Sortilèges, il risquait de perdre beaucoup plus que des points pour Gryffondor en se battant contre lui.

Milo, de son côté, faisait tout son possible pour ne pas trembler. Sa nuque, couverte de sueur, se collait à sa robe de sorcier et le démangeait fortement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Il était pourtant le numéro 1 des première année, personne ne pouvait… Non, personne ne _devait_ rivaliser avec lui. Même pas cette raclure de Nathan Jones ! Pour qui se prenait-il, ce sale sang-de-bourbe ? Il se croyait peut-être supérieur ? Il ne lui faisait pas peur !

Mais au fond de lui, en s'efforçant d'empêcher ses jambes de s'agiter toutes seules, Milo se mentait à lui-même : Nathan lui faisait peur, horriblement peur, même. Et il détestait ça, il détestait avoir peur…

\- Tu vas voir, Nathan Jones, grommela-t-il assez bas pour personne ne l'entende, je déteste perdre, et je vais tout faire pour t'humilier à ton tour.

oOoOo

Loin de toutes ces rivalités naissantes – et plus si affinités – Eric et Hester remontaient silencieusement l'allée qui menait au château. Il était maussade, et elle savait pourquoi.

\- Allons Eric, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! lui dit-elle pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois. Ca ne sert à rien de faire cette tête-là. Les compétitions sont faites pour se surpasser et apprendre de ses erreurs, pas pour créer des tensions entre les supporters. C'est débile de faire la tête pour une simple défaite !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, tu ne comprends pas… fit Eric en parlant pour la première fois depuis la fin du match.

Sa voix était rauque faute d'avoir servi et cela atténua quelque peu l'effet dramatique de l'enfant incompris qu'il avait tenté de donner dans cette phrase.

\- Ben tiens ! s'exclama Hester. Tu crois que je vais gober ça ?

Et pourtant, il était sincère : il se contre-fichait du score du match. La seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'est qu'il devrait batailler dur pour remettre la Maison de Poufsouffle sur les rails de la victoire, et il n'allait pas attendre Noël pour cela, il allait s'y atteler dès le soir même.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Bon alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? Vous pensez toujours que le sport est un truc de garçon ? Ne le dites jamais devant Hailey Kelbrid alors ! :^)

 **RàR** : Bon alors désolé à **Glacy** et **Invictus** pour qui je ne pourrais pas répondre aux derniers commentaires pour le moment. En effet, j'ai bien reçu l'alerte sur ma boite mail, et le nombre de reviews est bien passé de 44 à 46 ces trois derniers jours. Mais curieusement, vos avis n'apparaissent pas quand on clique sur les reviews, la dernière en date restant celle d' **Invisible**.

Ce qui me permet d'enchainer d'ailleurs en souhaitant la bienvenue à la nouvelle venue : **Invisible**. Merci pour ce petit commentaire très sympathique sur le début de ma fanfic. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Voire plus d'ailleurs, si on prend en compte que la similitude Dalia/Jedusor, ou Malfoy/Rogue ne durera pas longtemps. =)  
Pour le coup de Scorpius aigri à cause de Rose Weasley, c'est pas idiot. C'est la première fois qu'on me fait la remarque. Je le garde dans un coin de ma tête ^^.  
Content que l'idée d'une Chourave directrice te plaise. Le problème, c'est qu'à présent, ce n'est plus canon. Si l'on en croit _Pottermore_ , Chourave est de l'époque de McGonagall, alors que de mon point de vue, elle doit avoir l'âge de Molly à peu près. De même que dans mon histoire, elle est directrice depuis 2013 (je crois, me rappelle plus très bien). Or, si j'ai bien compris (ATTENTION SPOILERS !), Minerva McGonagall est encore directrice quand Albus et James entrent à l'école, vers 2016-2017. Donc voilà, à cause de cette foutue pièce de théâtre que je ne lirais probablement jamais, me voilà basculé dans le hors canon ! nif !

Coucou **Nina** ! Merci pour ta review qui est (encore une fois) colossale ! C'est vrai qu'Halloween à Poudlard, ça fait rêver. Je me suis rendu compte en relisant certains passages qu'en fait, je l'ai pas mal sous exploité dans les tomes suivants. Il faudra que je rectifie ça quand je commencerai à écrire le tome 6. Ça me fait bizarre d'ailleurs qu'on me dise qu'une scène que j'ai écrite à marqué les esprits. Tu n'es pas la première à t'en souvenir, et à me dire que c'était un moment à part. Je me sens vraiment honoré que ce soit le cas, comme quand Harry découvre qu'Hermione se rappelle aussi bien de ses enseignements que de ceux des bouquins qu'elle a lus ^^. Bref, merci beaucoup pour cette review, j'ai hâte d'avoir des nouveaux avis de ta part !  
ps : j'avais jamais fait gaffe que c'est super insultant pour un défunt d'avoir tous tes ennemis qui se pointent à ton enterrement pour vérifier ta mort. Bien avant que les intrigues ne commencent au Ministère, j'avais déjà pointé du doigt les dérives irrespectueuses du monde magipolitique. Et ce sans m'en rendre compte ! XD

Yop yop **Ty** ! Vu que tu avais le doc excel des résultats de leur promo par année, je pense que tu serais quand même plantée, vu que dedans, Milo est premier en DCFM, Hester première en Astronomie et Nathan, premier en Histoire de la Magie. Enfin bref, merci pour ta RàRàR (XD). En espérant que mon style d'écriture quand j'avais 20 ans ne te freine pas dans la poursuite de ta lecture ^^.

Hey **Kara** ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Devine quoi ? Tes vœux sont exaucés : grâce à **Chupee** et son chapitre 27 de Verum Tempore, j'ai enfin trouvé ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le bureau de Vane ! (Merci **Chupee** !). J'essaierai d'en parler dans le 6, quand les élèves n'auront plus peur d'elle et oseront se confier ^^.  
ps : désolé pour McGo, moi aussi je l'aimais bien T.T

 **Défi précédent** :

Et oui, les Gryffondor ont perdu, such a shame ! En même temps, avec Vin' à la tête des Serpentard, les lions n'avaient aucune chance (les vrais savent pourquoi ^^).  
Et sinon, pour ceux qui trouvent que c'est cliché de voir les Poufsouffle perdre contre les Serdaigle, dites-vous bien que Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Et si j'avais commencé par faire gagner les Poufsouffle, alors Eric et Christopher n'auraient alors plus rien à faire pour redresser l'honneur de leur maison.  
Donc bravo à toi, **Invisible** , j'attends ton choix de perso dans ta prochaine review (si j'arrive à la recevoir XD). Désolé, **Invictus** , cette fois c'est un « Newbie » qui raffle le prix. On peut pas gagner à tous les coups ^^.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Bon, alors cette fois, vous sortez d'un match haletant qui vous a fait mouiller votre petite culotte, non ? Et bah tant mieux si c'est le cas, car le prochain chapitre est beaucoup plus paisible. Ce sera celui de Noël, et il ne sera pas très joyeux pour tout le monde.  
Par contre, il verra le début d'une autre grande amitié à Poudlard. Un trio invraisemblable qui pourtant saura résister aux multiples épreuves qu'auront à faire face nos jeunes apprentis tout au long de leur formation. Saurez-vous deviner de quels persos est composé ce fameux trio ? Un indice ? Bon ok, je me sens charitable aujourd'hui (c'est bientôt Noël après tout XD), il se compose de deux garçons et une fille de la même promotion. En espérant que cela vous aide ^^  
Comme d'hab', les « non-initiés » auront cinq jours pour répondre, et passé ce délai, les « vétérans » auront la permission spéciale de jouer eux aussi. Et sinon, il y a toujours la Course aux Reviews, si vous voulez ^^. Qui atteindra la 50ème ?


	11. Solitudes de Noël

**Note** : Pwet ! (spéciale dédicace à **Shiroten** , la béta génialement déjantée de Chupee Chan). Prêts à chanter Jingle Bells ? Allez, moi je vous écoute, vous vous lisez, on fait comme ça ? Deal ?

 **Disclaimer** : Le jour de Noël et les batailles de boules de neige ne sont pas des éléments spécifiques à JK Rowling, donc je m'en sers comme je veux XD.  
Par contre, Poudlard et les professeurs tels que Londubat, Lovegood, Chang, Weasley, Binns et Malefoy sont bien une création originale de la Déesse au Petit Sorcier Binoclard. Seuls Davidson et les élèves de l'école sont une création de mon cru.

 **Défis** : Désolé pour les vainqueurs des défis précédents, **Ty S. Brekke** , **Invictus** et **Kara** (x2). Je pensais m'atteler à vos OS hier, mais j'avoue avoir eu un gros coup de flemme et je me suis penché sur d'autres travaux bien moins importants. Aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de m'y lancer. Mais dans quelques jours, j'aurai des vacances, j'espère que je pourrai en profiter. Par ailleurs, j'espère qu' **Invisible** repassera par là, car elle a un choix de personnage à faire. J'attends sa réponse avec impatience.

* * *

Quand Thelma reçut un petit mot signé de la main d'Eric ce soir-là, elle fut extrêmement gênée, et flattée, qu'un garçon s'intéresse à elle. Mais il s'agissait d'Eric et, même si elle l'appréciait beaucoup, elle avait dû mal à s'imaginer avec lui il ne lui plaisait pas physiquement, et il était un peu trop timide et trop appliqué pour la boule de nerfs qu'elle était. D'ailleurs, se dit-elle en secouant la tête, elle n'avait pas encore douze ans ! Pourquoi irait-elle s'acoquiner d'un garçons. Ils étaient si stupides et dégoutants ?

Cependant, il était un bon ami et elle le respectait, autant pour sa gentillesse que pour sa loyauté de ce fait, elle se devait d'aller à son rendez-vous, et s'expliquer auprès de lui. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour la parlotte, elle préférait l'action, et elle s'y connaissait autant en sentiments qu'en Histoire de la Magie…

Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans la bibliothèque, et en voyant qu'Eric n'était pas seul, que l'idée qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas faite venir pour lui déclarer sa flamme lui effleura l'esprit. Il n'aurait sûrement pas emmené avec lui Christopher Reinstad et Malcolm Belly pour tenir la chandelle, et puis il ne se serait évidemment pas encombré de ses livres de Potions et de Botanique.

\- Ah salut Thelma ! lui lança Eric en la voyant arriver. Tu es juste à l'heure !

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta d'un faible grognement tandis qu'elle se penchait par-dessus l'épaule de Christopher pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Eric, qui s'était habitué à une Thelma explosive et pleine de vie, fut plutôt surpris de la froideur de sa camarade. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout, c'était dimanche, il était 9h00, elle aurait sûrement voulu profiter de cette matinée de repos.

\- On a commencé sans toi, lui expliqua Eric, Malcolm et Christopher ont un peu de mal en Botanique et en Potions. Je me suis dit qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour remédier à ça.

\- Tu veux qu'on travaille ? s'étonna Thelma, les yeux écarquillés.

Malcolm et Christopher lui jetèrent un regard dépité, révélant que, eux aussi, s'attendaient à autre chose, et qu'ils préfèreraient nettement utiliser leur dimanche matin autrement que réviser des matières qu'ils détestaient.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Eric, Leane et Amy devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Kenza et Oswald m'ont déjà prévenu qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir.

\- Tu as invité toute la classe ?

Eric regarda Thelma avec inquiétude, il avait remarqué que le ton était passé de l'étonnement à l'indignation.

\- Euh… Euh oui… balbutia prudemment le jeune garçon. En… En fait, j'ai remarqué que dans notre classe, certains élèves avaient des carences que d'autres n'avaient pas, j'ai… j'ai pensé qu'il serait utile d'homogénéiser un peu tout ça, tu vois ?

\- Si je vois ? répéta Thelma sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. Si _je_ vois ? Oh que oui, je vois, Eric Hortshore ! Je vois même très bien ! Tu nous prends tous pour des nullos, et toi, dans ton infinie sagesse, tu te sens investi du devoir de redresser le niveau !

\- Hein, mais…

Il ne se doutait pas que Thelma aurait réagi comme ça, cela lui semblait pourtant une bonne idée…

\- Eh bien sache, Môssieur Horshore, que je suis parfaitement capable de travailler toute seule et que je n'ai besoin de personne pour faire gagner des points à Poufsouffle. Arrête de te prendre pour l'élève V.I.P. de la classe qui est le seul à pouvoir nous faire rapporter des points. Et tu n'es pas non plus le messie, je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire sans que personne ne me dicte mes règles !

Et elle partit d'un pas vif en claquant la porte de la bibliothèque, ce qui mécontenta fortement Miss Deauclaire.

\- Elle… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? balbutia Eric en se tournant vers Christopher qui rangeait à présent ses affaires.

\- Il lui prend qu'elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup de se faire manipuler comme une machine à rapporter des points, lui répondit Christopher d'une voix sèche, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Nous ne sommes pas là pour apprendre la magie, pas pour gagner la Coupe à tout prix, tout ça pour glorifier ton orgueil…

Il se leva et dit :

\- Viens Malcolm, on y va !

Et le petit garçon rond suivit à petits pas le grand maigre jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque. Eric, abasourdi resta un moment à fixer la porte en bois sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu n'as rien compris du tout ! s'écria-t-il en direction de la porte que ses deux camarades avaient franchie depuis longtemps. Je veux juste aider !

La porte ne lui répondit pas, en revanche, ce fut Miss Deauclaire se manifesta, la voix sèche :

\- Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, jeune homme ! Veuillez parler à voix basse !

Eric ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'enfuit à son tour de la bibliothèque. Tête baissée, il repensait à ce qu'avait dit ses camarades et ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître qu'il avait été de mauvaise foi : Christopher avait peut-être mieux compris que lui ce qu'il tentait de faire…

oOoOo

Les jours suivants furent particulièrement éprouvants pour le jeune Poufsouffle qui dut supporter le mépris de ses congénères durant les cours. Il n'osait même plus regagner la Salle Commune avant une certaine heure de peur de se prendre des remarques désobligeantes en pleine figure. Les élèves plus âgés avait eu vent de sa pitoyable tentative pour relever le niveau de sa classe et furent presqu'aussi – voire plus – indigné que leurs cadets par la décision que ce jeune coq arrogant avait prise sans en référer ne serait-ce qu'aux préfets. Ils se sentaient également insultés d'être considérés comme des incapables par l'un des leurs si bien que lorsqu'ils entendaient parler de ce type en termes élogieux par les professeurs (ce qui arrivait très souvent), ils ne se privaient pas de montrer leur désapprobation en poussant des grognements incrédules et en se moquant ouvertement de ceux que osaient dire de telles énormités…

De tels comportements insolents valurent à plusieurs d'entre eux des punitions et même des points en moins…

Eric n'aurait pas pu être plus démoralisé qu'à cet instant. Tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé s'effondrait, tous ces efforts à imaginer des programmes de révisions et des cours de soutien étaient tombés à l'eau. Mais plus encore, c'était son honneur et le respect de ses semblables, qui avaient disparu. A présent, il n'était plus pour eux que l'arrogant Eric qui, non-content d'avoir été envoyé dans la Maison des moins-que-rien, essayait de la rendre à son image : obnubilée par sa propre gloire et désireuse de la croître davantage…

Seule Hester lui restait fidèle et tentait de lui changer les idées en le faisant travailler encore plus. Mais le cœur n'y était plus, il n'avait plus aucun motivation, plus aucune joie à l'idée d'étudier, de découvrir des nouvelles choses, des nouveaux sorts, des nouvelles recettes, il avait même l'impression qu'il n'éprouverait plus de curiosité pour rien dans cette école. Il lui était même venu à l'idée de tout abandonner, mais lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Hester et Timothy, ceux-ci avaient accueilli la proposition avec autant de joie que si eux-mêmes étaient obligés de quitter Poudlard.

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça la queue entre les jambes ! lui avait lancé Hester. C'est ce qu'ils veulent, démontrer que tu n'es qu'un lâche qui fuit à la moindre difficulté. Prouve-leur le contraire et reste ici pour continuer à te battre ! »

Timothy avait été beaucoup moins agressif qu'Hester sur ce point, mais il exprimait à peu près la même opinion qu'elle :

« Tu es ici avant tout pour apprendre à devenir un sorcier. Ok, c'est bien aussi d'avoir des amis avec soi ok, tes camarades ne veulent plus te parler. Je comprends que ça te bouleverse et que ça te démotive, mais nous sommes là, nous aussi, peu importe notre maison, nous sommes tes amis, nous sommes là pour t'aider, et tant pis pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord, on reste avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. »

Eric appréciait beaucoup l'aide et le soutien de ses deux amis, mais malheureusement, cela ne lui rendait pas sa motivation, et ses résultats commençaient à s'en ressentir, si bien qu'il fut plusieurs fois convoqué chez Davidson, son directeur de Maison, pour comprendre pourquoi ses notes avaient autant chuté.

Pendant tous ces entretiens, il avait refusé de prononcer le moindre mot, encore moins de lui avouer ce qui le tracassait. Le professeur de Potions, pensant qu'Eric avait atteint là ses limites, s'intéressa beaucoup moins à lui et ne lui envoyait même plus d'invitations pour rejoindre le groupe Cœur de Licorne. Il continua donc de regrouper régulièrement dans le bureau du professeur les élèves qui retenaient son attention, pour parler avec eux de leurs futures carrières et les présenter à des illustres sorciers à qu'il avait enseigné, ou qu'il avait côtoyés lors de sa propre scolarité. Mais tout cela se faisait désormais sans Eric…

Hester et Timothy, pour protester contre ce qu'ils considéraient être une honteuse discrimination, décidèrent de boycotter ces réunions qu'ils méprisaient de toute façon comme toute forme d'élitisme. En revanche, les camarades de Poufsouffle d'Eric n'adoptaient pas cette attitude solidaire envers leur ancien ami ils profitaient de cet insolite état de faiblesse pour renforcer – si c'était encore possible – leur aversion le concernant. S'ils ne lui lançaient pas des « te voilà devenu un vrai Poufsouffle maintenant, » ils allaient même jusqu'à lui reprocher de les handicaper et de ne plus leur rapporter de points.

oOoOo

Bientôt, Eric fut quasiment ignoré au sein des élèves de Poudlard les autres Poufsouffle se lassèrent bien vite de cette attitude moqueuse et sournoise et décidèrent tout simplement de ne plus lui adresser la parole. En ce qui concernait les Serdaigle, personne, mis à part Hester et Timothy ne semblait porter attention au pauvre Eric qui sombrait de plus en plus dans la déprime au fur et à mesure qu'il semblait disparaître de la mémoire des gens. C'était le cas pour Tina Acklebow, qui lui avait un jour demandé de l'aider pour un devoir de potions et qui à présent ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Les Serpentard, quant à eux, avaient pris le relai des Poufsouffle et se chargeaient à présent de lui offrir sur un plateau son lot quotidien de moqueries et de quolibets. Milo et Alienor, frustrés d'avoir été si longtemps négligés par le professeur Davidson au profit d'Eric, étaient à présent ravis de se venger et étaient à l'origine de la plupart des moqueries.

Du côté des Gryffondor, on n'y fit pas vraiment attention non plus, Jack et Zack étaient beaucoup trop occupés à élaborer des plans pour pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite en tout impunité pour prêter attention à une histoire aussi futile que celle-ci Nathan connaissait à peine Eric et ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà parlé, il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné, au contraire de Mathilda et Gregory qui à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant le pauvre Eric semblaient le prendre en pitié et vouloir l'aider. Mais n'osaient pas car ils le connaissaient trop peu, ce qui ne leur empêchait pas de trouver la réaction des Poufsouffle idiote et démesurée pour une si petite affaire de travail collectif.

Les Gryffondor étaient enfin passés devant les Poufsouffle à la course des quatre Maisons, et la quasi-totalité des Poufsouffle – du moins les plus jeunes – faisaient jouer leur mauvaise foi en lui reprochant ses contre-performances qui entraînaient un manque flagrant de points.

oOoOo

Noël approchait et rien ne s'arrangea pour Eric. Il était au bord de la rupture et avec l'impression que chaque jour était une nouvelle épreuve. D'autant plus qu'il resterait à Poudlard pour les vacances, son père et sa mère désirant rester seuls pour les fêtes… Ses deux sœurs, Océane et Flora seraient présentes, bien entendu, mais elles ne lui avaient jamais témoigné d'attention pendant la période scolaire, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer en vacances ?

Il était aussi trop fier pour en parler à Constance, la sœur avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Il avait déjà à gérer une réputation de vantard méprisant, il ne voulait pas en plus devoir porter sur le dos celle du pleurnichard se réfugiant dans les jupes de sa grande sœur.

Heureusement pour lui, nombreux étaient les élèves de première année qui retourneraient dans leurs familles pour les fêtes. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de souffler un peu, et peut-être prendraient-ils du recul lorsqu'ils seraient dans leurs foyers respectifs et abandonneraient-ils leur comportement stupide face à cette histoire qui n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Cependant, Hester et Timothy – qu'elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour appeler « Tim » – repartaient eux aussi dans leurs familles respectives et ne seraient pas là pour épauler Eric pendant cette période qui s'annonçait maussade.

oOoOo

Milo avait hâte de retrouver sa famille et ses amis. Son manoir au cœur des Highlands d'Ecosse lui manquait. Son portail gardé par deux gargouilles de pierres, son allée bordée d'arbres et de buissons luxuriants entretenus chaque jours par leurs nymphes personnelles, sa porte de chêne d'un noir de jais dont le mécanisme ne pouvait s'ouvrir que par magie, ses couloirs sombres et silencieux qui lui permettaient de réfléchir lorsqu'il les longeaient, ses bruits de plancher qui craquent, trahissant l'emplacement d'une chambre secrète au-dessous, ses lampes à huile en argent qui ornaient les murs longeant les escaliers, ses trois étages majestueux, preuve de la grandeur du bâtiment.

Il avait d'autant plus envie d'y retourner que cette année ne s'était pas passée comme il l'avait souhaité, comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait toujours imaginé sa scolarité à Poudlard comme celle de son frère Vindicus : sans tâches, celle d'un élève modèle excellant dans toutes les matières et attirant la sympathie des professeurs. Et c'était plus ou moins le cas, mais un détail gâchait le plaisir. Trois en fait. Non deux, le troisième était hors-jeu…

Le jeune garçon sourit à cette pensée et continua de finir de boucler sa valise en se délectant à la simple image de ce gros lard larmoyant incapable de jeter le moindre sort incapable du moindre exercice magique, à ce qu'il paraissait à présent. Mais son sourire s'effaça aussi vite que cette jolie pensée quand lui revint en mémoire les deux autres détails…

Cette fille qui l'avait si impétueusement défié chez Ollivander's, qui lui avait juré qu'elle le surclasserait dans toutes les matières. Bien sûr, elle avait tort, mais elle le surclassait quand même dans certaines matières, et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter… En même temps, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, quelque chose qu'il avait ressenti dès la fois où il l'avait vue et qui ne s'était pas évanoui, même en apprenant qu'elle était de sang mêlé. Cette contraction dès qu'il la voyait, cette sorte de frisson inexplicable qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, cette fascination qu'il éprouvait pour cette chose impure qui s'appelait Hester O'Brian, et qui, malgré tout, était très jolie.

Il y avait aussi ce garçon, ce fils de moldu. Celui qui lui faisait tant peur, qui l'empêchait de penser correctement, qui hantait ses cauchemars. Pourquoi ce type le mettait-il dans cet état ? Milo ne le savait pas… Il savait par contre qu'une telle peur était démesurée comparée à ce bon à rien. D'accord, il l'avait repoussé. D'accord, il avait réussi à accomplir plusieurs autres sortilèges complexes dont il pensait être le seul sorcier de son âge à être capable de les exécuter. Bien sûr, il y avait tout cela, mais cela n'expliquait pas que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère anormalement en sa présence, ni que son dos se transforme en marécage quand il repensait à ce que ce type était capable de faire… Il n'avait pas les réponses à toutes ces interrogations, et retourner chez lui ne lui donnerait pas ces réponses, mais au moins, cela lui permettrait d'oublier les questions.

Et d'oublier aussi cette chose malpropre, ce bout de tissu qu'il lui avait dit de telles énormités. Ce truc dont on disait qu'il ne se trompait jamais, mais Milo venait d'en avoir la preuve. Après tout, il avait appartenu à un Gryffondor, le soi-disant plus grand sorcier du 20ème siècle. C'était donc normal qu'il fasse de la publicité pour cette maison d'impurs. Peut-être même que tous ses autres camarades de Serpentard avaient dû affronter le Choixpeau, l'avaient obligé à se soumettre à leur choix. Peut-être étaient-ils tous passés par là, mais que par pudeur, ou par incertitude, ils ne le disaient pas. Ce fut avec cette frêle consolation que Milo plia sa dernière chemise et la plaça avec soin dans sa grande valise.

oOoOo

En franchissant les portes du château, Hester se sentit mal. Elle allait laisser son meilleur ami tout seul dans un état de détresse sans nom et n'était même pas sûre de le retrouver en revenant. Elle craignait que pendant que Tim et elle seraient partis, il en profite pour quitter le château. Elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher, il devait agir selon ses choix, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre un tel ami, elle avait besoin de lui. Besoin de se sentir autre chose qu'une machine à remplir des questionnaires de métamorphose, à répondre aux questions complexes, et à récolter les notes maximales à la totalité des devoirs. Elle avait l'impression qu'aider Eric à se sentir mieux – même si cela n'avait pas encore porté ses fruits – lui donnait la preuve qu'elle avait encore une part d'humanité en elle et surtout, qu'elle avait son utilité. Car, à récolter des bonnes notes à longueur de semaines, qu'avait-elle accompli qui puisse vraiment mériter d'être retenu ? Rien, c'était la simple et bonne réponse : cela n'avait servi à rien d'autre que de nourrir sa gloire personnelle. C'était elle qui aurait dû être ignorée et méprisée, ou cette traînée de Tina Acklebow, mais pas Eric… Pas lui…

Il avait essayé le contraire, il avait voulu mettre son savoir et son talent au service des autres, et que récoltait-il en échange ? Rien de moins que le mépris et l'indifférence dictés par l'arrogance et la puérilité de gamins de onze ans. Pendant un instant, Hester eu elle aussi envie de quitter l'école, définitivement. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi drôle qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Mais quand elle se retourna et que ses grands yeux noisette cachés derrière ses fines lunettes ovales croisèrent ceux d'Eric, petits points noirs larmoyants sous une grosse masse de sourcils touffus qui essayait de lutter contre les larmes, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, pour lui, elle devait revenir, et malgré sa politesse innée, elle aurait dit un mot bien plus grossier que «zut» à quiconque serait en désaccord avec elle.

oOoOo

Nathan n'était pas mécontent de rester au château. Il était bien sûr triste de quitter Mathilda, Gregory, et même les cousins Weasley, mais qu'il parte ou qu'il reste, il n'aurait pas plus eu l'occasion de les voir. De plus, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il pouvait enfin se détacher du cocon familial qui, depuis son plus jeune âge, contrôlait et dictait le moindre de ses faits et gestes sans qu'il pût y faire quoi que ce soit. Cette année, pour la première fois de sa naissance, il avait l'impression que sa vie lui appartenait. Tout ce qu'il faisait à présent, que ce soit un geste banal ou primordial pour son futur, c'était lui qui le décidait, et pas son père pour son bien. Et, pensa-t-il avec fierté, pour l'instant, cette nouvelle liberté lui allait plutôt bien.

En disant au revoir à Mathilda qui lui faisait des grands signes de la main pendant que Gregory lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule avant de partir, il prit la décision qu'il irait à la bibliothèque, tout seul, comme un grand. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'y aller – ses devoirs les plus urgents étaient tous finis et corrigés – mais il avait décidé d'y aller, juste pour satisfaire son caprice. Peut-être allait-il lire là-bas, ou étudier, ou juste méditer, il verrait pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il fallait qu'il aille à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il y fut, il ne fut presque pas étonné de voir qu'elle était vide, et que le seul occupant était ce petit Poufsouffle replet aux yeux larmoyants qui était souvent la proie de ses camarades de classe qui le trouvaient trop prétentieux et arrogant. Nathan n'était pas sûr, mais en le voyant avachi sur sa chaise, à regarder son exemplaire des « Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques » d'un air absent, il ne pensait pas que le mot arrogant fût vraiment le meilleur adjectif pour le décrire.

En le regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà vu ce Poufsouffle plusieurs fois aux réunions organisées par Davidson. Mais un jour, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, il avait cessé d'y assister. C'était aussi le moment où Hester avait cessé de s'y rendre et à l'époque, la disparition d'Hester l'avait beaucoup plus préoccupé que celle de cet illustre inconnu. A présent cependant, Hester, qu'il ne voyait plus beaucoup et à qui il parlait encore moins, lui semblait bien loin, comparé à ce petit être qui semblait perdu dans quelque chose de bien plus compliqué que de simples pensées.

\- Salut, lui dit-il en s'approchant par derrière, tu fais ton devoir pour Davidson ?

Le jeune garçon replet était si peu habitué à être abordé qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Nathan s'adresser à lui. Il le reconnaissait, il avait fait la traversée du lac avec lui et une autre fille en plus d'Hester. De plus, il lui semblait l'avoir aperçu lors des rendez-vous donnés par Davidson, et cela ne l'enchanta guère avec tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier énormément l'élite de cette école…

\- Que veux-tu ? lui demanda Eric avec une brusquerie qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Puis en voyant le regard surpris du jeune garçon, il sut qu'il s'était un peu trop emporté.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment…

\- Je vois ça, lui répondit Nathan avec un petit sourire, mais c'est peut-être parce que tu es en train de te lancer dans un devoir qu'on ne doit rendre que dans trois mois…

\- Quoi ? dit Eric sans comprendre, puis son regard se porta sur la feuille de parchemin vierge qui reposait lamentablement devant lui. Ah oui, le devoir de Davidson sur les Philtres Lissants… Oui, enfin non… Je n'arrive pas à grand-chose, mais il faut que je m'occupe, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre…

Une nouvelle fois, Nathan esquissa un léger sourire et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'Eric.

\- Et si on essayait de s'y mettre à deux, proposa Nathan pour répondre au regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur, ça ira peut-être plus vite et ça me permettra à moi aussi de m'occuper…

Eric, qui n'était plus vraiment habitué à ce que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hester ou Tim lui témoigne de l'intérêt, mit du temps à réagir, si bien que, quand il répondit, ce fut d'une voix frêle et tremblante :

\- Oui… Oui, avec plaisir, comme ça on aura le temps pour faire d'autres choses après.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient bien être ces autres choses, mais au moins, il avait clairement perçu le déclic : la machine était relancée. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle a commencé, à la bibliothèque, autour d'une table sur laquelle était posée un sujet de devoir qui ne serait traité que dans longtemps, tandis que les autres élèves étaient parties retrouver leurs familles : l'amitié entre deux rêveurs.

oOoOo

Au début, ils passèrent leur temps à la bibliothèque, occupés à attiser la curiosité nouvellement retrouvée d'Eric et à accomplir des tâches qui ne seraient demandées que bien plus tard dans l'année. Puis vint le temps où ils prirent leurs repas ensemble – pendant les vacances de Noël, une seule table accueillait les rares élèves qui restaient au château et les professeurs réunis – où ils se promenèrent dans le parc, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes et leurs capes d'hiver, slalomant entre les troisième année qui se livraient à de féroces batailles de boules de neige, riant de bon cœur quand l'un se retrouvait les bottes coincées dans la neige, ou quand l'autre trébuchait contre des racines invisibles sous la quantité non-négligeable de poudreuse qui enveloppait le parc. Ils s'amusèrent à patiner sur le lac gelé et ne purent s'empêcher de glousser quand ils virent que Vane était passée au travers de la glace en voulant les rattraper. Leur ravissement avait d'ailleurs atteint des sommets lorsque, comme ils l'avaient tirée de l'eau glacée et peut-être même aussi d'une mort certaine, elle s'était résignée à leur accorder cinq points pour Gryffondor et Poufsouffle alors qu'à l'origine, elle était partie les chercher pour les punir.

Cela avait commencé par des prétextes cursifs, mais à présent, les devoirs et les exercices semblaient bien loin de cette amitié vieille de cinq jours qui semblait durer depuis cinq ans. De plus, le fait d'être en si petit comité pendant la période de Noël donnait l'occasion aux élèves de différentes promotions de mieux faire connaissance. Ainsi, Eric et Nathan se lièrent d'amitié avec deux Serdaigle de troisième année qui devinrent rapidement leurs compagnons de bataille de boules de neige. Batailles qu'observait très souvent Dalia Snakanger du haut des remparts, le regard aussi froid que la neige autour, toute expression interprétable absente de son visage.

oOoOo

D'une manière générale, la jeune orpheline n'incitait guère aux confidences et était crainte par la plupart de ses congénères. En effet, cette jeune fille silencieuse est calme en toutes circonstances intriguait et même effrayait son entourage qui la considérait comme intouchable. Même ses camarades de Serpentard étaient incapables de lui engager la conversation son ascendance moldue en était d'abord la cause, mais avait rapidement été remplacée par le malaise qu'ils éprouvaient presqu'à chaque fois qu'elle était présente. Le fait qu'elle leur ait tenu tête durant leur premier cours de Vol sur Balais n'arrangeait rien et leurs comportements à son égard était passés du méprisant et moqueur, à l'intimidé, voire franchement effrayé.

Nathan et Mathilda, la voyant toujours toute seule avaient déjà essayé de lui parler, de l'inviter à faire des choses ensemble, mais elle était restée indifférente à ces propositions jusqu'à présent. Personne ne la comprenait vraiment, et ses fréquents refus à tout ce que les élèves des autres Maisons lui proposaient – ils se sentaient solidaires en la voyant négligée par ses pairs – l'amenèrent à finir réellement ignorée par tout le monde, y compris par les professeurs dont certains en arrivèrent même à oublier son nom, tellement elle était discrète et se fondait dans la masse.

Une enseignante, cependant, s'intéressa grandement au cas de la jeune Miss Snakanger ; une vieille sorcière qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup que cette jeune élève occupe chaque jour le seul endroit du château où l'on pouvait ressentir les vibrations de la Gorgora Fidrule, indispensables pour percevoir l'aura des Fouinis Grégoriens. Si bien qu'un jour, elle finit par aborder la jeune effrontée qui monopolisait cet endroit stratégique depuis trop longtemps.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse, belle journée pour observer les Cinytres Ailées, n'est-ce pas ?

Dalia se retourna et fut presque surprise à la vue de cette femme à l'allure insolite qui portait une robe sur laquelle s'étendaient ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à d'épaisses bouses de dragon, ainsi que de drôles de boucles d'oreille en forme de radis et un étrange collier de bouchons de liège. Même son maquillage semblait être constitué d'une substance proche de l'Empestine, un liquide malodorant qui constituait la principale défense de la plante qui ornait le bureau du professeur Londubat. Devant l'apparence plus qu'excentrique de la sorcière, la jeune Dalia resta silencieuse un moment, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Ce qui la déstabilisait encore davantage, ce fut l'étrange ressemblance que cette femme avait avec elle. Des yeux pâles et rêveurs, les traits légers avec le visage d'une blancheur presque maladive, un sourire absent, presque qu'irréel, des cheveux sales qui devaient être aussi blonds que les siens en son jeune temps.

\- Vous savez qu'en restant ici, vous bloquez les vibrations que produit la Gorgora Fidrule. C'est embêtant car dans ce cas-là, il nous est impossible de détecter les Fouinis Grégoriens, ce qui – vous en conviendrez – compromet grandement notre combat contre le Dordru Phénicien.

Les yeux de Dalia s'agrandirent encore plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être une Gorgora Fidrule, un Dordru Phénicien et l'autre truc dont elle avait oublié le nom. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette femme étrange l'empêchait d'observer les drôles de chevaux ailés squelettiques qui survolaient la Forêt Interdite.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus brusquement qu'elle n'aurait dû.

La vieille sorcière fronça les sourcils qui surmontaient ses yeux globuleux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très polie pour une élève, vous savez ? Vous auriez pu au moins vous intéresser à mon histoire sur les Fouinis Grégoriens.

Une nouvelle fois, Dalia observa attentivement cette drôle de femme et s'aperçut qu'elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ses paroles. Elle décida de lui dire la vérité, tout en restant polie :

\- Je suis désolée, mais je préfère rester seule…

L'expression sur le visage de la vieille femme passa de la réprobation à la compassion à la vitesse d'un Nimbus.

\- Y a-t-il une raison à ça, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton courtois. Si c'est pour capter des Ondes Nobudéquiennes, je suis navrée de vous apprendre que ce n'est plus possible, je me suis servie de la dernière ce matin pour nourrir mes Farzack Restrictifs.

\- Euh… Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Dalia regardant ses pieds. C'est… c'est autre chose. Je… Je vais vous laisser nourrir vos… vos trucs…

Et elle se dirigea vers la petite tourelle qui menait à la Cour Intérieure après avoir jeté un dernier regard triste aux élèves qui continuaient leur bataille de boules de neige plusieurs mètres en-dessous d'elle.

\- Est-ce le fait de pouvoir parler aux serpents qui vous rend aussi triste ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta net et regarda la vieille dame qui ne lui semblait plus aussi folle tout à coup.

\- Mais comment savez-vous que…

\- Voyons ma chère ! l'interrompit l'étrange femme. Je suis professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, je sais quand même reconnaître un Fourchelang quand j'en vois un !

Cette fois, Dalia prêta attention aux paroles bizarres de ladite professeure.

\- Fourchelang ? répéta-t-elle, tendue.

Peut-être que cette femme savait ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi elle voyait des choses qui restaient invisibles pour d'autres et qui la persuadait de plus en plus qu'elle était maléfique.

\- C'est comme cela qu'on appelle un sorcier qui peut parler aux serpents.

\- Il y en a d'autres ? s'étonna Dalia en éprouvant de la curiosité sûrement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

\- Evidemment, répondit le professeur avec un sourire rêveur, c'est inhabituel, bien sûr, mais cela s'est déjà vu.

Dalia était soulagée de ne pas être considérée comme un monstre de foire, mais ne se sentait toujours pas tirée d'affaire…

\- Uniquement des mages noirs, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai lu dans des livres que les serpents sont assimilés à la magie noire.

\- Pas forcément, corrigea le professeur, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui est inscrit dans les livres, ils sont souvent infestés de Polytramys Conjonctivants.

\- Vous connaissez des bons sorciers Fourchelang ? demanda Dalia qui semblait toujours sceptique.

\- Bien évidemment ! lui répondit le professeur qui semblait mécontente que sa parole fût mise en doute.

\- Qui, par exemple ? insista Dalia qui voulait absolument avoir la preuve qu'elle n'était pas maléfique.

\- Eh bien, mes deux très chers amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley le parlent couramment. Pour Harry, je crois que c'est inné(1), mais Ron, lui, l'a appris à l'âge de dix-huit ans, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Harry Potter… répéta Dalia en sentant le poids qui obstruait ses entrailles se réduire au fur et à mesure qu'elle assimilait cette information.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut un sourire, un vrai, un franc, un véritable sourire qui exprimait tout le soulagement qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Le plus grand sorcier du monde était comme elle, et pour la première fois, elle ne considéra pas cette inhabituelle capacité comme un fardeau maléfique, mais comme un don intéressant.

\- Bien je vous laisse l'endroit pour aujourd'hui, fit le professeur de Soins au Créatures Magiques en tournant les talons, mais demain, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir bénéficier des vibrations que produit la Gorgora, c'est important pour mes cours.

Mais Dalia ne l'écoutait pas, elle venait de voir un de ces chevaux squelettiques émerger d'un bosquet d'arbres non-loin de la cabane en ruines.

\- Et vous savez ce que c'est, ça ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le doigt en direction de ce curieux objet volant non-identifié.

Le professeur suivit le regard de la jeune fille et, pour la première fois, sembla soucieuse.

\- Ah ça, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, l'air embarrassé, c'est un Sombral, il y en a beaucoup à Poudlard.

\- Vous pouvez les voir ? s'étonna Dalia surexcitée.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle arrivait à voir ces drôles de chevaux.

\- Oui, je peux les voir, répondit le professeur avec un sourire triste, et ça me chagrine que le vous puissiez également.

Sur ces derniers mots énigmatiques, elle franchit la porte de la tourelle. Puis, ayant franchi deux marches, elle s'arrêta, se retourna, regarda Dalia dans les yeux et, le plus sérieusement du monde, lui donna ce conseil :

\- Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais quand même de révéler que vous pouvez parler aux serpents. Même les sorciers ne sont pas très ouverts d'esprit lorsqu'il s'agit d'accepter ceux qui sont différents d'eux.

\- Bien professeur, lui répondit Dalia en hochant la tête, je ferai attention.

L'esprit plus léger, elle resta un instant à observer les jeunes belligérants qui à présent faisaient une trêve sur le lac gelé. Ses semblables qu'elle s'était résignée à éviter de peur de leur faire du mal, ses semblables qui la prenaient pour un mort-vivant en raison de ce comportement qu'une vie de méfiances et de douleurs avait forgé au fil des années. Puis, souriant à la vue du ciel d'un blanc immaculé, décida de descendre plus tôt que prévu.

oOoOo

Nathan et Eric étaient de nouveau dans la bibliothèque, occupés à perfectionner certains sortilèges qu'Eric avait encore du mal à réaliser. Tout le monde était occupé en bas à poser les décorations de Noël, mais ils avaient réussi à s'échapper pour se retrouver dans le sanctuaire d'Eric.

Lorsqu'ils virent un passage secret derrière une des étagères s'ouvrir, ils craignirent un instant qu'il s'agît du professeur Malefoy venus chercher les tire-au-flanc qui refusaient d'aider leur professeurs à décorer les douze sapins de la grande salle. Mais ils soufflèrent en voyant une jeune fille à la tignasse blonde émerger du tunnel sombre. Cependant, ils furent beaucoup moins rassurés en voyant que cette fille, qui ne parlait pourtant à personne d'habitude, vint les voir d'un pas décidé. Eric semblait soucieux, que leur voulait-elle ?

\- Bonjour, vous faites vos exercices de Métamorphose ? leur demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire forcé. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Aussi inquiets que surpris, Nathan et Eric regardèrent longtemps cette fille mystérieuse avec de grands yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Nathan réussit à lui rendre son sourire, et lui répondit :

\- Bien sûr, assieds-toi.

Aussi surprenant que cela pût paraître, elle s'avéra très utile à leur apprentissage des sortilèges complexes que Malefoy exigeait qu'ils maîtrisent avant leur prochain cours. Puis, au fil de la journée, Eric et Nathan s'habituèrent à cette présence insolite et, bien qu'elle ne leur parlât que très peu, se contentant d'écouter ses jeunes complices. Ils se surprirent même à apprécier sa présence.

Le soir même, qui devait célébrer la veille de Noël, ils se rendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle richement décorée pour l'occasion. Douze gigantesques sapins, qui avaient été transportés magiquement par le professeur Chang, s'alignaient le long des murs de la Grande Salle et arboraient chacun une quantité non-négligeable de guirlandes lumineuses, d'étoiles scintillantes et de véritables boules de neige de toutes les couleurs qui ne fondaient pas sous la chaleur rassurante de la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique, d'une blancheur immaculée, faisait tomber son lot de flocons de neige autour desquels slalomaient d'innombrables petites chandelles ailées qui constituaient, avec les sapins, la seule source de lumière, plutôt vacillante, dans laquelle baignait la Grande Salle.

Comme au premier jour des vacances, la petite vingtaine de convives présente était réunie autour d'une seule et unique table. Y étaient assis la directrice et six professeurs – Weasley, Davidson, Chang, Londubat, Victorien Lunatik, le professeur d'Astronomie, et la drôle de sorcière au collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre que Nathan avait remarquée lors des funérailles de Minerva McGonagall. S'ajoutaient ensuite les onze élèves qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes : quatre septième année, deux sixième année, une quatrième année, un troisième année ainsi que Nathan, Eric et Dalia, qui étaient les seuls première année.

Le dîner fut encore plus succulent qu'à l'accoutumée, la viande était différemment cuite selon les préférences de chaque convive alors que la part d'Eric était à point, celle de Nathan était plutôt saignante, tandis que Dalia avait devant elle un part bien brune. Les verres étaient remplis, non pas de jus de Citrouille, mais d'Elixir festif que le professeur Davidson avait préparé spécialement pour l'occasion qui avait également un goût différent pour chaque personne selon leurs envie. Et pour finir, les desserts – tout un assortiment de puddings de Noël plus délicieux de Noël les uns que les autres – complétaient leur sensation de plénitude. De plus, entre chaque plat servi, professeurs et élèves s'amusaient à tirer des pétards surprises entre eux et se retrouvèrent vite à crouler sous d'improbables cadeaux trouvés à l'intérieur : le professeur Davidson, oubliant toute notion d'élégance, mit avec joie un collier de bouchons de Bièraubeurre semblable à celui que portait le professeur aux yeux globuleux qui parlait avec animation avec le professeur Londubat, lequel semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Pendant ce temps, la directrice, coiffée d'un bonnet à pompons, riait de bon cœur en compagnie d'un préfet de Poufsouffle après avoir entendu une histoire drôle racontée par le professeur Lunatik. Nathan n'avait jamais senti une telle ambiance de fête et une telle convivialité lors d'un banquet de Poudlard, il faut dire que celui d'Halloween ne leur avait pas donné beaucoup l'occasion de s'amuser. Ce que les dix-huit personnes présentes au banquet de Noël firent avec joie ce soir-là.

Quand la dernière part de tarte aux pommes fut goulument ingérée et quand les ventres des convives furent trop pleins pour avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre, les élèves, ravis de leur soirée, allèrent se coucher avec la satisfaction d'avoir pu mieux se connaître et se découvrir. Nathan souhaita bonne nuit à Eric et Dalia en gravissant les premières marches de l'escalier de marbre tandis que les deux autres iraient descendre aux sous-sols pour rejoindre leurs Salles Commune. Il était heureux d'être resté pendant les vacances, cela lui avait permis de se lier d'amitié avec ces deux personnages qui, quoiqu'atypiques, lui faisaient passer des bons moments en cette période de fêtes et de froid.

Hester en revanche, n'avait pas passé un très bon Noël dans sa famille à Londres. En effet, elle n'avait pas de cousins de son âge et s'était retrouvé une fois de plus à écouter les longues discussions de son grand-père Anthony et de ses amis Terry, Michael et Padma qui avaient chacun un poste haut-placé au sein du Ministère et qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de leur faire part de leurs inquiétudes concernant l'avenir du monde magique quand tous les héros de la légendaire Armée de Dumbledore, dont ils faisaient partie, ne seraient plus en état de contenir les incessantes tentatives de prise de pouvoir des vieilles familles de sorciers, comme les Mordox et les McAllister qui voulaient à tout prix redonner les rênes du monde magique aux sorciers de pure souche. Alors qu'Eleanor n'écoutait qu'à demi-mot, préférant parler avec les frères Corner et la femme de Terry Boot pour s'entretenir sur les nouvelles découvertes en matière d'antidotes et de sortilèges. Hester, bien que comprenant tout ce qui se disait, ne prenait pas part à ces discussions qui restaient les mêmes depuis bien avant sa naissance. C'est pour ça que ce soir-là, elle était se coucher tôt en compagnie de sa chatte Antigone mais ne s'était pas endormie tout de suite. Occupée à caresser distraitement le pelage de l'animal qui ronronnait bruyamment, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver Poudlard Eric et Timothy lui manquaient. Cependant, ce ne fut ni de l'un, ni de l'autre qu'elle rêva lorsque la fatigue lui fit enfin fermer les yeux, mais d'un jeune sorcier au beau visage et au sourire sûr de lui, la main tendue, il l'invita à monter à l'arrière de son balai pour faire le tour du monde magique en sa compagnie, ils allaient être heureux.

Bien entendu, Hester n'eut aucun souvenir de ce rêve en se levant le lendemain matin, et si elle en avait eu, il y aurait fort à parier qu'elle se serait efforcée de l'oublier en reconnaissant le protagoniste de ces songes inconscients.

oOoOo

Du côté de Milo, les réjouissances durèrent longtemps, bien après minuit, et aucun des adultes présents ne se souciait de la présence d'un enfant de douze ans à trois heures du matin un vingt-cinq décembre. Eux aussi étaient trop occupés à parler politique pour s'apercevoir que dans un coin de la salle, les deux cousins inséparables, Milo et Alienor, écoutaient avec attention tout ce qui se disait, et réagissaient entre eux aux commentaires que glissaient ici et là leurs parents sur la conjoncture actuelle.

Bien sûr, ils acquiescèrent vivement quand Mrs McAllister affirmait que la mort de Minerva McGonagall était une bonne chose pour leur prospérité et qu'il ne restait que peu de temps avant que les moldus ne soient boutés hors du monde magique. Cependant, alors qu'Alienor écoutait d'un ton gourmand les propositions de loi les plus radicales que la tante Prétoria comptait soumettre au cours de la prochaine année au Ministère de la Justice Magique, Milo restait pensif. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à cette sang-mêlée qui l'avait si brusquement défié et qui ne cessait de remuer ses entrailles quand il pensait à elle. Il revoyait aussi clairement dans sa tête le doux visage rêveur de ce Sang-de-bourbe qui se transformait en farouche expression de défi lorsqu'il se trouvait face à lui. En se remémorant les épisodes où il s'était retrouvé face à ce redoutable adversaire, Milo ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ces gens étaient vraiment indignes de fouler le sol de Poudlard, ils semblaient si courageux, valeureux même.

Au bout d'un long moment pendant lequel il avait laissé son esprit vaquer sans aucune maîtrise, le jeune garçon se ressaisit en secouant vivement la tête. Il ne devait pas laisser des idées dignes d'un Gryffondor lui polluer l'esprit. Il devait rester noble, et pour cela, il devait garder un esprit noble, sans tâche, et sans pitié.

La pitié n'était que l'apanage des faibles. Or, il n'était pas faible, il était fort, il l'avait prouvé en imposant sa décision au Choixpeau Magique.

oOoOo

Une fois Noël passé, le temps parut s'emballer pour les première année. Ils se rendirent vite compte que les devoirs qu'ils devaient rendre pour la rentrée ne leur avaient pas été délivrés avec leurs cadeaux. Nombre d'entre eux se retrouvaient donc, trois jours avant la rentrée, à écrire des décimètres et des décimètres de rouleaux de parchemin à la vitesse d'un hibou grand-duc.

Nathan fut surpris de constater que les sorciers ne fêtaient pas le jour de l'an.

\- A quoi ça sert ? avait demandé Eric quand son ami lui avait fait part de son observation. C'est juste le début d'une autre année. Rien de magique à tout ça.

\- Et Noël alors ? Vous le fêtez bien.

\- Noël est magique, répondit Eric avec un haussement d'épaules, c'est le jour de la naissance du sorcier le plus connu de tous les temps.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Nathan d'un ton avide, pensant connaître la réponse.

\- Le Père Noël(2), répondit Eric avec un clin d'œil moqueur avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Idiot ! lui dit Nathan qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bon, on s'y met, à ce devoir de botanique ?

oOoOo

Les jours s'envolèrent ainsi alors que les élèves commençaient à revenir au château et s'affairaient déjà à la bibliothèque pour terminer leurs devoirs de vacances qu'ils avaient négligés pendant cette période. Bénéficiant de la connexion privilégiée qu'avait la cheminée du Manoir avec celle du professeur Malefoy, Milo n'attendit pas le retour en Poudlard Express et revint à l'école avant Alienor. Contre toute attente, il passa la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque – endroit où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds jusqu'alors. Cela mécontenta fortement Eric et Nathan qui durent trouver un autre endroit pour se retrouver et travailler les nouveaux sorts que les professeurs exigeraient d'eux pour la rentrée, ce qu'ils trouvèrent au septième étage, dans une salle aux proportions irréalistes qui contenait à la fois des livres et grimoires très utiles à l'apprentissage des Sortilèges et aussi des objets indispensables à leur pratique, comme des coussins pour amortir les chutes, des mannequins articulés pour recevoir les sortilèges, des miroirs pour vérifier la position de son corps, etc.

Dalia les accompagnait à l'occasion, ce qui énervait fortement les Serpentard qui, bien que la méprisant à cause de son ascendance moldue, ne pouvaient ignorer ses capacités non-négligeables de duelliste avec Milo et Alienor, elle s'avéra être la plus rapide à lancer des sorts parmi les première année. De plus, les autres Gryffondor eurent du mal se faire à sa présence lorsqu'ils fréquentaient Nathan malgré les différences notables que l'on pouvait remarquer sur le comportement de Dalia depuis le début de la nouvelle année, elle restait très froide et repliée sur elle-même. Eric ne l'aimait pas tellement, ses silences incessants le gênaient et son regard glacial semblait le pétrifier à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur les siens. Il préféra retrouver la compagnie d'Hester dès qu'elle fût revenue au château un jour seulement avant la rentrée.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way ! Lalala lalalala lalalalalal… Oups, pardon ! Oui donc, en fait, euh… voilà… Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous du comportement d'Eric ? Vous a-t-il déçu ? L'avez-vous trouvé normal ? Et celui de ses camarades ? Que vous inspire-t-il ? Dégoût ? Déception ? Respect ? Compassion ? Allez-y, dites moi tout !

(1)Oui, je sais, Harry est censé avoir perdu sa capacité à parler Fourchelang en se débarrassant de l'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui qui était en lui, mais je n'ai lu l'interview de JKR que bien après avoir écrit cela. Donc désolé de m'être un peu éloigné du canon, ce n'était pas volontaire. Par contre, Ron qui le parle aussi, ça c'est clairement une invention de ma part (basé sur le fait qu'il parvient à ouvrir la porte de la Chambre des Secrets.

(2) Vous avez eu peur que je vous sorte Jesus ? XD. Et non, selon la théorie de plusieurs fans, le Père-Noël serait un sorcier qui bosse pour coca cola. Il prend bien soin d'engraisser les moldus occidentaux avec du sucre et du gras chaque fin d'année, afin que ceux-ci aient le cerveau trop engourdi pour se rendre comptre que la magie existe. Une autre rumeur de fans stipule que Jésus était bel et bien un sorcier et que la baguette magique reposant sur un coussin pourpre râpé dans la vitrine d'Olivander's, était bien la sienne. Perso, je préfère la version du Père Noël ^^.

 **RàR** :

On va commencer la RàR avec **Glacy** , car j'ai deux reviews à répondre. Déjà, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de reviewer, car je sais que c'est un peu compliqué avec tous les cours que tu dois réviser. Ensuite merci également de jouer le jeu des défis, et désolé que tu te sois fait chiper une nouvelle fois la review gagnante. La prochaine est la 75ème, si vous continuez à ce rythme, on devrait l'atteindre au chapitre 15. Je dois t'avouer que ça me fait bizarre d'avoir cette fois-ci un lecteur qui ne sait rien et avec lequel il faut que je fasse gaffe pour ne pas spoiler. Mais en même temps, ça fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes, ça prouve que mon histoire peut encore intéresser ^^.  
Sinon, j'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé que la formation du trio arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe et que cela manquait de crédibilité. Mais si c'est le cas, dis-moi tout ! Ensuite, je tiens à te dire que je suis ravi que tu aimes mes matchs de Quidditch. Contrairement à toi, j'ai toujours adoré lire les matchs de JKR, mais ils me laissaient toujours un goût de trop peu, surtout qu'à chaque fois, on n'avait que la description du match contre Serpentard et du coup, les autres pouvaient se faire voir pour qu'on leur accorde attention. C'est pour ça que, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je me suis dit : « moi, je vais décrire TOUS les matchs sans exception ! ». Et ça m'a permis de combler pas mal de trous d'ailleurs ^^. Cool également que tu aies aimé le passage de l'enterrement. J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris de pas mal me retrouver dans l'explication de tes ressentis par rapport à cette scène. Comme toi, j'adore McGo, mais en même temps j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène et j'attendais avec impatience le moment où je commencerais à la rédiger. Comme toi, je le vois plus comme un hommage que j'ai essayé de lui rendre, qu'une punition pure et simple. Si j'avais dû tuer Hary ou Ron ou Hermione, par exemple, je n'aurais pas fait comme ça car leurs morts m'importent peu au final. Bref, je dois oublier pas mal de points sur lesquels tu as mis le doigt, mais j'ai d'autres reviews à commenter, et si je continue comme ça, les RàR vont doubler en volume le véritable corps de texte. Du coup, encore une fois, merci pour tous ces reviews qui me comblent de ravissements. Car encore une fois, chacun des points que tu soulèves est apprécié exactement de la façon dont j'aurais voulu. J'espère que de ton côté tu vas bien, et j'espère à très vite pour la suite des aventures de nos chers héros ^^.  
ps : ne commence pas à dire que je suis sadique pour si peu, car **Chupee** , **Kara** , **Ty** , **Invictus** , **Melu** , **Nina** , **PouletPotter** et les autres anciens lecteurs en sont témoins : si tu places la barre du sadisme aussi bas, tu ne vas pas réussir à terminer cette saga ^^.

Après le roman pour répondre aux deux reviews de **Glacy** , voici celui qui couvrira les deux d' **Invictus** , écrites à 5 heures d'intervalle ^^. Une nouvelle fois, merci de ton assiduité, car tu dois être le seul à avoir onze reviews à ton actif (sur onze chapitres). Ensuite, pour répondre à ton interrogation sur le cours de Vol, il me semble que les élèves en ont durant toute leur première année, sinon Madame Bibine ne servirait strictement à rien. D'ailleurs, je crois que dans le tome 1 de Harry Potter, il est dit qu'après le premier cours de vol, Malfoy et Potter se vouent une haine farouche pendant les cours suivants. Mais ça, je l'ai peut-être rêvé, et je n'ai pas le tome 1 sous la main pour m'en assurer. Bien vu pour Dumby, j'arrive jamais à me rappeler l'âge qu'il avait quand il est mort, car étant nul en maths, je suis pas foutu capable de soustraire 1881 à 1997. XD  
En ce qui concerne Scarlett, pas de problèmes de mon côté, je viens d'ailleurs d'avoir une idée pour cet OS. Sinon, le premier texte que tu as gagné est en ligne (chapitres 2 des « Genèses de Nevilli »). J'espère qu'il te plaira, même s'il fait peut-être un peu trop « girly » pour le seul reviewer homme de cette histoire.  
Et pour finir, pour le bémol que tu as (très justement) fait remarquer à propos du Quidditch, j'avoue ne pas avoir repris ce côté comique des matchs que l'on retrouve chez JKR. En fait, en règle générale, je crois que j'ai davantage appuyé le côté sportif et parfois dramatique du Quidditch que le côté comique. A méditer quand je commencerai à écrire le tome 6. =)

Bon, passons maintenant à **Kara** … (tu les sens les yeux plissés du genre « papa qui sait que sa gamine a fait une connerie »). Certes, je te remercie de tes trois reviews à la suite pour le même chapitre qui ont fait gonfler les quotas. Mais bon, tu reconnaitras quand même que c'est un petit peu du foutage de gueule, surtout de la part d'une fille qui a déjà un OS en attente ^^. Bref je te remercie quand même pour ton assiduité, et aussi parce que tu es une super Béta lectrice/amie/donneuse-de-coup-de-pieds-au-cul-quand-le-besoin-s'en-fait-sentir. Bref, oui tu auras ton OS sur Molly et celui sur les inséparables cousins (je sens qu'avec toi, je vais devoir me coltiner tous les rouquins qui trainent). Mais pour la prochaine fois, stp, laisse leur chance aux autres XD.  
ps : j'ai hâte d'être au 15 pour te faire plein de bisous !

Au tour de **Nina** maintenant (la SGR pour la fin ^^). Encore une fois, merci pour ton adorable review. J'ai bien conscience de la difficulté de suivre un match de Quidditch avec des personnages qu'on ne connaît pas forcément très bien (moi-même, j'ai besoin de mes notes pour me rappeler de tous leurs noms). Après, ce n'est pas grave de ne pas connaître tous les joueurs sur le bout des doigts, car – surtout à ce stade – très peu sont importants pour la suite. Ravi de voir que Milo et Nathan t'amusent ^^. En ce qui concerne Vin', je te l'ai peut-être déjà dit, mais tu devras te battre férocement pour lui, car **Kara** et **Ty** (et sûrement plein d'autres fangirls) sont déjà sur le coup. Ravi que tu te rappelles de CE match de Quidditch. J'imagine que tu parles du Serpentard-Gryffondor, non ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été jusqu'au chapitre Serpentard-Serdaigle ^^. En effet, enjeu mortel, je suis sadique d'avoir retiré mon histoire à un moment aussi décisif (des fois je m'admire et m'auto-congratule moi-même XD). En ce qui concerne ton amour pour Scarlett, tu la reverras peut-être plus tôt que prévu, car Invictus m'a demandé un OS sur elle. J'espère vite le commencer :-). Et pour ce qui est d'Hester, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais trop accroché à ce personnage (ni à la maison Serdaigle en général), mais par contre, je te défends de dire qu'elle ferait passer sa soif de savoir avant ses amis. Au contraire, ce n'est pas Hermione (du moins pas l'Hermione du début), elle n'hésitera jamais à braver tous les interdits pour sauver et protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Malheureusement pour elle, ce lui retombera plusieurs fois dessus.

Bon, j'arrête là concernant les reviews. Je tiens à remercier **Nina** , **Kara** , **Invictus** et **Glacy** qui sont toujours là au rendez-vous. Je n'oublie pas non plus **Ty S. Brekke** , **Chupee Chan** et **PouletPotter** , sans qui cette saga n'aurait sûrement pas la même saveur à l'heure actuelle. De même que je garde à l'esprit ceux qui m'ont lu (ou me lisent encore) et ont adoré ce qu'ils ont lu (ou ce qu'ils lisent encore), mais qui ne se sont pas ou peu manifesté ici. Même si on les voit moins, je tiens à dire que **Serpysnape** , **Little** - **Red** - **Fox** , **Catherine** , **gb88** , **Flodu92** , **Temaïr** , **Crountie** , **Randalthor** , **Melu49** , **Bazilea** , **Loanne** , **Barbiemustdie** , **Xodom** , **Yoh** - **Nee** , **Cutiesunshine** , **Morfin761, Tarika, Dalmir, Alexorah, Suna, Lisow, Mihamster, RadioJas, Alice, La0rie, Panpanton, Ssol8, Mama-lys, Fleurdelion,** **Léa G** auront toujours toute ma gratitude pour m'avoir soutenu à mes débuts et parfois encore aujourd'hui ^^.  
Et pour finir, merci à celles et ceux qui me lisent sans que je le sache, mais qui restent fidèle au rendez-vous du mardi.  
Bref, j'aurais dû attendre le dernier chapitre pour les remerciements, mais tant pis, c'est fait, ça me tenait à cœur.

 **Défi précédent** :

C'est donc bien Dalia, Eric et Nathan les trois compères des vacances de Noël. Surpris ? Déçus ? Ravis ? Dites-moi tout !

Pas de bol **Glacy** , tu n'étais pas loin, il y avait bien Eric et Nathan dans le lot. Mais pas Hester ^^. J'espère que tu n'es pas découragée, car j'avoue que ce défi là n'était pas évident (je suis sûr que même **Ty** et **Kara** auraient visé à côté).

Il n'y a donc pas de vainqueur cette semaine, espérons que le prochain défi vous parlera un peu plus :).

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Ayé ! Noël est passé ! On arrive maintenant à la deuxième partie de l'année magique que sont en train de passer nos héros. Bon, par contre, il faut que je regarde ce qui arrive après, car j'ai un peu honte mais je vous l'avoue quand même : je ne me rappelle plus. Ah si, c'est bon ! Woups ! C'est encore du Quidditch ! Haters gonna haaaaaate ! :-D.  
Allez, on se donne rendez-vous pour Gryffondor-Pousfouffle et Serdaigle-Serpentard. Allez, on reprend les défis, donnez-moi vos pronostics ! Comme d'hab', les Newbies en premier jusqu'à dimanche, ensuite les habitués pourront répondre (en review ou par MP).


	12. Rencontre au sommet

**Note** : Tadadaaaaam ! Coucou m'sieurs dames ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre concentré sur le Quidditch. A l'origine, il était couplé à l'actuel chapitre treize (promenade au clair de lune). Mais en faisant les paginations en vue d'une possible impression, je me suis rendu compte que les quatre derniers chapitres originaux étaient beaucoup trop long. Je les ai donc chacun coupés en deux, et en plus, comme ça, ça évite d'avoir du Quidditch à chaque fois.

 **Disclaimer** : Encore une fois, le Quidditch est une (super) invention de Dame Rowling. Je n'ai décidé que de l'identité des joueurs et du score.

 **Défis** : Je pense à vous les filles (et Invictus), mais en ce moment, l'inspiration n'est pas au rdv. Du coup je n'ai pas encore commencé d'OS. J'ai des vacances prochainement, je risque d'être pas mal occupé à ce moment là, mais je vais quand même essayer de pondre un truc ou deux si possible.

* * *

Les cours reprirent le premier lundi du mois de janvier. De toute évidence, certains auraient préféré bénéficier de plus de répit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Hester. Comme elle s'y attendait, revoir Eric et Tim lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Pouvoir parler de choses de son âge avec des enfants de son âge était pour elle une bénédiction après avoir subi les longs discours politiques de son grand père et de ses amis.

Milo, en revanche, aurait préféré ne pas revenir du tout. Il avait fait exprès de rentrer très tôt au château, car il savait que dans le cas contraire, il serait resté chez lui. Pour s'occuper, et surtout penser à autre chose qu'à ces deux insolents, il passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque pour étudier, et il se rendit vite compte à quel point c'était dur… En effet, ses dons naturels et ses pratiques régulières en matière de magie lui avait assuré un certain niveau et un statut de génie qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas volé, mais jamais il n'avait étudié ou travaillé sérieusement pour les acquérir. C'était comme s'ils étaient innés. Le problème, c'est qu'il lui semblait désormais impossible d'apprendre quoi que ce soit, de retenir le moindre paragraphe d'un livre. Il avait tellement l'habitude de finir et de rendre ses devoirs dans l'urgence que lorsqu'il s'y prenait à l'avance, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour décrypter le moindre paragraphe dans ses cours pour le mettre sur le parchemin.

Quoi qu'il en fût, le jeune prodige n'avait pas vraiment besoin de toutes ces résolutions car, avec ou sans travail, ses capacités magiques restaient bien au-delà de ce que nombre de ses camarades pouvaient accomplir. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être supérieur à nombre de ses camarades, mais à tous sans exception, surtout ces trois autres qui le surpassaient en Métamorphose, en Botanique et en Potions. Car oui, avec la trêve de Noël, ce gros plein de soupe de Poufsouffle avait repris ses anciennes habitudes et le surclassait à nouveau dans une matière dans laquelle l'on avait l'habitude de voir les Serpentard briller devant tous les autres. Même si le petit prodige de Poufsouffle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans le bureau de Davidson à l'occasion des rendez-vous de Cœur de Licorne, celui de Serpentard n'en n'était que davantage irrité car Davidson, voyant que les résultats d'Eric Hortshore s'était redressés fortement, semblait déterminé à le récupérer.

Cependant, Eric restait indifférent à cette insistance du professeur responsable de sa Maison. Pour cette nouvelle année, il avait pris la résolution de rester à l'écart, il ne rechercherait plus la gloire, ni même la victoire de sa Maison. Il avait décidé de redorer le blason de Poufsouffle d'une autre manière. Laquelle ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il avait le temps. Sa scolarité allait durer sept ans, il finirait sûrement par trouver comment redonner le goût de la victoire à ses camarades du Blaireau le professeur Chourave et Cédric Diggory l'avaient bien fait avant lui.

Gryffondor, en revanche, n'avait même pas besoin des qualités indiscutables de Nathan pour prouver sa valeur. En effet, alors que le début du trimestre commençait à peine, ils avaient presque déjà rattrapé les Serpentard qui pourtant accumulaient les points à une vitesse de tapis volant. Cependant, d'une manière générale, les Gryffondor se montraient plus respectueux du règlement que les Serpentard le trimestre de cours que les première année avaient eu avec le professeur Malefoy avait appris à ces derniers comment éviter de perdre des points inutilement.

Cependant, les Poufsouffle ne s'avouaient pas vaincus. Bien que très en retard sur les Gryffondor et les Serpentard au dernier comptage, ils bataillèrent beaucoup plus dur que jamais pour récolter des points. Les efforts de certains commençaient d'ailleurs à payer notamment ceux de Thelma et Christopher qui parvenaient certaines fois à réunir à eux deux plus de cinquante points en une semaine. Si bien que, deux mois plus tard, les quatre Maisons étaient au coude à coude avec Serdaigle en tête avec 213 points, Serpentard les suivaient avec 210 points, ensuite venait Gryffondor avec 204 points et Poufsouffle fermait la marche avec 199 points. Même si un des quatre camps pouvait prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre en gagnant quelques points, aucun ne le faisait car tous fournissaient de sérieux efforts pour garder leur avance ou rattraper leur retard. C'est pourquoi on attendait les prochains matchs de Quidditch avec impatience car ils départageraient sans aucun doute les quatre maisons rivales.

Ainsi la tension était à son comble en cette matinée du treize mars alors que Poufsouffle et Gryffondor disputeraient leur deuxième match de la saison. Rien n'était fini et la Coupe de Quidditch pouvait aussi bien être gagnée par les deux lanternes rouges que par les deux favoris. Les relations entre les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle, réputées habituellement très bonnes, se firent plutôt glaciales la semaine qui précéda le match si bien que lors des deux heures que les deux maisons partageaient souvent ensemble dans les serres de Botanique chaque semaine, le professeur Londubat distribua plus de punitions en un cours qu'il n'en avait donné depuis que le deuxième trimestre avait commencé.

Cette rivalité idiote agaçait Dalia et Mathilda qui s'efforçaient de conserver les bonnes relations entre Eric et Nathan, lesquels s'étaient à peine adressé la parole au cours de cette semaine. Hester, en revanche, avait abandonné depuis longtemps toute tentative de réconciliation entre les deux camps dont elle savait parfaitement qu'ils seraient de nouveaux copains comme Scrouts une semaine seulement après le match. Les garçons étaient décidément si prévisibles !

Ce matin-là, donc, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se rendirent au stade de quidditch sans s'adresser la parole. Cela indifférait complètement les Serpentard et les Serdaigle qui étaient davantage préoccupés par leur propre match pour prêter attention à celui des autres. D'ailleurs, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avaient perdus énormément de points lors des matchs précédents et pourraient difficilement rattraper un retard si conséquent. De ce fait, très peu furent les élèves qui assistèrent à la rencontre ce jour-là, préférant terminer les devoirs que leurs professeurs leur avaient donnés.

\- Voici donc le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle ! s'exclama Zack dans son haut-parleur violet d'une voix beaucoup moins enjouée qu'à l'ordinaire. Bien sûr, c'est un match qui sera peu suivi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son cousin.

\- En effet, Zack, lui répondit Jack en hochant la tête, ces deux équipes sont bonnes dernières au classement et sont très peu susceptibles de rattraper leur retard sur les Serdaigle et les Serpentard.

Ces commentaires furent accueillis par les sifflements indignés des deux camps de supporters aux deux extrémités du terrain. Nathan, en revanche, songea avec amertume que Jack aurait pu être plus sévère, en particulier avec Gryffondor. En effet, les rouge et or auraient beaucoup de mal à rattraper les trois-cent-vingt points d'avance que Serpentard avait sur eux, bien plus que les Poufsouffle qui n'avaient pas un tel retard par rapport aux Serdaigle. Cependant, nul n'en doutait, les Poufsouffle n'auraient pas la chance des Serpentard, Hailey Kelbrid était remise sur pieds et les joueurs de Poufsouffle ne songeraient jamais à la mettre hors-jeu comme l'avaient fait les Serpentard en tout impunité.

Alors que Dorian Jeece serra la main d'Hailey en la gratifiant d'un petit sourire de fair-play, Nathan croisa les doigts. Pourvu qu'ils gagnent…

Le coup de sifflet du professeur Robbins retentit et les joueurs commencèrent le match, sous les applaudissements des quelques élèves qui avaient fait le déplacement.

\- Et c'est parti ! beugla Jack dans son mégaphone. Poufsouffle est à l'attaque avec Jamia Keats… qui évite un cognard… passe à Jeece… qui passe à…

\- Non ! s'exclama Zack en se levant brusquement, comme tous les supporters de Gryffondor. Kelbrid a plongé pour intercepter le souaffle avant que Mensholme ne le récupère !

\- Et c'est maintenant Gryffondor qui est à l'attaque avec Ferguson, qui fait face à Jeece, elle le déborde ! Le champ lui est ouvert ! Elle fonce en direction des buts de Melzerstein !

Encore une fois, les Gryffondor retinrent leur respiration, rapidement imités par les Poufsouffle…

\- Et buuuuuuuuuuuut ! s'écria Jack en levant le poing pour célébrer l'évènement. Cyrielle a parfaitement feinté la gardienne de Poufsouffle qui n'y a vu que du feu, 10 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor !

Les Rouge et Or exultaient, ils avaient réussi à marquer très rapidement, presqu'aussi facilement que les Serdaigle. Ils avaient une chance de l'emporter haut-la-main et revenir ainsi sur les Serdaigle et les Serpentard qui s'affronteraient le samedi prochain.

Les Poufsouffle, en revanche, faisaient grise mine. Bien entendu, ils ne s'attendaient pas à grand-chose après leur piètre performance au match précédent, mais ils n'avaient cependant pas cessé d'espérer un miracle pendant toute la semaine. De toute évidence, ils avaient eu tort d'espérer, et certains Poufsouffle, écœurés, quittèrent le stade, tête baissée alors que leur équipe se prenait le sixième but après seulement dix minutes de jeu. Eric n'était pas de ceux-là, il voulait faire honneur à son équipe et regarder le carnage jusqu'au bout, tout en jetant des coups d'œil jaloux en direction de la tribune de Gryffondor où Nathan, Grégory et Kévin poussaient des cris de joie. Mathilda, tout comme Hester, avait refusé d'assister au match, dégoûtée par les extrémités desquelles pouvaient passer les supporters d'équipes adverses.

Le match continuait sous les applaudissements des Gryffondor et les grognements des Poufsouffle. Les attaquants rouge et or étaient exemplaires, ils marquaient encore et encore, but sur but, sans aucun relâchement tandis que de l'autre côté du terrain, Hailey Kelbrid multipliait les arrêts. Elle n'avait encore pris aucun but avant que, pris dans le feu de l'action, elle exécutât un arrêt musclé qui suscita la colère des Poufsouffle, lesquels demandèrent une pénalité. Robbins la siffla alors que Jeece se préparait déjà à tirer.

\- Un autre occasion de marquer pour les Poufsouffle, commenta Jack, sera-t-elle concrétisée ?

\- Kelbrid est une excellente gardienne, ajouta Zack, mais pourra-t-elle bloquer un pénalty ?

\- Elle n'a toujours pas encaissé de buts cette saison, rappela Jack, elle pourrait très bien…

\- Attention ! Jeece arme son tir ! s'écria Zack. Et il maaaarque ! 140 à 10 en faveur de Gryffondor !

\- Formidable tir de Jeece ! reconnut Jack. Il a pris Hailey à contre-manche !

Cette fois, les deux camps applaudirent en même temps, tous savaient que cette habituée des terrains de Quidditch était une des meilleures gardiennes que Gryffondor ait connues depuis le légendaire Olivier Dubois qui à présent entraînait l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. En trois ans, elle n'avait pas dû encaisser plus de quinze buts sur les neuf matchs qu'elle avait disputés, ce qui était exceptionnel en quidditch.

A ce moment-là, un élève poussa un cri, montrant du doigt un petit point doré très loin au-dessus des buts de Poufsouffle. Christy MacDougall ne perdit pas de temps, elle prit de vitesse l'attrapeuse adverse Typhany Denzoa, plongea à travers l'anneau central pour gagner du temps et, d'un geste vif, se saisit du vif d'or qu'elle tint au-dessus de sa tête pour fêter sa victoire.

\- Ouaiiiiiiiiiis ! s'exclamèrent les Gryffondor tous en cœur.

Cyrielle et Hailey, les camarades de septième année de Christy foncèrent sur cette dernière pour l'étreindre chacune leur tour. Du haut de ses gradins, Nathan arborait un large sourire, les Gryffondor n'étaient pas encore enterrés…

Eric souriait aussi quand il quitta le stade et vint rejoindre Nathan et Mathilda dans le hall du château pour parler du match. Il savait que les Poufsouffle étaient déjà hors-jeu dans cette compétition à présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était admirer le jeu parfait des autres équipes, à défaut de celui, plein de carences, des joueurs de sa Maison.

Etant donné que Dalia les accompagnait aussi, Hester refusa de se joindre à eux et préféra se greffer au groupe de Timothy et Thelma. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Dalia lui faisait froid dans le dos. Pas parce qu'elle se montrait plutôt distante avec tout le monde – d'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle fréquentait Eric et Nathan, cette mauvaise habitude tendait à s'estomper – ni parce qu'elle semblait voir et entendre des choses qui échappait aux autres, mais parce qu'il y avait quelque chose en elle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à discerner. Quelque chose qui allait au-delà de son regard glacial, de sa démarche absente, de ses expressions de pure indifférence, quelque chose qu'Hester ne pouvait identifier et qui rendait Dalia encore plus effrayante.

Milo était un des seuls Serpentard qui avait assisté au match, même ses amis inséparables, Alienor et Demetrius avaient préféré faire la grasse matinée dans les douillets fauteuils de la Salle Commune plutôt que d'affronter la fraîcheur d'une matinée de mars. En effet, le soleil parvenait difficilement à percer à travers des nuages blancs, certes inoffensifs, mais qui leur privait de toute chaleur solaire.

Le jeune McAllister souriait, les Gryffondor, qu'ils avaient aisément battus en novembre s'étaient montrés vraiment efficaces contre les Poufsouffle et promettaient un match plutôt disputé avec les Serdaigle à la fin de l'année. Milo était soulagé que son équipe ait pu gagner sans trop de problèmes contre cette équipe au talent indiscutable. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à écraser les Serdaigle et ils deviendraient intouchables car c'était fort improbable que les Poufsouffle pussent leur tenir tête. Ce fut avec légèreté que le jeune Serpentard vint rejoindre ses amis pour partager avec eux l'allégresse d'une victoire quasi-certaine à la Coupe de Quidditch.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'engouement des élèves fut beaucoup plus marqué à l'approche du match que disputeraient les favoris incontestables : Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, la rivalité entre la Maison d'Argent et celle de Bronze dépassa même celle que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard éprouvaient tout au long de l'année. Il n'était pas rare de voir les élèves des deux Maisons se provoquer en duel et nombreux furent ceux qui finirent à l'infirmerie, des poireaux leur sortant du nez, ou les jambes aussi flasques que les tentacules du calmar géant. Pendant cette période, beaucoup de points furent enlevés à Serdaigle et à Serpentard, ce qui permit – à la grande joie des élèves du Lion d'Or – à Gryffondor de passer provisoirement en tête du classement des Quatre Maisons.

Mais tout le monde le savait : dès que le gagnant du match serait connu, il ravirait la première place aux élèves rouge et or seul un match-nul leur permettrait de rester sur leur piédestal car si une victoire de l'équipe apportait trente points à la Maison concernée, un match-nul ne leur rapporterait que dix points, or Gryffondor ne menait que de treize points sur Serdaigle, et dix-sept points sur Serpentard. Cependant, tout le monde savait qu'il était extraordinairement rare de voir un match nul au quidditch et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de trente ans au Collège Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, donc, de garder cette fragile avance et les Gryffondor n'allèrent au match que pour voir ces deux équipes exceptionnelles s'affronter à armes égales…

Les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, en revanche, étaient extrêmement tendus, au matin du vingt mars, alors que le soleil commençait à faire de réelles apparitions et que les nuages devaient se résigner à perdre du terrain sur lui. Cela avantagerait les Serdaigle qui étaient beaucoup moins à l'aise que les massifs Serpentard en mauvais temps.

En entrant dans le stade en compagnie de Timothy et d'autres supporters de Serdaigle, Hester fut frappée de voir que celui-ci était déjà plein alors qu'il restait encore une demi-heure avant le match. D'ailleurs, s'étonna-t-elle en parcourant des yeux les gradins bruyants du stade, presque tout Poudlard était présent : neuf des treize enseignants occupaient leurs places aux côtés des cousins Weasley qui assuraient encore une fois la fonction de commentateurs, la dixième étant déjà en suspension dans le ciel, un sifflet à la main, et dans l'autre, le manche de son antique Eclair de feu.

Nathan faillit s'étrangler en voyant que même la directrice était présente. Eric, qui s'assit à côté de lui, baissa la tête d'un air déçu. Mrs Chourave avait fait le déplacement pour ce match, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas daigné assister à celui de sa propre Maison contre les Gryffondor. Cela en disait long, songea-t-il, sur l'indifférence que produisait l'équipe lanterne rouge de la Coupe, même de la part des professeurs qui étaient censés être impartiaux… Dalia, qui avait refusé de suivre ses compatriotes Serpentard pour aller avec Eric et Nathan dans la tribune neutre en face du commentateur, le regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de compassion.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule, quand les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle seront face à face, je suis sûr que ton équipe fera un excellent match.

Eric lui sourit timidement, mais il doutait fortement de la sincérité de la jeune fille. En effet, n'importe qui de sain d'esprit savait pertinemment que les Poufsouffle se feraient battre à plates coutures contre les redoutables Serpentard et qu'ils finiraient derniers de la Coupe, comme d'habitude. Il préféra donc s'abstenir de répondre et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Tout le monde était excité et tenait à peine en place, ils tous avaient hâte de voir à l'œuvre celles que l'on considérait comme les deux meilleures formations de l'école. Christopher et Macolm frétillaient un peu plus loin, le regard rivé sur la porte par laquelle les deux équipes arriveraient sur le terrain. Nathan et Mathilda parlaient avec animation en compagnie de deux Gryffondor de quatrième année. Les paris allaient de bon train autour de lui et il vit même plusieurs Gallions d'Or scintiller sous le soleil brillant. Secouant la tête d'un air désabusé, Eric tourna la tête en direction de la tribune des commentateurs au même moment où les deux équipes sortaient de leurs vestiaires qui se trouvaient juste en-dessous.

Un long tonnerre d'applaudissements accompagna les joueurs jusqu'au centre du terrain où Vindicus McAllister serra la main de Flora avec un sourire malveillant. Il s'y voyait déjà, ce jeune prétentieux !

La jeune Flora Lufström lui rendit un sourire rayonnant, puis alla se poster un peu en hauteur en attendant le coup de sifflet de Mrs Robbins. Cette petite garce s'y croyait déjà, son équipe avait peut-être expédié le match contre Poufsouffle en un temps record, mais cela n'allait pas être aussi facile avec les Serpentard jamais ils ne lui laisseraient le coup de chance dont elle avait bénéficié face à ces idiots de Poufsouffle. Milo regardait cette jeune équipe de Serdaigle avec tout le mépris dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il allait prendre plaisir à les voir se casser les dents !

L'arbitre lança un bref coup de sifflet et les quatorze joueurs se mirent à leurs postes. Fergus Drawsoul et Xavier Ridinger allèrent se poster devant leurs buts, aux deux extrémités du terrain, tandis que les quatre batteurs se lançaient à la poursuite des puissantes balles noires qui menaçaient de désarçonner les poursuiveurs, et ces derniers fondirent sur le souaffle.

\- C'est Vindicus McAllister qui s'empare du souaffle ! s'écria Jack Weasley alors que les Serpentard hurlaient des phrases d'encouragements au capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Vindicus, désireux de marquer d'entrée de jeu, fonça en direction des buts de Serdaigle et, après avoir esquivé les trois poursuiveurs adverses, arma son tir alors que devant lui, le jeune Xavier Ridinger semblait tendu au possible.

\- Attention ! s'écria Zack. Peut-être le premier but du match !

\- Non ! hurla Jack. Un cognard superbement lancé par Sorensen déstabilise McAllister !

\- Et c'est Sclero qui repart à l'attaque ! renchérit Zack en couvrant les acclamations des Serdaigle.

Martin Sclero passa le Souaffle à Melvin Bartola qui le lui rendit aussitôt, effaçant facilement Arghadast Mordox. Eric ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître la dextérité des joueurs de Serdaigle qui jouaient tout en finesse et en stratégie. Grégorius McAllister tenta d'intercepter la passe que Martin Sclero sembla adresser à Melvin Bartola, mais il s'agissant en fait d'une formidable passe à effet qui fut récupérée par Hector Berenson. Celui-ci évita un cognard et envoya le Souaffle dans l'anneau gauche de Serpentard. Les tribunes de Serdaigle exhultèrent !

\- But ! s'écria Jack. But de Serdaigle ! 10 à 0 en faveur de l'équipe de Lufström.

\- Formidable système d'attaque des Serdaigle, ils ont littéralement pris de court les champions Serpentard !

En effet, Nathan jeta un coup d'œil à Vindicus et Grégorius McAllister et vit que tous deux semblaient plus sonnés que furieux. Les Serdaigle n'avaient en effet pas montré toute l'étendue de leurs talents lors de leur match contre Poufsouffle, et les Serpentard en faisaient les frais.

Cependant, l'équipe vert et argent se ressaisit et marqua trois buts coup sur coup grâce à Gregorius, Vindicus étant surveillé de trop près par les batteurs de Serdaigle. Les bleu et bronze, forts de leur capacité d'analyse et de leur talents stratégiques, parvinrent à enrayer l'attaque de Serpentard, et quatre contres leur permit de reprendre l'avantage au score.

\- Serdaigle mène 50 à 30, hurla Jack en participant à l'allégresse des supporters de Serdaigle.

\- Quelle magnifique équipe ! s'écria Zack en applaudissant bruyamment. Elle n'a aucun mal à contenir les puissantes attaques des Serpentard et à percer leur défense !

\- Elle est effet maintenant grande favorite de ce tournoi ! dit Jack en s'attirant les sifflets des Serpentard. Gryffondor aura beaucoup de mal contre cette équipe en juin, j'espère qu…

\- But de Serpentard ! hurla Zack interrompant le discours d'expert de Jack.

La tribune des supporters vert et argent explosa en applaudissements et en cris de joie. Les Serpentard n'avaient que dix points d'écart sur les Serdaigle, c'était facilement récupérable… Hester et Timothy regardaient Vindicus McAllister avec appréhension, il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de réussir à tromper la surveillance dont il était victime. L'équipe de Serdaigle allait bien entendu trouver une stratégie qui leur permettrait de garder leur avance, mais il ne fallait pas que le match ne dure trop longtemps les robustes Serpentard étaient beaucoup plus endurants que les jeunes Serdaigle qui commençaient déjà à s'essouffler. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le jeu des batteurs se fit plus désordonné et Vindicus n'eut aucun mal à marquer deux buts supplémentaires, redonnant l'avantage aux Serpentard. Du haut de son poste d'attrapeuse, Flora Lufström commençait elle aussi à s'inquiéter, elle ordonna à un poursuiveur de bloquer les attaques de Vindicus et de relancer ensuite sur les deux autres attaquants. Cette stratégie apporta vingt points de plus aux joueurs de Serdaigle, leur permettant temporairement de mener le match. Cependant, cela permit également aux deux autres poursuiveurs vert et argent de pénétrer dans le terrain des Serdaigle et d'y marquer plusieurs buts.

\- 120 à 70 en faveur de Serpentard ! s'écria Zack dont la voix, pourtant magiquement amplifiée, couvrait à peine les hurlements des Serpentard.

Les Serdaigle commençaient à être préoccupés, leurs joueurs étaient épuisés alors que les Serpentard semblaient encore capables de jouer une heure de plus et toujours pas de vif d'or en vue. Flora avait beau arpenter le terrain de long en large, elle ne voyait toujours pas la minuscule balle dorée qui lui aurait permis de sauver son équipe d'une défaite certaine.

\- Mais où peut bien être ce satané vif d'or ? pesta Zack alors que Serpentard marquait son vingtième but. Bientôt ce sera trop tard !

C'est ce que semblaient penser les joueurs de Serdaigle qui fournirent des efforts colossaux pour empêcher leurs impitoyables adversaires de continuer à marquer autant de buts. En vain… Dix minutes plus tard, Serpentard avait marqué sept buts de plus, tandis que Serdaigle n'en avait mis que deux.

C'est à ce moment-là, alors que l'équipe adverse menait de 180 points, qu'Hester aperçut le vif d'or. Pétrifiée, elle reporta son regard sur le terrain et s'aperçut que seule Flora l'avait remarqué. Le même malaise s'installa chez la jeune capitaine, qui restait immobile en l'air, à fixer la petite balle qui voletait innocemment derrière la tribune des Serpentard. Si elle attrapait le Vif d'Or maintenant, cela signifiait la défaite pour son équipe qui était menée de plus de 150 points. D'un autre côté, il était très peu probable que Serdaigle réussît l'exploit de marquer quarante points sans que Serpentard n'en marque aucun.

A ce moment-là, une petite lueur dorée passa devant une jeune Serpentard qui lança un cri de surprise. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et vit la petite balle dorée qui zigzaguait à présent entre les supporters de Serpentard qui criaient pour attirer l'attrapeur de leur équipe. Hester fut mortifiée, Flora se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain alors que Yasmina Jerricho, l'attrapeuse de Serpentard, était stationnée au-dessus de la tribune des commentateurs, c'est-à-dire à une distance deux fois inférieure. Dotée de capacités réactives dignes des plus grand attrapeurs, Flora réagit au quart de tour et avait déjà atteint le milieu du terrain quand Jerricho se mit elle aussi à la poursuite de la balle de la victoire…

Les supporters des deux équipes se levèrent ensemble, indifférents à présent au score, entièrement captivés par les deux jeunes filles dont les genoux s'entrechoquaient alors qu'elles faisaient trembler de puissance leurs balais lancés à toute vitesse en direction de la tribune des vert et argent. Le balai de Jerricho était plus neuf et en meilleur état que le vieux Comète 380 de Flora. Petit à petit, elle perdait du terrain sur sa rivale sous les yeux effrayés des Serdaigle. Non seulement ils allaient perdre, mais en plus, ils perdraient de plus de trois-cents points, une humiliation qu'ils n'avaient pas subie depuis plus de cinquante ans, lorsque l'équipe de Ginny Potter et Ron Weasley avait écrasé celle du professeur Chang en 1997. Le stade était tellement tendu et silencieux à l'occasion de cette course poursuite qu'on entendit clairement Flora crier :

\- Teddy ! Calvin ! A vous de jouer !

Aussitôt, les deux batteurs cessèrent leur blocus inefficace sur Vindicus et se postèrent de part et d'autre du stade, là où deux cognards tournaient en rond.

\- Sorensen et Vinnerstein, les deux batteurs de Serdaigle, s'apprêtent à tirer ! s'écria Jack.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas prendre ce risque ! hurla Zack, alarmé. Lufström et Jerricho sont trop proches l'une de l'autre !

\- Peut-être est-ce pour gagner du temps, présuma Jack surexcité, pour que Serdaigle revienne au score…

\- C'est impossible ! répliqua Zack en secouant la tête d'un air dément. Elle ne se sacrifierait pas pour ça !

Les batteurs tirèrent ensemble dans les cognards qui fusèrent en direction des deux attrapeuses.

\- Oh là là, elles vont se les prendre ! gémit Zack. A quoi joue Lufström ?

Mais au moment, où les cognards arrivaient sur elles, Yasmina Jerricho effectua un virage serré à droite, quittant ainsi la trajectoire du Vif d'Or. Elle perdit cependant le contrôle de son balai et elle alla s'écraser dans les gradins de Serpentard. De l'autre côté du stade, Nathan fut ravi d'apercevoir la courte silhouette de McAllister s'extirpant difficilement des gravats.

\- Regardez Lufström ! s'écria Jack en pointant le doigt vers la jeune attrapeuse.

Les cognards semblaient sur le point de la percuter quand, en l'espace de trois secondes, elle effectua tout d'abord un tonneau qui lui permit d'éviter le premier cognard, ensuite un looping pour esquiver le second. Emportés dans leur élan, les cognards vinrent perforer la tribune de bois des Serpentard qui hurlèrent de terreur, pendant que, tranquillement, la talentueuse Flora Lufström s'empara du Vif d'Or qui remontait la tribune neutre où Nathan, Mathilda et Dalia purent témoigner des surprenants réflexes de la jeune joueuse.

\- Quelle agilité ! s'écria Zack en serrant son mégaphone tellement fort qu'il commençait à avoir des crampes. Quel talent ! C'est une joueuse hors-pair !

\- Elle est tout bonnement incroyable ! renchérit Jack en sautillant d'excitation. Tout bonnement incroyable !

Alors que les Serpentard avaient gagné le match plutôt largement, les supporters n'avaient d'yeux que pour celle qui avait attrapé le Vif d'Or l'héroïne du match qui avait su exploiter avec intelligence ses talents et ceux de ses coéquipiers afin de se jouer de l'attrapeuse adverse.

\- Tss ! Ce n'était pas si formidable que ça ! lança Milo d'un ton dédaigneux. Tout le monde en est capable !

Mais son ton était si peu convainquant que personne ne lui prêta attention et pendant les jours qui suivirent, dans le parc, dans les couloirs, pendant les cours, on ne parlait que de la formidable performance de Flora Lufström, effaçant complètement celle des poursuiveurs Serpentard qui avaient tout de même mis à mal le système stratégique des Serdaigle en le faisant encaisser près de trente buts, ce qui était énorme !

D'ailleurs, quelle que soit la performance de la jeune attrapeuse de Serdaigle, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était Serpentard qui avait gagné le match, accédant ainsi pour la première fois de l'année à la première place dans le classement des quatre Maisons avec 236 points, devant les Gryffondor qui avaient au compteur 223 points et les Serdaigle avec 210 points les Poufsouffle étaient juste derrière avec 205 points.

En outre, les élèves de la Maison du Serpent étaient presque sûrs que leur équipe gagnerait la Coupe de Quidditch. Et s'ils restaient assidus et calmes, ils pouvaient également espérer une victoire à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui leur assurerait leur suprématie et prouverait aux autres maisons qu'ils ne sont rien face aux glorieux disciples du Grand Salazar.

Ainsi donc les Serpentard gardèrent leur avance confortable devant les Gryffondor qui se faisaient peu à peu rattraper par des Serdaigle désireux de réparer leurs erreurs d'avant-match. Poufsouffle, une fois de plus, n'arrivait pas à suivre et se retrouvait encore à la traîne.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Eh oui ! Serdaigle a perdu ! shocking, isn't it ? Du coup, plus rien n'a l'air d'empêcher Serpentard de rafler une sixième ou septième coupe d'affilée. Gryffondor et Serdaigle arriveront-ils à rattraper leur retard ? Une chose est sûre, c'est mort pour Poufsouffle à présent. So saaaad !

 **RàR** :

Désolé **Glacy** ! Tu es la seule à avoir tenté ta chance, mais finalement tu as trop cherché midi à quatorze heures et en fait, c'était les résultats les plus évidents qui étaient les bons. Sinon, merci pour cette review toujours aussi complète et remplie des plus belles observations que j'ai pu recueillir jusque là. J'aime aussi beaucoup Dalia (et Luna aussi d'ailleurs, je me suis inspiré de l'une pour imaginer l'autre), c'est un personnage que je n'avais pas prévu au départ et qui, finalement, a pris une place énorme dans l'histoire. Content que tu aies apprécié ce paragraphe qui lui était dédié. Un peu de patience, dans le tome 5, elle aura le droit à des chapitres entiers (au moins deux, voire trois).  
Pour Luna, désolé si tu trouves ses traits forcés. En fait, je n'ai pas forcément voulu charger la mule pour ses lubies, mais je crois que je me suis emporté, tellement c'était drôle d'inventer ces nouveaux mots, ces nouvelles expressions que seule notre Loufoca nationale pouvait nous offrir. Mais c'est vrai que pour le coup, elle tombe un peu dans l'OOC quand on sait que JKR a révélé après la sortie du tome 7 que Luna s'était pas mal calmée, niveau invraisemblance. Mais bon, j'ai tellement rigolé à écrire ce passage (qui n'est pas forcément drôle pour Dalia) que je ne le modifierai pour rien au monde ! XD  
Sinon, pour les Poufsouffle, en fait, à l'origine, ils n'étaient pas censés réagir comme ça. Eric devait normalement arriver à ses fins pour les faire travailler en vue d'obtenir la deuxième place à la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le problème, c'est que j'ai réfléchi aux personnalités de Thelma et de Christopher, plus qu'à leur appartenance à Poufsouffle, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils n'auraient jamais cautionné ça. Du coup, comme on parle de cette maison comme d'une gloire passée, je me suis dit que, pour le début en tout cas, Poufsouffle allait lui en vouloir car comme les Serpentard, les élèves de cette maison ont fini par être répartis en raison de leur généalogie (choix) plutôt que leurs capacités. Donc en définitive, pour le moment, les Poufsouffle sont en grande partie des abrutis finis qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec l'idéal de bonté qui est cher à notre magnifique Helga nationale !

Yop **Invictus** ! Du coup, je sais pas trop pour Mme Bibine, mais pour moi, pour qu'un élève puisse voler correctement (sans faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch), il lui faut plus d'un cours d'une heure pour ce faire. En ce qui concerne les Pouffy, j'ai en quelque sorte répondu à tes interrogations dans la partie destinée à Glacy. Ravi de voir ton impatience en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

Coucou **Nina**. Héhéhé ! Cette fois-ci encore, j'ai gardé la SGR pour la fin ^^. Comme tu as pu le voir cette semaine, non, je n'ai pas forcément pris la résolution de poster plus tôt, c'est juste que je publie quand j'ai le temps, et c'est souvent difficile de trouver un créneau entre le boulot et les tâches ménagères XD.  
Le directeur de Poufsouffle c'est Davidson. Celui de Gryffondor, c'est Neville. Cho Chang pour Serdaigle et Scorpius Malefoy pour Serpentard. Pour le coup du Fourchelang, c'est juste que j'étais en panne d'idées concernant les possibles sorciers qui auraient pu le parler, du coup j'ai pris un peu au hasard les deux seuls qui l'ont déjà parlé (ou imité). En fait, peut-être que ça aurait été plus crédible que ce soit Hermione qui le parle, mais tant pis. C'est pas comme si c'était un détail primordial pour la suite de toute façon. Lol, ça me fait rire que tu désapprouves le Milster ^^. Et sinon, c'est vrai qu'Alienor n'est pas très présente au début. Mais dès le tome 2, elle s'affirme un peu plus. En fait, c'est ma première béta lectrice **PouletPotter** , qui est littéralement tombée amoureuse de ce perso. Du coup, sans faire trop gaffe, j'ai fini par lui donner un rôle un peu plus défini.  
En effet, le tome 1 sert à poser les bases de cette nouvelle époque. Du coup, il n'y a que très peu d'action dedans (les deux prochains chapitres me donneront tort ^^). Sinon, pour moi aussi le temps me paraît long jusqu'au 5, j'ai hâte que vous puissiez le lire et me donner vos impressions ^^  
Bises et bonne semaine à toi aussi.

 **Défi précédent** :

Bon bah **Glacy** , pas de bol. J'espère que la prochaine fois sera la bonne ^^.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Bref, retournons à nos bonnacrons. Le prochain chapitre, c'est la fameuse « promenade au clair de lune », qui aurait dû être dans celui-là. Que va-t-il s'y passer ? Où nos héros iront-ils faire cette fameuse promenade ? Et quel en seront les conséquences ? Je vous laisse y réfléchir paisiblement. Pas de défi pour cette fois, car le chapitre 13 va suivre illico. Oui, j'ai décidé de vous récompenser de votre patience cette semaine, vous avez droit à deux chapitres d'un coup.


	13. Promenade au clair de lune

**Note** : Et nous voici enfin sur le chapitre qui va tout faire basculer ! Tadadam ! Oulàlà, la pression monte tout à coup ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Bigre, qu'on se sent à l'étroit dans notre robe de sorcier en lisant cela ! (quand on n'a jamais lu avant, bien entendu ^^)

 **Disclaimer** : Poudlard, son parc, son lac et sa forêt interdite sont l'œuvre de JK Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour pouvoir y écrire la scène la plus importante de ce tome (et peut-être de toute la saga). Merci à JK de m'avoir donné tant d'inspiration grâce à son œuvre magnifique.

 **Défis** : Je ne vous oublie pas pour les OS récompenses, j'ai juste ni l'inspi, ni le temps de m'en occuper pour le moment.

* * *

En mi-avril, alors que le second trimestre se terminait, les Serpentard arrivèrent enfin à atteindre les trois-cents points, devançant de plus de vingt points les Gryffondor et Serdaigle qui était à présent au coude à coude. Les Poufsouffle, quant à eux, n'avaient pas encore réussi à dépasser les deux-cent-cinquante points et sentaient leur quitter l'espoir de ne pas finir dernier. Parallèlement, les compétences des élèves en matière de magie se faisaient de plus en plus complètes. Les première année étaient maintenant capables de préparer une bonne dizaine de lotions et de philtres magiques aux vertus esthétiques, de s'occuper d'une quinzaine de plantes extraordinaires, de lancer une quantité non-négligeable de sortilèges aussi bien offensifs et défensifs, que de confort. Certains même furent capables de transformer des objets inanimés en êtres vivants, ce qui constituait un exercice particulièrement difficile, même pour Nathan, Hester et Milo.

Les vacances de printemps arrivèrent donc à point nommé car les élèves commençaient à être complètement épuisés par le travail qu'on leur demandait de faire. Ce fut avec un soulagement général que le vendredi neuf avril, le professeur Robbins leur souhaita bonnes vacances. Même Milo et Alienor commençaient à souffrir de ce rythme beaucoup trop soutenu pour des élèves de première année. Hester, ravie, empaqueta ses affaires à une vitesse incroyable avant d'aller prendre son dernier petit déjeuner du trimestre le samedi suivant qui voyait le Poudlard Express ramener les enfants à Londres pour 18h30. Eric, lui, fut beaucoup plus lent à faire sa valise et sauta le repas pour ne pas manquer le train qui partait à 10h30. En revanche, Nathan et Milo, désireux de prendre de l'avance sur leurs camarades, restèrent au château en compagnie de Dalia, Alienor, Demetrius, Mathilda, Grégory, Timothy, Thelma et d'autres première année qui préféraient réviser les examens à la bibliothèque que chez eux…

Malheureusement, la bibliothèque devint rapidement un champ de bataille que les élèves des différentes Maisons cherchaient à s'approprier. Miss Deauclaire, la bibliothécaire dut plusieurs fois sévir pour ramener le calme dans son précieux sanctuaire, au grand dam de Peeves, l'Esprit Frappeur, qui accourait à chaque fois qu'une bataille éclatait dans le château en s'efforçant d'exciter davantage les fauteurs de trouble…

Nathan, Mathilda et Dalia, préférant le calme, avaient décidé de revenir dans cette salle du septième qui semblait contenir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Cependant, ils avaient beau essayer de remettre la main dessus, elle demeurait introuvable. Ils durent donc se résigner à se séparer pour travailler dans leurs Salles Communes respectives qui étaient interdites aux élèves venant d'autres Maisons.

S'ils avaient pu aller dans une salle vide pour s'entraîner, ils l'auraient fait. Mais pour cela, il leur fallait un mot d'un de leurs professeurs, et seul le groupe de Milo en avait bénéficié d'un, pouvant ainsi occuper en toute impunité la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. De plus, Samuel Potter, le préfet de Gryffondor, donnait l'impression de tout savoir à Poudlard. Il connaissait les passages secrets comme sa poche, et semblait être au courant des faits et gestes de chacun des élèves présents, ce qui excluait la possibilité d'occuper un endroit interdit sans qu'il ne le sache.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, le ciel devenait de plus en plus clair, et l'air de plus en plus chaud, ce qui amena les élèves à davantage sortir dans le parc. Les Gryffondor avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, au bord du lac. Ce jour-là, le dernier des vacances, Grégory, Mathilda et Nathan se prélassaient en compagnie de trois deuxième année qui leur faisaient réviser une dernière fois leur Histoire de la Magie, quand Milo McAllister – la démarche d'un prince – vint à leur rencontre et leur déclara :

\- Cassez-vous d'ici, les Gryffondor ! On a besoin de l'emplacement.

Inga, l'une des deuxième année se leva brusquement et fit face au jeune Serpentard effronté. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?

Avant que Nathan n'ait pu la prévenir, elle lui lança :

\- Tu rêves ! On était là avant ! Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un autre…

\- _Capilloserpentum_ !

\- Aaaah !

Milo ne l'avait pas laissé finir sa phrase, il lui avait lancé un maléfice de Cheveux Reptiliens, et à présent, elle devait se battre avec ses serpents qui tentaient de lui mordre le coup.

\- Inga ! s'écria Oliver, un autre deuxième année.

Il tenta de jeter un sort à Milo, mais celui-ci le devança en rendant ses jambes aussi molles que du coton. Leur camarade de deuxième année préféra s'abstenir d'attaquer, jugeant McAllister trop rapide pour lui. Mathilda et Grégory s'empressèrent d'annuler les maléfices auxquels ce perfide Serpentard avait soumis leurs aînés. Il ne restait plus que Nathan à faire face à Milo McAllister, Alienor Lantiem et Demetrius Sarzac à la fois.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais ne voulait pas donner à son rival la satisfaction d'une victoire. Il se mit en position de duel, et Milo eut un sourire mauvais.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? s'écria Mathilda, en larmes, qui ne parvenait pas à inverser le sortilège.

\- Vous êtes faibles, ricana Milo, et je déteste les faibles !

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Grégory qui, comme toujours, parvenait à garder son calme. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es immature ?

Cette fois, cependant, les remarques de Grégory n'atteignirent pas Milo qui gardait son sourire détestable.

\- Mieux vaut être immature que faible. La maturité n'a jamais sauvé personne.

\- L'idiotie non plus ! répliqua Mathilda qui essayait à présent de repousser à main nue les serpents sur la tête d'Inga.

\- Peu importe, lança Demetrius, cassez-vous ! Vous nous dérangez.

\- On ne bougera pas de là, dit Nathan d'une voix pleine de défi.

Mathilda, aux prises avec une vipère particulièrement coriace, et Grégory, qui s'efforçait toujours de rendre leur dureté aux jambes d'Oliver, se figèrent. Darius, le troisième larron du groupe des deuxième année regarda Nathan avec terreur, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait préféré décamper vite-fait plutôt que de rester ici une seule seconde de plus. Dans l'autre camp, Demetrius sortit à son tour sa baguette et regardait Nathan d'un air menaçant, Alienor resta impassible, et Milo plissa les yeux avec mépris.

\- Tu crois être en position de me défier, Jones ? lui dit-il d'un ton mauvais. Tu te crois supérieur à moi ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Nathan en sortant à son tour sa baguette – les trois Serpentard reculèrent dans un même mouvement – et toi aussi, tu me crois supérieur. Sinon, pourquoi prendrais-tu la peine de venir accompagné de tes chiens de garde si tu avais confiance en toi ?

Il avait touché un point sensible et Milo perdit son sourire aussi vite qu'il jeta un sortilège à Nathan. Cependant, celui-ci réussit à réagir à temps pour contrer le maléfice. Puis, pointant sa baguette par-dessus son épaule, il dit :

\- _Finite_ _Reptilum_ ! _Locomotor_ _Dura_ !

Aussitôt, les serpents sur la tête d'Inga redevinrent de simples tresses innocentes, et les jambes d'Oliver retrouvèrent leur fermeté. Les deux victimes malchanceuses poussèrent des cris perçants et s'enfuirent en direction du château, suivis de près par Darius, qui ne souhaitait pas faire les frais de la rivalité entre Milo et Nathan. Mathilda et Grégory, en revanche, restèrent aux côtés de Nathan et firent face à Alienor et Demetrius. Ils étaient tendus et de la sueur leur coulait le long des tempes, mais leur regard restait déterminé.

\- Maintenant, nous sommes prêts, Mc Allister, lança froidement Nathan, nous t'attendons.

Milo resta de marbre, il s'efforçait de ne pas trembler, de rester méprisant, de lui faire croire qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Le regard anxieux et mal assuré de Mathilda rencontra celui glacial et sans expression d'Alienor. Gregory fixait calmement Demetrius, parfaitement conscient, cependant, que dans un duel à un contre un, le grand Serpentard aurait sans aucun doute l'avantage.

Soudain, un lointain croassement se fit entendre. Les six élèves regardèrent tous au même point et virent avec horreur le sournois corbeau de Romilda Vane exécuter des cercles au-dessus d'eux. Aussitôt Alienor, Mathilda, Demetrius et Grégory rangèrent leurs baguettes et se dispersèrent de façon à ce que la redoutable concierge ne les trouve pas. Milo et Nathan, restèrent encore quelques instants face à face.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, Jones ! le prévint Milo.

\- Quand tu veux, lui répondit Nathan avec hargne, demain ? Après-demain ?

\- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? demanda Milo en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Parfait, ce soir, répondit Nathan, où ?

\- La Forêt Interdite, répondit Milo avec un demi-sourire sournois.

Nathan hésita une seconde. La Forêt Interdite ? Il n'y était jamais allé, le règlement était strict à ce sujet, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à perdre des points bêtement alors que ses camarades et lui avaient sué sang et eau pour redresser la barre et ramener Gryffondor dans la course.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Jones ? demanda Milo d'un air ravi. Tu as peur ?

\- Non ! répondit Nathan avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. On fera ça à la manière des sorciers, Grégory sera mon second.

Milo regarda longuement Nathan, celui-ci vit qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse. Et à présent qu'il avait réagi, Nathan s'aperçut qu'il était le dernier des idiots il ne s'était pas seulement attiré des ennuis à lui, mais aussi à ses amis qui ne lui avaient rien demandé. Il espérait presque que McAllister se rétracte.

\- Bien, répondit Milo dont le regard semblait beaucoup plus calculateur, je choisis Alienor comme second.

Nathan connaissait la coutume de duels de sorciers. Il devait choisir un second qui prendrait sa place si jamais il devenait incapable de combattre. Nathan avait appris ça dans un livre de la bibliothèque, mais il ne pensait pas devoir en disputer un si tôt.

Milo s'éloigna et Nathan réussit in-extrémis à échapper à Vane en plongeant dans le lac. Alors que l'eau glaciale lui paralysait les sens et que les algues s'accrochaient à ses pieds, Nathan ne redoutait plus qu'une seule chose : expliquer à ses amis ce qu'ils devraient faire et où ils devraient se rendre ce soir-là.

Hester poussa un soupir de soulagement en rangeant sa plume et son morceau de parchemin dans son sac, elle venait d'achever l'interminable devoir que le professeur Malefoy leur avait donné sur les différentes façons de contrer un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Elle avait réussi, c'était la dernière tâche qui lui restait à accomplir avant la fin des vacances, elle rentrerait donc le lendemain matin au château le cœur léger.

Epuisé par tant d'efforts intellectuels, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit, les paupières lourdes et la respiration profonde, elle était penchée sur ce devoir depuis plus de trois jours pendant lesquels elle n'avait dormi que très peu. Avec un grognement de satisfaction, elle sentit les petites pattes délicates d'Antigone sur son corps. La jeune chatte s'arrêta à la poitrine d'Hester puis, après avoir examiné le terrain, se roula en boule et commença à ronronner bruyamment, faisant vibrer l'abdomen de la jeune fille. Promenant ses doigts sur le doux pelage de l'animal, Hester n'en éprouva que plus de plaisir lorsqu'Antigone se mit à ronronner de plus belle…

Alors que le sommeil commençait à s'emparer d'elle, son esprit se mit à vagabonder sans réel contenance. Il commença d'abord par s'envoler auprès d'Eric, son jeune ami si peu sûr de lui il devait sûrement avoir fini ses devoirs de vacances depuis longtemps, à présent. Mais le connaissant, Hester était sûre qu'il continuait de s'entraîner d'arrache-pied à lancer des sortilèges, préparer des potions et dessiner des cartes du ciel car, toujours insatisfait de son travail, Hester ne l'imaginait pas prendre un seul jour de repos pour se relaxer. C'était dommage d'ailleurs, car il ne faisait aucun doute que cela lui aurait fait beaucoup plus de bien que de rester assis, immobile, à un bureau à s'épuiser les yeux sur des notes écrites en caractères minuscules qu'il avait déjà lu plusieurs dizaines de fois depuis le début des vacances.

La jeune fille eut un sourire en imaginant l'air concentré de son ami tentant d'améliorer encore et encore son Philtre de Gommage. Laissant son esprit vagabonder encore plus loin, Hester atterrit aux côtés de ce jeune garçon aux cheveux blond foncé, au regard et au sourire rêveur. Elle se rappelait très bien de leur première rencontre chez Fleury et Bott, il lui avait paru très maladroit, mais aussi très touchant. Elle avait tout de suite vu qu'il était d'origine moldue, mais qu'il ne laisserait pas ces soi-disant sang-pur lui marcher sur les pieds. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait su que ce serait quelqu'un d'incroyable et avait espéré qu'elle le compterait parmi ses amis à Poudlard, mais le Choixpeau en avait décidé autrement et ils se retrouvaient à présent dans deux Maisons différentes.

Son esprit s'échappa une nouvelle fois. Cependant, elle aurait préféré qu'il n'atterrisse pas à côté de ce garçon… Ce jeune coq arrogant qui cachait son idiotie et son ignorance des valeurs les plus élémentaires de la vie derrière une attitude détestable d'empereur ambitieux qui ne pense qu'à sa gloire éphémère sans se soucier du monde qui l'entoure. Mais pourquoi alors, en cette froide nuit d'avril, son cœur se réchauffait et battait plus rapidement à la simple pensée de ce garçon qu'elle voulait détester ?

Eric, quant à lui, n'avait aucun mal à détester celui qui l'avait humilié au tout début de l'année et comptait bien prendre sa revanche. Voilà pourquoi, une fois ses devoirs de vacances terminés, il s'était attelé à la création de potions que Davidson ne leur auraient jamais demandé d'exécuter en cours, mais qui lui permettrait de tenir cet idiot arrogant à l'écart si l'idée lui en venait de l'importuner et, alors qu'il bouchait son dernier flacon, Eric eut un sourire en imaginant la tête de McAllister quand il serait témoin des mesures que le jeune Poufsouffle aurait prises contre lui. Il se surprit même à espérer une attaque du jeune Serpentard dès son arrivée à Poudlard.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant ! protesta Gregory pour la cinquième fois alors qu'ils se faufilaient entre les armures du quatrième étage.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! répétait inlassablement Nathan alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil avant de s'engager dans chaque couloir. Il faut bien que quelqu'un remette cet abruti à sa place, tu as vu comment il a traité nos aînés, non ?

\- Ca n'excuse rien ! persista Grégory avec colère. Il y a d'autres moyens qu'un duel pour régler un conflit. Il faut d'abord prévenir les professeurs avant d'agir soi-même.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! s'emporta Nathan, caché derrière une statue. Je ne veux pas être traité de poule mouillée.

\- Tu veux surtout donner une bonne leçon à Milo McAllister parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, répliqua Grégory en descendant avec précaution l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage.

Cette fois, la remarque de Grégory était un peu trop juste pour que Nathan puisse y répondre quoi que ce soit, et ils se contentèrent d'avancer prudemment dans les étages sans faire de bruit…

\- Fais attention, Vane arrive !

Sans perdre une seconde, Milo et Alienor se réfugièrent dans un petit placard à balais et attendirent que les bruits de talons de la concierge s'évanouissent au loin. Prenant bien garde de ne pas faire de bruit, les deux cousins filèrent en direction du Hall d'Entrée sans rencontrer aucune résistance et sortirent du château où ils purent inspirer longuement la douce fraicheur d'une nuit d'avril.

\- Quelle nuit magnifique ! s'exclama Milo en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'innombrables étoiles se reflétaient dans ses yeux verts et la lune, pleine ce jour-là, baignait son visage d'une lueur surnaturelle qui lui faisait prendre une étrange teinte fantomatique, on aurait dit un vampire.

\- Dépêchons-nous, le pressa Alienor, ce géant de malheur peut nous surprendre à tout moment du haut de sa montagne.

S'arrachant à contrecœur de la contemplation des brillants astres célestes, il emboîta le pas de sa cousine qui marchait d'un pas vif, mais prudent, en direction de la terrifiante Forêt Interdite. Tous deux avaient leurs baguettes dressées, au cas où les deux Gryffondor se montreraient aussi pervers et mauvais joueurs qu'eux.

\- Vous auriez pu choisir un autre lieu que la Forêt Interdite ! se plaignit Gregory en frissonnant de tout son long.

\- Tu as peur ? lui demanda Nathan en lui adressant un sourire railleur, alors qu'ils traversaient à présent l'immense hall d'entrée, vide à cette heure tardive.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai peur ! lui rétorqua Gregory avec dignité. On va dans la Forêt Interdite où vivent des créatures terrifiantes pour affronter deux créatures encore plus terrifiantes. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas premier de la classe, moi. Il ne faut pas compter sur moi pour affronter Alienor Lantiem !

Nathan eut un sourire voir le calme et raisonnable Gregory perdre ainsi son sang-froid l'amusait. Lui, pour sa part, il était confiant il savait très bien quels sortilèges lancer à quel moment, et comment les contrer au cas où Milo aurait les mêmes idées. Il poussa la lourde porte en chêne et, au moment où une bourrasque d'air frais lui ébouriffa ses épais cheveux blonds, il vit deux ombres passer devant les Ruines du Souvenir pour gagner la forêt.

\- Ils sont en avance, fit Nathan avec un petit sourire, ils espéraient peut-être nous surprendre.

Alienor se retourna et remarqua deux silhouettes sortir du château.

\- Ils arrivent, dit-elle à son cousin qui courait devant elle. Ils sont en avance.

Celui-ci ricana :

\- Ces imbéciles, ils croyaient nous berner en arrivant plus tôt.

Tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans la sombre forêt et Nathan dut faire attention à ne pas les perdre de vue. Gregory peinait à le suivre car Nathan était plus grand et plus athlétique que lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Milo et Alienor s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière faiblement éclairée par un rayon lunaire qui perçait difficilement les feuillages.

\- C'est ici que tu as choisi le théâtre de ta défaite, McAllister ? dit Nathan d'un air provocateur.

Milo eut un petit sourire mauvais.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi, petit Jones, lui rétorqua Milo en levant sa baguette d'un air menaçant, tu pourrais bien finir par le regretter.

\- Parle pour toi, dit Nathan en sortant sa propre baguette.

Tous deux se firent face, les deux prodiges de première année. Tous deux capables d'exploits que même leurs aînés se voyaient incapables d'accomplir, l'un Gryffondor, l'autre Serpentard. Gregory regardait la scène avec appréhension, qui allait l'emporter ? Aurait-il vraiment à se battre ? Alienor, quant à elle, se montrait plus calme le visage impassible, elle se contentait de regarder son cousin se préparer au combat.

\- Tu es prêt, faiblard ? lui demanda Milo.

\- Tout à fait prêt, trouillard, lui rétorqua Nathan.

Ils avaient beau faire les fanfarons, aucun des deux n'était très à l'aise. Ils reconnaissaient – à contrecœur – la force de l'autre et savait parfaitement que la moindre erreur pouvait être problématique Milo ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre contre ce raté, et Nathan ne pouvait se résoudre à faire combattre Gregory.

Les yeux verts, froids et calculateurs de Milo scrutaient ceux, bleus, doux et rêveurs de Nathan. Puis, d'un petit mouvement de tête, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine elle le remarqua et acquiesça.

\- A mon signal ! déclara-t-elle en levant le bras.

Nathan et Milo s'inclinèrent brièvement, puis reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille.

\- Allez-y ! lança-t-elle.

\- Expelliarmus !

\- Rictusempra !

Les deux sortilèges se percutèrent à mi-chemin et créèrent un puissant flash de lumière suivi d'une forte bourrasque qui les fit tomber tous les deux.

\- Nathan ! s'écria Gregory en accourant vers son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas encore ton tour, lui dit Alienor en se plaçant devant Gregory. Si tu tentes de l'aider alors qu'il n'est pas encore hors jeu, j'interviendrai également.

Le jeune garçon ne put rien faire d'autre que de rester immobile à regarder Nathan et Milo se relever difficilement.

\- Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance ! lança Milo en poussant un soupir méprisant.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Stupéfix ! s'écria Nathan.

\- Dentesaugmento ! riposta vivement Milo.

Cette fois encore, le flash et le souffle provoqués par les deux sortilèges combinés déstabilisèrent les deux duellistes qui se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois à terre. Cependant, ce fut Milo qui se releva le premier et pointa sa baguette sur Nathan qui était encore à terre.

\- Tu commences à m'énerver ! hurla-t-il. Furonc…

Mais il ne put finir son incantation, à sa gauche, un petit bosquet avait remué !

\- Qui est là ? dit Milo en reculant promptement.

Le petit buisson recommença à bouger, Nathan se releva et se mit à nouveau en position de combat. Mais pas en direction de Milo. Alienor et Gregory sortirent eux aussi leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur la source de leur inquiétude.

\- Qui est là ? répéta Milo. Je vous préviens que si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite, je mets le feu à ce tas de feuilles !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? dit une voix derrière eux.

Les jeunes élèves sursautèrent et se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement, vif et nerveux.

\- Vous êtes des élèves ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Ses petits yeux gris étaient injectés de sang son teint était jaunâtre, parcheminé, comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis longtemps ses traits étaient durs, rocailleux, comme s'il avait été taillé dans de la pierre ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient également gris, drus, et sales une cape de voyage en haillons cachait à peine sa peau nue recouverte de cicatrices. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Un vagabond ? Un voleur ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? demanda cette étrange personne d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Les élèves étaient trop terrifiés pour oser dire quoi que ce soit, ils avaient été surpris en train de se battre en duel à onze heures du soir dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais plus effrayant encore, ce drôle de type n'était certainement pas être un professeur !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Nathan en essayant de maîtriser sa voix. Que faites-vous ici ?

L'homme haussa ses sourcils broussailleux, faisant ressortir davantage ses yeux injectés de sang. Les quatre enfants reculèrent tous d'un pas. Cet individu dégageait une puissante odeur de sueur.

\- Je me nomme Derek Grashfarg, répondit-t-il, et j'habite cette forêt.

Les élèves restèrent muets un instant. Puis Alienor, qui semblait être la moins effrayée des quatre, fit remarquer :

\- Il n'y a pas d'humain dans cette forêt, rien que des créatures magiques comme les centaures, les botrucs, ou les accromentules.

\- Vous voyez bien que je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, dit le dénommé Derek avec un sourire carnassier. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Mais Milo et ses camarades ne semblaient pas du même avis les dents jaunes de l'homme étaient si pointues qu'elles ressemblaient à des crocs. Il leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel au moment où un rayon de lune passa au travers de l'épais feuillage de la forêt, puis reporta son attention sur les jeunes élèves appétissants et impuissants qui lui faisaient face. Ses yeux avaient pris une intense couleur or, tandis que ses dents grossissaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ses canines atteignissent la taille d'un pouce d'enfant !

\- En fait, vous auriez dû vous enfuir dès le début ! lança Grashfarg d'une horrible voix rauque qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement.

Nathan, Gregory, Milo et Alienor cessèrent un instant de respirer. Ils ne purent faire le moindre geste tandis qu'ils observaient avec horreur de la fourrure pousser sur le dos de cet homme, des immenses griffes prendre la place de ses ongles, ses oreilles s'affiner en pointe et se dresser sur le haut de sa tête, ses cheveux et sa barbe ne faire plus qu'un.

\- Fuyez ! hurla alors Alienor.

Les trois garçons ne se firent pas prier pour tourner les talons, et coururent aussi vite que leurs courtes jambes le leur permettaient. Alienor fit de même et s'élança dans la forêt, hors de la clairière où elle était trop à découvert, mais…

 _Shlack_ !

\- Aaaaaah !

Rapide comme l'éclair, le loup-garou avait bondi sur elle et l'avait plaquée au sol ! Elle essaya de le repousser, mais c'était peine perdue, il avait une force colossale ! D'autant plus que l'immonde odeur de sueur – mais aussi de sang – que le monstre dégageait, commençait à lui tourner la tête.

\- Raaah ! grogna la bête avec une expression de plaisir obscène sur le visage.

\- Au secours ! gémit Alienor alors que le loup-garou commençait à lui lécher le cou. Au secours…

La créature ouvrit grand sa gueule et s'apprêta à mordre.

\- Alienor ! s'écria Milo.

Il s'élança en direction de la bête pour la renverser, mais celle-ci le balaya d'un geste de la main et l'envoya percuter un arbre.

\- Aaargh !

\- Milo ! suffoqua Alienor.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais le loup-garou resserra son emprise et elle se mit à manquer d'air.

\- Gwargh… Non ! gémit-elle, impuissante alors que la bête se penchait une nouvelle fois sur elle, les dents en avant. Non…

\- AAAAARH !

\- Alienor ! s'écria Milo qui ne parvenait pas à se relever.

Mais ce cri de douleur n'était pas celui d'Alienor, et un loup-garou n'était pas capable de faire apparaître un flash de lumière rouge. Milo plissa un peu plus les yeux pour discerner la silhouette de la bête et s'aperçut qu'elle avait les poils du flanc droit roussis. Un peu plus loin, se tenait un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés, tout tremblant, qui s'efforçait de maintenir sa baguette droite devant lui.

\- _Waaarouh_ ! hurla le loup-garou en se relevant.

La jeune fille ne l'intéressait plus à présent, elle n'était plus la priorité il fallait d'abord se débarrasser de cette nuisance qui le menaçait. Avec une vitesse surhumaine, il fondit sur Nathan qui n'aurait jamais le temps de lancer un nouveau sort !

\- Attention Nathan ! s'écria Gregory en poussant son jeune ami qui finit face contre terre.

\- _Waaaaarouuuuh_ ! hurla la bête en renversant Gregory.

\- Aoutch ! s'écria celui-ci alors que sa tête cognait violemment contre le sol.

\- Gregory ! hurla Nathan. _Lashlabask_ !

Les pattes griffues du loup-garou prirent une dangereuse teinte rougeâtre et la bête fut obligée de desserrer son étreinte dans un hurlement de douleur.

\- Grégory ! répéta Nathan affolé.

Il se saisit de son ami et l'entraîna hors de portée du monstre qui revenait à la charge !

\- Huargh ! s'écria Nathan en recevant un puissant coup de patte griffue.

Un important flot de sang s'échappa de l'abdomen du jeune garçon qui s'effondra sur le sol, les mains crispées sur son ventre pour sceller la plaie. Ses derniers mots furent :

\- Fuyez…

Puis il s'évanouit, submergé par l'indescriptible douleur que lui faisait ressentir la blessure.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Wraouuuuuuuuw ! (oui, je sais, mes cris de loups-garou ont l'air pitoyable). Mais passons ! Ce n'est pas le plus important. J'ai coupé en plein milieu de l'action, oulàlà, suspense intense ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Alienor, Milo, Nathan et Gregory s'en sortiront-ils indemnes ? Un peu trop tôt pour le dire je pense…  
Pour l'instant, dites-moi juste ce qui vous en avez pensé. Ça vous a plu ? Vous avez mouillé la culotte ? Vous avez chopé des crampes au cul ? Allez-y, dites moi tout ! (enfin… pas trop détaillé non plus hein ! )

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin si nos héros ont réussi à échapper à ce terrifiant prédateur. Je vous le dis tout de suite (SPOILER ALERT !), il y a un mordu. Saurez-vous deviner de qui il s'agit parmi les quatre fugueurs ? Allez-y, surprenez-moi !  
Comme d'hab', les « nouveaux » pourront essayer de deviner les cinq premiers jours, et à partir de dimanche, si personne n'a donné de réponse, les « anciens » pourront proposer les leurs (par mp s'ils veulent reviewer avant).  
Allez je vous laisse les Strangulots ! Gros bisous à vous ! Portez-vous bien !


	14. Le combat d'un jeune garçon

**Note** : Désolé pour le retard les filles (et **Invictus** ^^), je n'ai pas eu une seconde pour moi ces deux derniers jours. Du coup, le prochain chapitre sort un jeudi. C'est inhabituel, mais c'est comme ça ^^. Bref, je ne vous fais pas languir davantage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** : La Forêt Interdite, les loups-garou qui y séjournent et les intervenants opportuns que vous verrez arriver à un instant crucial, sont tout droit sortis de l'imagination prolifique de JK Rowling. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter pour le bien de mon histoire. Par contre, les quatre pauvres petits élèves piégés dans la Forêt, eux, ils sont à moi, et rien qu'à moi ! (Mon préciiiiieux !)

 **Défis** : Merci à **Invictus** et **Kara** pour avoir répondu au défi de cette semaine. Vous verrez à la fin qui des deux a gagné -)  
Sinon, en ce qui concerne les récompenses, je ne vais pas vite, mais j'avance. L'OS de **Ty S. Brekke** sur le Professeur Davidson est bientôt prêt. Peut-être une dernière béta-lecture et ce sera bon =). Il me reste celui de **Bokaya** , le deuxième d' **Invictus** , et le deuxième de **Kara** à écrire. Si **Invisible** repasse par là, qu'elle sache que je ne l'ai pas oubliée et que j'attends toujours sa proposition de personnage pour l'OS que je lui dois -). **Glacy** , **Nina** , tenez bon !

* * *

Milo et Aliénor mirent plusieurs secondes à reprendre leurs esprits. Secondes durant lesquelles ils contemplèrent, paralysés par leur impuissance et leur terreur, le pauvre Nathan Jones vaincu, gisant au milieu d'une mare de son propre sang.

Le loup-garou se tenait à ses côtés et se mit à le renifler avidement, sinistre parodie d'un chien fidèle s'inquiétant pour son maître. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux deux autres élèves qui tremblaient à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait ce qu'il voulait : de la viande fraîche, et il avait écarté tout danger qui l'empêcherait de la savourer. Ces deux avortons n'oseraient rien faire.

Milo fut le premier à se ressaisir. Tout tremblant, il fit quelques pas en avant et, aussi incertain qu'effrayé, leva sa baguette magique à hauteur de son visage. Son attitude et sa position étaient on ne peut plus explicite : il allait combattre !

Son geste réveilla Aliénor, les yeux ronds, les genoux tremblants, la bouche grande ouverte, elle regarda, l'air presque choqué, son cousin faire face à ce monstre. La créature en question l'avait remarqué également elle avait cessé de renifler impudiquement le jeune Gryffondor et contemplait à présent les deux Serpentard de ses yeux dorés. On pouvait y voir un mélange de désir sauvage à la vue de ces deux petites proies faciles et délicieuses, et de méfiance tandis que la baguette en bambou du jeune garçon crachait de petites étincelles vertes et argent lourdes de menaces.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Aliénor, mi-effrayée, mi-intimidée par la conduite téméraire de son cousin. Il faut partir d'ici !

Milo sursauta en entendant la voix d'Aliénor, on aurait dit qu'il avait oublié sa présence. Puis, lorsqu'il se retourna, il se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

\- Tu les laisserais là ? fit Milo dans un murmure scandalisé. A la merci de cet horrible monstre ?

Aliénor recula de plusieurs pas devant l'inattendue sollicitude de son cousin lui qui était d'ordinaire si noble, si pragmatique…

\- On ne peut pas les abandonner, même si ce sont des Gryffondor, ajouta timidement Milo. Ils… ils nous ont sauvé la vie !

\- Si on reste là, on meurt ! s'écria Aliénor en proie à une crise d'hystérie. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse contre un loup-garou enragé ?

Milo n'arrivait pas à croire que sa cousine puisse être capable de laisser deux enfants de leur âge aux griffes d'une telle créature, quels que soient les élèves en question. Mais il ne put contre-argumenter, car à ce moment-là…

 _Wraaaaaou_ !

\- ATTENTION !

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, la créature avait plongé droit sur ces deux faibles petits humains qu'elle allait prendre plaisir à écorcher vif !

\- Va-t'en de là ! hurla Milo.

Le maléfice qu'il lança au loup-garou le manqua de quelques centimètres. Le monstre se figea. Il venait de réaliser que ces humains n'étaient pas aussi faibles et petits qu'il le pensait. Préférant la prudence à la précipitation, la sournoise créature alla se réfugier à l'abri, dans l'ombre des arbres, là où la lumière lunaire ne pourrait trahir sa position.

oOoOo

Milo poussa un long soupir de soulagement. La voix tremblante, il demanda à sa cousine :

\- Tu crois qu'il s'est enfui ?

Mais Aliénor, ne put répondre à sa question. A la place, elle poussa un petit cri perçant. Milo, en proie à une nouvelle crise de terreur, leva sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers sa cousine, craignant le pire. Quand il vit qu'Aliénor était indemne et que le loup-garou n'était nulle part, il crut à une fausse alerte. Cependant, le soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa cousine. Elle semblait frappée d'horreur.

\- Ma baguette ! hurla-t-elle. Je l'ai perdue !

Le sentiment de sécurité que le jeune garçon éprouvait toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait près de sa cousine, s'effaça aussi vite qu'un sorcier soumis au sortilège de désillusion. La terreur le reprit aussitôt, enveloppant son esprit et paralysant son cerveau.

\- Tu plaisantes ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix faible et tremblotante.

\- Non ! s'écria Aliénor, en larmes. Je croyais l'avoir remise dans ma poche, mais elle n'y est pas. Elle dû glisser !

Voir sa cousine dans un tel état de panique effraya Milo presque plus que la nouvelle de la baguette perdue. Jamais Aliénor n'avait perdu son sang froid jusqu'à présent. La voir pleurer ainsi d'angoisse intensifia celle que Milo ressentait lui-même dans cette forêt sombre et dangereuse. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu jeter de sortilège pour retrouver la baguette de sa cousine, une forme poilue apparut à sa gauche, bondissant à une vitesse surhumaine dans leur direction.

Milo n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait agir. C'était Aliénor qui était visée. D'un bond aussi rapide qu'irréfléchi, il se précipita entre elle et le monstre. Ce dernier le percuta de plein fouet, mais il tint bon. Il n'avait ni lâché la baguette, ni la créature qu'il avait réussi à faire tomber avec lui.

\- Milo ! Non ! hurla Aliénor.

Ne sachant quoi faire, elle se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, sans baguette, en situation d'extrême faiblesse. Alors qu'elle s'était décidée à intervenir à main nues, elle entendit son cousin crier, hors d'haleine :

\- Va-t'en ! Va prévenir les profs !

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait être d'aucune utilité au combat, elle obéit sans poser de questions et courut de toutes ses forces en direction du Parc, laissant Milo affronter seul cette monstrueuse créature…

Le loup-garou s'était ressaisi et, d'un simple coup de patte, il repoussa violemment Milo et l'envoya percuter un arbre.

\- Aaaargh ! s'écria-t-il en sentant sa colonne vertébrale craquer sous le choc.

oOoOo

Aliénor avait entendu le cri d'agonie.

\- Milo ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. Milo !

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse…

\- Ce n'est pas possible, gémit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste hystérique, ce n'est _pas possible_!

Bien que l'orée du bois se trouvât à quelques pas, elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à mettre de la distance entre elle et son cousin… Les secours n'arriveraient jamais à temps, Milo allait mourir !

oOoOo

 _Kouf_ ! _Kouf_ ! émit Milo en se relevant péniblement face au loup-garou qui le fixait avidement en se léchant les babines.

Il ne deviendrait pas un loup-garou, c'était hors de question, il préférait mourir !

 _Mourir_ …

Au fur et à mesure que le loup-garou s'approchait, aussi lentement que possible pour faire durer son plaisir, Milo saisit l'entière signification de ce mot qui résumait toute la situation. Il allait mourir, il allait cesser d'exister, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était inconcevable, il était le meilleur élève de sa promotion, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, seul, agonisant dans une forêt sombre.

Il était destiné à accomplir de grandes choses, à bouter les moldus hors du monde des sorciers. Il était censé devenir puissant, craint, respecté. Il ne pouvait pas mourir là, pas tant qu'il était faible, craintif et insignifiant.

Des larmes lui inondèrent les yeux il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Des visages lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa mère, son frère Vindicus, sa sœur Scarlett, ses cousins Gregorius, Dariena et Aliénor. Ses amis, Demetrius Sarzac et les Mordox. Ses ennemis… Hortshore… O'Brian… Jones…

Jones qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui, inconscient, peut-être mort. L'idée révulsa Milo. Aussi ferme et violente que fût son antipathie pour le jeune Gryffondor, il lui reconnaissait volontiers un talent fou et un tempérament de feu que lui-même aurait voulu avoir. Pour cela, lui non plus ne méritait pas de mourir, lui aussi était destiné à faire de grandes choses, lui aussi méritait de sortir vivant de cette forêt.

Le corps endolori, les membres tremblants, Milo redressa légèrement sa baguette devant lui, non pas pour attaquer, mais – et ce pour la première fois de sa vie – pour défendre et protéger !

oOoOo

Ayant pris sa décision, Aliénor slalomait entre les arbres aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses jambes de douze ans. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son cousin mourir, elle allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sortir de ce nid à Scrouts. Elle était après tout la meilleure élève en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Même sans baguette, elle devait pouvoir s'en sortir il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte, il fallait qu'elle _l_ 'en sorte !

oOoOo

Le loup-garou bondit en poussant un rugissement sauvage. Milo l'évita de justesse, pointa sa baguette magique par-dessus son épaule et s'écria :

\- _Stupéfix_ !

Un jet de lumière rouge vint frapper le flanc de l'animal, mais loin de mettre au tapis, il lui hérissa simplement les poils du dos. Le monstre n'avait guère apprécié :

\- _Wrraaaaaou_ ! s'écria-t-il avant de bondir une nouvelle fois en direction de Milo.

Le jeune garçon esquiva cette fois encore et s'écria :

\- _Impedimenta_ !

Le maléfice d'Entrave manqua de peu la créature qui, elle, ne rata pas Milo.

\- Aaargh ! hurla ce dernier alors que deux-cent-cinquante kilos de muscles lui écrasaient le torse.

\- _Wraaaaaaaw_ ! triompha le loup-garou en immobilisant sa proie de tout son poids.

Milo ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste, il était piégé. Sa baguette lui avait glissé des mains et ses petits poings d'adolescent ne feraient que chatouiller les flancs de la bête. Cette dernière savait sa victime impuissante, le festin pouvait commencer !

 _Scraaaatch_ ! D'un mouvement brusque, elle déchira la robe de Milo ainsi que sa chemise, découvrant ainsi un torse jeune, lisse, sûrement très tendre et savoureux.

\- Non… gémit le jeune garçon en sentant le souffle de la bête sur sa peau. Non…

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait pas la force d'empêcher cette immonde créature de promener sa langue repoussante contre son torse.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues…

\- Non…

La créature se mit à les lécher goulûment…

\- Non…

Il faisait tout son possible pour empêcher cette immonde langue de toucher sa bouche…

\- Non…

Ses jambes tremblaient, il ne pouvait pas bouger…

\- Non…

Il sentit la créature se repositionner sur son corps, dans le but d'avoir une meilleure assise…

\- Non…

De la bave lui avait coulé le long du ventre, remplissant son nombril…

\- Non…

Des pattes velues se plaquèrent sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de gémir…

 _Non_ …

Il tenta de bouger les mains, mais ni parvint pas : d'autres pattes pourvues de griffes l'empêchaient de bouger…

 _NON_!

\- Hmmf ! Hmmf !

Il ne pouvait rien faire, d'autres loups-garous avaient rejoint leur compatriote et entreprirent de le goûter à leur tour.

 _Non… Non… Non…on…on…on…_

oOoOo

Aliénor s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit trahissant la présence de ses camarades ou du loup-garou.

A quelques mètres d'elle, un buisson remua !

\- Milo ? risqua-t-elle d'un ton inquiet en brandissant une branche morte au-dessus de sa tête. Milo, c'est toi ?

Mais ce n'était pas Milo, aucun d'entre eux ne ressemblait à son cousin. Pourtant, ils lui semblaient horriblement familiers des yeux dorés avec une pupille en forme de fente, des longues dents jaunâtres, des oreilles pointues, un pelage gris-argenté. Lorsque le plus proche ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour pousser ce hurlement qu'elle commençait à bien connaître :

\- _Wraaaaaouh_ !

\- Non… sanglota Aliénor en les voyant s'approcher, affamés à l'idée de goûter de la viande fraîche.

oOoOo

\- Non… gémit également son cousin alors que le loup-garou qui l'avait empêché de crier entreprenait à présent de lui lécher le cou.

Il n'y avait plus aucune issue, il le savait, la seconde suivante, il serait mordu et Milo ne serait plus jamais considéré comme un humain…

oOoOo

Aliénor était à présent encerclée par trois de ces monstres. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en tirer non plus blessée au dos, elle n'arrivait plus à marcher, elle ne pouvait que regarder ces immondes créatures avancer vers elle avec un air de pure délectation, du sang gouttait encore de la griffe de celui qui l'avait si gravement blessée. A moins d'un miracle, elle était perdue…

 _Un miracle_ …

BANG !

Le bruit terrifia les loups-garous qui agressaient Milo. Ils se figèrent un instant, à l'affût du moindre danger. Mais rien ne semblait bouger dans cette forêt, aucune des quatre créatures ne semblait blessée. Que pouvait bien être ce bruit assourdissant ? Et qui en était à l'origine ?

oOoOo

Les assaillants d'Aliénor se figèrent également, ils avaient tous entendu ce bruit sec, semblable à un coup de pistolet. Inquiets, ils humèrent le vent dans l'espoir de récolter des informations sur ce bruit intriguant. Mais ce fut quelque chose d'autre qu'ils repérèrent, bien plus près, bien trop tard…

 _Shlack_ !

\- _Wraaaouw_ ! hurla le loup-garou à droite d'Aliénor.

 _Shlack_ !

\- _Wrouuuuuuuh_ ! hurla celui qui était à sa gauche.

Le dernier recula et regarda vers un point que la jeune fille ne put voir.

\- Je te salue, créature des ténèbres, dit alors une voix calme et profonde. Que viens-tu faire ici, en ces lieux qui nous appartiennent ?

\- _Wraouw_ ! s'exclama la bête.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton langage, loup-garou, mais je crois deviner que tu ne veux pas abandonner ta proie, c'est ça ?

\- _Wraouuuu_ ! hurla l'intéressé en guise de réponse.

\- J'entends ta réticence à laisser cette jeune fille tranquille, poursuivit tranquillement la voix calme. Cependant, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que l'avenir aura besoin d'elle, vivante et humaine si possible.

Mais le loup-garou ne semblait pas avoir écouté une seule des paroles du mystérieux inconnu. Face contre terre, Aliénor sentit le sol trembler au rythme des pas lourds de la créature.

\- Je t'avais prévenu mon sombre ami, dit la voix avec une pointe de déception.

 _Shlack_ !

\- _Wraaaouw_ !

 _Baoum_ !

Alors qu'elle se démenait pour se redresser, une gueule pleine de dents apparut dans son champ de vision, lui arrachant un long cri strident. Un bâton terminé par des plumes de corbeau sortait de la bouche de cet horrible monstre. Mort, sans aucun doute.

Lorsque deux mains humaines la saisirent fermement, elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul.

\- Doucement, lui dit la voix d'un ton apaisant, je ne suis pas un ennemi.

Aliénor se calma un peu et son sauveur l'aida à se relever, de sorte qu'elle puisse le voir de plus près.

oOoOo

L'espoir qui avait envahi Milo quand avait retenti ce bruit étrange s'était évanoui. A présent, les loups-garous le regardaient à nouveau comme un morceau de viande qu'ils dépèceraient avec un plaisir sauvage.

Le loup-garou qui était assis à califourchon sur son torse recommença à le lécher et le renifler en tous sens. Mais quand il tenta d'avancer sur son corps pour atteindre sa tête, il sembla incapable d'aller plus loin, comme si un mur invisible l'en empêchait…

\- _Wraou_ ? fit le Loup-garou sans comprendre.

Puis, se retournant, il remarqua qu'une solide liane était accrochée à sa patte et partait d'un endroit sombre sous un arbre.

\- _Wraouw_ ! fit un des loups-garous en se retournant pour faire face à d'éventuels dangers.

\- _Wraaaaooooow_ ! hurla un autre en fonçant vers là d'où semblait venir la liane.

 _BANG_ ! Une autre liane apparut, enserrant la bête par le cou, et l'envoya percuter un arbre qui s'effondra sous le choc. Il ne restait plus que trois loups-garous celui-ci dont la patte était prisonnière tenta de se libérer en tirant dessus, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

\- _Wraaaaaaou_ !

La personne qui tenait la liane de l'autre côté décida de faire venir à lui la créature monstrueuse qui se retrouva, face contre terre, trainé sur plusieurs mètres contre le sol feuillu de la forêt.

\- _Wraouuuuuw_ ! hurla le loup-garou alors qu'il fût presque arrivé à hauteur des arbres.

D'un coup de griffe fulgurant, il sembla essayer de pourfendre son agresseur mais…

 _Flash_ ! Une aveuglante lumière jaune força Milo à se cacher les yeux, mais il devina la suite grâce à son ouïe, affinée dans cette sombre forêt : la pauvre créature poussa un petit cri pathétique avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol. D'après les cris affolés et les bruits de pas précipités qu'il entendit, il en conclut que les deux loups-garous restants ne souhaitaient pas tellement se frotter à celui qui venait de se défaire facilement de deux d'entre eux, mais…

\- Vous allez quelque part, messieurs ?

La voix était rêveuse, nonchalante, presque douce. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait des dernières actualités.

\- _Wraouuuuh_ ! s'écrièrent ensemble les deux créatures.

Grâce aux vibrations qu'il sentit sur le sol, Milo devina les deux monstres en train de bondir sur le propriétaire de cette voix rêveuse.

 _Flash_ !

\- _Waahaargh_ !

\- _Huwaaarh_ !

Un nouveau flash aveuglant – bleu, celui-ci – envahit la forêt, et deux bruits sourds se firent entendre les deux derniers loups-garous avaient été défaits.

\- On arrive trop tard, déclara une autre voix, plus mystérieuse, plus sensuelle que la précédente.

\- Ils ne sont pas morts, fit remarquer la première, c'est cela qui compte.

\- Peut-être, mais leur sort n'est pas plus enviable.

\- En effet, les pauvres, que vont-ils devenir ?

\- Ça, ce ne sera pas à nous de le décider.

Milo risqua un coup d'œil, et vit le profil de celles qui venaient de le sauver.

oOoOo

Au début, Aliénor ne fut pas surprise de constater que la voix chaude et profonde de son sauveur était celle d'un beau jeune homme aux yeux sombres, au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs. Cependant, en baissant la tête, elle vit qu'il ne portait pas d'habits, mais un fin pelage d'un noir de jais qui scintillait sous les rayons de lune. Puis, en voyant que son bassin donnait naissance à une encolure, ainsi qu'un dos musclé et horizontal, suivi de quatre pattes fragiles terminées par de solides sabots, elle s'aperçut que le jeune homme n'était pas humain.

\- Un centaure ! s'exclama Aliénor dans un souffle.

\- Je te souhaite le bonsoir, Aliénor Lantiem, dit le centaure de sa voix calme et profonde, la providence m'envoie te chercher.

oOoOo

Elles étaient toutes deux plutôt minces, et avaient de longs cheveux blancs. Mais mis à part ces deux caractéristiques, elles ne pouvaient être plus différentes l'une de l'autre. Alors que la première avait des cheveux lisses et soyeux, la deuxième les avait sales et emmêlés. L'une avait des petits yeux noirs en amande, tandis que l'autre les avait ronds, bleu électrique et globuleux. De même, la première sorcière était de fière prestance, la démarche ample, alors que la seconde était plus voûtée, la démarche rêveuse, presque irréelle. Et, enfin, l'élégante robe de soie aux couleurs chaudes et aux motifs orientaux que portait l'une était on-ne-peut-plus différente de la robe surréaliste ornée de paillettes et d'objets farfelus dont était vêtue sa comparse. Toutes deux étaient accroupies à côté des deux élèves que Milo avait tenté de protéger.

\- Il y a un mordu, constata la seconde avec une tristesse dans la voix, pauvres enfants…

\- Ma prémonition n'était pas assez précise, déplora la première, nous sommes arrivées trop tard.

\- Il reste encore certains moyens d'éviter le pire, dit la deuxième, va chercher Scorpius, je me charge de contacter Teddy.

\- Bien, j'y vais tout de suite, dit la première, Blake a déjà dû retrouver la jeune Lantiem.

\- Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, nous allons engager un combat contre la montre.

Alors que la première des deux sauveuses se hâtait de quitter la forêt, la deuxième sortit de sa poche un petit flacon dont elle versa quelques gouttes du contenu sur l'épaule de Nathan. Une épaule déchiquetée et pleine de sang où l'on distinguait parfaitement deux trous de même longueur et de même circonférence. Des traces de crocs…

\- Non… souffla Milo. Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

La sorcière se retourna et constata avec surprise que Milo était réveillé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon garçon, lui dit-elle avec un faible sourire, nous avons la situation en main.

Mais Milo ne l'écoutait pas, ignorant ses blessures, il se traîna jusqu'au corps inconscient de Nathan.

\- Bon sang ! gémit-il, les yeux rivés sur son épaule. Il s'est fait mordre ! Il s'est fait mordre ! C'est à cause de moi !

\- Assurément mon garçon, mais cela ne vous concerne plus à présent.

Elle effectua un petit geste de la main et Milo sentit les ténèbres l'entourer, alors que sa dernière pensée fut pour Nathan, qui ne serait plus jamais le même.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Tadaaaaaam ! Et oui ! Ça y est ! Nathan est devenu un loup-garou ! Pas de bol pour lui dis-donc ! Enfin, s'il grandit bien, peut-être deviendra-t-il un loup-graou XD. Alors, ce combat, que vous a-t-il inspiré ? De la peur ? De l'angoisse ? De l'ennui ? Vous vous êtes dit que ce n'était pas du tout réaliste ? (si tant est qu'on puisse être réaliste dans un combat avec des loups-garous).  
Sinon, comment trouvez-vous mes Parvati et Luna ? Elles pètent la classe, non ? Et Blake ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle en jette son intervention ? Allez-y ! Dites-moi tout, faites pas vos timides ! =)

 **RàR** : **Kara** , tu n'es qu'une obsédée ! Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien, je me sens moins seul comme ça _. Pour les matchs de Quidditch, ils étaient surtout là pour meubler entre les différentes phases de l'histoire. Mais finalement, j'ai pris goût à tous les décrire. En effet, je doute que JKR les aurait fait affronter une meute de loups-garous violeurs dès le premier tome XD. D'ailleurs, pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas trop les scènes un peu connotées, il vous faudra vous arrêter à la fin du 3, car après, ça ne s'arrête plus ^^. Sinon, au niveau des détails, je ne sais plus trop si c'était voulu. Je sais que j'avais plus ou moins une trame lorsque j'ai écrit ce passage, mais ça restait très flou. Donc peut-être que ce n'est que coïncidence.  
En ce qui concerne le « fuyez », oui j'ai eu le même flash quand je l'ai écrit, j'ai dû éclater de rire tout seul devant mon pc quand je me suis rendu compte de l'analogie. Tu peux faire un câlin à Nathan si tu veux, mais n'oublie pas la phrase que je t'ai crédité au début de ce tome ^^.  
Pour le Quidditch, je sais pas trop comment prendre la comparaison avec Nelson Monfort, je parle mieux anglais que lui quand même !  
ps : Oui je suis sadique, et alors ? Toi tu triches, alors on est égaux. D'ailleurs, pour la prochaine fois, **Ty** et **Kara** , si vous voulez des OS récompenses, participez aux défis au lieu de piquer les reviews gagnantes à ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire d'avance. Merci ^^ (cœur cœur).

 **Invictus** : Hahahaha ! Oui, au bout de quelques chapitres, on a du mal à se renouveler. Peu importe, ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes le temps de bien tout commenter. J'ai hâte d'écrire l'OS sur Scarlett pour toi, ça a des chances d'être plutôt sympa ^^. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais l'OS sur Hester qui t'es dédié est publié dans « _Les Genèses de Nevilli_ ». ^^

Salut **Drety** ! Sois la bienvenue ici, ça fait du bien d'avoir du sang neuf de temps en temps ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant =).

Hi **Nina** ! Comment va ma SGR ? (pour ceux qui débarquent, ça veut dire « Super-Guest-Reviewer ^^). **PouletPotter** a reçu le message, et m'a répondu « c'est normal, Aliénor, c'est la meilleure ! » XD. Pour le Quidditch, ne t'inquiète pas, dans les autres tomes, ce sera moins prévisible, vu que pour la plupart des matchs, je n'ai pas fait comme je l'avais prévu ^^. Désolé pour le cliché de la fille visée en premier, j'ai jamais fait gaffe. Surtout qu'en plus, Aliénor ne correspond pas trop à l'image de la jeune fille en détresse qu'on peut avoir dans certains romans (ni Dalia d'ailleurs, et ni Hester, pour le moment). Et en plus, les chevaliers servants, ils se ramassent un peu tous comme des merdes. Et celui qui se fait clairement abuser n'est pas une fille… Enfin je dis ça je dis rien (sifflote innocemment). Allez, je te dis « à la semaine prochaine » (qui va vite arriver). Bises, bonne lecture !

 **Défi précédent** : Ça s'est joué à peu de chose, je dois dire, mais finalement c'est **Invictus** qui a pris **Kara** de vitesse. J'attends donc ton choix de perso pour le troisième OS que je te dois ^^.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Allez, encore un petit mélange angoisse/festif car dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura l'avant-dernier match de Quidditch. Poufsouffle-Serpentard ! Qui l'emportera ? A vous de le deviner, vous connaissez les règles ^^.


	15. Tout est encore possible

**Note** : A présent que Nathan a été mordu, que va-t-il se passer ? Quelles seront les conséquences pour lui et son entourage ? Vous le saurez bien assez vite. Puis, sans attendre, vous pourrez vous détendre devant le match Poufsouffle-Serpentard. Vos paris seront-ils les bons ?

 **Disclaimer** : Le Quidditch, l'infirmerie de Poudlard, le guérisseur que vous verrez arriver, ainsi que Parvati Patil sont des éléments de la Saga Harry Potter et appartiennent à JK Rowling et à elle seule. Aliénor, Nathan, Milo et Grégory, par contre, ils sont à moi ^^

 **Défis** : Plus que trois textes à écrire : " _Quantité ou Qualité"_ et " _Molynette"_ pour **Kara** , et " _La furie"_ pour **Bokaya**. Sans compter celui d' **Invisible** et le troisième d' **Invictus** qui n'ont pas encore choisi leur personnage. Pour le moment, Quatre textes récompenses ont été écrits, dont trois publiés. Je vous invite à venir les découvrir dans la série d'OS intitulée " _Les Genèses de Nevilli"_. Peut-être cela vous donnera-t-il envie de tenter votre chance à votre tour. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien (sifflote innocemment)…

* * *

Quand Alienor se réveilla, elle fut surprise de se trouver dans un endroit éclairé. L'obscurité de la forêt semblait bien loin. Disparus les arbres menaçants, ils avaient été remplacés par des légers rideaux rose fuchsia qui ondulaient lentement bien qu'il n'eût pas de vent. Envolées les feuilles qui tapissaient le sol, Alienor reposait à présent sur un épais matelas moelleux et confortable. Évanouies les ombres menaçantes et furtives qui hantaient la forêt, ici, tout était clair et bien en évidence.

Après avoir rassemblé toutes ces informations, elle en conclut qu'elle devait se trouver à l'infirmerie. Les rideaux de son lit étaient tirés, la cachant du reste de la pièce. Cela la rassura, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle préférait rester seule, hors de vue.

Soudain, elle eut un frisson ! Une horrible sensation de dégoût ! Quelque chose en elle se manifestait, lui faisait ressentir un malaise au plus profond de son être. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle tenta de remettre en ordre ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement à côté, un jeune garçon.

\- Milo ! souffla-t-elle en écartant ses rideaux.

Elle étouffa une exclamation de terreur il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, allongé sur un autre lit, les rideaux de son lit n'étaient pas tirés car une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs et à l'allure insolite était penchée sur lui, versant quelques gouttes sur son épaule tandis qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux gris et à la silhouette fatiguée surveillait attentivement.

Ce n'était pas Milo. Les cheveux du garçon avaient la couleur de la paille humide et sa carrure était beaucoup plus imposante que celle de Milo.

\- Jones ! souffla-t-elle horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

L'épaule du garçon avait une drôle de couleur, mêlant le jaunâtre, le brun et le violet, aucune couleur humaine. L'homme aux cheveux gris, alerté par les mouvements de la jeune fille, se retourna et lui sourit. Son teint était d'une pâleur maladive, sa peau commençait déjà à rider, et aucun de ses cheveux n'avait gardé sa couleur naturelle. Pourtant, son sourire dégageait une incroyable chaleur, et ses yeux gris étaient ceux d'un jeune homme rieur.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce, je suis Théodore Lupin, je suis guérisseur à Ste Mangouste. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous soigner.

Il souriait, mais Alienor vit tout de suite qu'il y avait un malaise.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi l'épaule de Jones est dans un tel état ? Où est mon cousin ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, son bassin ne répondit pas. Lupin s'avança vers elle et plaça sa main contre la poitrine de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de bouger. A cet instant, un nouveau frisson parcourut son corps et des sensations de dégoût envahirent son esprit. Elle se sentit prisonnière, vulnérable, appétissante. La terrible vision d'une énorme langue puante et baveuse se promenant sur son buste la saisit aussi brutalement que si elle était en train de vivre la scène.

\- Hyaaa ! s'écria-t-elle en repoussant le bras de Lupin.

Pourtant, en le regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas du tout menaçant, il était même plutôt rassurant avec son sourire chaleureux. Que se passait-il ?

\- Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? demanda Lupin de sa voix douce. Vous avez l'air plutôt effrayée.

Il la regardait attentivement, comme il espérait trouver quelque chose en elle rien qu'en la fixant. Alienor cessa aussitôt de trembler et tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle n'y parvint pas, tout était trop flou et ses quelques sensations qu'elle venait de ressentir ne l'aidaient pas vraiment… Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait dû endurer des épreuves plutôt dures car tout son corps, jusqu'au moindre muscle, était douloureux et tous ses sens en alerte.

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda Alienor d'une voix hésitante. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lupin fit un petit mouvement imperceptible pour regarder derrière lui, puis demanda :

\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

Alienor réfléchit, tout cela n'était pas très clair.

\- C'est très flou, juste quelques impressions.

Lupin la regarda avec compassion puis, baissant les yeux, il dit :

\- Vous avez dû disputer un sacré combat, là-bas ! Plusieurs arbres ont brûlés, d'autres tailladés. De toute évidence, vous êtes au-dessus du niveau habituel des élèves de première année !

\- Tu n'es pas là pour les flatter, Teddy ! dit une voix sèche.

\- Désolé Parvati, je suis surpris c'est tout…

Une vieille sorcière apparut derrière Lupin, l'air sévère et mécontent. Elle demeurait très belle malgré son âge avancé, et avait beaucoup de classe dans sa fine robe aux motifs orientaux. Mais en cet instant, elle ne paraissait absolument pas conciliante.

\- Ces élèves ont fait une grave entorse au règlement. En une nuit, ils ont bafoué une demi-douzaine d'articles et ont failli commettre l'irréparable. Si nous n'étions pas intervenues, Luna et moi, ils se seraient déjà entretués…

Alienor resta silencieuse, tête baissée. C'était donc ça : Milo et Nathan avait disputé un combat à mort et ne s'en étaient pas sortis indemnes. Elle-même avait dû être prise dans la tourmente, sinon on ne l'aurait pas allongée sur un lit. Qu'en était-il de Zelton, l'autre garçon de Jones avait amené avec lui ? Avait-il été touché lui aussi ? Gardait-il quelconque souvenir de cet évènement ? Ou avait-il tout oublié, comme elle ?

oOoOo

Milo était allongé dans son lit, les rideaux tirés, il faisait semblant de dormir. Il revoyait la scène encore et encore, le sang giclait, Jones tombait, Zelton était aussi à terre, il avait gagné. Il les avait battu tous les deux à lui seul, il avait réussi l'exploit. Il avait vaincu !

Mais pourquoi, alors, était-il terrifié ? Pourquoi devait-il faire de sérieux efforts pour empêcher son corps de trembler ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être sale, contaminé ? Pourquoi avait-il une sensation bizarre chaque fois qu'il touchait sa peau ? Une sorte de malaise inexplicable qui envahissait son esprit comme quelque poison vicieux qu'il adorait concocter. Etait-ce Jones qui lui avait fait ça ? S'agissait-il d'un puissant sort qui continuait à faire son effet ? Ce Gryffondor de malheur était-il si fort que ça ?

oOoOo

Nathan se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là, hanté par un cauchemar effrayant peuplé de crocs et de sang. Le front et le dos en sueurs, il respirait difficilement. Haletant pour reprendre son souffle, il essaya de se souvenir du rêve, mais n'y parvint pas. Seuls de brillants yeux dorés lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il fut incapable d'en identifier le propriétaire. Il se laissa donc tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir.

Il les rouvrit aussitôt.

 _Son_ lit ?

Il se redressa brusquement !

\- Aoutch !

Une douleur aiguë à l'épaule l'obligea à se recoucher. Le souffle toujours court, il tâta la partie douloureuse, elle était recouverte de bandages.

\- Qu'est-ce qu…

Une porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, des bruits de talons retentirent dans la pièce et se rapprochèrent du lit où il reposait. Il se dépêcha de rabattre les couvertures sur lui, mais…

\- Inutile de faire semblant, Jones, je sais que vous ne dormez pas.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent, et une vieille sorcière de haute taille lui fit face, un turban couleur des sables enroulé autour de ses cheveux pour les tenir. Elle avait l'air plutôt mystique et intimidant, d'autant plus qu'elle paraissait très en colère.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda naïvement Nathan.

Cela eut pour effet d'irriter d'avantage la vieille femme.

\- Qui je suis n'est pas votre problème immédiat, Mr Jones, répondit-elle d'un ton sec, vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour vous, au lieu de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

\- Pardon ? fit Nathan sans comprendre.

\- Je sais que vous avez défié Milo McAllister hier après-midi, dit-elle sur le ton d'une experte en interrogatoire, qu'il vous a donné rendez-vous cette nuit dans la forêt interdite pour disputer le duel.

Nathan resta de marbre, comment cette femme pouvait-elle savoir autant de choses ?

\- Apparemment, vous aviez décidé de livrer un combat à mort, continua-t-elle imperturbable, quand nous vous avons retrouvé inconscients sur le sol, tout était dévasté.

Nathan cligna des yeux, il ne se rappelait pas de tout ça, mais le bandage qu'il portait à l'épaule semblait le confirmer. Etait-il le seul mal en point ? Milo et Alienor étaient-ils blessés eux aussi ? Et Gregory ? Nathan frissonna à l'idée que son jeune ami puisse être blessé si cela arrivait, ç'eût été entièrement de sa faute !

\- Mr McAllister n'avait que quelques côtes de cassées, expliqua la mystérieuse sorcière, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Nathan, Mrs Orgeade lui les a réparés sans problèmes. Votre ami Gregory Zelton a, lui aussi, été chanceux, il ne s'en tire qu'avec une petite cicatrice sur la nuque. Vous, au contraire, vous allez ressembler à Maugrey Fol'œil toute votre vie si vous continuez comme ça.

\- Quoi ? Qui ? demanda Nathan qui n'avait pas tout saisi.

\- Les sortilèges que vous avez reçus vous laisseront de profondes cicatrices, Mr Jones. Votre épaule droite et votre ventre ne reprendront plus leur forme d'antan, je suis désolée.

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Nathan dans sa solitude. Il n'osa pas enlever les bandages, ses blessures lui faisaient bien assez mal comme ça mais dans sa tête, les images se bousculaient si vite qu'il ne pouvait en identifier une seule. Le combat avait-il été si féroce ? Il n'en avait pas le sentiment, et pourtant…

Il tâta son ventre à travers les bandages, il devina que la plaie ne devait pas être très belle. Milo lui avait-il causé une telle blessure ? Encore une fois, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait plus d'affection pour McAllister depuis qu'ils avaient été dans la forêt. Etait-ce possible ? Il l'avait pourtant très méchamment blessé.

Ce fut avec toutes ces questions en tête que Nathan, épuisé par tant d'aventures, s'endormit profondément et rêva de nouveau de monstres aux dents et aux griffes acérées le poursuivant sans relâche.

oOoOo

Le lundi suivant, le jour de la rentrée, les quatre jeunes fugueurs furent autorisés à retourner en cours. Les professeurs avaient expliqué aux élèves ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt et comment, ignorant les règlements les plus fondamentaux de l'école, ils s'étaient livrés à un duel féroce dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils découvrirent avec horreur que l'épaule de Nathan était marquée de façon permanente, et surtout qu'Alienor avait définitivement perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Elle évoluait à présent dans une sorte de fauteuil roulant aux pattes d'araignée qui lui permettait de monter les escaliers sans problèmes.

Mais on ne les accueillit pas en héros, loin de là. Leur petite escapade leur avait valu une pénalité de cinquante points chacun, annihilant ainsi les espoirs des Gryffondor et des Serpentard – pourtant bien partis – de gagner la Coupe de Quatre Maisons. Les Serpentard avait perdu leur première place en passant de 302 points à 202, tandis que les Gryffondor fermaient la marche avec seulement 179 points. Les Serdaigle, quant à eux, avaient pu retrouver une confortable première place avec 283 points, suivis par les Poufsouffle qui occupaient la deuxième place, loin derrière, avec 247 points.

L'écart entre chaque maison était beaucoup trop prononcé pour que l'on puisse espérer un rebondissement avant la fin de l'année scolaire. En effet, mai approchait et les Serdaigle étaient des élèves bien trop studieux pour se faire rattraper en aussi peu de temps. Les Poufsouffle, quant à eux, ne pouvaient espérer de meilleure opportunité de ne pas finir derniers ravis, ils s'attelèrent donc à conserver leur avance. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, quant à eux, étaient loin d'adopter cette attitude. Les quatre fugueurs suscitaient l'animosité dans les deux camps. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que les Serpentard tombaient aussi bas tout ça à cause de deux petits première année arrogants qui avaient manqué de prudence. Quant aux Gryffondor, ils avaient encore l'espoir de finir premiers, un espoir annihilé par l'une de leur plus grande fierté en première année, Nathan Jones. A présent, les quatre devaient subir sans arrêt les remontrances de leurs aînés si bien que Samuel Potter et Vindicus McAllister furent souvent sollicités pour punir les injustices dont ils étaient la cible.

\- Si quelqu'un touche ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de mon frère, il ne pourra plus rien toucher de sa vie, avait averti Vindicus alors qu'il venait de surprendre deux cinquième année en train d'insulter Milo.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, avait dit Samuel aux deux Gryffondor, ça va leur passer, bientôt ils auront les révisions et ne penseront même plus à vous.

Si Grégory semblait ignorer tout ceci, Nathan en était bien incapable excédé par l'odieux comportement de ses camarades, il avait trouvé refuge à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Dalia et travaillait d'arrache-pied avec l'espoir vain de réussir à rattraper leur retard. Mais même les professeurs se montraient distants avec lui, aucun d'entre eux ne le félicitait plus de ses exploits, et certains semblaient même le craindre. En deux semaines, il ne rapporta aucun point en faveur de Gryffondor malgré ses excellents résultats. De plus, Samuel avait tort. Les examens approchaient, mais personne ne semblait pardonner à Milo, Nathan, Alienor et Gregory d'avoir fait perdre autant de points à leurs maisons. Même les Serdaigle ne semblaient pas si enthousiastes que cela de reprendre la première place de cette manière.

Pourtant, à l'approche du troisième tour des matchs de Quidditch, on aurait pu penser que les autres élèves allaient oublier momentanément leur antipathie pour les jeunes fugueurs et se plonger avec animation dans des longues discussions sur les chances que chaque équipe avait de gagner la Coupe. Mais il n'en fut rien. Cette année, tout le monde savait qui allait qui allait gagner : le match de Serpentard passionnait moins car on les savait vainqueurs de toute façon ils avaient déjà gagné deux matchs plutôt facilement et jouissait d'une confortable avance au compteur de points, d'autant plus que l'on savait les Poufsouffle d'un niveau bien inférieur aux trois autres équipes. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, même Eric le reconnaissait.

De même que les élèves et les professeurs attendaient avec beaucoup moins d'impatience que d'habitude le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle. En effet, aucun des deux ne pouvait réellement prétendre au titre à moins d'un miracle. Cette dernière rencontre déterminerait seulement le dauphin de Serpentard. Seuls les passionnés de Quidditch s'y intéresseraient pour la beauté du jeu et l'incertitude quant à l'issue du match aucune des deux équipes n'était sûre de l'emporter car toutes deux avaient des atouts leur permettant de réaliser l'impossible, mais aussi des défauts qui pouvaient les faire s'effondrer. Alors que les Serdaigle étaient stratégiques et rapides, et possédaient sans aucun doute le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, les Gryffondor se montraient plus puissants et jouissait d'une défense de fer grâce à leur invincible gardienne. Mais parallèlement, les Gryffondor manquaient de discernement et leurs capacités à s'adapter aux situations imprévues étaient bien limitées, tandis que du côté des Serdaigle, c'était l'endurance qui leur faisait défaut et ils avaient intérêt à attraper rapidement le vif d'or s'ils voulaient gagner contre les Gryffondor, plus vieux et plus robustes.

C'étaient du moins ce que disaient les experts qui étaient très rarement écoutés et, à l'ouverture du match Poufsouffle-Serpentard, les gradins n'étaient même pas remplis à la moitié. Eric remarqua qu'il était le seul de sa classe, avec Christopher et Thelma à assister au match. De même que la tribune neutre était pratiquement déserte, seuls Nathan, Mathilda, et quelques autres élèves de Serdaigle étaient présents. Chez les professeurs, Davidson et Malefoy étaient bien entendu venus assister au match, mais ils étaient les seuls. Le professeur Chourave avait cependant fait le déplacement pour assister au «baroud d'honneur» de son équipe. Et bien sûr, les cousins Weasley étaient au rendez-vous pour, une fois de plus, commenter énergiquement le match avec leurs remarques d'experts. Chez les Serpentard, en revanche, il y avait plus de monde, la tribune était au trois quarts pleine. On y voyait des jeunes élèves, tous vêtus de vert et argent, la mine fière et affirmée, sûrs de leur victoire facile.

oOoOo

Et voilà les joueurs qui sortent des vestiaires ! s'écria Jack dans son mégaphone rouge. En rang parfait pour leur dernier match de la saison !

\- La très efficace équipe de Serpentard se place sur le terrain, sûre de sa victoire ! ajouta Zack dans un mégaphone violet.

\- En effet Zack, approuva Jack avec un vigoureux signe de tête, cette fabuleuse équipe a toutes les cartes en main pour remporter la Coupe !

De la tribune des Serpentard, on entendit des acclamations et des applaudissements qui recouvrirent les faibles grognements du peu de supporters de Poufsouffle qui étaient présents.

\- Deux victoires en deux matchs, acquiesça Zack, ils sont partis pour réaliser un triplé face à cette équipe de Poufsouffle qui n'est pas dans son plus grand jour.

Une fois encore, les acclamations des Serpentard recouvrirent facilement les sifflements des Poufsouffle.

\- Les deux capitaines se serrent la main ! commenta Jack, alors que Vindicus McAllister esquissait un sourire narquois.

Mrs Robbins lança un coup de sifflet et le match commença…

\- Et c'est Vindicus McAllister qui s'empare du souaffle ! s'exclama Zack Weasley. Il fuse en direction des buts de Melzerstein !

\- Il évite Mensholme et Keats ! continua Jack Weasley tandis que Vindicus effaçait littéralement les deux poursuiveuses, fonçant droit devant lui.

\- Jeece lui fait face ! s'exclama Zack. Contre le capitaine, ce sera peut-être moins facile !

Mais Vindicus réussit à se défaire de Jeece grâce à une habile manœuvre qui lui permit d'arriver directement face aux buts de Dora Melzerstein.

\- Et McAllister maaaaarque ! s'écria Jack en serrant très fort son mégaphone. Quel formidable joueur ! Il a effacé les joueurs adverses avec une telle aisance et une telle grâce, il a sa place parmi les meilleurs !

\- D'autant plus qu'il a marqué à la première minute de jeu ! renchérit Jack. Il réitère l'exploit des Serdaigle sans aucune difficulté !

oOoOo

Les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Vindicus enchaîna les exploits et avait marqué treize des dix-neuf buts de Serpentard et fait cinq passes décisives. De leur côté, les Poufsouffle n'avaient inscrit que trois buts, tous marqués par le capitaine Dorian Jeece qui semblait être le seul à pouvoir prendre de vitesse les joueurs de Serpentard.

\- 190 à 30 en faveur des Serpentard ! s'écria Jack dans son mégaphone. Un score tout à fait prévisible !

\- Et ce n'est pas encore fini ! hurla Zack en scrutant le gardien des Poufsouffle. Serpentard est de nouveau à l'attaque !

Gregorius marqua ce but et fit un tour du terrain, le poing levé en signe de victoire, sous les acclamations de la foule des Serpentard.

A la tribune des professeurs, Malefoy affichait un sourire supérieur tandis que Davidson vérifiait la propreté de ses ongles.

\- Toujours pas de vif d'or à l'horizon, fit Zack alors que le match durait depuis une heure, les joueurs commencent à fatiguer.

C'était vrai pour les Serpentard. Sûrs de leur supériorité, ils avaient mis toutes leurs forces dans leurs premières attaques en étant convaincus que le match serait vite plié. Mais alors qu'ils menaient 210 à 40, leurs attaques devinrent plus désordonnées et leur défense plus perméable. Cela permit aux poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle de marquer quelques points plus facilement qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Les Poufsouffle commencent à reprendre le dessus ! s'exclama Zack, abasourdi. Qui l'aurait cru ?

\- Ils n'arriveront jamais à revenir au score !

Les quelques Poufsouffle présents se réveillèrent et poussèrent des cris de joie devant la remontée improbable de leur équipe. Leurs joueurs marquèrent cinq buts de plus, portant le score à 210-90. Ils étaient encore loin de revenir au score, mais au moins, ils faisaient une meilleure prestation que d'habitude. Ils arrivaient même à surpasser les Serdaigle qui s'étaient pris plus de buts en moins de temps qu'eux. Les supporters jaune et or en redoublèrent donc d'enthousiasme et parvinrent même à couvrir les sifflets indignés des Serpentard. Certes, leur équipe ne gagnait pas, mais elle faisait une bien meilleure performance que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu produire ces cinq dernières années.

\- Les Serpentard auraient dû être beaucoup plus prudents, commenta Jack sous les sifflets des vert et argent, car à trop vouloir marquer des buts, ils se sont épuisés inutilement au lieu de chercher le vif d'or rapidement.

\- D'ailleurs, où est le vif d'or ? se demanda Zack en scrutant le ciel.

\- Là-bas ! s'écria Christopher en pointant le doigt en direction des tribunes Serpentard, à l'endroit précis où l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, Typhany Denzoa, se trouvait.

La joueuse, toute surprise de retrouver le vif d'or la narguer devant son nez, balaya l'air de sa main, plus par réflexe irréfléchi que par décision rationnelle, et attrapa, presque par chance, le vif d'or imprudent. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir. Même Denzoa paraissait abasourdie, elle fixait d'un air surpris la petite balle dorée qu'elle tenait dans la main droite, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un vif d'or.

oOoOo

Thelma fut la première à se lever, à crier sa joie. Elle fut bientôt imitée par Eric et Christopher qui levèrent haut le poing en signe de rage et de victoire. Puis tout le stade s'enflamma et applaudit les joueurs de Poufsouffle qui n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux. Eux, les derniers du classement, supposés être faciles à battre, que l'on comparait sans arrêt à une équipe de nuls, ils venaient de vaincre celle que l'on considérait comme étant la plus forte, la plus talentueuse, la meilleure équipe que Poudlard eût connue depuis bien longtemps.

Les applaudissements durèrent encore longtemps, pendant que les joueurs retournaient aux vestiaires, les uns ravis de leur surprenante victoire, les autres dégoûtés par leur humiliante défaite. Davidson, qui était occupé à s'enduire les mains de potion dulcifiante au moment où Denzoa avait attrapé le vif d'or, applaudissait timidement, tout honteux d'avoir raté la fin de ce match si important.

Sur les gradins des neutres, on commençait à se lancer des regards éloquents. Entre élèves de Gryffondor, entre élèves de Serdaigle, entre élèves de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor, on commençait à réaliser l'ampleur d'un tel résultat : Serpentard avait perdu, ils n'étaient plus aussi intouchables qu'avant. La première place était de nouveau à la portée de ses challengers.

Rien n'était encore fini, tout était encore possible…

oOoOo

Alors que le match venait de se terminer et que l'on entendait les cris de joie des vainqueurs jusque dans la bibliothèque, Hester venait de finir sa dissertation sur le géranium calleux. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque, quand la voix du professeur Londubat se fit entendre non loin d'elle. Parfait, elle allait pouvoir lui rendre le devoir en main propre.

\- Vous leur avez modifié la mémoire, cela peut être dangereux, vous savez ?

\- Parvati a estimé que c'était la meilleure solution à adopter, lui répondit une voix rêveuse, nous avons besoin de ces enfants, je te le rappelle.

\- Je refuse d'utiliser mes élèves de cette façon ! fulmina Londubat. Ce ne devrait pas être le rôle d'un professeur !

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le choix, Neville. Moi aussi, ça m'effraie, mais c'est comme ça !

Hester se figea, ils étaient dans la réserve, là où personne ne pouvait les voir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation ?

\- Soit, fit le professeur de Botanique d'un air mécontent, et si les symptômes se déclarent trop tôt ?

\- Nous avons fait le nécessaire, expliqua l'autre, l'onguent que j'ai fabriqué avec l'aide de Teddy devrait tenir trois ans, voire plus.

\- Et que ferons-nous dans trois ans, quand il se rendra compte que quelque chose ne va pas en lui ?

\- A ce moment-là, je serai là pour les épauler. N'oublie pas que je suis le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Tu parles ! grommela Londubat. Tu n'arrêtes pas d'avoir des problèmes avec le ministère à propos de tes cours !

\- C'est parce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire que le Rorgonoth Flagellant et le Jartak Grognon n'existent pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont ignorants !

Le professeur Londubat préféra ne pas répondre et, d'après le grattement de plume qu'Hester entendait, commença à écrire une longue lettre.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda la voix rêveuse.

\- J'écris une lettre à Hermione pour lui exprimer mon désaccord.

\- C'est inutile, tu le sais bien. Ce n'est pas elle qui…

\- Non, ce n'est pas inutile ! répliqua le directeur-adjoint. Rien n'est fini, tout est encore possible !

La femme à la voix rêveuse laissa échapper un petit gloussement moqueur et sortit de la réserve à l'aide de grands pas aériens. Elle était petite et mince, les cheveux emmêlés d'un blanc sale, d'insolites boucles d'oreille en forme de radis à ses oreilles et un collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre qui pendait à son cou. Hester la regarda partir, sans oser rien dire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait entendu un peu trop. Que devait-elle faire ?

Un bruit de froissement derrière elle la fit sursauter, elle se retourna et vit Tina Acklebow, le visage livide. Elle aussi avait tout entendu. Toutes deux se posaient la même question. Que voulait dire Londubat par : « Tout est encore possible » ?

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Hé ouais ! Ils ont eu la mémoire effacée par les professeurs ! C'est rageant hein ? Du coup, ce qui aurait pu constituer une réconciliation entre deux camps rivaux a, au contraire, ravivé la haine qu'ils se portent mutuellement. Woups ! Bad side effect !  
Et sinon, Poufsouffle a gagné ! Yeah ! Comment ça je suis partial ? Mais non, mais c'est pour le suspense ! Comme ça, on ne peut pas savoir qui de Serdaigle, Serpentard ou Gryffondor va gagner la Coupe de Quidditch !

 **RàR** :

Bon bah, **Glacy** , je crois que tu vas devoir me tuer. Hé oui, j'ai attendu le tout dernier moment pour placer mon twist improbable. Après quatre matchs avec des fins logiques, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de surprendre un peu. Et je suis ravi que ça ait fonctionné ! Vu qu'aucun nouveau lecteur m'a donné la bonne réponse, je dois en déduire que l'effet de surprise était complet ^^. Désolé d'ailleurs pour le twist un peu gâché du loup-garou, mais il me fallait une question pour le défi, et celle-ci était toute trouvée ^^.  
En ce qui concerne le texte en lui-même, c'est vrai que j'ai été culotté sur ce coup-là. A l'origine c'était Grégory qui était censé être mordu. Mais je me suis dit que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'un des principaux, cela alourdirait l'intrigue pour rien. Du coup, j'ai pensé à Nathan presqu'aussitôt en me disant « je tente ? Allez, je tente ! ». Et de là, toute l'intrigue pour les prochains tomes m'est venue. La « raison » de sa morsure, tout ce que cela implique, ainsi que les différents moyens que les profs vont employer pour le cacher aux élèves, et la détermination de deux génies pour découvrir de qui il s'agit. Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette morsure est le tournant de l'histoire, elle a transformé un récit assez banal sur la vie à Poudlard d'une promotion ordinaire en récit épique sur une vingtaine de jeunes apprentis sorciers qui devront se battre pour survivre aux aléas du Monde Magique…  
Et sinon, merci en ce qui concerne Blake, Parvati et Luna. Moi aussi je les adore, j'ai vraiment pris mon pied à écrire la scène du sauvetage. Et bien entendu, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir tout seuls, ils ne sont qu'en première année après tout. Par contre, à l'origine, la scène du combat de Milo était différente. Il était censé défoncer au moins un loup-garou avant de se faire déborder. De même que c'était normalement Aliénor qui éprouvait des remords à l'idée d'abandonner Nathan et Greg à leur triste sort. Mais par un malheureux concours de circonstances (et mon incapacité de l'époque à gérer le copier-coller) toute cette partie a disparu avant même le premier envoi à ma béta-lectrice de l'époque. Donc impossibilité de récupérer le fichier d'origine quelque part. Et bien entendu, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que pratiquement un an après. Du coup, il a fallu tout réécrire (notamment la scène du « viol » de Milo) et j'ai un peu galéré. Mais selon mes lecteurs suivants, ça ne se voit pas trop ^^.

C'est vrai, **Ty** , tu n'as pas besoin du fichier pour répondre aux questions. Mais même si tu l'avais fait, je pense que ça aurait moins pénalisé les nouveaux lecteurs qui comptent surtout sur les reviews gagnantes pour chopper leur OS. En ce qui concerne ton mérite, certes tes corrections et tes béta-lectures m'ont toujours bien aidé (comme les miennes l'ont fait pour toi). Mais je ne suis pas sûr pour autant que les revieweurs comme **Glacy** , **Nina** , ou **Drety** ont moins de mérite. Elles m'ont découvert plus tard, certes, mais aujourd'hui, elles me soutiennent aussi fidèlement que toi. Et d'ailleurs, tu as un tome entier qui t'est dédié (qui est d'ailleurs considéré comme le meilleur des cinq écrits à ce jour), je ne te savais pas si gourmande ! ^^

D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre Drety. Ça me fait plaisir que tu n'aies pas abandonné ta lecture, même après l'accumulation de clichés présents dans les premiers chapitres. Mais en fait, j'ai écrit cette saga dans l'optique de coller le plus possible à l'histoire de JKR, afin qu'on puisse vraiment penser qu'il s'agit d'une suite potentielle. Du coup, on a certes le cliché du Serpentard sournois et manipulateur, du Gryffondor courageux et un peu naïf, du boulet Poufsouffle qui travaille d'arrache-pied pour rester au niveau, et de l'érudite de Serdaigle toujours avide de plus de connaissances. Mais bien que ce soit un cliché, cela reste le schéma que nous a transmis JKR sur la vie à Poudlard. Et d'ailleurs, comme je l'ai expliqué à Glacy dans une RàR, je commence en cliché, mais au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, on finit par sortir de ces schémas préétablis. On découvrira des Gryffondor vraiment méchants, des Serpentard altruistes et sensibles, des Serdaigle perdant le contrôle, et des Poufsouffle fonçant dans le tas.  
Merci en tout cas d'avoir persévéré et de ne pas être restée sur ta première impression. Tu verras, je me démarque encore plus de l'œuvre originale par la suite. Je tiens aussi à te remercier pour tes belles analyses de mes cinq persos principaux (enfin 4+1, mais bientôt, ils seront 4+3 ^^). J'aime beaucoup ta vision de chacun d'entre eux et j'ai hâte que tu les vois évoluer, pour voir si tes appréciations évolueront de même.  
Et pour finir, en ce qui concerne Dalia, je ne vais ni te rassurer, ni te faire peur, mais juste te dire qu'il y a une réelle intrigue derrière sa mystérieuse identité et ses pouvoirs hors du commun. Je ne peux te dire si elle finit mal ou bien, mais bon l'obscurité n'est pas forcément la marque du Mal. Et elle ne sera pas la seule à essayer de le prouver. Après, le parviendra-t-elle, rien n'est moins sûr… ^^

Ah ma **SGR** , tu es toujours aussi géniale dans tes commentaires ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri pour le coup des Inferi ! Et j'ai également eu chaud au cœur lorsque j'ai lu la première phrase de ta review. Heureusement que je ne suis pas « enceint » (ce qui est d'ailleurs compromis quand on est un mec), sinon je crois que les hormones auraient eu raison de moi (ce petit aparté ne vise personne en particulier, même pas des auteurs pseudonommés C***** C*** et B******J*** xD).  
Par contre, attention à ne pas se planter de personnage. Dans la forêt, ce ne sont pas les deux sœurs Patil qui sauvent Nathan et les autres, mais juste Parvati et Luna. Padma travaille au ministère, et je ne suis pas forcément certain qu'elle ait des dons de voyance, je l'imagine justement le contraire de Pav'-pav', bien terre à terre et très douée en arithmancie au lieu de la divination ^^. Tu m'as tué également pour le coup du centaure qui constitue à lui seul le package Chevalier+Cheval blanc (même si Blake est noir ^^). Franchement, j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre tellement je riais. Faudrait que j'essaie de le recaser quelque part celui-là, tellement c'est classe ! ^^  
Sinon, pour le Milo/Nathan (ou Nathlo pour les intimes), tu n'es pas la seule à imaginer un tournant yaoï. Un jour, je crois que je succomberai à la tentation d'écrire un hors-série sur ces deux là. Et crois-moi, ce sera du bon rating M xD.  
Et pour Gregory, je dois te dire que je l'avais en effet oublié durant tout le chapitre du combat de Milo. Faut dire que j'étais moi aussi à fon dans l'histoire lorsque je l'ai écrit, j'ai complètement zappé le pauvre second rôle (qui sera un peu plus valorisé par la suite) qui se vidait de son sang dans une jolie clairière de la Forêt Interdite. :-S En fait, même mes béta-lectrices l'avaient totalement occulté. Il a fallu attendre la question d'Aliénor dans ce chapitre pour que les gens se réveillent et m'offrent une avalanches de commentaires genre « ah oui, c'est vrai, il existe, lui aussi ! » (encore une fois, C***** C***, je ne te vise pas du tout, ni K*** L**C*** S**** d'ailleurs xD). Du coup, ça a lancé une mini polémique à une époque sur un possible Aliénor/Gregory. Un Alegory en somme ^^.  
Bref, ma chère Nina, j'arrête là sinon je vais écrire une RàR plus grande que le chapitre (comment ça, c'est déjà fait ?! Je proteste !). Et je te dis à la semaine prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise toujours autant ^^.

Ma chère **Kara** , tu sais bien que les loups-garous qu'on verra par la suite seront bien plus… graouw que cet abruti qui dit _Warouh_. Et oui, je connais ton adoration pour les hommes-poneys, et je ne vais certainement pas revenir dessus (sans jeu de mots aucun !). Sinon, c'est vrai que le chapitre est concis, mais en fait au départ, il était couplé avec le chapitre 15, et ça donnait un chapitre géant et indigeste. Du coup, on aère !  
En tout cas, toujours aussi ravi de voir tes commentaires ma belle. Comme quoi, c'était finalement une très bonne chose que tu aies perdu ton pari en début de publication. xD  
Je te fais plein de gros bisous également, et bon courage pour ton expédition périlleuse des prochains jours :-P.

 **Défi précédent** :

Bon, bah pas de vainqueur ce coup-là. J'attendais **Invictus** au tournant lundi, mais apparemment, cette fois-ci, il a décidé de s'abstenir. Peut-être veut-il éviter de gagner deux défis de suite et laisser leur chance aux autres (ce qui serait très chevaleresque de sa part, soit-dit-en-passant xD).  
Et sinon, désolé pour Glacy et Drety, pour une fois que vous décidez de suivre l'évidence et de voter en fonction de la logique, c'est à ce moment-là que le twist final apparaît. Mais comme ça, ça nous permet de relancer les paris sur l'équipe gagnante de la Coupe. Le défi la concernant arrivera bien assez tôt, vous pourrez d'ores et déjà y réfléchir et préparer votre réponse.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Le dernier match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor promet d'être très disputé ! Bon, désolé pour les anti-Quidditch car le chapitre qui couvre ce match était tellement long que finalement, je l'ai coupé en deux. Oui, vous avez bien lu : le dernier match de Quidditch est en deux parties, sorry !  
Par contre, cela ne va absolument pas m'empêcher de vous faire réfléchir encore une fois. Deux rivaux qui se détestent vont devoir travailler main dans la main pour une cause commune. Qui sont ces deux ennemis quasi-mortels ? A vous de le deviner pour la prochaine fois.  
(Glacy, Drety, je compte sur vous pour celle-ci, car c'est sûrement le défi le plus facile que je vous proposerai pour ce tome 1 ^^).

Sur ce, bisous à toutes, et bonnes vacances pour celles et ceux qui en ont (sans vouloir paraphraser Nina ^^.

 **PS pour tout le monde** : Vindicus n'appartient à personne sinon à l'auteur de cette fanfiction, par toutes les Gargouilles de Mongolie ! Et puis zut alors ! Si vous commencez à vous écharper tout de suite à son propos, mais comment ça va être quand on sera rendu aux tomes 2 et 3 ?

 **PPS pour les rookies telles que Glacy, Drety ou Invisible** : La 75ème review approche, ne laissez pas les « Vétérans d'Ohenfeld » vous la chiper, battez-vous pour l'OS de votre choix ! Ne vous laissez pas marcher sur la cape !


	16. Curiosité, ténacité et combativité

**Note** : Le voilà enfin, ce dernier match qui va faire trembler tous les poteaux de Quidditch du Stade de Poudlard. Enfin, la première partie, du moins. Car en même temps, Hester et Tina mettront le doigt sur un complot mystérieux, elles essaieront d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

 **Disclaimer** : La bibliothèque de Poudlard et sa bibliothécaire, Miss Deauclaire, sont des créations de JK Rowling (le Quidditch aussi, d'ailleurs, mais ça je l'ai déjà dit). Par contre, Hester et Tina m'appartiennent. Et le grand mystère qu'elles sont sur le point de découvrir est aussi une idée provenant de mon imagination tordue.

 **Défis** : Comme vous avez pu le voir si vous avez reçu l'alerte (ou sur ma page FB), je viens de publier le dernier OS récompense. Celui était pour **Invictus** , avec Scarlett McAllister pour personnage central. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous rappeler que vous pouvez également choisir des personnages de JK Rowling pour ces OS, vous n'êtes pas obligés de ne vous cantonner qu'aux personnages originaux de cette fanfiction.

* * *

Le mois de mai arriva enfin, apportant avec lui le pollen qui fit renaître les fleurs et les arbres, et le soleil qui attira vers lui les oiseaux migrateurs dont le chant semblait animer jusqu'au moindre brin d'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Profitant de cette agréable atmosphère, les élèves se précipitaient dehors et envahissaient la pelouse du parc dès qu'ils avaient une pause dans leur emploi du temps. Cependant, même le parfum des fleurs, le gazouillis des oiseaux et la clarté du ciel ne suffisait pas à faire oublier aux élèves l'imminence des examens ; si bien que, partout dans le parc, l'on voyait des grimoires ouverts, des parchemins de cours, des élèves qui révisait leurs leçons, ou qui s'entraînaient à lancer les sorts qu'ils avaient appris tout au long de l'année.

Nathan, Mathilda, Grégory et les cousins Weasley furent de ceux-là ; le regard plongé sur leurs notes, Mathilda et Grégory étaient aussi concentrés qu'un Elfe de Maison voulant enlever une tâche résistante ; Nathan et les cousins, quant à eux, s'entraînaient à se jeter les sorts exigés par le professeur Malefoy, qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à maîtriser.

Du côté des Serdaigle, on lisait et relisait ses notes d'astronomie, perchés aux branches des arbres les plus robustes, tandis qu'aux pieds de ces mêmes arbres, se trouvaient les Poufsouffle qui révisaient les différentes façons de préparer telle ou telle potion.

En revanche, les seuls Serpentard présents dans le parc ne révisaient pas leurs notes ni ne s'entraînaient à la pratique de la magie. Au contraire, ils se prélassaient au bord du lac, jetant des regards moqueurs à ces minables qui se sentaient obligés de réviser leurs pitoyables cours pour ne pas rater leurs examens. Bien évidemment, Milo, Alienor, Vindicus et Gregorius furent de ceux-là. Hautain et provocateur, Milo était occupé à lécher un Fizwizbiz, cette glace au citron qui peut tenir des heures au soleil sans fondre, tandis qu'Alienor s'était extirpée de son fauteuil rampant pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche du lac, empêchant de temps à autre un tentacule de les saisir grâce à de petits sortilèges mineurs. Tous deux lançaient des regards vénimeux à Grégory et Nathan qui les ignoraient avec mépris. Milo ne pourrait pas pardonner à Jones d'avoir si gravement blessé sa cousine tandis que Nathan et Grégory portaient encore les marques des sortilèges de McAllister. Entre ces quatre-là, la tension était à son comble et il n'était pas rare de voir certains sortilèges fuser des deux côtés lorsqu'un professeur avait le dos tourné.

Eric et Dalia, préférant de loin le calme de la bibliothèque au tumulte bruyant du parc, s'étaient exilés derrière une énorme étagère pleine de livres sur les loups-garous où deux professeurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas semblaient chercher quelque chose. Ignorant les bruits qu'ils faisaient en déplaçant les livres et les feuilletant d'un air pressé, ils restaient le nez sur leurs notes respectives et n'accordaient d'ailleurs aucune attention l'un à l'autre, de chaque côté d'une longue table.

C'était comme cela depuis plus de deux semaines, ils ne se parlaient pas, restaient bien loin l'un de l'autre, accomplissant individuellement les tâches qui leur étaient imposées, mais cela leur plaisait. Aucun des deux n'était très à l'aise avec l'autre, et sans Nathan pour assurer le lien, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de sujets de conversations. De plus, ce jour-là, ils furent obligés de quitter tôt la bibliothèque car cette garce de Tina Acklebow l'avait investie avec ses amies spécialisées dans les gloussements. De ce fait, ils se dépêchèrent d'évacuer la bibliothèque avant d'entendre le moindre bruit parasite qui avait le chic pour taper sur les nerfs d'Eric.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, aucune des trois ne brisa le silence religieux qui englobait la bibliothèque ; alors que les jumelles Pratt recopiaient les cours de Potions de Tina, cette dernière faisait tout son possible pour écouter la conversation des deux professeurs qui visitaient le rayon des loups-garous.

A quelques rayons de là, mais beaucoup plus discrète, Hester faisait semblant de chercher un livre pour son devoir de Potions. Elle n'avait pas entendu grand-chose de la conversation, mais en avait retenu les grandes lignes. Ces deux professeurs cherchaient des remèdes contre les morsures de loups-garous.

Ainsi donc, c'était ça, se dit-elle en marquant une page d'un livre intitulé « Potions et Philtres d'Elégances ». Un élève avait été mordu, mais ne le savait pas encore car ils lui avaient lancé un sortilège d'amnésie. De plus, il semblait y avoir des témoins, car dans la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre le professeur Londubat et sa mystérieuse collègue, le directeur-adjoint avait reproché à l'autre de _leur_ avoir jeté un sortilège d'Amnésie.

Qui pouvait être cette personne mordue ? Et qui étaient les témoins ? Hester n'en savait pas plus, mais se promit d'éclaircir cette affaire ; s'il y avait un élève dangereux dans l'école, elle méritait de le savoir ! Puis, se tournant vers Tina qui – elle le savait – faisait elle aussi son enquête, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas bon que certaines personnes soient au courant. Elle se promit donc également de garder ses informations pour elle.

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs semaines, Hester tourna le dos délibérément aux révisions pour se lancer dans une vaste opération d'espionnage. A la bibliothèque, aux toilettes, dans la grande salle, à la volière, elle était à l'affût du moindre regroupement de professeurs et faisait de son mieux pour grapiller quelques informations ici et là. Cependant, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les professeurs se montraient très prudents, et repéraient rapidement les élèves qui tentaient de les écouter. De pauvres petits collégiens peu sûrs d'eux qui espéraient découvrir ce que leurs impitoyables professeurs leur avaient préparés pour les examens de fin d'année.

Hester, en revanche, avait réussi à passer inaperçue jusqu'à présent, tout comme – à son grand désespoir – Tina Acklebow. Alors qu'Hester se débrouillait pour ensorceler des petits objets afin de pouvoir voir et entendre à distance, Tina avait trouvé le moyen de se fondre dans les meubles de la bibliothèque grâce à une potion fusionnelle chipée sur le bureau du professeur Davidson. Cela lui permettait de d'entendre les conversations des professeurs quand ces derniers passaient devant elle. Les informations recueillies par Hester, qui pouvait suivre ses cibles à la trace, s'avéraient diverses et variées. Celles de Tina, en revanche, étaient plus précises, mais moins nombreuses, car la belle blonde ne pouvait que rester immobile lorsqu'un professeur se trouvait à proximité.

Hester avait donc appris que seuls certains professeurs avaient été mis au courant ; parmi eux, on comptait les professeurs Chang et Londubat, ainsi que deux sorcières qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et bien sûr, la directrice, Pomona Chourave. Elle savait aussi qu'un certain Théodore Lupin était impliqué dans l'histoire. En cherchant un peu, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un guérisseur de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, fils d'un célèbre loup-garou, mort lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard cinquante ans auparavant. Elle avait également entendu parler d'une certaine prophétie concernant l'élève qui s'était fait mordre, mais n'en savait pas plus.

Tina elle, savait que Teddy Lupin et une certaine Luna avait concocté une mixture qui avait pour effet de retarder la transformation de l'élève. Mais cela ne durerait que trois ans car, selon Teddy Lupin, arrivé à un certain âge, l'onguent ne pourrait plus ralentir les pulsions meurtirères du jeune loup-garou. De plus, sept élèves de l'école étaient mêlés à une sombre histoire, elle ne savait pas lesquels, mais le mordu semblait en faire partie, ce qui – semblait-il – confirmait son éventuelle participation à une certaine mission. Tina n'en savait pas plus, mais aux vues de la gravité de ce qu'elle avait découvert, elle ne savait pas s'il ne valait mieux pas pour elle en rester là.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les autres élèves eurent du mal, eux aussi, à se concentrer sur leurs révisions, mais pas pour la même raison que les deux jeunes filles.

Le dernier match de quidditch de la saison approchait, et nul ne pouvait encore en deviner l'issue. En perdant contre les Poufsouffle, les Serpentard avaient donné la chance aux Gryffondor et aux Serdaigle de s'emparer de la première place, et ainsi de leur voler la Coupe dans la dernière ligne droite. En gagnant à plus de deux-cent points, les Serdaigle seraient champions, tandis que si les Gryffondor l'emportaient avec quatre-cent points d'écart, ce seraient eux qui gagneraient la coupe.

Les Serdaigle partaient bien sûr avec un avantage certain, mais l'on savait les Gryffondor particulièrement endurants ; s'ils réussissaient à faire durer le match assez longtemps, ils auraient une chance de gagner.

Lassé de ses révisions, Nathan se plongea lui aussi dans les pronostics de ce match si disputé. Il remarqua d'ailleurs, non sans un certain soulagement, que Samuel Potter avait finalement eu raison : les Gryffondor, tellement absorbés par le match à venir, avaient complètement oublié leur rancœur contre le jeune garçon, lequel pouvait enfin – pour la première fois depuis un mois – traverser la Salle Commune de Gryffondor sans sentir sur lui des regards de reproches.

Eric n'était pas aussi chanceux, l'euphorie du dernier match estompée, ses camarades Poufsouffle recommencèrent à l'ignorer froidement et à l'éviter dès que possible. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, car il passait toujours la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque avec Dalia, mais celle-ci ne disait pas plus de trois mots par jour et ne levait les yeux de ses manuels que lorsqu'elle entendait un bruit qui la dérangeait.

Il aurait préféré être en compagnie d'Hester, mais elle aussi semblait être distante avec lui. Il ne la voyait qu'aux heures de repas et, contrairement à son habitude, elle passait son temps seule, dans des endroits reculés à lire des ouvrages qui n'étaient même pas au programme. Ne sachant si c'était pour compléter ses révisions ou s'il s'agissait de toutes autres recherches, Eric s'était abstenu de tenter d'en savoir plus car il savait ce qu'il en coûtait de déranger Hester en plein travail.

Milo, de son côté, continuait de flâner aux alentours du parc. Mais, contrairement à ses précédentes habitudes, il n'allait jamais trop loin ; pour une raison qui lui échappait, la Forêt Interdite lui donnait la chair de poule. Alienor adoptait la même attitude, d'autant plus qu'avec son fauteuil rampant, elle ne pouvait pas aller partout où elle le voulait : les professeurs avaient ensorcelé l'engin pour qu'il l'empêche de s'aventurer dans des endroits interdits. A cela venait s'ajouter la surveillance accrue que le personnel de Poudlard soumettait aux jeunes fugueurs. Ainsi, ni Milo, ni Nathan, ni Gregory, ni elle-même ne pouvaient faire un pas sans sentir sur eux le regard de Graup, le garde-chasse, de miss Deauclaire, la bibliothécaire, ou de Vane, la concierge toujours flanquée de son sinistre corbeau. Cette surveillance s'avérait des plus irritantes car elle était incroyablement efficace et, depuis plus d'un mois, Milo et Alienor étaient obligés de se tenir au règlement de l'école, ce qu'ils détestaient faire tous les deux.

Pour finir, ce qui différait également de l'habitude des deux jeunes élèves, fut le peu d'engouement dont ils firent preuve à l'approche du très disputé Gryffondor-Serdaigle. Tous deux savaient très bien que même si les équipes étaient toutes deux capables de vaincre, il semblait impossible qu'elles réussissent à réaliser l'exploit que l'on exigeait d'elles. En effet, même si Serdaigle était une très bonne équipe, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de chance de marquer cinquante points de plus que son adversaire face à une telle défense, de même que les Gryffondor seraient très chanceux s'ils réussissaient à devancer les stratégiques Serdaigle de deux-cent-cinquante points, et même prendre de vitesse leur attrapeuse de génie qui n'avait jamais connu un seul revers depuis son arrivée chez les Aiglons. De ce fait, Milo était le Serpentard le moins anxieux à l'approche du match décisif.

Du côté d'Hester et Tina, l'intérêt pour le match de leur équipe était également des moindres. Toujours désireuses de percer le mystère de l'élève loup-garou, elles n'avaient cessé de poursuivre les professeurs le long des couloirs. Ceux-ci, alors que les deux jeunes filles commençaient à devenir négligentes, s'aperçurent de quelque chose et s'appliquaient à présent à les éviter. Cependant, Tina et Hester étaient toutes deux ingénieuses et savaient comment éviter de se faire prendre, mais leurs informations s'avéraient de plus en plus imprécises et de moins en moins fiables ; si bien que, par un accord tacite – très tacite – elles se mirent à travailler ensemble, malgré leurs différends et leur haine mutuelle, et parvinrent à recouper les éléments à partir de ce qu'elles avaient récoltés chacune de leur côté. Alors que tous les Serdaigle avaient déserté la Salle Commune pour aller voir le match, elles s'installèrent sur les rebords des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur les montagnes et commencèrent à échanger leurs informations.

\- Ca y est, il va commencer, ce match tant attendu ! s'écria Jack. Tout le stade est en ébullition !

\- En effet Jack, continua Zack, chacune de ces équipes a le potentiel de gagner, non seulement le match, mais aussi la Coupe de Quidditch !

Tina et Hester sortirent leurs notes de leurs sacs et commencèrent à les étaler sur trois tables qu'elles avaient rassemblées.

\- Ca commence ! hurla Zack dans son mégaphone. Et c'est Serdaigle qui s'empare du Souafle !

Martin Sclero, l'un des trois poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, parvint à récupérer la balle rouge, et fonça en direction des buts de Gryffondor.

\- Bon, on sait qu'il y a un loup-garou dans l'école, que c'est un élève, mais on ne sait pas qui…

\- Continue, fit Tina qui écoutait attentivement tout

en relisant ses notes.

\- Le loup-garou ne sait pas qu'il en est un, continua Hester, car les professeurs lui ont administré un sortilège d'amnésie pour qu'il oublie tout, mais je ne sais pas dans quel but.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et Kelbrid récupère le souaffle ! hurla Zack alors que la capitaine de Gryffondor effectuait une relance après avoir intercepté une passe entre Sclero et Bartola.

\- Gryffondor repart à l'attaque ! s'écria Jack en suivant du regard Cyrielle Ferguson qui slalomait entre les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils fait oublier à cet élève qu'il est potentiellement un loup-garou ? répéta Hester en scrutant ses notes comme s'il elle pouvait y trouver la réponse. S'il savait le danger qu'il représenterait…

\- Comment ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Fort de leur supériorité stratégique, les Serdaigle parvinrent à isoler Cyrielle qui ne pouvait plus compter sur ses camarades pour avancer jusqu'aux buts.

\- L'élève ne se transformera pas à la prochaine pleine lune, ni celles des trois prochaines années.

Hester leva le nez de ses notes.

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

Comment était-ce possible ? Un sorcier mordu devenait automatiquement un loup-garou, il n'y avait pas de délai.

\- Ils ont réussi à créer un remède apparemment, expliqua Tina, visiblement ravie d'en savoir plus qu'Hester. Cela permettra d'empêcher la transformation pendant au moins trois ans.

\- Pourquoi trois ans ? voulut savoir Hester. Pourquoi pas indéfiniment ?

\- Parce que, d'après un certain Lupin, la transformation en loup-garou s'apparente à une jouissance sexuelle. Or, dans trois ans, l'élève sera devenu adolescent et commencera à ressentir des pulsions sexuelles qui activeront sa transformation.

Hester s'interrompit dans la lecture de ses notes.

\- Lupin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Teddy Lupin, mais bien sûr !

Serdaigle récupéra le ballon et marqua deux buts coups sur coups, jouant habilement afin de feinter la redoutable gardienne.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Tina étonnée.

\- Pas personnellement, répondit Hester, surexcitée, en cherchant frénétiquement dans ses notes. Voilà ! dit-elle en sortant un petit morceau de parchemin de la grosse liasse devant elle. J'ai recopié ça à partir d'un livre sur les loups-garous !

Tina prit le morceau de parchemin et lu. Il s'agissait d'un article sur Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital magique situé à Londres dont Teddy Lupin était le…

\- …Responsable du service _Morsures de Créatures Magiques_ , lut Tina à voix haute, spécialiste des loups-garous, étant lui-même le fils de l'un d'entre eux, lequel est mort lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard en 1998. Il obtint l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe en inventant la Potion Piège-à-Loup qui permet au loup-garou de réfréner ses pulsions sauvages, permettant même aux plus jeunes de ne pas se transformer du tout.

\- Voilà ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! s'exclama Hester en claquant des doigts. Ils lui ont administré la Potion Piège-à-Loup pour l'empêcher de se transformer en monstre, comme ça, ils ont le temps de le préparer à affronter sa… différence.

Serdaigle mène de 90 à 20 ! s'écria Jack dans son mégaphone. Les Gryffondor ont beau résister, leurs adversaires contrent toutes leurs attaques et marquent dans la foulée.

\- Même Kelbrid ne peut rien faire ! dit Jack en montrant du doigt la capitaine de Gryffondor qui faisait tout son possible pour empêcher les Serdaigle de marquer.

\- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, fit remarquer Zack en applaudissant un suberbe arrêt de la gardienne, elle a quand même arrêté plus de quinze tirs sur vingt-cinq, c'est déjà énorme !

\- Oui, c'est vrai reconnut Jack, les tactiques très ingénieuses des Serdaigle ne marchent qu'une fois sur deux. On peut lui reconnaître cette prouesse.

De l'autre côté du terrain, dans la tribune opposée, les Serpentard faisaient pâle figure, si l'attrapeuse récupérait le vif d'or maintenant, Serdaigle gagnerait non seulement le match, mais aussi la Coupe. Les supporters en bleu et bronze le savaient bien, derrière les buts de leur gardien, ils exultaient, criant des slogans de victoire, se moquant de l'équipe adverse, mais aussi scrutant le moindre éclat d'or qui trahirait la position du Vif.

Les Gryffondor, en revanche, encourageaient leurs joueurs à force de cris et de postillons. Mais ces derniers semblaient être complètement dépassés par l'écrasante supériorité stratégique des Serdaigle. Ils espéraient que le vif d'or resterait hors de portée pendant un bon moment pour que les Serdaigle s'essoufflent rapidement, donnant aux Rouge et Or l'opportunité de remonter au score.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas le préparer dès le début ? se demanda Tina à voix haute. Parce qu'il n'est pas assez mûr ?

\- On ne sait toujours pas qui c'est, fit rappeler Hester, on ne peut pas savoir quel âge il a.

\- Mais on peut l'imaginer, dit Tina, rappelle-toi, dans trois ans il – ou elle – sera adolescent.

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Hester en tapant du poing sur sa paume. Si on place l'adolescence à treize ans…

\- Ou quatorze…

\- L'élève doit avoir…

\- Notre âge !

Elles se regardèrent, horrifiées.

\- Il… Il est peut-être dans notre classe, fit Hester d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils l'empêchent de savoir.

\- Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un de pas très discret, objecta Hester en pensant à ce misérable scorpion de McAllister.

\- Ou peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de lui pour quelque chose d'autre, et que pour l'instant, c'est dans leur intérêt qu'il ne sache rien.

\- « Nous avons besoin de ces enfants, » se rappela Hester. C'est ce qu'avait dit cette femme qui parlait à Londubat, l'autre jour !

\- C'est le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, expliqua Tina qui, à son tour, fouillait dans ses notes de façon frénétique.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Elle l'a dit elle-même, rappela Tina sans lever les yeux, elle a même dit qu'elle serait là pour assister le loup-garou quand il sera en âge de se transformer.

\- C'est vrai ! se souvint Hester, surexcitée. Ils auraient donc besoin de lui, ajouta-t-elle, soudain pensive, pourquoi ?

\- Pas de lui, d'eux, rectifia Tina, et j'ai peut-être un début de réponse.

Hester leva brusquement la tête et fixa Tina par-dessus ses petites lunettes rectangulaires. Cela lui semblait incroyable que cette cruche pût fournir des réponses là où elle en était incapable. Tina sembla deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa rivale et esquissa un petit sourire supérieur.

\- Alors, tu me le dis, ce début de réponse ! lança Hester, d'un ton sec.

Le sourire de Tina s'élargit. Oh qu'elle se sentait puissante ! Oh qu'elle se sentait importante devant cette Miss Je-sais-tout qui ne savait rien, cette fois-ci ! Cependant, le regard flamboyant d'Hester l'incita à continuer :

\- Eh bien, l'une des dernières conversations que j'ai réussi à intercepter était à propos du loup-garou et de son implication dans un truc pas net. Ils n'ont pas dit quoi.

\- On le savait déjà, ça ! répliqua Hester en reposant une feuille de parchemin avec colère. Tu n'as rien de plus utile ?

\- Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! lui dit Tina, moitié irritée d'avoir été coupée dans un élan, moitié ravie en imaginant la tête qu'allait faire Hester en apprenant cela.

Hester ne dit rien de plus, mais commença à ranger ses affaires, elle était sûre que l'information de Tina était inutile. Cependant, cette dernière ne se démonta pas :

\- Apparemment, ce truc pas net, c'est une mission. Une mission que sept élèves de notre école devront accomplir, et apparemment, pas n'importe quels élèves…

Hester stoppa net son action, elle réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Tina, ce qui laissa le temps à cette dernière de savourer sa victoire ; elle en savait plus que sa rivale !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire : « pas n'importe lesquels » ?

\- Eh bien… commença Tina en prenant bien son temps, très fier d'elle. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ne sont pas sûrs des identités de ceux qui seront capables de réussir la mission, mais le fait qu'un élève soit un loup-garou est la preuve que celui-ci en fait partie.

Hester resta sans voix, elle avait l'impression que les engrenages s'emboîtaient enfin, lui permettant d'ouvrir une à une les portes de la vérité. Ce genre d'informations coupées, ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais oui ! C'était ça !

Elle se leva si brusquement que cela fit sursauter Tina qui poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en retournant vivement, de peur que quelqu'un ne les surveille.

\- Suis-moi ! ordonna Hester en se ruant hors de la Salle Commune.

\- Hein, mais où ? demanda Tina qui suivit sa rivale avec un temps de retard.

\- A la bibliothèque ! s'écria Hester sans se retourner.

Serdaigle mène par 140 points à 70 ! s'écria Zack dont la voix trahissait une certaine angoisse. Les Gryffondor n'arrivent pas à revenir.

\- Tout à fait ! ajouta Jack, hypertendu. Les Serdaigle s'avèrent beaucoup plus endurants que prévu ! Déjà une heure de jeu, et ils n'ont toujours pas faibli !

Les Gryffondor dans les gradins commençaient à douter. Leurs acclamations se faisaient moins nombreuses, leurs sifflets plus timides, leur assurance périclitait. La gardienne des Gryffondor, le rempart réputé infranchissable, avait beau se démener pour garder les buts et arrêter autant de tirs qu'elle le pouvait, elle devait s'incliner face aux actions très bien menées des poursuiveurs adverses. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se prit son quinzième but ; après qu'elle eut repoussé le souafle trois fois de suite, Hector Berenson était parvenu à la prendre de vitesse et à inscrire son sixième but personnel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Tina à Hester pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la Salle Commune, quinze minutes auparavant.

Pendant ces quinze minutes, Hester avait le nez plongé dans des livres de la bibliothèque, mais…

\- Je te signale que le rayon des loups-garous, c'est par là, lui fit remarquer Tina en montant du pouce un endroit derrière elle, là on est au rayon Divination !

\- Je sais, fit Hester avec impatience en tournant à toute vitesse un livre intitulé _Les Grandes Expéditions du Futur_ par Edna Shtoïski.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu cherches ! insista Tina. On pourra le chercher à deux.

Hester poussa un profond soupir d'agacement puis, levant les yeux vers Tina, elle dit :

\- Ok, si tu veux.

Elle reposa _Les Grandes Expéditions du Futur_ et toutes deux s'assirent à la table la plus proche.

\- Alors ? demanda Tina les yeux rivés sur sa complice.

\- En fait, je ne pensais pas que ce détail soit important, j'ai failli l'oublier.

Hester marqua une pause, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Tina l'interrompe, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle continua donc :

\- C'était il y a une semaine, j'ai surpris une conversation entre une des enseignantes au courant – celle qui porte toujours un turban autour des cheveux – et la directrice.

Tina demeurait silencieuse.

\- Elles étaient très prudentes, elles devaient déjà se douter que l'on enquête.

L'autre n'intervint toujours pas.

\- Mais j'ai pu découvrir qu'il existait une prophétie concernant l'élève qui s'était fait mordre.

Cette fois, Tina ne put s'empêcher de réagir :

\- Une prophétie ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est vrai ?

Hester hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de l'avoir entendu. Ils faisaient extrêmement attention, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir prendre cette information au sérieux.

\- Mais tu aurais quand même dû m'en parler !

\- Je t'en parle maintenant ! répliqua Hester irritée. Je n'avais aucune information complémentaire, ni celui qui avait fait la prémonition, et encore moins ce qu'elle contenait, je savais juste qu'un loup-garou y était mêlé.

Tina se calma, elle comprenait enfin.

\- Et maintenant que tu as plus d'éléments, tu peux enfin te mettre à chercher sérieusement.

\- Exactement, fit Hester en reprenant un autre livre sur une étagère voisine et en examinant l'index.

\- Heureusement que je suis là, fit Tina avec un petit rire supérieur en prenant le livre le plus proche.

Hester préféra ignorer cette remarque, et se mit à chercher dans un autre livre.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Hop Hop ! Désolé de couper pile au milieu, mais sinon ça faisait beaucoup trop long par rapport aux autres chapitres.

 **RàR** :

Salut **Elojs** ! Bienvenue ici ! Merci pour cette première review fort sympathique. Je suis honoré d'avoir pu écrire précisément l'histoire dont tu avais besoin. J'avoue que lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire en 2007, j'attendais avec impatience la sortie française des Reliques de la Mort pour me mettre enfin à ce projet que je préparais depuis plusieurs mois. On verra un peu plus Samuel dans les tomes prochains (le 2 et le 5 notamment, et un peu du 3). Ce n'est pas un personnage principal, mais il a quand même son utilité. C'est un perso que j'apprécie énormément. Il est totalement différent de son grand père, malgré la ressemblance, mais cela ne l'empêche aucunement de rester sur le droit chemin malgré l'ombre envahissante que le grand Harry projette sur sa famille. Ça me touche beaucoup que ma façon d'écrire a pu te faire un peu oublier les clichés de ce début d'histoire. Je suis content aussi de voir que certains shippent le Milster, je me sens moins seul comme ça ^^ (et cela ne veut pas dire que ça arrivera, je ne fais pas toujours ce que je veux dans cette fanfic, les muses décident de tout…). Pour le niveau des premières années, c'est vrai que le cours de DCFM est clairement plus poussé que les cours de Quirrell (qui tournaient à la blague, paraît-il), mais c'est voulu. En ce qui concerne la métamorphose, je crois qu'ils se mettent tout de suite à la transformation d'une épingle en allumette, mais je sais plus.  
En ce qui concerne Scorpius, non je ne lirais pas l'enfant maudit, mais je connais l'histoire, car des amis m'en ont fait un résumé. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ça fait très fanfiction/fanservice et pas du tout réaliste, ou dans la continuité de ce que JKR a pu produire auparavant (ce n'est même pas elle qu'il l'a écrit, elle a juste donné des idées). Du coup, je préfère boycotter ce que je considère comme une opération marketing sans grand intérêt, visant plus à gonfler le compte en banque de la franchise qu'à prolonger la magie HP. Mais mon opinion ne regarde que moi. De toute façon, j'ai imaginé Scorpius il y a très longtemps, et comme la plupart de mon univers, il est devenu OOC et UA au fur et à mesure que les textes que Pottermore s'accumulaient sur tout et rien. Mais bon, moi je reste sur mon Scorpius implacable et impitoyable, il a un passé qui explique cela (qu'on découvrira vers les tomes 5 et 6) et je n'en démords pas. Désolé de ne pas paraître canon, mais en définitive, si je ne prends en compte que les sept tomes, je ne suis pas si « hors-canon » que cela. Et sinon, un dernier merci pour ton opinion globale, ça fait chaud au cœur de lire tant de compliments sur une fanfiction sur laquelle j'ai puisé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.  
Et pour finir sur cette RàR longue comme la barbe de Dumbledore (du moins en 1996), j'ajouterai que ça fait aussi énormément de bien d'être rejoints par un nouveau Poufsouffle ! Blaireaux en force !

Yop yop **Invictus** ! Merci d'être toujours aussi présent ! Du coup, je vais essayer de te faire un texte sur Vladimir. Aucune idée de ce que ça va être, mais pas de problème, je retombe toujours sur mes pattes. En attendant, je t'invite à découvrir ton OS sur Scarlett McAllister, et celui sur Hester si ce n'est pas déjà fait ^^.  
ps : tu peux aussi choisir des persos appartenant à JK Rowling aussi, tu n'est pas obligé de te cantonner à mes OC xD.  
pps : du coup, je voulais savoir : c'est pas trop grave si je continue dans le pathos et la guimauve avec l'OS sur Vlad' ? Ou tu préfères plus de combats et moins de séances kleenex ?

Ouh yeah **Nina** ! You got it ! :D Lol, je me doutais que tu guettais la 74ème review pour sauter sur l'occasion. J'attends ton personnage avec impatience alors.  
Pas de problème pour Parvati, je comprends. Elle est tellement géniale qu'on voudrait la démultiplier ;-). Pour Poufsouffle, content que ça te plaise. J'ai moi-même éclaté de rire quand j'ai imaginé la scène. C'est tellement la lose de gagner comme ça xD. En ce qui concerne les points en moins, c'est vrai que ça pourrait manquer un peu de crédibilité. On m'a déjà reproché que Nathan ne s'en prenait pas assez plein la figure. Mais bon, en même temps, comme ce combat fait partie d'un grand plan plus complexe, ils n'allaient pas non plus gonfler les punitions. Vu qu'en plus, les profs auraient pu empêcher ça, mais ils n'ont rien fait. Et tu sais pourquoi ^^. Hahaha tu verras pour le Nathlo, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Quoi que tu imagines, je suis sûr que tu es à mille lieux d'imaginer la vérité ^^.  
Et sinon, pour terminer avec cette RàR (pas trop longue pour une fois), peut-être que le fauteuil d'Aliénor te rappelle celui du méchant dans Wild Wild West (joué par Kenneth Branagh).  
Bref, merci encore pour tes reviews enflammées. Je te retrouve mercredi prochain (vu qu'il n'y aura plus l'attrait de la 75ème ^^).

Salut **Drety** , content de te retrouver ici, parmi les réguliers. Ça fait du bien d'avoir des nouveaux lecteurs qui s'accrochent. C'est surtout super marrant de voir les réactions des lecteurs qui ne connaissent pas la suite. Désolé pour le défi. En fait, je le trouvais facile, mais peut-être pas tant que ça finalement…  
Sinon, désolé si la victoire des Poufsouffle t'a laissé un goût amer. Par contre, je ne parlerai pas d'injustice. Personne n'a triché. Certes, les Serpentard étaient plus forts, mais ils n'ont pas eu de chance, tout simplement. J'appellerais ça plutôt un concours de circonstances que de l'injustice. Après, bon, je voulais pas que ce soit trop facile pour les Serpy non plus. Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle méritent aussi la coupe (n'oublions pas que Gryffondor à perdu son premier match à cause d'une vraie injustice cette fois ^^).  
Pour la potion piège-à-loup, il faut bien une avancée en 50 ans ^^. Mais j'avoue être un peu déçu de ne jamais avoir vraiment réussi à plus intégrer Teddy à mon histoire. C'est un personnage que j'ai fini par pas mal apprécier à travers les fanarts (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un a une bonne fanfic par trop guimauve à me conseiller sur lui, je suis preneur ^^). Je trouve mon Teddy un peu (beaucoup) en-dessous de ce que de nombreux artistes imaginent de lui dans leurs œuvres. Et le mot de la fin : t'en fais pas pour Alienor, elle est coriace, elle arrivera à surmonter son handicap.

Ps pour celles qui se reconnaîtront : je ne veux froisser personne lors des reviews. C'est juste que pour un peu plus d'équité pour tout le monde, je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'instaurer certaines règles et de pointer du doigt les petits écarts un peu injustes quand ils surviennent.

 **Défi précédent** :

Bon bah du coup, je m'attendais pas à tant de plantage. Comme on voit Tina et Hester à la fin du chapitre précédent, je pensais que ce serait évident pour vous, qu'elles seraient les deux ennemies en question. Un conseil : ne sous-estimez pas Tina, sinon vous risquez d'être surpris quand les vrais problèmes arriveront ^_^. Et évitez de la haïr, sinon vous n'arriverez pas à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur quand viendra le moment.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Allez ! On y est presque ! Qui finira par l'emporter ? Serdaigle, ou Gryffondor ? Et le gagnant réussira-t-il à détrôner Serpentard de la première place ? Celui ou celle qui devine bien la Maison gagnante de la Coupe de Quidditch (entre Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à suivre) aura droit à son OS. Bon, ce qu'on va faire pour ne pas empêcher les vétérans de devoir revenir exprès le lundi pour répondre, c'est qu'ils pourront m'envoyer un MP dès leur lecture du chapitre, et que s'il n'y a aucun nouveau qui m'a donné la bonne réponse avant le lundi, alors le premier MP reçu sera le gagnant (si la réponse est bonne, bien entendu ^^).


	17. Terminer l'interminable

**Note** : Voici donc la deuxième partie du match et des recherches d'Hester et Tina, qui est aussi la deuxième partie de l'ancien chapitre qui s'intitulait « Révisions, Investigations et Champions ». En espérant que ce dénouement vous plaise. Plein de gros bisous de dragon ! A bientôt !

 **Disclaimer** : Comme pour le chapitre précédent, la Bibliothèque de Poudlard ainsi que tous les endroits liés à l'école de Magie sont la propriété de JK Rowling, tout comme Penelope Deauclaire, Parvati et Luna. Le reste, c'est à moi.

 **Défis** : Bon, tout d'abord, j'attends toujours la proposition d' **Invisible** pour l'OS récompense qu'elle a gagné en début de publication. Ensuite, **Bokaya** , **Kara** , et **Invictus** , n'ayez crainte, je m'attelle à vos OS dès que possible.

* * *

Furieux de s'être pris autant de buts, les Gryffondor décidèrent de ne plus laisser la défense à leur seule gardienne et se démenèrent tous pour empêcher Serdaigle d'inscrire d'autres points. Les batteurs, Herman Breda et Karen McKann, cessèrent de ne s'occuper que de la protection de leurs poursuiveurs et commencèrent à viser directement les joueurs adverses ; les poursuiveurs, quant à eux, avaient décidé de se départager les tâches : alors que Tom Porter et Felucia Tholmes s'occuperaient du marquage des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, Cyrielle Ferguson, elle, resterait à l'avant, prête à recevoir la relance de ses camarades. Elle était assez bonne joueuse pour pouvoir espérer marquer seule.

Ce nouveau système défensif porta ses fruits, et empêcha les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle de ne marquer ne serait-ce qu'un seul point. De plus, Cyrielle, forte de son habileté à se faufiler en territoire ennemi, parvint à marquer deux buts supplémentaires sans trop de problèmes, portant le score à 150 à 90. Soixante points de retard.

Du côté des Serdaigle, on commençait à douter. Pas l'ombre d'un vif d'or en vue, et les Gryffondor semblaient reprendre leurs esprits. Leurs supporters s'en rendaient compte et hurlèrent de plus belle à chaque action de leur équipe. Peut-être allaient-ils renouveler l'exploit des Poufsouffle.

oOoOo

Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Tina à Hester, alors qu'elles écumaient les livres de divination depuis près d'une heure.

\- Non, répondit cette dernière en fermant un livre intitulé _Promenade dans les Couloirs du Temps_ découragée, autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Elles avaient beau chercher, aucune de leurs lectures ne leur avait appris quoi que ce soit à propos d'une prophétie portant sur la mission de sept élèves de Poudlard dont un loup-garou.

oOoOo

\- Gryffondor est revenu à 120 points à 150 ! s'écria Jack, surexcité. Ils y arrivent, ils reviennent sur les Serdaigle !

Les Bleu et Bronze avaient beau se démener pour garder leur avance, aucune tactique au monde ne pouvait à la fois percer la défense soudée de Gryffondor et empêcher la fatigue de gagner leurs membres, moins endurants que les robustes Rouge et Or. Ces derniers, en revanche, ne cédaient rien ; ils semblaient récupérer la hardiesse qu'ils avaient eue lors de leur match contre Poufsouffle et ne cessaient de contre-attaquer après chaque offensive contenue de Serdaigle. Hailey Kelbrid, récupérant le soutien de ses coéquipiers, avait également retrouvé la rage de vaincre et ne laissa plus rien passer entre ses anneaux. Sentant les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle se fatiguer à toute vitesse, les Gryffondor, inquiets de l'état de fatigue de leur propre poursuiveuse, allégèrent un peu leur défense pour renforcer l'attaque. Ainsi, un seul poursuiveur et seul batteur assistaient la gardienne, tandis que les deux autres joueurs de champs iraient aider Cyrielle dans sa tâche…

Cette tactique s'avéra d'autant plus efficace qu'elle permit aux Gryffondor, après trois heures de jeu, de mener 220 à 150, augmentant considérablement les espoirs de leur équipe à remporter la Coupe, et diminuant dans le même temps ceux des Serdaigle.

oOoOo

Hester était épuisée, elle n'en pouvait plus de lire ; elle avait passé les deux dernières heures à éplucher tous ces livres fantaisistes sur différentes façons de lire l'avenir et comment cela pouvait influer sur le présent, mais aucun livre ne portait sur les différentes prédictions qu'avaient pu faire les sorciers dans le passé, jusqu'à ce que Tina, lisant _Us et Coutumes dans le territoire du futur_ , ne pousse un cri de rage et de désespoir. Cela lui attira le regard hostile la bibliothécaire.

\- Désolé, désolé, Miss Deauclaire ! s'excusa précipitamment Tina. Ce sont les révisions, la pression des examens, vous comprenez ?

Non, elle ne comprenait pas ! Et elle continua d'errer dans le coin pour surveiller les agissements de cette jeune effrontée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui chuchota Hester en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Lis ça ! lui lança Tina entre ses dents, en lui tendant le livre ouvert à la page deux.

Intriguée et inquiète, Hester prit l'ouvrage et lu, consciente qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lire.

 _« En tant que précieuses informations du monde de la magie, chaque prophétie ou prédiction, faite par quelque voyant que ce soit, est automatiquement conservée et peut être consultée à tout moment. »_

\- Et bah c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hester. Comme ça, on n'a plus à chercher.

\- Lis la suite, conseilla Tina qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça merveilleux du tout…

Hester s'exécuta et lu à voix haute :

 _« Cependant, s'agissant d'archives pour la plupart portant sur des affaires classées top secrètes par le Ministère de la Magie, les prophéties en question sont conservées dans plus grand secret au sein du Département des Mystères. Seuls les sorciers en possession d'une autorisation spéciale sont autorisés à les consulter. »_

\- Zut ! s'exclama Hester en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Les examens de cette année sont très difficiles, expliqua Tina à toute vitesse dès qu'elle vit Mrs Deauclaire réapparaître derrière une étagère de livres sur les harpies, les ailes du nez frémissantes et la respiration saccadée.

oOoOo

Les Gryffondor avaient encore creusé leur avance, ils menaient à présent 280 à 150 après bientôt quatre heures de jeu de jeu et continuaient leurs assauts incisifs, bien que, eux aussi, commençaient à ressentir la fatigue de ces deux-cent heures de jeu. Mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à abandonner là ; Cyrielle venait de mettre encore deux buts presque coup sur coup, et il ne leur en manquait plus que dix pour être sacrés champions. C'était certes beaucoup demander à une équipe fourbue qui avait déjà drainé une bonne partie de ses forces à contrer l'impressionnant système stratégique Serdaigle, mais c'était à leur portée ; l'autre équipe était aussi en état de fatigue avancée et pouvait difficilement faire autre chose que tenter de fébriles attaques qui heurtaient le mur encore bien compact des Gryffondor.

\- Les Gryffondor ont encore une chance de terminer champions ! s'écria Zack dans le mégaphone. Ils pourraient renouveler cet exploit inégalé depuis cinq ans !

\- En effet, ce serait extraordinaire approuva Jack qui éprouvait le plus grand mal à se faire entendre sous les hurlements de joie des Gryffondor. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont plus gagné depuis l'année précédant le dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Et oui, cette année-là, les meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe étaient partis à Durmstrang pour représenter l'école, fit rappeler Zack. Ça a donné à la jeune équipe de Serpentard l'opportunité de gagner cette première Coupe avant d'enchaîner les victoires aussi machinalement qu'un employé du ministère enchaine les dossiers barbants.

\- Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, la belle série se termine.

oOoOo

Les deux jeunes filles étaient abattues, toutes ces recherches pour rien ! Elles auraient mieux fait d'aller au match, il devait être terminé à présent.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen de récupérer ces dossiers, commença Tina d'un air aucunement convaincu.

\- Oui, c'est ça, ricana Hester, on pourrait peut-être demander au ministère d'autoriser deux filles de douze ans à accéder aux archives, ça marchera sûrement. Ou alors tu pensais peut-être y entrer par effraction, là je suis sûre que ça marchera encore mieux !

\- Mais non, je ne parlais pas de ça ! riposta Tina agacée. Peut-être qu'il y a un autre moyen d'accéder à ces informations sans passer par le ministère.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Hester qui, complètement démotivée, avait posé la tête sur un gros ouvrage de numérologie et commençait à s'endormir dessus.

\- Bah peut-être que l'on peut essayer de suivre un autre filon que celui de la prophétie en elle-même ou le voyant qui l'a faite.

\- Développe, fit Hester intriguée.

Elle n'avait pas levé la tête, mais ses yeux étaient grand ouverts.

\- Eh bien, à part nous, il existe des personnes au courant de cette prophétie. Si on faisait des recherches sur ces personnes, peut-être que…

\- Ca nous mènera à la prophétie ! s'exclama Hester en se redressant brusquement. Tu as raison, depuis le début on cherchait du mauvais côté !

Elle remit ses notes en ordre et les rangea délicatement dans son classeur. Ensuite, elle alla chercher un gros volume au fond de la bibliothèque, puis prit une feuille blanche, trempa sa plume d'aile dans son encrier et se tourna en direction de Tina.

\- Bien qui avons-nous, jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Euh… Tout d'abord, on a la directrice, Mrs Chourave, et son adjoint, Londubat.

\- Mmh… fit Hester en écrivant les noms des deux professeurs sur sa feuille. Qui d'autre ?

\- Malefoy, récita Tina, Teddy Lupin, deux autres sorcières qu'on connaît pas.

\- L'une d'elle est Luna Lovegood, professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Tina, les yeux froncés.

Hester ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de montrer la page 657 de _L'Histoire de Poudlard, 43ème édition revisitée_ par Hermione Weasley Granger. En haut de la page, une sorcière rêveuse leur souriait étrangement, écarquillant ses yeux globuleux et faisait balancer doucement ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis.

\- Oui, dit Tina en réprimant un sourire, pas de doute, c'est bien elle !

\- Et l'autre, continua Hester en faisant tourner les pages de la pointe de sa baguette magique, c'est elle !

Sa baguette s'arrêta sur une vieille sorcière qui portait un ruban de couleur clair pour soutenir ses cheveux blanc. Elle leur souriait d'un air serein et mystérieux qui mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Parvati Patil, lut Tina, Grande Prêtresse des oracles de Grande Bretagne… Ordre de Merlin Première Classe… blablabla… professeur de Divination au collège Poudlard ! Oui c'est elle !

\- Ce ne sera pas dur de récolter des informations sur elle, dit Hester en lisant sa biographie, c'est une légende !

\- Sa sœur jumelle est secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre, elle faisait partie des combattants de Poudlard, résuma Tina, connaît personnellement Harry Potter, c'est une huile !

\- Elle devait être membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, supposa Hester en se levant pour aller chercher un autre livre.

\- Hein ? Une armée ?

\- Tu ne connais pas l'Armée de Dumbledore ? s'étonna Hester en cherchant du doigt le livre qu'elle cherchait. Tu plaisantes ?

\- Euh… Non… fit Tina embarrassée. C'est quoi ?

\- C'est un groupe de Défense qui avait pour but de combattre le ministère corrompu au sein même de Poudlard. Il était essentiellement composé d'élèves et était dirigé par Harry Potter au début. Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne connaisses pas ça ? Ils sont mondialement connus ! Tes parents ne t'ont rien appris ou quoi ?

A peine Hester avait-elle prononcé ces derniers mots qu'elle sut qu'elle allait les regretter toute sa vie.

\- Mon père m'a abandonnée quand j'avais sept ans, expliqua Tina d'un air glacial, un an plus tard, ma mère a été acceptée à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste où elle est encore.

\- Oh… désolé… je… balbutia Hester qui sentit la chaleur monter en elle. Je ne…

\- C'est mon oncle qui m'a élevée, le frère de mon père, un moldu. Il ne m'a jamais caché mes origines de sorcière, mais il n'a pas pu tout m'enseigner.

Hester baissa la tête et n'osa rien dire de plus. Tout mot réconfortant aurait sonné faux dans sa bouche, car tout le monde savait qu'elle détestait Tina.

\- On continue, ordonna durement cette dernière, tu as trouvé quelque chose dans ton bouquin.

\- Euh, je regarde, fit précipitamment Hester en tournant fébrilement les pages de _La Magie_ _Blanche_ _et son Héritage_. Dumbledore… Ordre du Phénix… Dumbledore… Sang de dragon… Dumbledore… Métamorphose… Dumbledore… Armée ! Ca y est, l'Armée de Dumbledore !

Tina se pencha pour lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Hester. Il y avait dans ce chapitre toutes les informations que l'on voulait sur l'organisation légendaire : date de création, contexte, principales actions, organisation du groupe, membres du groupe.

\- Ah voilà, Parvati Patil ! s'exclama Hester en pointant du doigt une jolie jeune fille brune et assez coquète qui offrait un sourire carnassier à qui regardait la photo. Elève de Gryffondor… Même classe qu'Harry Potter… Intègre l'Armée lors de sa création, elle était en cinquième année… Ses loisirs… Ses points forts… Sa carrière !

\- Elle a beaucoup changé depuis sa scolarité ici ! remarqua Tina en comparant le joli profil de l'étudiante prenant soin de son image à celui, mystérieux, de la vieille dame au sourire énigmatique, habillée à la manière d'une hippie.

\- Après sa scolarité à Poudlard, assez mouvementée il faut le dire, elle a travaillé quelques années au Département des Mystères en compagnie de sa sœur jumelle Padma. Mais alors que Padma a décidé d'intégrer définitivement le Ministère de la Magie en devenant l'assistante du Ministre en personne, Kingsley Shakebolt, Parvati a soudainement disparu de la circulation pendant cinq ans.

\- On ne la reverra ensuite qu'en 2008, lorsque son professeur préféré, la voyante Sybille Trelawney décida de prendre sa retraite spirituelle, continua Tina, les yeux rivés sur le livre. Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard à l'époque, lui proposera de reprendre le poste. Elle sera une des premières de l'Armée de Dumbledore à obtenir une place à Poudlard, la vieille Cho Chang étant la seule à l'avoir devancée. Les autres, comme Robins, Lovegood et Londubat ne sont arrivés que bien après.

\- Sa spécialité est la lecture des étoiles et le déchiffrage des signaux de fumée, continua Hester imperturbable. Pourtant, elle est à l'origine de centaines de prédictions, dont la plupart se sont avérées exactes.

\- Une centaine ! s'étrangla Tina. Ca nous en fait un paquet à analyser !

\- Il nous faut celles qui n'ont pas encore été vérifiés, rappela Hester, ils ne sont pas encore sûrs de l'identité des élèves.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Tina, mais ça reste corsé, on ne sait ni combien il y en a, ni ce que l'on cherche vraiment, ni si c'est vraiment elle qu'on cherche.

\- Il suffit d'être patientes, dit Hester, un petit sourire de défi aux lèvres. Essaye d'en savoir plus sur cette sorcière, je continue de lire sa biographie.

oOoOo

Une heure était encore passée, pendant laquelle aucune des deux équipes n'avait réussi à marquer, ni à trouver le vif d'or. Le score était toujours de 300 à 150, et des deux côtés, on commençait à rechercher des remplaçants pour les joueurs exténués. Les gardiens n'avaient presque plus rien à rien à faire car les poursuiveurs n'étaient plus capables de cadrer un seul tir. La plupart du temps, ils se prenaient les cognards que les batteurs ne parvenaient plus à dévier.

Les supporters commençaient à s'endormir eux aussi ; nombreux furent ceux qui quittèrent le terrain, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en regagnant l'intérieur douillet du château. Les commentaires des cousins Weasley se firent plus rares, moins enthousiastes. Les deux seules personnes qui restaient parfaitement éveillées, c'étaient les deux attrapeuses qui continuaient à arpenter le terrain à la recherche de ce capricieux vif d'or. Elles seules n'avaient pas vraiment été sollicitées dans ce match, elles avaient donc encore de l'énergie à dépenser.

\- Nous avons dépassés les cinq heures de match ! annonça Jack Weasley d'une voix lasse.

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis trois cent ans à Poudlard, expliqua Zack Weasley qui avait du mal à se retenir de bâiller.

oOoOo

Tina tournait des pages, encore et encore, pendant qu'Hester épluchait _La Magie Blanche et son Héritage_ , comme si elle espérait y découvrir un sens caché. Cela faisait à présent cinq heures qu'Hester et Tina avaient commencé leurs recherches et ne s'étaient pas alimentées depuis ; si bien que la tête leur avait tourné à plusieurs reprises.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda Tina d'une petite voix.

Elle semblait au bord de la crise de larmes.

\- Non, répondit Hester qui ne semblait pas en meilleur état avec ses cernes sous les yeux et sa mâchoire pendante, à croire que personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ses prophéties à part le Ministère.

\- Le Ministère doit veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de fuites, objecta Tina, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'ils soumettent les témoins à un sortilège d'Amnésie pour les empêcher de parler.

\- Pas impossible, grogna Hester en se grattant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre ?

\- Elle entretient de bonnes relations avec les centaures, lut Tina les yeux à quelques centimètres de son parchemin, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des centaures dans la Forêt Interdite, peut-être qu'ils sont au courant de quelque chose.

\- Si c'est vrai, on ne pourra pas le savoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas plus énigmatique qu'un centaure, quoi d'autre ?

\- Donc elle a beaucoup servi d'intermédiaire avec les centaures quand elle travaillait pour le Département des Mystères. Elle s'est aussi pas mal investie dans le mouvement contre l'extermination des géants…

\- Comme tout le monde après la guerre… commenta Hester en bâillant. Autre chose ?

\- Elle a accompli plusieurs missions pour le compte du Ministère, ses relations avec Harry Potter lui ont permis d'exécuter certains travaux d'aurors…

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Hester passablement étonnée.

\- L'arrestation de faux médiums dans la banlieue de Bristol…

\- Ah oui, connue cette histoire, des sorciers qui trompaient des moldus. Ils se faisaient passer pour des diseurs de Bonne Aventure.

\- Elle est parvenue à un accord de paix avec les centaures renégats de la forêt de Dean…

\- Entendu parler... Massacre évité de peu…

\- Elle a participé à la chute d'Eckellion…

\- Chépakicé…

\- … Formé plusieurs voyants talentueux comme Herbert Dronska, Kalya Cercébus, Liaz El Missi…

\- Connais pas non plus…

Tina leva les yeux de son parchemin, les yeux enflés de sommeil.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai, dit-elle avec un sourire désabusé, si différent de celui qu'elle arborait d'habitude.

\- En résumé, on n'a rien, conclut Hester en se redressant.

Elle défit sa natte et secoua la tête pour faire respirer ses cheveux. Elle aussi avait bien besoin de respirer, elle s'étira alors que les élèves studieux investissaient la bibliothèque. Préférant ne pas être vue avec Hester pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Tina quitta la bibliothèque exténuée, vide, et horriblement déçue.

Hester, elle, resta encore un peu et tenta de réviser pour les examens qui approchaient, mais son estomac qui grognait et son cerveau qui réclamait du repos l'empêchèrent de se concentrer. Elle regagna donc le parc en espérant y trouver Eric ou Timothy, mais il n'en fut rien, les étendues d'herbe étaient désertes. Trop fatiguée pour pouvoir aller plus loin, elle alla s'appuyer contre un arbre, glissa, et s'endormit avant de toucher terre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'à quelques mètres de là, dans le stade de quidditch, son équipe se battait depuis bientôt sept heures pour espérer arracher une deuxième place.

oOoOo

Nathan était un des seuls Gryffondor qui n'avait pas quitté le stade après les premiers changements de joueurs. Il continuait de regarder, l'œil vitreux, les joueurs se faire des passes imprécises et tirer plusieurs mètres à côté. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il n'y avait pas eu le moindre but et Nathan commençait à regretter d'être resté si longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un léger frottement contre sa joue. Tournant la tête pour identifier l'auteur de cette caresse, il dut faire de sérieux efforts pour ne pas bondir en arrière.

Il était là, sur son épaule, le vif d'or tant convoité ! Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il ne le savait pas, mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup se fatiguer, lui. Hésitant à crier, Nathan réfléchit de toutes ses forces. Que fallait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait sûrement pas prendre lui-même le vif d'or, ce n'était pas un joueur. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le signaler, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle était plus proche de lui que celle de Gryffondor. En plus, il n'était pas sûr que l'avance de son équipe fût assez confortable pour attraper le vif d'or maintenant. Alors qu'il s'était enfin résolu à chasser discrètement volatile de son épaule, un gros Poufsouffle à quelques mètres de lui s'écria :

\- Oh ! Le vif d'or, il est là-bas !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, indifférentes au score qu'elles avaient depuis longtemps oublié, Christy McDougall et Flora Lufström s'élancèrent au coude à coude et foncèrent en direction de Nathan dont le vif d'or était toujours à côté…

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria le jeune garçon, horrifié de voir ces deux balles de fusils jaillir vers lui.

Christy, s'apercevant qu'elle ne pourrait braquer à temps, tira fort sur le manche de son balai, effectuant une chandelle qui lui permit d'éviter la collision. Flora, en revanche, continua sa folle poursuite et arriva à toute vitesse sur Nathan qui ferma les yeux en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, attendant le crash.

Un craquement assourdissant lui emplit les oreilles, mais la douleur ne suivit pas, il semblait indemne. Ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut que Flora Lufström, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle tenait le vif d'or entre ses doigts, indemne elle aussi.

\- Elle a attrapé le vif d'or ! remarqua paresseusement Zack en assénant une grande claque dans le dos de son cousin qui dormait.

\- Hein ? Euh oui, bien sûr… fit Jack en se réveillant en sursaut. Où en est le score ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai perdu le fil, avoua Zack d'un ton pâteux.

\- Regardons ensemble dans ces cas-là !

D'un même mouvement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le panneau d'affichage, et l'atmosphère devint tout de suite moins apathique…

\- 300 à 300 ! s'égosilla Jack Weasley qui semblait, en une seconde, avoir retrouvé toute sa vigueur. C'est un match nul !

\- Incroyable ! hurla Zack dans son mégaphone. Il y avait pile 150 points d'écart entre les deux équipes ! C'est quasiment une première à Poudlard !

Ni les joueurs, ni les supporters ne semblaient réaliser. Un match nul en quidditch ! pour la plupart, même les plus vieux, c'était la première fois qu'ils en voyaient un.

\- Applaudissons très fort les joueurs ! encouragea Jack tandis qu'il rangeait son mégaphone pour frapper dans ses mains.

Toutes les personnes qui étaient restées pour le match s'exécutèrent, ils rendirent une dernière ovation à ces deux équipes qui avaient bataillé dur pour la victoire et qui n'avaient récolté qu'un score mérité. Saluant une dernière fois le public, Hailey Kelbrid sortit du terrain tête baissée ; c'était son dernier match sous les couleurs de Gryffondor, et elle n'avait pas réussi à remporter la Coupe. Ni elle, ni ses amies Cyrielle et Christy n'allaient pouvoir goûter au délice de la victoire, elles n'avaient pas réussi à se l'octroyer, au profit des Serpentard, comme toujours.

Ils étaient fiers, les vert et argent, ils étaient soulagés surtout. Tous les sept s'étaient réunis autour de la directrice qui tenait entre ses mains la fine Coupe en Argent, symbole de grandeur et de respect. Ce fut le capitaine de l'équipe, Vindicus, qui prit la Coupe le premier et la tint à bout de bras, savourant sa cinquième victoire sous le blason de Serpentard… Cette victoire qu'il ne méritait pas…

Nathan bouillonnait de rage en voyant cet abominable air supérieur sur le visage du grand frère de Milo et ne regarda pas la cérémonie jusqu'au bout. Quand un jour, il serait lui-même dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, pensa-t-il, il ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire !

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Il devient ambitieux notre petit loup, vous ne trouvez pas ? =). Bon, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce match de Quidditch à rallonge ? J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis vous aussi ? xD

 **RàR** :  
Hoy ! **Kara** ! Tina n'est ni une perruche, ni une pintade ! C'est un avion de chasse ! Non mais ! Alors si tu commences à imaginer les prêtresses de 70 piges en bimbos style moyen orient (je ne sais pas d'où vient Salma Hayek, shame on me x( !), mais où va-t-on ? Je te le demande !  
ps : tu mettras des copeaux de cacahouètes dans les baguettes de réglisse ? xP  
pps : tu sais bien que Parvati fait juste semblant d'être sévère, pour cacher qu'ils étaient au courant et qu'ils avaient tout planifié.

Hahaha ! Désolé **Elojs** , je n'ai pas eu le courage de publier ce chapitre avant. Du coup, tu as dû attendre dix jours au lieu d'une semaine (ça fait beaucoup quand on est dans l'attente). Et je sais que c'est un peu salaud de couper ici. Mais en fait, j'essaie d'avoir à peu près les mêmes longueurs de chapitre. En général, ils sont compris entre 18 et 25 pages. Or, en cette fin de tome, je me suis rendu compte que les quatre derniers chapitres faisaient pas loin de 40 pages. Du coup, j'ai coupé la où j'ai pu (et oui, je suis un petit peu sadique aussi, mais chut ! faut pas le dire ^^).  
Alors pour Hester, je me suis rendu compte un peu tard du fait que la métamorphose humaine est clairement hors de portée pour elle pour l'instant. Du coup, j'ai changé un peu dans la dernière version (c'est Hester qui métamorphose les petits objets et Tina qui utilise une potion fusionnelle pour se fondre dans les meubles déjà existants). J'essaierai de modifier ça sur feufeu assez vite.  
Lol pour le « HS ». T'inquiète pas, quand tu vois la gueule de mes RàR, sois assurée que je ne te reprocherai jamais la longueur d'un quelconque hors sujet. D'ailleurs, c'était pas hors sujet : tu parlais de Harry Potter :-D.  
Hahahaha ! Pour le Milster, tu verras. Mais en effet, je ne compte pas leur faciliter les choses. **Kara** , **Ty** et **Chupee** m'en sont témoins ! xD. Lol t'inquiète pas pour la suite. En fait, j'ai terminé cinq tomes sur sept. Ils font respectivement 19, 22, 24, 27 et 41 chapitres pour 400, 480, 510, 620 et 900 pages A5. Du coup, là je fais une pause dans l'écriture de cette fanfic, mais au vu de la fréquence de publication, j'aurais largement le temps de bien avancer les tomes 6 et 7 avant d'en être arrivé là ^^. Tu auras peut-être la chance d'être une des premières lectrices qui pourra tout lire sans aucune interruption ;-).

Salut **Invictus** ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les chapitres sont toujours publiés le mardi ou le mercredi. C'est juste que la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y pencher avant le samedi. Mais pour la suite, normalement, ça devrait reprendre son cours.

Hey **Nina** ! Cool de te revoir toujours fidèle au rdv ^^. Lol pour l'action violent ! Désolé, mais je ne peux pas en mettre à chaque chapitre (à part dans le tome 5, mais ça tu le verras par toi-même :-). J'aime beaucoup ces scènes où je montre les quatre maisons dans la vie quotidienne, ou avec leurs réactions à un événement en particulier. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit cette histoire à l'origine. Je voulais mettre Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle sur un pied d'égalité et ne pas donner plus d'importance à l'une ou l'autre. Pour l'instant, on ne voit qu'Hester, Eric, Milo et Nathan, mais bientôt on se régalera avec Gregory, Hope, Timothy, Alexander, Olivia, Sally, Daryena, Christopher, Thelma, Isabella, Norman, les Cousins Weasley, Damian Grayson, et bien sûr, Tina, Dalia et Alienor !  
Merci beaucoup pour tes superbes impressions sur l'alternance match/recherches, et ne t'inquiète pas pour mes chevilles et ma tête. Elles ont déjà doublé de volume dès le premier commentaire que j'ai reçu de chacun de vous ! (cœur cœur !)  
Alors du coup, c'est bien les Serpy qui gagnent la coupe. Mais vu comment tu l'as formulé, je sais pas trop si c'était une réponse au défi, ou juste un espoir… Du coup je me tâte à te déclarer vainqueur :-/.  
Sinon, pour les sept de la prophétie, je ne peux pas trop en dire plus car ça révèlerait leur identité à coup sûr. Mais si j'ai pris sept, c'est bien parce que c'est un chiffre magique, et j'avais la flemme d'aller jusqu'à douze (surtout qu'à cette époque, j'aurais pas su qui choisir ^^). En même temps, les profs n'avaient pas le choix. Sans loup-garou, pas de prophétie.  
Lol, après pour le Nathlo, c'est comme le Milster, rien n'est moins sûr. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. C'est juste un lubie avec une pote. Mais comme tu l'as souligné, ce serait très difficile à le rendre crédible. Donc on verra ^^. Et sérieusement, tu penses vraiment que, même si l'un ou l'autre éprouvait quelque chose, ils se l'avoueraient et oseraient l'assumer ? Ils se détestent. Même si ça peut cacher quelque chose (rien n'est moins sûr), je les vois mal franchir le pas. D'ailleurs est-ce que ce serait réciproque ? Pas sûr non plus…

 **Défi précédent** :  
Hé oui, c'était une question piège ! xD. Pas de vainqueur au match, c'est un match nul. Voilà pourquoi je ne vous avais demandé que le vainqueur de la coupe. Qui est Serpentard ! xD

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : A suivre dans le tome 1 du Cycle d'Ohenfeld : la dernière ligne droite avant les vacances. La saison de Quidditch est terminée, Serpentard est finalement Champion de Poudlard. Maintenant, fini les amusements, place aux choses sérieuses ! Les examens se déroulent alors dans une atmosphère paisible et calme. Nos petits première année pourront ainsi se donner à fond afin de pouvoir récolter les notes les plus élevées possibles. D'ailleurs, je vous mets au défi de me trouver le classement précis du Top 10 des meilleurs élèves cette année (vous pouvez vous aider avec les noms des élèves répartis dans le chapitre 6 ^^). Ne vous inquiétez pas si tous les noms et classements n'y sont pas, je les mettrais en note de fin. Celui ou celle qui s'approchera le plus de la vérité sera récompensé d'un OS, comme d'hab' ;-). On va procéder par points : un point pour chaque bon perso dans le top10, et un point supplémentaire s'il est à la bonne place. Le meilleur score possible sera donc plafonné à 20 points. Si quelqu'un arrive à ce score (ce qui est pratiquement impossible vu que plusieurs de ce top sont encore inconnus), non seulement il/elle aura droit à son OS, mais en plus il/elle pourra choisir elle/lui-même l'intrigue. Même si c'est du pairing, du slash, du gore, du NSFW, et même du yuri si ça vous chante (Dramione, Drarry, Sirmione, Wofstar, Prongsfoot, Rorry, Harmony, Ginsy, vous pourrez tout me demander). Si personne n'arrive à 20, le meilleur score récoltera un OS standard sur le perso de son choix. Bref, vous connaissez les règles. A vos claviers !  
Dans le même temps, Hester continuera ses recherches toute seule. Réussira-t-elle à trouver ce qu'elle cherche ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine !  
ps : la semaine prochaine, vous aurez les deux derniers chapitres à la fois. Faites attention à ne pas lire le 19 avant le 18 ^^.  
pps : Comme d'habitude, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant de poster vos avis et vos impressions en reviews. Et qu'importe la teneur de ces reviews, c'est toujours super valorisant pour un fan-auteur de lire les commentaires de ses lecteurs. Un cadeau inestimable. Du coup, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'aime rendre la pareille à celles et ceux qui me soutiennent. Or, la centième review pourrait être à portée de claviers si vous vous mobilisez tous et que vous commentez les deux prochains chapitres (sans tricher par contre ;-). Qui sera le centième reviewer ? Et y aura-t-il un centième reviewer ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai hâte de le découvrir ! :D  
Bises, à bientôt !


	18. La dernière marche

**Note** : Tout comme précédemment, le chapitre original « Juste un peu d'espoir » a été scindé en deux, et voici la première partie. A programme : des élèves studieux, et d'autres plus curieux. Hester réussira-t-elle à découvrir le fin mot de toute cette histoire ?

 **Disclaimer** : Les cours dispensés par les professeurs de Poudlard sont une idée de JK Rowling. En revanche, pour ces examens-là, c'est moi qui ai imaginé les sujets pour chaque matière ^^.

 **Défis** : Comme vous le savez, j'ai encore plusieurs OS à rédiger deux pour **Kara** (un sur _Molly_ et un sur les _cousins Weasley_ ), un pour **Invictus Adrii** (sur le _Seigneur Vladimir_ ), un pour **Bokaya** (sur _Angelina Johnson_ ), un pour **Nina** (sur _Abraxas Malefoy_ ) et un pour **Invisible** qui ne m'a pas encore faire part de son choix. Je compte également faire trois OS surprise supplémentaires, dont vous comprendrez la teneur en les lisant =). Du coup, cela me fait huit mini-textes à travailler pour les prochains jours. Je sais que vous allez un peu grogner, mais je compte tout finir avant de me lancer à la publication du tome 2. Désolé désolé ! Mais je vous promets d'aller vite ! =/

* * *

\- Vous avez vingt minutes pour transformer votre mouchoir en foulard, expliqua le professeur Weasley en passant dans les rangs pour distribuer des petits bouts de tissus blancs. Ensuite vous me copierez la définition du sort que vous avez utilisé pour parvenir à ce résultat, incluant son incantation, le mouvement de baguette à exécuter, et son utilité dans d'autres cas que celui-ci. Je compte sur vous pour avoir terminé dans une heure !

Tous les élèves de Serdaigle s'exécutèrent, tirant d'un même geste leurs baguettes, le teint légèrement verdâtre à l'idée de commencer par la matière la plus difficile pour leurs premiers examens. Hester était confiante, la métamorphose avait toujours été son point fort cependant, elle était consciente que le manque de travail causé par ses investigations avec Tina pouvait la desservir.

En revanche, cette dernière commençait à paniquer, la métamorphose n'était pas son fort et elle avait du mal à garder son sang froid devant ce mouchoir qui restait aussi blanc et fin malgré ses efforts pour l'agrandir et le colorer. Si Timothy ne s'était pas trouvé juste devant elle et n'avait pas prononcé son incantation à haute et intelligible voix, elle aurait eu des problèmes.

\- L'exercice d'aujourd'hui portera sur votre capacité à repousser les sortilèges mineurs, annonça le professeur Malefoy d'une voix calme mais menaçante, tandis qu'il passait entre les rangs pour mettre les élèves en équipe de deux. Une fois que je vous aurai observés et notés, vous reprendrez vos places pour me faire un rapide résumé sur les sortilèges que vous avez employés, leur définition, leurs conditions d'utilisations, et leurs différents usages – qui ne sont pas nécessairement défensifs. Soyez ingénieux sur cette épreuve, surprenez-moi !

Milo s'amusa sur cette épreuve, le professeur l'avait mis dans l'équipe de Jeremy Harper, un adepte du sortilège de Furonculose. Préférant éviter le classique Charme du Bouclier, il s'administra le sortilège d'Impervius qui lui permit d'être immunisé par les petites particules aqueuses qui constituaient le sortilège.

Dalia, elle, avait décidé d'ensorceler le médaillon qu'elle portait au cou, ce qui lui permit de contrer les timides tentatives de Désarmement d'Olivia Mortensen sans même bouger le petit doigt.

Alienor, qui n'avait pas une grande liberté de mouvement dans son fauteuil rampant, se contenta de parfaits Charmes du Bouclier qui renvoyèrent directement les sortilèges de Jambencoton que lui avait envoyés Roxana Avery, lesquels n'auraient de toute façon été d'une grande utilité contre une paraplégique comme Alienor.

\- La potion que je vais vous demander de préparer ici, dit le professeur Davidson tout en limant ses ongles à l'aide de sa baguette magique, est une mixture que vous avez déjà préparée.

Il leur montra un liquide épais qui reposait paresseusement dans un petit chaudron d'étain. Eric reconnut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait et il était soulagé maîtrisant parfaitement l'Elixir de Splendeur, il allait être sûr de pouvoir au moins récupérer la note maximale dans une matière. Ses compatriotes Poufsouffle n'étaient pas aussi optimistes, ayant toujours eu beaucoup de mal à se souvenir des ingrédients et des recettes demandées. Si bien qu'il s'en suivit une incroyable série de tricheries qui avaient pour but d'espionner chacun des gestes d'Eric. Parfaitement conscient d'avoir neuf autres pairs d'yeux braquées sur sa mixture, il continuait, serein, sa préparation parfait. De temps en temps, il vérifiait que Davidson continuait de se regarder dans son miroir aux bords incrustés de diamants afin de mieux d'épiler ses sourcils à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Dans la serre n°1, le professeur Londubat répartit les dix élèves devant lui en groupes de trois et quatre élèves, et posa devant chaque table un pot contentant chacun quatre Hortensias Récalcitrants. Repérant aussitôt certaines feuilles tailladées et certains pétales fanés, Nathan sut tout de suite ce qu'il avait à faire enfilant ses gants en peau de dragon et sortant sa baguette magique, il ignora les recommandations du professeur et se mit au travail.

\- Même si vous êtes répartis en groupes, continuait pourtant Londubat, cette évaluation est individuelle. Je passerai devant chaque table pour bien vérifier si tout le monde y met du sien, les élèves se reposant sur leurs camarades seront sanctionnés.

Mais Nathan n'écoutait pas, il était déjà en train de réparer une des feuilles de l'Hortensia, aidé par une certaine Janice Coope, jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur et aux cheveux châtains lui tombant sur les épaules.

L'heure n'était pas encore écoulée, mais Hester avait déjà réussi à transformer son mouchoir blanc comme neige en un long foulard orange aux motifs hippies tandis que Tina et Timothy avaient réussi à obtenir, pour elle, un élégant châle couleur bleu roi aux motifs étoilés, et pour lui, une classique écharpe à carreaux. Tous trois avaient déjà fini leurs comptes-rendus sur la façon dont ils avaient obtenus leurs foulards. Les autres, en revanche, étaient penchés sur leurs parchemins et écrivaient aussi vite que possible les dernières indications de leur métamorphose.

L'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été très difficile, mais Malefoy s'était montré indulgent envers la plupart de ses protégés. Seule Dalia n'avait pas été félicitée pour son médaillon ensorcelé qui pourtant témoignait de son excellent niveau de magie. Ignorant complètement cette dernière qui, de toute façon, s'en fichait qu'on l'aime ou pas, Milo et Alienor parcouraient les couloirs des cachots en vainqueurs, menant les Serpentard à leur prochain examen. Il allait finir premier de sa promotion, il le savait, et savourait dès maintenant sa victoire.

\- L'examen est terminé ! annonça Davidson d'une voix forte. Ecartez-vous de vos chaudrons !

Eric fit un pas en arrière pour laisser le professeur examiner la mixture. Il était confiant, il se souvenait parfaitement de cette potion et était sûr d'avoir recopié mot pour mot la préparation et les ingrédients nécessaires. Il avait même eu l'audace d'en ajouter certains, comme la poudre de brillance pour améliorer son aspect, ou l'aspartame afin d'éviter qu'elle soit trop amère.

Les autres n'étaient pas aussi sûrs d'eux, ils continuaient à remuer fébrilement leurs potions dans le chaudron tout en y glissant avec hésitation les derniers ingrédients, ou notaient les dernières instructions sur leurs notices.

\- Bien, bien, bien ! fit joyeusement Davidson qui continuait de se regarder dans le miroir, probablement pour traquer la moindre imperfection de son visage, jeune et beau. Donc avant toute chose, nous allons enlever 10 % de la note à messieurs Belly, Reinstad et Becker, ainsi qu'à mesdemoiselles Holmes et McLann.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria Christopher. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez triché, Mr Reinstad, croyiez-vous que je ne vous avais pas vu, vous et Mr Belly, vous regardiez par-dessus l'épaule de Mr Hortshore ?

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! protesta Christopher. Je n'ai pas triché !

Pour la première fois, le professeur Davidson leva les yeux de son miroir, il soutint le regard de Christopher, une lueur de défi illuminant ses pupilles. Christopher recula de plusieurs pas.

\- Vous en voulez la preuve, peut-être ? demanda-t-il en caressant son petit miroir comme s'il s'agissait un petit chat affectueux.

Christopher n'osait pas remettre une nouvelle fois en doute la parole d'un professeur. D'autant plus que ce professeur était le directeur de sa Maison, et qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Eric essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris, ni trop satisfait. Dans le même temps, il était fautif car il savait pertinemment que le professeur les surveillait. Mais il n'avait rien fait pour les empêcher de tricher. Mais comme ça, pensa-t-il pour se déculpabiliser, ils travailleraient peut-être plus pour la prochaine fois. Il avait proposé de les aider, ils n'avaient pas voulu et avaient préféré la voie de la tricherie, indigne d'un véritable Poufsouffle. C'était leur choix, ils n'avaient qu'à l'assumer.

Nathan avait presque fini sa fiche sur l'Hortensia, pendant que Janice Coope et Zack Weasley balayaient les feuilles mortes. Kevin, le dernier larron du groupe, se contentait de recopier les notes de Nathan en prenant garde à ce que le professeur ne le voie pas. Dans les autres équipes, Grégory immobilisait la plante pour que Mathilda puisse lui administrer l'onguent adapté, tandis qu'Helenna Parker notait sur un parchemin toutes les manipulations qu'ils avaient faites pour soigner leur plante. Jack Weasley, lui, se retrouvait – pour son plus grand bonheur – avec deux filles et faisait le pitre alors qu'Irène Lannfist, une grande fille noire s'appliquait à soigner la plante à sa place et Patricia Davis, une petite blonde aux long cheveux lisses nettoyait derrière le farceur.

La dernière semaine des première année se passa dans l'angoisse et le stress des examens. Au déjeuner, pendant les pauses, dans les couloirs, le parc, les salles communes, on ne voyait plus aucun élève sans ses livres de cours et ses notes personnelles. Il n'était pas rare de voir un jeune sorcier, à bout de nerfs, perdre le contrôle de lui-même et commettre des dégâts non-négligeables dans sa salle commune. Nathan et Hester, en revanche, n'imaginaient pas que les examens fussent si aisés. A force de travailler, Nathan s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucun effort à fournir pour répondre correctement à toutes les questions quant à Hester, elle se rendit compte que ses investigations avec Tina sur le mystérieux élève loup-garou ne l'avaient finalement pas empêchée de finir ses épreuves avant tout le monde tout en étant sûr d'avoir réussi.

La belle blonde, en revanche, était beaucoup plus inquiète et pâlissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que passaient les examens et avait tendance à perdre de sa superbe. Eric n'était pas très à l'aise lui non plus, il voulait tout faire pour finir dans les premiers, mais savait très bien qu'il avait raté les épreuves pratiques de Métamorphose, Sortilèges et DCFM, les cours les plus importants à ses yeux.

\- Vous avez deux heures pour répondre aux questions, leur indiqua le professeur Binns en passant nonchalamment au travers du mur de sa salle classe pendant que les première année de Serdaigle sortaient leurs plumes et encriers pour passer leur dernière épreuve de l'année, l'Histoire de la Magie.

Tina en avait marre, elle avait mal à la tête et commençait déjà à s'endormir sur sa feuille, sans même avoir commencé. Elle lut d'abord toutes les questions pour savoir auxquelles elle pourrait répondre sans problèmes et en vit une qui la bloqua dans son élan.

Hester, elle, n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait déjà répondu à douze des vingt questions proposées. Cela allait être aussi facile qu'à l'ordinaire, elle était soulagée, elle allait certainement surpasser ce jeune prétentieux de McAllister, pari tenu !

Elle lut alors la treizième question…

« Depuis l'Ere d'Eckellion, qu'est-il advenu des âmes de ces douze sorciers grecs que les moldus prenaient pour des dieux ? »

Eckellion… Elle avait déjà lu ce nom quelque part… Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut quelqu'un s'agiter à sa droite, essayait-on de copier sur elle ? Elle se tourna et vit Tina, elle avait l'air effrayée !

« Prophétie, loup-garou » lut Hester sur les lèvres de sa voisine.

Mais bien sûr ! se dit soudain la jeune érudite. Eckellion était ce sorcier que Parvati Patil avait vaincu ! Ainsi il était censé faire partie de leur programme de cours. Comment avait-elle pu manquer ça ?

Inclinant la tête en direction de Tina pour lui prouver qu'elle avait compris, elle replongea sur sa feuille et se concentra plus intensément pour essayer de deviner qui pouvait bien être cet Eckellion.

Apparemment, il avait quelque chose à voir avec les Douze Sorciers de l'Olympe, ces magiciens aux pouvoirs colossaux qui avaient soumis les moldus méditerrannéens en servitude cinq mille ans auparavant. Leurs âmes avaient été conservées après leur mort par des mages noirs très puissants, mais personne ne savait comment. Eckellion était-il un de ces mages ? Non, Hester connaissait par cœur les noms de chacun des huit mille cinq cent trois sorciers qui s'étaient passés à travers les âges les âmes des douze tyrans. Il y avait Héraclès, Jason, Orphée, Persée, Pan, Minos, et bien d'autres moins connus jusqu'à ce que des mages romains scellent ces âmes au Mont Olympe et les firent garder par les meilleurs prêtres sorciers à leur disposition.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Hester écrivait sur son parchemin, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas ce qui était demandé, mais c'était un cours qu'elle n'avait pas dû réviser beaucoup – un des derniers sûrement – et pour s'en rappeler, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se remémorer l'intégralité du cours. Pendant ce temps, Tina n'avait pas avancé, elle scrutait Hester qui écrivait à toute vitesse, avait-elle vu le nom ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un léger toussotement de la part de Mr Binns derrière elle, qu'elle se hâta de replonger le nez dans son devoir, de peur d'être prise pour une tricheuse.

Hester, quant à elle, continuait de se remémorer par écrit son cours sur l'âme des sorciers grecs. Ca y est, cela lui revenait à présent : pendant plus de deux mille ans, les âmes des «dieux», conservées chacune dans un récipient particulier, furent enfermées au Mont Olympe et gardées par de gigantesques chiens à trois têtes. Hester releva brusquement la tête. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça ! Tina, à quelques rangs d'Hester, remarqua le geste et interrogea sa voisine du regard. «J'ai trouvé, » articula silencieusement Hester en direction de Tina qui, avec un petit sourire, reprit le cours de son devoir, sans se soucier qu'à côté d'elle, Hester semblait bouleversée.

Vendredi soir, à dix-huit heures, les examens étaient enfin terminés. Les première année, tout comme les autres élèves, purent enfin souffler et se reposer dans leurs salles communes. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hester et de Tina.

\- Mais tu vas me dire pourquoi on est là à se remplir le cerveau d'informations inutiles, alors qu'on devrait être dans la Grande Salle en train de se remplir la panse pour fêter la fin des exams ?

Hester ne lui répondit pas, elle se contentait de fixer une étagère remplie de livres sur les sorciers grecs, ses yeux allant d'un bout à l'autre à une vitesse indescriptible.

\- Je m'en vais ! fit Tina en tournant les talons. Je pensais que tu avais trouvé quelque chose, au lieu de ça, tu nous emmènes encore dans ce trou à intellos, je commence à en avoir marre de cet endroit !

\- Attends ! lui ordonna précipitamment Hester. J'ai trouvé !

Tina s'arrêta mais refusa de se retourner.

\- Tu parles ! lança-t-elle avec colère. C'est encore une de tes fausses impressions, j'en ai ma claque ! C'est déjà à cause de ça que j'ai raté mes examens, je ne veux plus rien à avoir à faire avec toi !

Hester ne réagit pas différemment que si Tina l'avait giflée.

\- Je te rappelle, dit-elle la voix soudainement très aiguë, que c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on regroupe nos recherches pour améliorer nos chances de découvrir quelque chose.

\- Justement, on n'a rien trouvé ! répliqua Tina en criant presque. A part des ennuis !

Hester n'osa rien dire de plus car à ce moment-là, Miss Deauclaire arriva en trombe.

\- C'est une bibliothèque ici, Miss Acklebow, pas une cour de récréation ! hurla la bibliothécaire en sortant sa baguette magique et en la pointant sur Tina, l'air menaçant. Vous me ferez le plaisir de quitter cet endroit et de passer vos humeurs autre part !

\- C'est bon, je m'en vais ! répondit Tina sur le même ton, avant de claquer la porte avec rage.

\- Non mais vraiment ! s'indigna Miss Deauclaire l'air scandalisé. Quel toupet ! J'en parlerai à la directrice !

Puis elle retourna dans son bureau et s'enferma à double-tour. Apparemment, elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'Hester qui se faufila timidement vers une petite table ronde pour y consulter le livre qu'elle avait trouvé, _Reliques de la Magie Olympienne_ _._

Après avoir examiné l'index, elle ouvrit le livre à la page qui l'intéressait et se mit à lire à voix basse :

« _Ce fut en 2007, alors que les sorciers européens commençaient tout juste à oublier le sinistre mage noir dont on n'ose toujours pas prononcer le nom, qu'un autre sorcier aux sombres desseins fit son apparition en Grèce. Vanitas Eckellion, considéré comme un des meilleurs oracles du monde de la magie, décida de s'emparer des âmes des douze tyrans grecs qui avaient vécu dans l'Antiquité. Aidé par ses talents non-négligeables de voyant, il parvint à déjouer la vigilance des puissants gardiens qui surveillaient le sanctuaire où les âmes de ces soi-disant dieux se trouvaient. Cependant, ne parvenant pas à maîtriser l'immense pouvoir que lui conféraient les reliques divines, il devint fou. Pendant dix ans, les sorciers grecs durent subir son joug implacable sans pouvoir répliquer le troisième œil de l'oracle lui permettait de déjouer de nombreux complots tandis que ses pouvoirs destructeurs, empruntés aux olympiens, semaient la terreur dans la région méditerranéenne. Tous les sorciers, hommes et femmes qui l'avaient affronté jusque-là périrent et devinrent ses marionnettes grâce au pouvoir ancien de l'antique mage noir Hadès. On compte parmi ses victimes nombres de grands sorciers du début du vingt-et-unième siècle : Dora Panagiotis, la directrice du bureau des aurors en Grèce, Constantin Kavala, aventurier éminemment reconnu Gabrielle Delacour, vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en 2005 etc._ »

Pendant un moment, Hester resta muette. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ces informations ? Elles étaient pourtant à portée de main, et si elle n'avait pas négligé ses cours en fin d'année, elle aurait pu avoir ces informations bien plus tôt !

« _Profondément inquiets par la montée en puissance de ce sombre sorcier dont le pouvoir commençait à s'étendre sur toute l'Europe, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers décida d'agir. Ne pouvant renverser Eckellion par la force, ils décidèrent d'avoir recours aux meilleurs oracles à leur disposition pour contrer le voyant sur son propre terrain. Ainsi furent envoyés plus de vingt oracles célèbres du monde de la magie, dont Elisa Tassier, Henry Brochard, Vigora Davenport, Trisha Hohenheim et surtout Parvati Patil, actuelle professeur de divination à la célèbre école de magie, Poudlard. Alors que plusieurs de leurs compatriotes avaient été rapidement stoppés. Patil, aidée de sa meilleure amie Lavande Brown, parvint à défaire l'oracle maudit. L'histoire aurait dû s'arrêter là, mais une légende dit qu'Eckellion, avant son incarcération, avait prédit que son disciple le vengerait._ »

\- Cas classique, murmura Hester pour elle-même, ils n'ont pas dû prendre ces menaces au sérieux.

L'auteur du livre semblait du même avis :

« _Cette menace, proférée par un mage noir devenu fou, ne fut que très peu prise au sérieux, et fut considérée comme un prétexte pour Eckellion de semer une dernière fois le doute et la terreur chez les sorciers comme savent si bien le faire les adeptes des arts obscurs. Elle fut d'autant plus ignorée que personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque disciple d'Eckellion. Les sorciers pouvaient dormir tranquilles, ce qu'ils font depuis plus de trente ans… »_

Hester resta longtemps immobile, assise à sa table, le livre ouvert à la page qu'elle venait de lire. En pleine réflexion, elle n'avait pas remarqué les deux hautes silhouettes sombres qui semblaient la surveiller sur un balcon au-dessus d'elle.

\- Elle est brillante ! remarqua l'une d'elles, elle a facilement fait le lien entre les deux affaires. Cette jeune fille n'est décidément pas n'importe qui !

La voix était mystique et sensuelle, contrairement à celle qui lui répondit :

\- Elle me fait un peu penser à Hermione, pas toi ?

Sa voix à elle était rêveuse.

\- Si, répondit l'autre, la même érudition, la sagacité, le même entrain lorsqu'il s'agit de résoudre les énigmes.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda la rêveuse. Un autre sortilège d'Amnésie risque d'attirer l'attention, non ?

\- Pas la peine, lui répondit la sensuelle, elle ne sait encore rien. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être fait-elle partie de la prophétie elle aussi ?

La rêveuse sourit avant de dire :

\- Tu sais Parvati, à part Lavande et moi, personne ne croit à cette prophétie.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on y croit, répliqua la dénommée Parvati. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour le moment, c'est d'une autre vision qui me permettrait d'identifier celles et ceux qui pourraient empêcher cette catastrophe.

La rêveuse eut un petit rire qui fit penser à un hululement de chouette.

\- Peut-être en as-tu déjà eu une, mais que cette fois, Lavande n'était pas là pour en témoigner.

Parvati Patil ne riait pas, c'est justement ce qu'elle craignait.

\- Il faudra qu'on surveille de près cette jeune fille, dit-elle en quittant le discret balcon où la rêveuse et elle étaient cachées.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura son amie, j'ai tout un groupe d'Eglantins Epieurs à ma disposition. Au moindre de ses mouvements, je serai informée.

\- Si tu le dis, concéda Parvati Patil sur un ton tout sauf convaincu.

Puis elle disparut derrière une tapisserie secrète en laissant son amie seule.

\- Es-tu vraiment un des sept guerriers d'Ohenfeld, ma chérie ? dit-elle à voix basse. Ce serait formidable si tu l'étais, on t'attend depuis si longtemps !

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Ayé ! Nos jeunes apprentis sorciers ont gravi cette dernière marche qui les séparait de leurs vacances tant méritées. A présent, leur retour à la maison est imminent. Mais avant cela, il leur faudra prendre connaissance des résultats. Et vous aussi, vous aurez à découvrir quelque chose dans ce dernier chapitre.

 **RàR** : Dommage **Glacy** , tu y étais presque ! Pas de bol, d'autant plus que la course à la centième review risque d'être un peu corsée maintenant =). Mais t'inquiète, tu l'auras ton OS ! xD. Merci encore pour ton commentaire super classe. Et de nouveau, tu analyses mes chapitres avec justesse et précision. J'aime beaucoup ta vision de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, et tes réflexions sur la lycanthropie de Nathan m'ont beaucoup surpris (mais agréablement -). Pour le chapitre 16, encore une fois désolé pour le potentiel d'Hester. Je croyais avoir changé ça. Mais je n'ai pas dû avoir le temps la dernière fois que j'y ai pensé. Comme je l'ai dit à **Nina** , en fait, je comptais changer les manières avec lesquelles elles vont s'y prendre : Hester sera celle qui ensorcelle les petits objets et Tina a réussi à produire une potion fusionnelle pour se fondre dans les meubles. Ce n'est pas une métamorphose en tant que telle, mais un artifice qui lui permet d'incorporer un meuble déjà existant sous forme d'image ou de sculpture dessus (comme l'espion dans le dessin animé Astérix chez Cléopâtre !). Pour le nom d'Eckellion, ce n'est pas si surprenant en soi, car les deux jeunes filles ont délaissé leurs cours en cette fin d'année. Mais t'inquiète, comme tu l'as vu, elles n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Content que tu apprécies leur alliance en tout cas. J'aime beaucoup Tina, et ça me peine de savoir que ce personnage est détesté par pas mal de monde ^^. Pour le match, je dois t'avouer qu'en l'écrivant, j'avais moi aussi hâte qu'il se termine car je n'en pouvais plus xD. Bref, désolé pour les Serdaigle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils auront leurs moments de gloire. Et ce sera la plus belle (et la plus dure) victoire jamais obtenue à Poudlard ( **Kara** peut le confirmer ^^). Pour le « défi impossible », tu verras le résultat dans le chapitre suivant. Merci d'y avoir participé et de t'être jetée à l'eau ! :-)

Tu n'est qu'une grosse fainéasse, **Kara** ! Mais c'est pour cela que je t'adore ! (cœur cœur). Et en plus, ta non-participation a sûrement permis à **Glacy** d'obtenir son premier OS. Du coup, je pense que personne ne t'en voudra ^^. Merci pour ton commentaire et ta constance en général. Je te fais des gros bisous et te souhaite de t'éclater en lisant ces deux chapitres (attention, il y en aura un de bonus la semaine prochaine ! :-).

 **Défi précédent** : Il n'y a donc que **Glacy** à avoir relevé le défi. Aura-t-elle raison ? On le verra dans le prochain chapitre. Notons que, à part si elle totalise zéro point (aucun bon nom dans le top), l'OS récompense lui est acquis. J'attends donc le personnage de ton choix, **Glacy**. Il peut être OC, ou appartenant au Canon de JKR, c'est toi qui décides ! :-D

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Vous allez le lire d'ici trente secondes, pas la peine de vous spoiler quoi que ce soit 0=).


	19. Juste un peu d'espoir

**Note** : Ça y est ! Vous êtes arrivés au bout du premier tome. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il convient de faire : vous féliciter ou vous remercier ? En tout cas je fais les deux. Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là. J'ai adoré lire vos reviews aussi éclairées que complètes, et drôles parfois.

 **Disclaimer** : Comme vous avez dû le comprendre à présent, tout ce qui appartient au contexte (lieu, communauté sorcière, personnages emblématiques etc.) est la propriété de JK Rowling, merveilleuse auteure qui a pu combler toute une génération de rêveurs. En revanche, mes petits héros sont à moi et rien qu'à moi, tous comme les péripéties qu'ils ont eu à subir lors de cette première année à la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du monde.

 **Défis** : Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je vais me concentrer sur la rédaction de vos OS avant de continuer la publication du tome 2. Et on va enfin pouvoir découvrir si **Glacy** sera une des lectrices récompensées ^^. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Parvati ne rejoignit pas la Grande Salle pour fêter la fin des examens ce soir-là. Elle prit au contraire la direction de la Forêt Interdite. Elle marchait vite et se retournait souvent, comme si elle craignait d'être vue par une personne qu'il ne fallait pas. Alors qu'elle passait devant les Ruines du Souvenir, un bruit de sabot la fit sursauter.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda une voix calme et profonde qui semblait être aussi forte qu'un hurlement en cette nuit calme et inquiétante.

\- Ah, c'est toi ! s'exclama Parvati Patil, en portant la main à son cœur. Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !

\- Je suis désolé, dit le centaure au pelage noir qui semblait invisible dans cette nuit sans lune, mais nous sommes plutôt inquiets, Mars brille de plus en plus, Saturne également.

\- La guerre et le temps, résuma Patil d'un ton sombre, il n'y a plus de doute, ça arrive…

Son ami chevalin ne dit rien de plus, ni pour la contredire, ni pour l'appuyer. N'espérant pas de réponse, elle sortit une petite bouteille sombre remplie d'une substance argentée, mi-liquide, mi-gazeuse, et la versa dans une petite coupe d'argent dans laquelle elle se mit à tournoyer frénétiquement. Le centaure avait l'air amusé.

\- Tu te sens obligée de le sortir tous les soirs ? lui demanda-t-il en chassant quelques moustiques d'un mouvement de queue.

\- J'ai besoin de me rappeler pourquoi je fais ça, expliqua Patil qui ne semblait plus du tout mystique et sûr d'elle. Personne ne me croit.

Sa voix devint plaintive, presque enfantine…

\- Ils te croiront en temps utile, la rassura le centaure d'une voix neutre, ils n'auront pas le choix.

La vieille sorcière émit un petit gloussement, digne d'une collégienne.

\- C'est sensé me rassurer ? voulut-elle savoir, moitié-amusée, moitié-désespérée.

\- Non, c'est juste la vérité.

\- Evidemment, la vérité ! répéta-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Mais elle n'en dit pas plus car le liquide dans la coupe venait de se stabiliser. Une image s'y refléta, aussi clairement que dans un miroir, sauf que ce qu'on pouvait y voir ne ressemblait aucunement à une forêt, mais à un paysage montagneux dévasté. Un vieil homme rachitique au teint cireux semblait regarder directement Parvati, comme si elle se tenait devant lui. Son visage exprimait la haine, sur ses mains brisées, on pouvait voir de nombreuses bagues déchiquetées. L'auteur de cet acte violent s'avança vers l'homme blessé. Même de dos, il était impossible de ne pas la reconnaître : Parvati elle-même avec trente ans de moins.

« _Tu m'as peut-être vaincu, femme ! Mais tu subiras la vengeance de mon apprenti ! hurla l'homme dont la voix semblait se répercuter en écho de façon surnaturelle._

 _\- Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux ! lança une femme à la voix aiguë qui n'apparaissait pas dans le champ de vision que laissait voir la coupe. Tu es en état d'arrestation, Vanitas Eckellion ! Dès demain tu seras transféré dans le labyrinthe de Cnossos où tu perdras l'esprit et également tout espoir de voir ton soi-disant disciple te venger ! »_

Le regard d'Eckellion se fit encore plus haineux.

 _« - Soyez maudites ! cracha-t-il à la manière d'un serpent._

 _\- C'est toi qui es maudit, Eckellion ! répliqua la Parvati dans la coupe._

 _\- Allons-y Pav', lui dit Lavande Brown en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule pour la faire se retourner, les aurors du ministère prendront le relais. »_

Mais lorsque la Parvati de la coupe se retourna, ses yeux étaient devenus tous blancs et mâchoire pendait d'une façon horriblement irréaliste. Lavande poussa un cri de surprise et d'effroi. La Parvati réelle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson de terreur, même après avoir vu cette scène des millions de fois. La voix de la Parvati de la coupe fut encore plus effrayante que son visage : une horrible et inhumaine tonalité qui glaçait les entrailles.

« _Toi, Etre des Ténèbres, Soldat de la Destruction, Champion du Mal ! Toi qui pensais répandre la mort et le chaos dans notre monde de paix et de justice ! Toi qui as semé le germe de ton engance maléfique dans l'espoir de voir tes noirs desseins se réaliser ! Sache que tu seras vaincu en tous temps, en tous lieux et qu'il en sera de même pour ton engeance…_

 _\- Parvati ! Pav' ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Lavande Brown au comble de l'angoisse. Parvati réponds-moi ! »_

Mais son amie ne semblait pas l'entendre, sa transe n'était pas finie. A la façon dont bougeait l'angle de vue de l'image dans la coupe, il était facile de deviner qu'il s'agissait du souvenir de Lavande Brown. Eckellion semblait lui aussi terrifié…

« _Quand se manifestera ton engeance malicieuse, le clan de la lumière sera prêt à la recevoir. Sache que lorsqu'apparaîtra son ombre sur notre monde bien aimé, le loup – agile chasseur des forêts, le serpent – furtif espion et tueur incisif, l'araignée – patiente et sage, mais déterminée à capturer sa proie, le scorpion – fatale créature au poison foudroyant, le faucon – guerrier garant de la justice et de la loi, la tortue – sage et paisible amie de la nature, et la jument – mère protectrice de l'élu, seront capables d'annihiler toute trace de son existence pour que ne subsiste que la pureté dans un monde qui n'a pas besoin de votre souillure. L'être de lumière, héritier du tyran, mais futur ancêtre du Bien, sera ainsi capable d'accomplir sa mission de paix et d'union dans notre Monde._ »

L'image se brouilla puis disparut complètement le souvenir s'arrêtait là. Cependant, la vieille Patil continuait de fixer l'innocente petite coupe comme si elle pouvait y trouver un sens caché. Le centaure la regardait, son visage ne trahissait aucune expression, à l'image de sa voix lorsqu'il se mit à parler :

\- Qu'espères-tu trouver à chaque fois, quand tu te plonges dans ce souvenir ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde. Un indice que tu n'aurais pas décelé ?

Parvati esquissa un faible sourire avant d'ajouter :

\- De l'espoir, je ne cherche rien d'autre qu'un peu d'espoir…

Le dernier jour de l'année, les élèves de première année eurent enfin les résultats tant attendus de leurs examens. Agglutinés contre un mur du hall d'entrée où ils étaient affichés, les jeunes sorciers en herbe poussaient des exclamations de joie, ou au contraire de déception en découvrant leurs moyennes, calculée en pourcentages de bonnes réponses. Sans grande surprise, c'était Milo qui était major de promo cette année avec une moyenne surréaliste de 104,75% de bonnes réponses. Il se classait parmi les cinq premiers dans toutes les matières dont une éclatante première place en Vol sur Balais et un score impressionnant de 144% de bonnes réponses en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cependant, il n'était pas aussi satisfait qu'aurait dû l'être le meilleur élève des première année. Car mis à part dans les deux matières où il dominait ses principaux rivaux, Hester le surclassait dans toutes les autres, notamment en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges elle se plaçait en deuxième avec une moyenne de 104,25% de bonnes réponses.

\- La prochaine fois sera la bonne, déclara Hester à ses camarades de Serdaigle qui étaient tristes pour elle que la première place lui échappât de si peu. De toute façon, je ne m'avoue pas vaincue face à McAllister !

Nathan était lui aussi très satisfait de ses résultats, il se trouvait en quatrième position du classement général avec 97,5% de bonnes réponses. Premier en Botanique et deuxième en Histoire de la Magie, il n'avait aucune note en-dessous de 80%. De son côté, comme il s'y était attendu, Eric s'était effondré dans les matières pratiques. Il ne devait sa septième place et son 86% de moyenne qu'aux matières théoriques comme l'Astronomie, la Botanique, les Potions et l'Histoire de la Magie où il atteignait une note supérieure à 100%.

Au grand soulagement de tous, aucun élève n'avait été recalé, et les professeurs s'accordaient à dire que le niveau de cette promotion était très satisfaisant avec 76,7% de moyenne. Les dix premiers atteignaient une moyenne supérieure à 80% ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de deux-cents ans au sein d'une promotion de première année. Bien sûr, les Serdaigle restaient les meilleurs avec un score étonnant de 82,8%. Toutefois, ils ne comptaient que trois élèves parmi les dix premiers, contre quatre chez les Serpentard. Eric, lui, était le seul Poufsouffle figurant dans le top10, les deux derniers représentants étant des Gryffondor. Néanmoins, tous les directeurs de Maisons étaient fiers de leurs petits protégés et, maintenant que les examens étaient terminés, ils se montraient beaucoup plus cordiaux et plus enclins à engager la conversion.

Après avoir quitté le panneau d'affichage pour laisser les deuxième année consulter leurs notes, Nathan, Dalia, Gregory et Mathilda passèrent le dernier jour à Poudlard en compagnie de Rose Weasley. Le professeur de Métamorphose leur offrit le thé tout en félicitant Nathan et Dalia pour leurs excellentes notes – Dalia était classée sixième avec une moyenne de 89,375%. Elle profita de ce moment de calme pour leur raconter des histoires étonnantes sur d'anciens professeurs de Poudlard qui étaient en poste quand elle-même était élève.

Milo, Alienor et les autres Serpentard restèrent dans les cachots toute la journée car il faisait trop chaud dans le parc en ces derniers jours du mois de juin. Tous leurs camarades les regardaient l'air à la fois impressionné et fier : deux élèves de leur Maison figuraient parmi les cinq premiers. Figurant à la troisième position, Alienor avait raté de peu le 100% de bonnes réponses avec son étonnant 99,75% qu'elle avait obtenu grâce à un suffoquant 182% en DCFM, surclassant même Milo pour le coup. Mais ce dernier, connaissant la vraie valeur de sa cousine, ne s'en formalisa pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se privèrent donc pour fêter cet heureux évènement, d'autant plus que leurs aînés Gregorius et Vindicus McAllister avaient eux aussi réussi à finir tous deux dans les cinq premiers de leurs promotions respectives. C'était encore une année de réussite pour les Serpentard malgré leur piètre performance à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons les fiertés de leur blason s'imposaient encore une fois dans cette école de nuls !

Le soir même eut lieu le banquet de fin d'année, un véritable festin qui avait lieu chaque année au dernier jour du trimestre et pendant lequel on désignait les vainqueurs de la Coupe de Quatre Maisons. C'était aussi l'occasion pour les élèves de se revoir une dernière fois avant les vacances d'été. Les mets proposés ce soir-là étaient encore meilleurs que d'habitude, l'ambiance était à la fête, les professeurs riaient joyeusement entre eux, les fantômes faisaient leurs numéros en passant au travers des tables et des bancs pour surprendre les élèves les moins attentifs. Pourtant, à la table des Serdaigle, Hester et Tina ne paraissaient pas beaucoup s'amuser. L'une était déçue que ses recherches n'aient rien donné, et l'autre regrettait de les avoir faites.

Nathan et ses amis, en revanche, s'amusèrent comme des petits fous à cette occasion ils rirent tous de bon cœur devant les pitreries de Jack et Zack tandis que Samuel Potter et Peter Weasley les félicitait chaleureusement pour leurs très bons résultats. Et finalement, quand le dernier éclair au café fut englouti, la directrice se leva, le silence se fit aussitôt dans la Grande Salle.

\- Nous voilà une fois de plus au crépuscule d'une année scolaire, et à l'aube d'une nouvelle, dit-elle avec son habituel sourire bienveillant. Cette année encore, des talents ont germé, d'autres se sont confirmés, certains attendent encore un peu avant de se révéler. Ce qu'ils feront avec notre aide la plus poussée. J'aimerais d'ailleurs porter un toast à nos formidables première année qui nous ont, cette année, énormément enrichi, tant au niveau de leurs capacités intellectuelles que de leur force morale.

Elle leva son verre en direction des jeunes élèves qui furent impressionnés, mais ravis, d'être à l'honneur en ce dernier soir de l'année.

Puis la directrice demanda une nouvelle fois le calme.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une année qui se termine, et à chaque fin d'année correspond aux résultats de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Si le silence n'était pas complet jusque là, il le fut à cet instant. Tous avaient le regard braqué sur Mrs Chourave et attendaient patiemment qu'elle prenne à nouveau la parole.

\- Avec 317 points, la quatrième place revient aux Gryffondor !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les bons derniers. Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire, 317 points, c'était vraiment un score pitoyable ! Cependant, étant donné les résultats remarquables de Nathan aux examens, les Gryffondor avaient décidé de ne pas lui tenir rigueur du fait qu'il était le principal responsable de ce mauvais résultat.

\- Avec 348 points, les Serpentard sont en troisième position ! annonça Mrs Chourave d'une voix forte.

Les Serpentard, en revanche, furent beaucoup moins enthousiastes devant cette contre-performance. Eux qui étaient habitués à trôner aux deux premières places du podium, ils se sentaient singulièrement humiliés cette année.

\- Les Poufsouffle, avec 375 points, occupent la deuxième place !

Cette fois, cependant, il y eut un véritable tumulte pour fêter cette improbable deuxième place des Poufsouffle qui ne l'avaient pas vraiment méritée, mais à qui cela arrivait tellement rarement qu'ils ne se posaient pas trop de questions.

Le silence retomba à nouveau lorsque la directrice leva la main.

\- Comme nombre d'entre vous l'ont déjà deviné, cette année la Coupe a été gagnée – et de loin – avec 441 points, par Serdaigle !

Alors que la Grande Salle se drapait aux couleurs bleu et bronze de la maison victorieuse, les Serdaigle faisaient un vacarme tonitruant pour fêter leur victoire bien méritée malgré toutes ces péripéties.

Les applaudissements et les acclamations durèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que Mrs Chourave, estimant qu'il était temps de terminer les festivités, invitât tout le monde à aller se coucher.

Nathan, épuisé, ne se fit pas prier pour se glisser dans son lit à baldaquin. Mais, en souhaitant bonne nuit aux cousins, il se rappela qu'il ne reviendrait pas au château avant deux mois. Lui, qui n'avait passé aucunes vacances hors de l'école, fut brusquement ramené à la réalité tandis que ses camarades tiraient leurs rideaux avant de s'endormir.

Les élèves dormirent peu ce soir-là, car ils devaient se préparer très tôt pour prendre le Poudlard Express, le train dont l'antique locomotive rouge vif les ramènerait dans leurs familles. Ainsi, le trajet dans le Poudlard Express fut étonnamment calme, contrairement à l'aller. Nathan et Mathilda partageaient un compartiment avec Gregory, Dalia et les cousins Weasley, lesquels étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils se contentaient de s'échanger des regards complices tout en pouffant bêtement de rire aux moments où on s'attendait le moins.

Nathan était triste, il savait qu'il allait revoir ses amis, mais il n'imaginait pas devoir attendre deux mois avant de pouvoir les retrouver. Il était d'ailleurs assez déprimé alors que le train avalait les kilomètres à grande vitesse, et cela devait se voir car Gregory annonça :

\- Il faut absolument qu'on se voie pendant les vacances, juste deux ou trois jours, mais ce serait vraiment bien qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble pendant ces deux mois.

\- Oui, approuva vivement Mathilda, ce sera dur, deux mois sans magie. Il faut qu'on réussisse à se retrouver tous pour pouvoir supporter tout ça ensemble !

Elle tenait encore le parchemin que les professeurs leur avaient fait parvenir pour leur rappeler que la magie hors de Poudlard était interdite chez les sorciers de premier cycle.

\- Ca marche pour nous ! firent joyeusement les cousins, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nathan, Dalia, vous serez des nôtres ?

\- Evidemment ! répondit Nathan qui devait s'efforcer de ne pas paraître trop heureux.

\- Je ne sais pas si ma famille d'accueil sera d'accord, ma tutrice Wilma est assez protectrice à mon égard, dit Dalia qui n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui fasse ce genre de proposition. Mais je vais faire en sorte de pouvoir venir, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant le grognement d'insistance qu'émit Jack.

Eric et Hester, qui, quant à eux, partageaient leur compartiment avec Timothy et d'autres élèves de Serdaigle, se firent la même promesse de se voir et s'écrire régulièrement pendant les deux mois d'été.

Lorsque le train ralentit pour atteindre la gare de King's Cross, Milo était impatient de descendre et de retrouver sa mère pour lui raconter toutes les péripéties qui lui étaient arrivées pendant l'année. Alienor restait impassible, elle regrettait simplement de devoir abandonner son fauteuil rampant pour un vulgaire fauteuil roulant de moldu pendant la traversée de King's Cross.

Sur le quai, des dizaines de parents étaient agglutinés tout le long pour être les premiers à voir leurs enfants descendre du train. Mathilda et Nathan virent les leurs et leur firent de grands signes pour leur indiquer leur position. Les cousins Weasley avaient carrément une armada de sorciers aux cheveux roux qui les attendaient, eux et leurs cousins éloignés : Peter qui avait un an de plus qu'eux, Percy Jr, le troisième année qui avait pour ambition de devenir préfet en chef, Astrid et Milicent, deux cousines dans la même classe que Percy, et bien d'autres encore.

Milo et Vindicus se ruèrent sur leur mère venue les chercher, eux ainsi que leurs cousins Gregorius et Alienor. La mère d'Hester fut enchantée de connaître enfin Eric et Timothy dont sa fille lui avait tant parlé. Thelma tomba dans les bras de sa grand-mère, une femme imposante qui n'eut aucun mal à soulever la fillette pour la couvrir de baisers sonores. Timothy dut vite prendre congé de ses amis car il aperçut ses parents, deux moldus mal à l'aise de se trouver au milieu de gens aussi insolites, et impatients de retrouver leur petit monde confortable et ordonné de moldus. Eric, lui, fut déçu que ses parents n'aient, une fois de plus, pas pu venir, et déchargé leurs responsabilités sur sa sœur Constance qui était déjà bien assez débordée comme ça…

Cependant il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, son sort était quand même bien plus enviable que celui de Dalia qui n'avait, elle, personne pour aller la chercher et devait traverser toute la ville à pied pour retrouver l'appartement de ses tuteurs.

\- On s'écrira cet été, lui assura Nathan un peu coupable de pouvoir rentrer chez lui rapidement, confortablement installé dans la grosse voiture de ses parents.

\- Oui, on utilisera la poste moldue, lui répondit Dalia en lui adressant un petit sourire. Ça nous fera du bien, de nous rappeler qu'il y a encore un peu de «normalité» en nous.

Et tous ensemble, comme un seul et même être, Nathan, Mathilda et Grégory – intrépides Gryffondor épris de justice – Hester et Timothy – sages et studieux Serdaigle avides de connaissances – Eric et Thelma – loyaux Poufsouffle travaillant dur pour rester dans la course – et Dalia – mystérieuse Serpentard différente de ceux de sa Maison – franchirent la barrière invisible qui les ramena entre les quais 9 et 10 de la gare, de retour dans le monde des moldus

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà, ce premier tome se termine ici. Avec plus de questions qu'il n'a apporté de réponses. Je lirais avec plaisir vos propositions concernant les sept enfants de la prophétie, je suis sûr que vous avez plein d'idées. Allez-y ! Lâchez-vous !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier tome. J'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour le deuxième !  
Mais avant cela, je VEUX connaître l'identité de vos personnages préférés (élèves et profs) ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Lol, je déconne, mais les réponses sont tellement différentes selon les lecteurs que ça m'intéresse vachement !

 **Défi précédent** :

Alors comme je ne suis pas sûr que le classement de chaque élève du top10 soit donné le voici :

1er : **Milo McAllister** , avec 104.75% de bonnes réponses ( _dont un score supérieur à 100% en DCFM et en Vol sur Balais_ ).  
2ème : **Hester O'Brian** , avec 104.25% de bonnes réponses ( _dont un score supérieur à 100% en Métamorphose, Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique et Astronomie)_.  
3ème : **Alienor Lantiem** , avec 99.75% de bonnes réponses ( _dont un score supérieur à 100% en Défence contre les Forces du Mal et en Vol sur Balais_ ).  
4ème : **Nathan Jones** , avec 97.125% de bonnes réponses ( _dont un score supérieur à 100% en DCFM, Botanique et Histoire de la Magie_ ).  
5ème : **Timothy Vance** , avec 90.5% de bonnes réponses ( _dont un score supérieur à 100% en Histoire de la Magie_ ).  
6ème : **Dalia Snakanger** , avec 89.375% de bonnes réponses ( _dont un score supérieur à 100% en Sortilèges_ ).  
7ème : **Eric Hortshore** , avec 86% de bonnes réponses ( _dont un score supérieur ou égal à 100% en Potions, Botanique, Astronomie et Histoire de la Magie_ ).  
8ème : **Hope Lepheimer** , avec 85.875% de bonnes réponses ( _dont un score supérieur à 100% en Astronomie_ ).  
9ème : **Irène Lannfist** , avec 81% de bonnes réponses ( _Meilleure note en sortilèges_ ).  
10ème : **Demetrius Sarzac** , avec 80.875% de bonnes réponses ( _meilleure note en DCFM_ )

Oui, **Ty** , **Kara** , **PouletPotter** et tous les autres qui ont eu le doc excel répertoriant les résultats des 40 élèves de la promo, le classement a changé. Nathan n'est plus troisième, Hope et Demetrius ont remonté quelques places, et Norman Hodge est absent du classement du top10.

Donc pour celles et ceux qui ont osé répondre. **Glacy** a été la première (et la seule), et elle m'a plutôt impressionné. Elle a réussi à placer huit bonnes personnes dans son top10. Malheureusement, aucun n'est à la bonne place. Ce qui lui fait **8/20**. Et quand ton sait que concernant _Hope_ , _Hester_ , _Milo_ et _Nathan_ , elle s'est plantée d'une place, j'avoue que ce doit être rageant. Mais bon, que tu réussisses à placer _Hope_ à ce stade de l'histoire, et même _Timothy_ aussi, c'est quand même vachement bien joué ! Du coup, félicitations Glacy, tu hériteras du dixième OS (si j'ai bien compté ^^) qui apparaîtra dans les « Genèses de Nevilli ». J'attends ta proposition de perso avec impatience ^^.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Voilà voilà, le tome 1 est terminé. Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là. J'espère commencer le deuxième assez vite. J'ai reçu le visuel d'Ayne Greensleeves (AKA alkanet sur deviantArt) et la préparation des chapitres du tome 2 (avec les défis et tout) est en cours. Je suis donc prêt à publier le début de ce prochain tome.  
Cependant, j'aimerais avoir fini mes OS récompenses du premier tome avant de m'attaquer au second, sinon je risque de prendre trop de retard. Désolé pour celles et ceux qui attendent la suite avec impatience. J'espère que cela ne vous dissuadera pas de participer aux défis. Je vais speeder, promis !  
Allez, je vous dis à bientôt, portez-vous bien !

Gros bisous mes Strangulots du Népal !

 **Défi inversé** : Allez hop ! Un petit top 10 pour ce dernier chapitre ! Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui vais essayer de deviner vos personnages préférés. Voici ce que j'imagine en majorité :

1er = Eric Hortshore  
2ème = Dalia Snakanger  
3ème = Nathan Jones  
4ème = Ambrosius Davidson  
5ème = Gregory Zelton  
6ème = Milo McAllister  
7ème = Hester O'Brian  
8ème = Alienor Lantiem  
9ème = Zack Weasley  
10ème = Rose Weasley

Pour faire le classement, je vous demanderai un top trois. Le premier de votre liste aura cinq points, le deuxième trois points, et le troisième un point. Ça vous semble juste ainsi ? Si c'est le cas, allez-y, à vos claviers !

Alors ? Alors ? J'ai bon ? Tout faux ? Dites-moi ! XD


	20. Petit récapitulatif de l'année passée

**Note** : Toutes mes excuses pour celles et ceux qui ont cru, en recevant l'alerte pour cette publication, que le dernier chapitre était suivi d'un épilogue. En fait pas du tout, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais – comme son nom l'indique – plutôt un récapitulatif des dix-neuf chapitres qui constituent ce premier tome. Vous y trouverez un récapitulatif de tous les vainqueurs des défis que je vous ai proposés à chaque chapitre de ce tome, ainsi qu'un résumé plutôt complet de ce tome pour ceux qui l'ont lu il y a longtemps et veulent se remettre aux tomes suivants mais qui n'ont pas le temps de tout relire, et de sincères remerciements pour chacun de mes lecteurs, qu'ils soient sur Feufeu ou non.

 **Disclaimer** : Comme vous avez fini par bien l'avoir en tête après que je vous ai martelé la même chose de dix-neuf façons différentes, vous savez ce qui va suivre…  
Le monde de la Magie, dans lequel ont évolué mes chers personnages pendant une année entière, est presqu'entièrement repris de l'idée originale de Joanne K. Rowling, notre mère à tous. L'histoire dont je fais le résumé, elle vient de mon imaginaire, le monde de la magie n'est qu'un support pour la faire vivre.

 **Défis** : Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos participations aussi assidues qu'enjouées. L'une des parties de ce « chapitre » sera dédiée aux participants de ces défis. Alors je n'en dis pas plus.

* * *

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

1 - Dans le premier chapitre, vous avez découvert le jeune Nathan, né-moldu de son état. Un soir d'avril 2048, alors qu'il vient d'avoir 11 ans, il découvre avec émerveillement son statut de sorcier, qui lui est révélé par le professeur Londubat, directeur-adjoint de Poudlard, la célèbre École de Magie. Aucun de ses deux parents – qui appartiennent à la branche plutôt aisée des moyennes classes – n'est très heureux de voir leur fils partir pour ce mystérieux établissement. Mais finalement, ils laissent Nathan choisir par lui-même, et ce dernier n'est que trop heureux de pouvoir s'y rendre et devenir un sorcier.

2 - Dans ce deuxième chapitre, trois autres héros sont introduits. Milo, le sang-pur aristocrate, orphelin de père, qui habite un luxueux manoir près duquel il se perfectionne au Quidditch et étudie la magie noire avant l'heure. Hester est une jeune sang-mêlée habitant seule avec sa mère sur la côte Est de la République d'Irlande, curieuse et de nature enjouée, elle a hâte de prouver à tous qu'elle mérite sa place à Poudlard. Eric, de son côté, est le dernier enfant d'une fratrie de quatre filles (et un garçon) dont la famille sang-pur reste très modeste et à la renommée quasi-inexistante ; doutant sans-cesse de ses capacités magiques, il craint d'être un Cracmol et redoute le fait de devoir se confronter à des « vrais sorciers » lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard.

3 - Nos quatre héros ayant reçu leurs lettres d'Admission, il est temps à présent de s'atteler aux traditionnelles courses de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse qui précèdent chaque rentrée scolaire à l'école de Magie. Et c'est Eric qui ouvre la marche en y allant dès l'obtention de sa lettre. Bien habitué à y circuler seul sans ses sœurs les plus jeunes, Océane et Flora, qui le traitent comme un moins que rien, il commence par aller acheter sa baguette magique. Arrivé chez Olivander's, le vendeur a toutes les peines du monde à lui trouver la bonne baguette. Finalement, seule une baguette recyclée, ayant déjà une bonne expérience de la pratique de la Magie, fonctionne. Il part alors, très content de lui, avec l'ancienne baguette du regretté Cedric Diggory.  
Quelques semaines plus tard, Nathan se rend lui aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Accompagné de sa mère, il découvre la somptueuse avenue commerçante lors de la visite guidée organisée par le Professeur Londubat. Il y rencontre d'autres enfants né-moldus, comme Malcolm, Dalia, Christopher et Mathilda. Ayant besoin d'or sorcier pour régler les achats, leur première destination sera Gringotts.

4 - Une fois la visite – plutôt mouvementée – à Gringotts terminée, les cinq enfants de moldus se regroupent pour aller ensemble récupérer leurs premières fournitures magiques. Ils commencent eux aussi leur tournée par un passage chez Olivander's. Tandis que Nathan récupère une baguette tout à fait ordinaire, Dalia semble fascinée par une autre baguette avec un passé – trouble semble-t-il – et ne veut pas repartir sans. Cet instant de malaise passé, Nathan, Dalia et les autres continuent leurs achats en écumant les différentes boutiques de magie, dont Fleury et Bott, la librairie dans laquelle Nathan tombe sous le charme de deux phénomènes extraordinaires : le Quidditch et Hester O'Brian.  
Cette dernière, amusée par sa rencontre inattendue avec un Nathan très maladroit, poursuit ensuite sa route vers le magasin de baguettes – elle avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Mais à son grand déplaisir, elle y rencontre un jeune garçon de son âge, à l'arrogance sans égale, qui n'est autre que Milo McAllister. La confrontation entre les deux est explosive, et promet une compétition effrénée entre ces deux futures meilleurs élèves de leur promotion.

5 - Le premier septembre est arrivé. Nathan, Hester, Eric et Milo foulent enfin les dalles de la fameuse voie 93/4. Tandis que le jeune né-moldu retrouve ses camarades de vagabondage dans un compartiment isolé à l'arrière du train, Eric et Hester vont partager un compartiment ensemble et tisser les prémices de leur amitié mémorable. Milo, de son côté, va faire de son mieux pour que l'on se souvienne de lui dès le premier voyage en train, et s'applique à molester durement chaque première année qui croisera son chemin. Eric fait partie de ceux-là, et tombe sous le sort du jeune McAllister, tout cela devant une Hester impuissante. Fort heureusement, Samuel Potter, petit-fils du grand héros, arrive à temps pour leur sauver la mise. Arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, une surprise de _taille_ les attendra.

6 – Guidés par le géant Graup, les première année traversent le lac sombre et se dirigent vers les sous sols du gigantesque château qui s'étend sous leurs yeux. Arrivés à bon port, ils participent à la traditionnelle cérémonie de la répartition, laquelle ne se déroule pas sans anicroche. Eric est le premier des quatre à passer, bien malgré lui, Poufsouffle le choisit et il se résigne alors à gagner la table où ses deux sœurs encore scolarisées sont déjà assises. Nathan, ayant vu son amie Mathilda être répartie à Gryffondor, souhaite connaître le même destin. Après lui avoir fait croire que ce ne sera pas possible, le Choixpeau répartit Nathan à Gryffondor. Ensuite, la démarche assurée, Milo s'approche du Choixpeau et, contre toute attente, ce dernier le fait attendre. S'inclinant finalement devant le courroux du jeune sang-pur, le vieux couvre-chef l'envoie, à Serpentard à sa demande, tout en précisant bien qu'il aurait voulu le diriger vers une autre maison. C'est alors dans l'indifférence générale qu'Hester est repartie à Serdaigle, comme elle s'y attendait. Une fois la répartition terminée, la Directrice, Pomona Chourave, se lève et prononce un discours de bienvenue. Le repas se déroule en suite dans une ambiance plus calme. Leur apprentissage de sorciers débutera le lendemain.

7 – Le grand jour arrive. Les élèves de Poudlard ont leurs premiers cours. Alors que Nathan commence à déchanter lors de son premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, devant l'injustice manifeste dont fait preuve Scorpius Malefoy, le Directeur de Serpentard, envers ceux qui ne sont pas de sa Maison, Eric et Hester font plus ample connaissance autour d'un chaudron à l'occasion du plus insolite (et quelque peu ennuyeux) cours de potions qu'ils aient jamais eus. En compagnie de Thelma et Timothy, eux aussi de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, ils préparent des potions de beauté sous l'œil pétillant du professeur le plus superficiel et le plus élitiste possible. Par la suite, nos quatre héros suivent d'autres cours, expérimentent d'autres magies. En métamorphose, ils découvriront la douce patience de Rose Weasley, et en Sortilèges, le manque d'autorité de la timide Cho Chang.

8 – Lors des jours suivants, les jeunes apprentis sorciers se familiarisent avec ce nouveau monde, ils découvrent d'autres secrets et d'autres professeurs. Chaque héros finit par se spécialiser dans une discipline en particulier. Ce sont les Potions pour Eric, la Botanique pour Nathan, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour Milo, et la Métamorphose pour Hester. A la fin de la première semaine, les élèves apprennent enfin à voler sur des balais. Certains sortent clairement du lot, annonçant une relève prometteuse aux actuelles équipes de Quidditch. Et finalement, au bout de la deuxième semaine seulement, le clash entre Nathan le né-moldu et Milo le sang-pur, a enfin lieu pendant un cours de DCFM. Et c'est Nathan qui gagne la première manche. Malgré les points enlevés à Gryffondor pour avoir blessé Milo, il est tout heureux que son entrainement ait porté ses fruits et que son Charme du Bouclier ait pu repousser l'attaque de cet idiot arrogant. Cependant, figurant tous deux parmi les meilleurs élèves de leur promotion, l'un comme l'autre sont invités à une soirée organisée par le professeur Davidson. Ce qui leur permet de découvrir d'autres génies comme eux, mais faisant partie de promotions plus âgées.

9 – Les cours se suivent alors paisiblement jusqu'au jour d'Halloween, où élèves et Professeurs apprennent la mort d'une Héroïne de Guerre. Amis, Famille, ou simples admirateurs, un grand nombre de sorciers se montrent alors à Poudlard pour rendre hommage à cette grande Sorcière qu'était Minerva McGonagall. Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley-Granger, Ernie MacMillan, tous ces grands noms du Ministère prononcent un discours en l'honneur de leur mentor. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à assister aux funérailles. Silencieux, effacés, sombres, de nombreux partisans de ce qu'il reste du clan des pro-sang-purs assistent également à l'enterrement, une lueur malveillante dans le regard. Milo, assistant lui aussi à l'événement, se met à espérer un renversement de situation qu'Hester, non loin de lui, se met à craindre plus que tout. Eric, de son côté, doute de lui-même et de sa maison. Le professeur Chourave s'installe alors à côté de lui, et l'invite à se confier. Il révèle alors qu'il a honte de Poufsouffle car c'est la Maison où a été répartie toute sa famille, et aucun d'entre eux ne démontre de capacité ou d'ambition quelconque. Chourave comprend sa frustration, lui fait part de sa propre histoire, et encourage Eric à changer les choses pour redonner à Poufsouffle sa gloire passée.

10 – Le mois de Novembre arrive alors, et avec lui les premiers matchs de Quidditch. Sous l'œil émerveillé de Nathan qui n'avait jamais vu un tel sport, et celui maussade de Milo, qui devra attendre encore un an avant de pouvoir intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard, les Gryffondor tiennent le coup sous les assauts incisifs des génies de Serpentard. Mais lorsqu'un cognard « perdu » heurte la gardienne de Gryffondor, véritable pilier de la défense des lions, la tendance s'inverse et les Serpentard atomisent leurs adversaires privés de leur Capitaine. De leur côté, Eric et Hester voient leur amitié s'encombrer de légères tensions à l'approche du match Poufsouffle-Serdaigle. Mais lorsque l'humiliation des Blaireaux contre les Aigles est terminée, leur relation amicale reprend de plus belle. Eric essaie de ne pas penser au Quidditch et prend la résolution de redresser l'honneur de Poufsouffle le soir même.

11 – Noël arrive très vite, et avec lui la neige et le froid. L'horreur des événements d'Halloween est rapidement balayée par l'approche de vacances bien méritées. Eric veut en profiter pour entrainer ses camarades de Poufsouffle, et leur permettre d'améliorer leurs performances magiques. Mais cette initiative est très mal prise par Thelma et les autres Poufsouffle. Très remontés contre lui, ils refusent désormais de lui adresser la parole et il devient ainsi la risée des Poufsouffle. Seuls Hester et Timothy lui parlent encore. Alors que les vacances de Noël débutent, tout le monde retourne chez lui. A l'exception d'Eric, qui ne veut pas suivre ses sœurs, de Nathan, qui est trop fasciné par le monde de la magie pour songer à le quitter, même temporairement, et Dalia, l'orpheline solitaire qui n'a nulle part où aller. Malgré leurs flagrantes différences, ces trois-là vont former un trio dont l'amitié traversera bien des épreuves à venir.

12 – Le deuxième trimestre commence enfin. Alors qu'Eric a pu reprendre du poil de la bête pendant les vacances, Milo aborde cette nouvelle année avec appréhension. Les quatre maisons sont désormais côte à côte dans la course aux sabliers, grâce notamment aux efforts de Christopher et Thelma qui, désireux de montrer à tous qu'Eric n'est pas le seul à rapporter des points, parviennent à ramener Poufsouffle dans la course.  
Ainsi, seul les matchs de Quidditch permettront aux quatre rivales de se démarquer les unes des autres. Sans grande surprise, Gryffondor atomise Poufsouffle tandis que les Serdaigle parviennent tout d'abord à dominer légèrement Serpentard, mais se font vite déborder par des Vert et Argent plus endurants, plus expérimentés, et plus hargneux. N'ayant ainsi plus aucun rival sérieux sur leur chemin, la Maison du Serpent est clairement favorite pour remporter les deux coupes.

13 – La deuxième journée du Championnat de Quidditch est passée, mais les tensions entre maisons ne s'apaisent pas pour autant. Alors que l'échéance des examens approche tranquillement, les esprits s'échauffent entre élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Décidés d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute l'un avec l'autre, Milo et Nathan se provoquent en duel et se donnent rendez-vous dans la Forêt interdite. Grégory Zelton et Alienor Lantiem les accompagnent en tant que seconds. Le combat commence alors aux alentours de minuit, et Milo finit par prendre un léger avantage sur Nathan, quand un invité indésirable interrompt leur combat. Ils comprennent vite qu'il s'agit d'un loup-garou et tentent de lui faire face. Mais bien vite, ils se font écraser par cet ennemi trop fort pour eux.

14 – Résigné à affronter la bête seul pour protéger Nathan et Gregory qui sont inconscients, Milo ordonne à sa cousine de fuir pour prévenir les professeurs. Mais bien vite, les deux se font maîtriser, et ne doivent leur salut qu'à l'intervention inopportune d'un centaure et de deux professeurs pour le moins insolites. Horrifié, Milo se rend compte que Nathan a été mordu. Désormais, son camarade de classe et principal rival sera un loup garou.

15 – Lorsque les quatre élèves se réveillent, ils ne se rappellent plus de rien et croient que leurs blessures sont dues aux sortilèges qu'ils se sont lancés lors du duel. Alienor est désormais paraplégique, tandis que Nathan a l'épaule déchiquetée, que Gregory a une méchante plaie au ventre, et que Milo semble traumatisé à vie. Cent points sont enlevés à Gryffondor et Serpentard pour les punir d'avoir bafoué le règlement de l'école et les deux Maisons terminent au bas du classement derrière Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui sont pratiquement assurés de finir premier et deuxième à présent. Milo, Alienor, Nathan et Gregory sont en pleine disgrâce et seule l'approche des derniers matchs de l'année pourrait faire oublier à leurs camarades le mépris qu'ils éprouvent pour les minables responsables d'une telle dégringolade. Mais le premier match du dernier tour, Serpentard-Poufsouffle, semble plié d'avance, alors personne ne s'y intéresse. Pourtant, malgré un départ catastrophique, l'équipe de Poufsouffle parvient à marquer quelques points, empêchant ainsi les Serpentard de creuser l'écart fatidique des 150 points. Ainsi lorsque Tiffany Denzoa, l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, attrape le vif d'or presque par hasard, les Jaune et Noir parviennent à arracher la victoire sur le fil, relançant ainsi les paris sur l'issue incertaine de cette coupe de Quidditch.  
Dans le même temps, Hester et Tina surprennent une conversation très suspecte entre deux professeurs à propos d'un mystérieux loup-garou qu'il y aurait dans leur école. L'une comme l'autre se promettent alors d'y voir plus clair.

16 – Alors que le mois de mai annonce l'arrivée d'un été précoce, les élèves sont plongés dans leurs révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. Cependant, certains ont l'esprit trop occupé pour s'y atteler sérieusement. C'est le cas de Nathan qui finit par se désintéresser de ses notes pour se focaliser sur le prochain match de Quidditch, lequel décidera de l'issue de ce tournoi si disputé. Hester et Tina, elles, sont contraintes de s'allier pour découvrir l'identité de cet élève dangereux.  
Le match commence et, très vite, Serdaigle mène au score grâce à leurs nombreuses stratégies. Menant de 70 points, s'ils attrapent le vif d'or maintenant, ils peuvent gagner la Coupe.

17 – Suite du match de Quidditch et des investigations d'Hester et Tina. Alors que Gryffondor revient au score puis réussit à mener largement, les deux filles découvrent l'existence d'une prophétie concernant le loup-garou. Peu à peu cependant, les deux situations s'enlisent et durent des heures sans rien donner. Et finalement à l'image du match nul (300 à 300) qui clôture la rencontre des deux équipes prétendantes au titre, les recherches des deux filles débouchent sur une impasse. Serpentard finit donc champion de Quidditch, tandis que Tina et Hester sont dégoûtées d'avoir perdu leur temps.

18 – Dernier obstacle avant les vacances : les examens de fin d'année. Tandis qu'Hester, Nathan et Milo réussissent sans problème toutes les tâches qu'on leur demande de faire, Tina bute dans pratiquement toutes les matières. Eric pense ne s'en être pas trop mal sorti dans les matières théoriques, mais en ce qui concerne la pratique, il craint d'être recalé. Finalement, lors du dernier examen, Hester et Tina se rendent compte qu'une partie du mystère qu'elles ont tenté de percer trouvait sa réponse dans leurs livres d'histoire. Elles se ruent alors à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur un certain Eckellion, mais finalement, Tina se lasse et qui la bibliothèque de rage. Hester découvre alors l'histoire d'Eckellion, cet oracle grec qui avait tenté de dominer l'Europe avec les pouvoirs des antiques sorciers de l'Olympe, mais s'étaient fait stopper par Parvati Patil. Mais une nouvelle fois, elle tombe dans une impasse, ne voyant pas le lien avec le loup-garou de leur école. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas qu'elle est surveillée.

19 – Laissant Luna s'occuper de la surveillance d'Hester, Parvati fait un tour dehors et rencontre Blake, le centaure qui a sauvé Alienor en Avril. Après une rapide conversation, la vieille prêtresse comprend que les choses vont bientôt se gâter dans le monde magique. A l'aide d'une Pensine portative, elle se plonge alors dans un de ses souvenirs, sous l'œil amusé de Blake qui l'a déjà vu plusieurs fois effectuer ce rituel. On y découvre alors l'existence d'une prophétie que Parvati a prédite, dans un état de transe, juste après avoir vaincu le terrible Eckellion. Ce dernier avait lui-même prophétisé l'avènement de son disciple qui les détruirait tous. Or, selon la vision de Parvati, lorsque ce disciple arrivera, sept guerriers seront prêts à lui faire face, afin de permettre à l'élu de l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Chacun est représenté par un animal totem : le loup, le serpent, l'araignée, le scorpion, la tortue, le faucon et la jument. Selon toute vraisemblance, Parvati et Luna suspectent fortement Nathan d'être le loup de cette prophétie.  
Le lendemain, les élèves de Première année découvrent leurs résultats. Sans surprise, Milo, Hester, Alienor et Nathan sont les quatre premiers du top5. Eric, s'étant effondré dans les matières pratiques, a récolté une moyenne plus basse, mais figure quand même dans les dix premiers sur quarante. Le soir-même a lieu la Cérémonie de la Remise de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, elle est délivrée aux Serdaigle, qui dominent le classement avec un score plutôt modeste, devant Poufsouffle, Serpentard, et Gryffondor.  
Vient alors le retour chez soi en Poudlard Express qui se déroule sans accrocs. Dalia, Nathan, Mathilda, Gregory et les Cousins Weasley se promettent de se retrouver pendant les vacances, avant d'arriver sur le Quai 9-3/4 et de franchir tous ensemble la barrière qui délimite leur monde.

* * *

 **Reviews gagnantes :**

10ème : Inscrite sur le chapitre 2, le 13 août 2016 par **Nina – SGR**. Elle a gagné l'OS sur _Pomona Chourave_ intitulé « La jeune fille à la feuille », publié le 29 août 2016.

25ème : Inscrite sur le chapitre 6, le 30 août 2016 par **Ty S. Brekke.** Elle a gagné l'OS sur _Ambrosius Davidson_ intitulé « Le reflet de mon âme », publié le 23 octobre 2016.

50ème : Inscrite sur le chapitre 10, le 27 septembre 2016 par **Kara Lee-Corn Smith**. Elle a gagné l'OS sur _Molly Weasley_ intitulé « Mollynette », publié le 09 décembre 2016

75ème : Inscrite sur le chapitre 15, le 30 octobre 2016, par **Nina-SGR**. Elle a gagné un OS sur _Abraxas Malefoy_ , intitulé « La Limace et l'Étalon », publié le 6 janvier 2016.

100ème : Inscrite sur le chapitre 19, le 13 décembre 2016, par **Ty S. Brekke**. Elle a gagné un OS sur _Barty Croupton Jr_. En attente de publication.

150ème : Inscrite sur le chapitre 20, le 20 février 2017, par **Chupeechan**. Elle a gagné un OS sur _Alienor Lantiem_. En attente de publication.

200ème : Pas encore publiée

250ème : Pas encore publiée

300ème : Dans sûrement très longtemps (si j'y arrive)

400ème : Dans sûrement très longtemps (si j'y arrive)

500ème : On peut toujours rêver ^^

750ème : On peut toujours rêver ^^

1000ème : Oui, un jour, je serai aussi doué que **Chupee Chan**. Mais pas demain, car demain y a Quidditch. XP  
(ps : Allez lire _Verum Tempore_ , c'est une tuerie !)

1500ème : … ouais non, on oublie… On sait tous que j'arriverai jamais jusque-là xD.

* * *

 **Défis gagnants :**

 **Chapitre 1 &2** : Question portant sur les Baguettes des protagonistes, posée le mardi 4 août 2016. **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture à la clôture du défi le 12 août 2016.

 **Chapitre 3** : Question portant sur l'identité des deux grands rivaux chez Olivander, posée le mercredi 12 août 2016. **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture du défi le 16 août 2016.

 **Chapitre 4** : Question portant sur l'identité du souffre-douleur de Milo, posée le mardi 16 août 2016. Défi remporté par **Invictus Adrii** , grâce à une réponse exacte donnée le 16 août 2016. Il a remporté l'OS sur **_Hester_** _**O'Brian**_ , intitulé « _Au_ _revoir_ » et publié le 3 octobre 2016.

 **Chapitre 5** : Question portant sur l'appartenance aux différentes maisons des huit premiers personnages, posée le 23 août 2016. Défi remporté par **Bokaya** grâce à six bonnes réponses sur huit, soumises le 29 août 2016. Elle a remporté l'OS sur **_Angelina_** _**Johnson**_ intitulé « _La_ _furie_ », publié le 27 décembre 2016.

 **Chapitre 6** : Question sur l'identité du prof antipathique, posée le mardi 30 août 2016. **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture du défi le 7 septembre 2016.

 **Chapitre 7** : Question sur les dix meilleurs élèves de la promo, posée le mercredi 7 septembre 2016. **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture du défi le 13 septembre. Meilleur score obtenu le 11 septembre 2016 par **Nina-SGR ** avec trois bonnes réponses sur dix.

 **Chapitre 8** : Question sur l'identité du premier mort de la saga, posée le mardi 13 septembre 2016. Défi remporté par **Invictus Adrii ** et **Kara Lee-Corn Smith** avec une réponse exacte par MP le 15 septembre pour **Kara** et le 17 septembre pour Invictus (je les récompense tous les deux car ils n'ont pas compris le deal avec les réponses pour les anciens lecteurs et ont tous les deux posté leur MP avant l'échéance). **Invictus** a donc remporté l'OS sur **_Scarlett_** **_McAllister_** (un de mes OC), intitulé « _On l'appelait Scary_ ». Et **Kara** a remporté l'OS sur **_Zack et Jack_** **_Weasley_** (deux de mes OC), intitulé « _Quantité ou qualité ?_ ».

 **Chapitre 9** : Question portant sur les vainqueurs des premiers matchs de Quidditch, posée le mercredi 21 septembre 2016. Défi remporté le 23 septembre 2016 par **Invisible** avec deux bonnes réponses sur deux. Elle a remporté un OS pour lequel elle choisira le personnage principal, mais ne l'a pas encore réclamé pour le moment. Et, non **Ty** , non **Kara** , vous ne pouvez pas choisir à sa place ! (désolé, j'anticipe… xD)

 **Chapitre 10** : Question portant sur le trio d'amis qui s'est formé pendant les vacances de Noël 2048, et qui resteront très proches pendant pratiquement toute la saga, posée le mardi 27 septembre 2016. **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture du défi le mardi 4 octobre 2016.

 **Chapitre 11** : Question portant une nouvelle fois sur les vainqueurs des prochains matchs de Quidditch, posée mardi 4 octobre 2016. **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture du défi le mercredi 12 octobre 2016.

 **Chapitre 12** : Pas de défi pour ce chapitre.

 **Chapitre 13** : Question sur l'identité du mordu, posée le mercredi 12 octobre 2016. Défi remporté par **Invictus Adrii** , le lundi 17 octobre 2016. **Invictus** a remporté un OS sur Vladimir, intitulé « _Œil pour œil, sang pour sang_ », publié le…

 **Chapitre 14** : Question sur l'équipe vainqueur du match Poufsouffle-Serpentard, posée le 20 octobre 2016. **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture du défi le 27 octobre 2016.

 **Chapitre 15** : Question sur la collaboration inattendue entre deux élèves qui se détestent, posée le 27 octobre 2016. **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture du défi le 5 novembre 2016.

 **Chapitre 16** : Question sur l'équipe vainqueur de la Coupe de Quidditch, posée le 5 novembre 2016. **Aucun vainqueur** à la clôture du défi le 9 novembre 2016.

 **Chapitre 17** : Question sur le classement des dix premiers élèves de la promotion, posée le 9 novembre 2016. Défi remporté par **Glacy** le 10 novembre 2016, avec un score de 8. Elle remporte un OS sur Rémus Lupin, intitulé « Son dernier mot », publié le29 novembre 2016.

 **Chapitre 18** **& 19** : pas de défis car ils clôturent le tome 1.

* * *

 **Palmarès Tome 1** :

 **Invictus** : trois textes gagnés (tous trois publiés)  
 **Kara** : deux textes gagnés (tous deux publiés, un OS spécial en attente)  
 **Ty** : deux textes gagnés (un publié, un en attente)  
 **Nina** : deux textes gagnés (tous deux publiés)  
 **Glacy** : un texte gagné (publié)  
 **Bokaya** : un texte gagné (publié)  
 **Invisible** : un texte gagné (en attente du choix de perso)  
 **LutlaSerdaigle** : un texte gagné sur un autre site (publié ici)  
 **BrownieJune** : un texte cadeau (en hommage à une crevette)  
 **Lula Finnigan** : un texte cadeau (en hommage à son soutien inconditionnel lors du Concours de Short Edition)  
 **Ty, Poulet et Kara** : un OS spécial regroupant leurs persos préférés (deux persos choisis, un en attente)

* * *

 **Défi inversé** :

Voici donc le classement de vos personnages préférés au 06/02/2016 :

1\. Eric Hortshore : 30 points  
2\. Nathan Jones : 25 points  
3\. Hester O'Brian: 17 points  
4\. Dalia Snakanger : 16 points  
5\. Alienor Lantiem : 13 points  
6\. Milo McAllister : 9 points  
7\. Tina Acklebow : 6 points  
8\. Luna Lovegood : 5 points  
9\. Gregory : 3 points  
10\. Les cousins Weasley : 2 points

13 votes pour le moment (Kara, Elojs, p-tite-chouette09, Glacy, Maxepehy, eLNacht, Simpson31, Ty Bel, PouletPotter, ChupeeChan, Invictus Adrii, Maman Kara, amazonepotter et Bokaya). Merci beaucoup d'avoir joué le jeu, avec des avis aussi divers que variés ! Ça m'a éclaté ! :D

Dalia présente dans 6 classements  
Hester présente dans 7 classements  
Eric présent dans 6 classements  
Nathan présent dans 7 classements  
Tina présente dans 2 classements  
Les cousins Weasley présents dans 2 classements.  
Alienor présente dans 4 classements.  
Luna Lovegood présente dans 1 classement.  
Milo présent dans 3 classements.

* * *

 **Défi ultime :**

Bon, alors, je sais pas trop si ça va vous plaire. Mais j'ai compté toutes vos reviews, et j'en ai fait un classement. **Ty S. Brekke** , **Kara Lee-Corn Smith** et **PouletPotter** arrivent en tête au moment où je vous parle. Du coup, pour cette fin de tome, je comptais les récompenser avec un OS un peu spécial. Chacun des trois lecteurs cités devra choisir un personnage de son choix (il peut déjà avoir été utilisé), et j'essaierai (je dis bien « j'essaierai ») de créer une petite histoire dans laquelle évolueront ces trois personnages. **Ty** , **Kara** , **Poulet** ! A vous de jouer ! Surprenez-moi !

Classement au 20/02/2017 :

1\. Kara : 20 reviews

2ex. Ty : 19 reviews

2ex. PouletPotter : 19 reviews

4\. Nina : 17 reviews

5\. Invictus : 16 reviews

6\. Chupeechan : 16 reviews

7\. Glacy : 9 reviews

8\. Gb88 : 6 reviews

9\. Drety : 5 reviews

10\. Simpson31 : 4 reviews

11\. Lymchan : 4 reviews

12\. Bokaya : 4 reviews

13\. Elojs : 3 reviews

14\. Angeleye : 3 reviews

15\. BaziLea : 3 reviews

16\. Melu49 : 2 reviews

17\. Invisible : 1 review

18\. Serpysnape : 1 review

19\. Little Lazuly ( anciennement p-tite-chouette09) : 1 review

20\. Maxepehy : 1 review.

21\. Lilly de Jimen : 1 review

22\. CutieSunshine : 1 review

23\. Yoh-nee : 1 review

24\. Super Ananas : 1 review

25 : Dalmir : 1 review

26\. Tarika : 1 review

27\. Fleurdelion : 1 review

28\. Suna : 1 review

29\. Morfin : 1 review

* * *

 **Remerciements** :

 **Kara** : Depuis ta découverte de ma fanfic sur Plume Imagin'Air il y a si longtemps, tu as toujours été là pour faire ma bêta, ma chère Kara. Je te fais plein de gros bisous et te remercie chaleureusement pour ta fidélité et ta spontanéité.

 **Ty** : Au détour d'une discussion, un soir de réveillon, la machine était lancée. Depuis plus de six ans on se suit mutuellement. Merci beaucoup pour tes multiples béta-lectures à travers les âges et pour ton assiduité sur le site. Le hasard a voulu que ta review du chapitre 19 tombe pile sur la centième. Du coup, j'attends avec impatience ta proposition de personnage. (propositions reçues, j'opte pour Croupton Jr)

 **PouletPotter** : Même si tes obligations de Maman t'ont obligée à mettre de côté cette fanfiction pour le moment, je n'oublierai jamais que tu as été la première à l'avoir lue. Et je sais que dès que les sept tomes seront finis et imprimés, tu seras la première à les dévorer, non sans un petit crayon à papier pour noter toutes les incohérences. Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime ! *cœur*

 **Little-Red-Fox** : Tu as été toi aussi une des premières à me lire, et à m'illustrer (sa Dalia est magnifique, allez l'admirer sur ma page facebook ou sur son deviantArt!). J'ai hâte que tu termines la saga ! Bon pour cela il faut que je la termine moi-même ^^.

 **ChupeeChan** : Ma dernière béta-lectrice en date, mon coup de cœur de fanfiction, ma camarade de roadtrip pour Londres 2017. Merci encore pour toutes tes béta-lectures chapitre par chapitre de ce tome 1. On se retrouve très vite pour le 2. Ps : je me répète peut-être, mais allez VRAIMENT lire _Verum Tempore_ , c'est une VRAIE tuerie !

 **Serpysnape** : Découverte via le concours de Fanfictions 2015 sur Short Edition, ma petite Serpy n'a jamais cessé d'être à mes côtés depuis lors. Super écrivain, super bêta, et super pote, je vous conseille fortement ses textes (comme « Passé Ombrageux » sur Short Edition). En plus, elle a publié une petite saga de Noël récemment. Je n'ai pas encore lu, mais ça ne saurait tarder. De toute façon, je suis sûr que ça déchire, comme d'hab' ! Merci, chère Marine, de me suivre encore et toujours, de me conseiller, et de me motiver comme tu le fais ! *cœur* *cœur*

 **BrownieJune** : Ma SPG (Super Pouffy Girl !) préférée ! Ma première spécialiste en Guimauve et Pairings Choupinous ! Que ferais-je sans toi ? Très heureux de t'avoir découverte à l'occasion du Concours Short. J'ai hâte d'être à l'année prochaine et de découvrir quelle perle tu vas encore nous faire découvrir. Hâte que tu puisses enfin lire cette fanfic aussi, mais chaque chose en son temps^^. Gros bisous, câlins et cœurs bien jaunes, ma Dark Pouffy adorée !

 **Ewimonde93** : Ma chère Ravendor ! Deuxième spécialiste en G&PC ! Je suis également ravi d'avoir pu te rencontrer sur Short Edition et d'avoir pu bénéficier de tes éclairages sur mes OS. Franchement, en béta aussi, tu gères ta race ! Tu es la preuve par trois que parfois, en faisant l'effort de connaître les gens, on risque de les adorer et d'en devenir dépendants. Gros bisous et à bientôt (sur ton texte de janvier ^^).

 **Severso** : Une autre de mes précieuses découvertes sur Short Edition. Auteure au talent fou et béta-lectrice affûtée. Merci beaucoup pour tes avis précis et avisés, ainsi que pour ta confiance. Promis, dès que je peux, je me remets à ton histoire originale (qui promets d'être grandiose, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! :D)

 **Elojs** , **Drety** et **p-tite-chouette09** (renommée **Little-Lazuly** si je ne m'abuse) : Ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir des nouveaux lecteurs qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire d'Ohenfeld. J'aime beaucoup découvrir vos réactions à chaque publication de chapitres. Merci beaucoup de me faire partager tout ça, c'est vraiment un plaisir à lire à chaque fois =).

 **Invictus Adrii** : Tu me suivais sur HPF, puis ici lors de mes premières publications. A l'époque tu avais dévoré mes chapitres. A présent tu les savoure petit à petit. Merci beaucoup de me faire partager tes avis au cours de cette relecture. C'est vraiment un super cadeau que tu me fais.

 **Maman Kara** et **Maman Ty** : mes deux seules « vraies adultes » parmi mes béta-lectrices. Votre regard avisé et votre enthousiasme par rapport à mes écrits fait plaisir à voir. Merci beaucoup de votre assiduité !

 **Glacy** : My Favourite WonderChild ! Sérieusement tu déchires en tant qu'auteure comme béta-lectrice. Je suis vraiment ravi de te compter parmi mes lecteurs les plus assidus (d'autant plus que c'est ta première lecture). Tes avis pointent toujours les éléments (bons ou mauvais) qui me tiennent à cœur ! J'ai hâte de lire tes prochaines reviews ! :D

 **Simpson31** , **eLNacht** , **Mélu49** et **AmazonePotter** : Lecteurs et lectrices assidues de la première publication, vous avez su me motiver pour cette republication. Merci de m'avoir soutenu et reviewé de nouveau. Ça fait plaisir de voir que, même si vous connaissez l'histoire, vous continuez à lire de façon assidue.

 **Gb88** , **Baziléa** , **Cutie** **Sunshine** , **Angeleye 502** , **Barbiemustdie** , **Morfin33** , **Flodu92** , **SuperAnanas** , **Loanne** et tous mes anciens lecteurs : Je pense bien fort à vous ! Et je tiens à ce que tout le monde sache à quel point vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux ! ;-)

 **Nina-SGR** : Comme d'hab', je te garde pour la fin. Tu es véritablement une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je suis heureux d'avoir republié ce tome. Tes reviews sont une bouffée d'air frais et j'ai hâte de les ressentir de nouveau à l'occasion de la prochaine publication du tome 2 (promis, j'essaie de faire vite ^^). Merci encore pour tous tes super commentaires. Gros bisous et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Prochainement** : Ça y est ! Enfin ! Je suis à jour dans mes projets immédiats ! Ce qui veut dire... Début du tome 2 la semaine prochaine ! De nouvelles énigmes et de nouveaux défis vous y attendent. Sans vraiment pouvoir vous donner d'horaire précis, comme je suis de repos vendredi prochain, je vais sûrement poster le premier chapitre du " _Pacte des Bannis_ " ce jour-là.  
Alors je vous dis à vendredi ! Gros bisous !


End file.
